La octava maravilla: Spider-Man
by DannySalazar
Summary: Universo alterno con muchos cambios. Largo cast de personajes. No te lo recomiendo si te gusta leer básicamente lo mismo que ya conoces. Hay bastante acción, pero también bastante tiempo tranquilo, en especial al inicio. Capítulos de entre diez y cinco páginas. Es todo.
1. Acto 1: ¡Sí, soy el sorprendente hombre

**Nota: Así no es como presento mis escritos, pero la página no me deja subirlo como quiero. No importa cuanto lo edite no se guarda.  
Sé que tal vez esto no sea importante para ustedes, pero para mí lo es y mucho. No me gusta presentar mis trabajos de una forma que considero tan fea.**

 **Sí quieres leerlo de la forma en que lo hice, pídeme los PDF por mensaje o cómo sea; no sé cómo funciona ésta página.  
O pídeme un link de la otra página donde lo subo. **

**En fin, espero disfrutes tu lectura.**

LA OCTAVA MARAVILLA: SPIDER-MAN.

Acto 1: ¡Sí, soy el sorprendente hombre araña!

New York, jueves 14 de septiembre del 2017.

6:20 de la mañana. Otoño.  
Es una bella y fría mañana. _Spider-Man_ se deja caer de cabeza desde lo alto de un edificio de sesenta pisos; con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, deja que el viento se lo acaricie, a su traje; gira en el aire, observa a las aves volar; luego, a los peatones de su querida Nueva York; al tráfico, que a pesar de que lo ha hecho muchas veces, sigue sonriendo al ya no tener que vivirlo. Extiende su mano derecha, pero la guarda, continúa girando de varias formas y repite lo de sus manos una y otra vez, sólo cuando está a cinco pisos del suelo, sus disparadores liberan la telaraña que se pega en un poste de luz, _Spider-Man_ jala de la tela, se acerca de golpe y se adhiere al poste.  
— ¡Oh, hombre araña! —exclamó emocionada una joven rubia, vestida con una gabardina color canela y un sombrero capelina de color blanco. El viento hace que su cabello le cubra el rostro.  
—Para servirle, neoyorkina —respondió inclinando la cabeza a un lado y removiéndose elegantemente su sombrero imaginario.  
— ¡Tomate una foto conmigo! —rogó alzando las manos.  
—Sólo si prometes no venderla.  
—No creo que compren _selfies_ —respondió divertida. Se remueve el sombrero, arregla su cabello y muestra un rostro sonriente. _Spider-Man_ duda por un segundo, pero finalmente acepta la foto. Y tras tomarla, abraza a la joven y abandona la escena columpiándose a toda velocidad por las calles de Manhattan.  
—No hay nada mejor que un héroe —afirmó la joven, sonriendo.

Aun con sombrero en mano, pide un taxi. El vehículo la lleva en pocos minutos a la institución educativa llamada "Alas", la cual fue puesta en pie por dos magnates: unos amigos. Es gigantesca y funciona para todos los rangos, posee gran variedad de clubes deportivos y artísticos, además de una de las mayores bibliotecas en el mundo. Es un lugar en extremo prestigioso a los que sólo lo más adinerados pueden asistir, a menos claro, que obtengas una beca.

La joven entra al sector de secundaria, se dirige a la clase A, donde los alumnos más importantes se encuentran, sin ser estrictamente sobre notas. Por los pasillos por donde llegará a su destino, un delgado adolecente de estatura media siente sus pantalones en sus tobillos y una ráfaga de viento golpeando su trasero. Otro adolescente mucho más grande y fornido que él, es el causante, y junto a sus amigos de igual contextura que él, le remueven el chaleco y mochila para luego lanzarlos al otro lado del pasillo. El trio de _bullys_ ríe mientras chocan sus palmas en algarabía. El delgado adolescente se levanta los pantalones, se coloca su chaleco sobre su camisa y camina a su casillero con una expresión deprimida.

«No puedo creer que deba sufrir estos abusos cuando soy el asombroso hombre araña. Estúpido Flash, podría derribarte fácilmente, me encantaría ver tu cara de humillación cuando el debilucho te derrote, podría devolverte todo lo que me has hecho, pero…» No fui criado como un abusador —dijo en voz muy baja.

Aun así, alguien le oyó, aquella joven rubia, quien recién acaba de girar por el último pasillo, por lo que no vio el ataque de Flash, y aun sí lo hubiera visto, no podría hacer mucho al respecto pues Flash tiene un pase, él entró a esta prestigiosa escuela a pesar de no ser precisamente alguien bien dotado en los estudios, pero es un talentoso jugador de fútbol americano y es el orgullo del equipo de Alas.  
—Peter. ¿Con quién hablas?  
—Oh, con nadie, maestra Stacy —dijo con expresión y risa tonta—, sólo intentaba recordar cosas para el examen de hoy, eso es todo.  
—Bueno, me alegra que hayas llegado temprano, espero darte un diez —dijo amable, sonriente, tocándole el hombro.

Peter Parker de quince años, observa maravillado a la maestra Gwen Stacy, su largo y fino cabello rubio natural, sus labios rosados y sus complejos ojos azules que parecen contener mucha información, son tan nítidos que se observan claramente a pesar de llevar lentes. Por supuesto, no obvia su esbelta figura y su caminar de adulto educado. Ella tiene sólo veintidós años, es la maestra más joven y una de las mejores según las encuestas de la escuela. Peter Parker está en un trance por ella, su perfume natural le domina los sentidos. Se encuentra en otro mundo, imaginando que es aceptado, y rápidamente regresa a la tierra cuando Flash lo empuja fuera del camino.  
No hay sentido arácnido cuando estás soñando despierto.  
—Buenos días a todos —saluda la maestra—. Me agrada verlos a todos a tiempo. Ahora, procédanme a entregarme el ensayo que les pedí que me hicieran la semana pasada. Peter, serias tan amable de ser el primero, después de todo aun eres nuestro mejor estudiante.  
—Ah, sobre eso…  
—No lo hiciste.  
—No, perdón —dijo con la cabeza baja—. Me… me distraje.  
—Siempre te distraes con algo, eso debe terminar, Peter —dijo seria—. Prometiste que mejorarías tu rendimiento en clase, pero no pareces haber cambiado. El promedio de la clase bajara por tu culpa.  
—¡Rayos, Parker! —exclamó Flash—. Cada día eres más patético.  
—Flash, por favor —pidió Gwen—. Guarda silencio y entrégame tu ensayo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Flash no sólo entrega el ensayo, sino que además es un ensayo correcto, incluso sobresaliente. No había un tema decisivo en la tarea, la única regla era que debían escribir sobre algo importante para las personas, y Flash eligió la salud. En su ensayo habló sobre los correctos hábitos alimenticios y los ejercicios que alguien debe hacer diariamente para tener una vida más sana.  
—Flash, ¿alguien lo escribió por ti?  
—Claro que no, maestra —dijo ofendido—. No me diga eso, me esforcé mucho, investigue por mi cuenta y además pregunte a mis entrenadores por su conocimiento.  
—Dice la verdad, maestra —habló una chica—, se esforzó mucho para hacer feliz a su mamá, es un niño tan bueno, por eso le quiero.  
—¡No digas eso! ¡Cállate! —gritó Flash, avergonzado.

La chica es Liz Allen, novia de Flash. Ella ríe junto con la mayoría de la clase, en especial con su mejor amiga, Mary Jane. Flash se ha puesto de pie y continúa gritándoles para que se callen, pero no parece tener poder por el momento, y a pesar del pase, no va a amenazar a nadie ante la maestra. Peter desea esbozar una sonrisa, pero recibe una mirada fulminante de Flash y se priva de ello.

Las risas se calman, la profesora Stacy no tiene dudas de la veracidad de las palabras de la estrella de la escuela, y animando a la clase, felicita a Flash por tan buen trabajo con una ronda de aplausos, algo que él tomó muy bien. Peter observa visiblemente sorprendido lo que sucede a su alrededor y de nuevo, empieza a pensar.

«Estúpido Flash, eres mejor que yo en los estudios ahora —pensó molesto—. No tienes suficiente con llevarte todas las chicas y ser el más popular de la escuela, ¿verdad? ¡Pero hay algo que nunca tendrás: mis poderes arácnidos!»

La hora del examen ha llegado, todos reciben las siete hojas con preguntas. Peter levanta la mirada y observa como Flash está teniendo graves problemas, eso le pone feliz. Pero su felicidad se retira cuando no puede concentrarse, pues no deja de pensar en que mejoras le pondrá a su traje, con que súper villano se enfrentará ahora y que nuevos trucos podrá emplear a la hora de la batalla. Se asusta a si mismo por desear el nacimiento de un súper villano, ya que no ha tenido un buen tiempo con las que ya conoce. Sin darse cuenta, empieza a mirar por la ventana, imaginando sus movimientos. La profesora Stacy lo nota rápidamente y le recrimina, el joven Peter se disculpa y continua con su examen, pero para su mala suerte, no pudo dejar de distraerse de tanto en tanto y no terminó de resolverlo. El diez que esperaba recibir, se convirtió en un cinco. La profesora Stacy se retira, no sin antes darle una mirada seria a Peter.

Horas después, las clases terminan y es hora de que todos regresen a sus casas. Afuera del salón, se encuentra la maestra Stacy, quien detiene a Peter para hablarle, el resto de la clase se burla de él gritándole que está en problemas, en especial Flash, su novia Liz y Mary Jane. En general, la clase está feliz de finalmente ver al niño modelo tener problemas.  
—Peter, ¿Qué te está pasando? Así no eres tú. Lo puedo entender con algo extracurricular, pero ahora estamos en clase. Es tu deber.  
—Lo lamento, profesora Stacy. Es que, me siento extraño últimamente, mi cuerpo debe estar cambiando, ¿entiende? Seguro pasó por esto, estoy en esa edad.  
—Sí, supongo que lo entiendo —dijo visiblemente incomoda y avergonzada. Juega con su cabello y evita hacer contacto visual—. Bueno, si necesitas consejo yo...  
—No, no se preocupe —la detiene riendo nervioso, también avergonzado—, yo me las arreglaré. Le prometo que regresaré a ser el mismo de siempre.  
—Eso espero. De esta forma no estas probando tu valía —advirtió, seria pero algo entristecida. Y se retiró, dejando a un Peter cabizbajo y pensativo.

Son más de la una y media de la tarde, las clases han terminado y el sol alumbra débilmente. En las calles, Peter camina cabizbajo, no sólo sacó una mala nota, sino que Flash sacó un punto más, no puede creer que haya podido ser tan tonto como para dejarse ganar por alguien con un mini cerebro. Sin contar que decepcionó a su futura esposa. Deprimido, ingresa a su humilde hogar, donde es recibido calurosamente por su tía, una mujer en el final de su cuarentas llamada May Parker.  
—¿Dónde estabas, jovencito? Te pedí que no llegarás tarde.  
—Lo lamento, tía, tuve una conversación con la maestra.

Las cosas se complican un poco más, pues debe mostrarle si o si su examen revisado, decepcionará a alguien más el día de hoy, ya no puede soportarlo. May le regaña y le prohíbe leer sus comics o tener cualquier tipo de entretenimiento por una semana, pero le sirve cariñosamente su comida como siempre lo hace y le pide que regrese a ser el mismo de siempre. Él se lo promete.

Mientras comen, ven la televisión. May deja la mesa y se dirige al baño a lavarse los dientes ya que acaba de terminar su comida. Peter cambia los canales hasta que cae en el de las noticias, observa que hay un robo en acción, uno de peso, un ataque a un banco importante. Los ladrones llegaron en tres camionetas negras reforzadas, son veinte hábiles hombres en máscaras negras y están fuertemente armados, la policía no puede acercarse, se ven superados en un tiroteo. May Parker sale del baño, encuentra la televisión prendida, cero señales de Peter y un plato medio lleno.

Minutos después, cuando los ladrones abandonaron por completo el banco y se encuentran disparando en frente de él, usando sus autos como cobertura. La gente que observa el robo desde lejos y aquellos rehenes dentro del banco, se alegran al ver en el cielo al hombre araña, quien se adhiere a un poste de luz.  
— ¡No teman! ¡Su vecino amigable, el sorprendente hombre araña ha llegado a rescatarlos! —anunció, con voz de gran héroe, voz que pierde al instante y es reemplazada por una bromista—. ¡Oigan, muchachos! No deberían robar. ¡Están todos castigados con una semana al rincón!

Los disparos se dirigen rápidamente a aquel del traje rojo y azul, este los esquiva balanceándose con gracia. Pega un salto impresionante, se mueve en el aire como una bailarina de ballet, girando y girando sin ningún miedo mientras las balas pasan muy cerca de su cuerpo; luego, gira dos veces como una pelota y aterriza en posición arácnida.  
— ¡Hora del _show_!

 _Spider-Man_ dispara sus redes y atrapa el fusil de asalto de uno de los ladrones, lo atrae hacia él mientras evade las otras balas agachándose y contorsionando su cuerpo, coge en mano el arma y se lo lanza devuelta al ladrón, golpeándole en la cabeza y dejándole inconsciente. Más balas se dirigen hacia su súper humanidad, él crea un escudo de telarañas de medio metro y las bloquea. Aún bloqueando, asoma su cabeza levemente y les habla indignado.  
— ¡Vamos, ya llevo más de dos meses en esto! ¿Aún piensan que van a darme con sus tiernas balas? Son unos tontos. ¡No debieron abandonar la escuela!  
—De hecho yo me gradué de la universidad —gritó uno. Y fue seguido por varios más. Al final resulta que todos terminaron su educación.  
— ¡Igual irán presos! —gritó la araña, algo avergonzado.

Dispara sus redes ahora en forma de pequeñas pelotas de tenis, de esa forma logra derribar a varios con facilidad, debido a la fuerza de los impactos, estos quedan inconscientes y/o en extremo mareados, pero la vida de ninguno peligra. El banco no es un lugar con muchos lugares donde columpiarse, por ello usa su gran agilidad para cortar distancias con largos saltos y volteretas. Se pone en el rango de los ladrones, evade sus balas a sólo unos cuatro metros de distancia y contraataca con saltos acompañados de patadas dobles, para luego pegarlos al suelo con sus telarañas.  
—Oh, esto es demasiado fác…

No termina su oración pues su sentido arácnido le avisa del peligro inminente, por ello, pega un salto hacia su derecha, mira a su izquierda y observa claramente una espada descendiendo, casi en cámara lenta.  
—¿¡Que rayos!? ¿Una espada? Amigo, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ¿lo sabias?

 _Spider-Man_ evade las veloces y hábiles esgrimidas de su nuevo enemigo, un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, de un 1, 80 m de altura, con su rostro cubierto con una máscara demoniaca con cuernos. _Spider-Man_ no tiene demasiados problemas en esquivar con su gran velocidad y agilidad, pero de cierta forma no se siente tan cómodo como quisiera y pega un salto regresando al poste de luz.  
—Mueves bien esa espada, eres genial —dice y le tumba tras jalarle de los pies con sus telarañas—, pero tú rival soy yo, y yo soy sorprendente, y espectacular, y…

El hombre corta la red con su espada, se pone de pie y lanza su espada, _Spider-Man_ , quien sobresale del lado derecho del poste, evade el ataque yendo a su izquierda, rápidamente regresa a la derecha, y nuevamente debe cambiar de lugar, pues la espada ha regresado por tal lado. El hombre espera el momento y con un hábil movimiento logra atrapar el arma desde la empuñadura y al instante siguiente se pone en posición de batalla.  
—Bien… debo admitirlo, eso fue muy genial —halagó, y notó algo—. Ah, luego regreso contigo, amigo. ¡No te vayas! —rogó tras pegarlo al suelo y se apresura a detener a los demás ladrones, quienes han aprovechado la distracción para huir en las camionetas. Usando más de sus redes, se adhiere a la parte trasera de uno de los camiones, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se mueve hasta el techo, se traslada hacia el lado izquierdo, golpea las ventanas, pero están reforzadas, por ello, respira hondo y cubre sus puños con sus telarañas, y golpea nuevamente el vidrio, creando un agujero, acto seguido, lo arranca con todas sus fuerzas, evade las balas que les dispara el conductor desde su pistola de mano, le coge de un brazo y lo lanza fuera de la camioneta, pero detiene su caída con una de sus redes. El copiloto asustado levanta las manos en señal de rendición.  
—Buen chico. ¡Toma una galleta! —exclamó y le cubrió la boca con telaraña.

Entra a la camioneta y la detiene, sale de ella y sigue con el resto. Para no gastar energías de manera innecesaria, energía que no tiene al máximo por no haber terminado de comer, dispara redes a las llantas forzándolas a detenerse. Los ladrones abandonan los vehículos y le disparan, él las evade con facilidad, y contraataca cegando y paralizando a los ladrones. Uno de ellos, el último, es más listo y coge un rehén.  
— ¡Atrás araña, o la mato! —amenazó sin señal de mentira.

Los ojos de la máscara se abren como platos, parece estar nervioso y asustado. Y en un instante, dispara dos veces su telaraña, la primera tapa la punta del arma obstruyendo la posible bala, y la otra amarra la mano en el gatillo y la inmoviliza, y ahora que el criminal ha perdido su ventaja; se le ve asustado. Los ojos de la máscara se entrecierran y él bosteza, está indignado de que alguien le haya creído impotente en aquella situación.  
—Oh, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo como si hablara con un niño pequeño—. ¿No puedes disparar? ¡Pues yo sí! —afirmó y disparó tres balas de telaraña a su cabeza, mareándolo. No puede evitar reírse en burla. La mujer queda sana y salva, el miedo que la dominaba se destruyó de golpe y la invade la emoción.  
—Muchísimas gracias, _Spider-Man_ —dijo levantando las manos al cielo y abriendo grande la boca en celebración.  
— ¡De nada! —exclamó, y choca palmas con la eufórica mujer—. ¡Ahora vuelve al mundo y aprovecha la vida que acabo de salvar!  
— ¡Sí! —gritó y salió corriendo emocionada.  
—Ah —suspiró—. Se siente bien ayudar. Ahora, regresemos con el otro tipo.

 _Spider-Man_ cae en la sorpresa de que aquel hombre logró escapar, se entretuvo demasiado y lo dejo ir. Ahora que ya no hay ladrones, los policías apuntan sus armas contra él y le ordenan que se entregue. Él no puede evitar sentirse irritado. El capitán del escuadrón, un hombre de unos treinta años, fornido y alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, decide intercambiar unas palabras.  
—Hombre araña, vamos a seguir buscándote hasta que hagas lo correcto. Deja de ser un vigilante, entendemos que no eres mala persona, sé un policía.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Podría ser un policía? Eso suena interesante —dijo colocando los dedos de su mano derecha en su barbilla y su mano izquierda en su codo derecho.  
—Sí, sólo debes removerte la máscara y dar tus datos.  
—Oh… claro. Lo lamento, capitán Stacy, pero no puedo hacer eso. Tengo mucha gente que me odia, ¿sabe? Vendrían por mi familia y amigos si supieran mí identidad. Así que no hay más, seguiré siendo un… ¡Superhéroe!

Y tras gritar eso, sale de la escena tan rápido como puede, pero se ve forzado a detenerse en el techo de una casa, y vomitar. El resto del camino a casa, no deja de pensar en aquel sujeto, no es normal ver a gente blandeando espadas hoy en día, al menos en la vida real, es algo que sólo se ve en torneos especiales o películas de acción. Ahora, como Peter Parker, es regañado nuevamente por May, él pide perdón de rodillas y ella, suspirando, se dispone a calentarle la comida.  
—No puedo enojarme contigo —dijo con cierta molestia, pero sonriendo.  
—Gracias, May, eres la mejor —afirmó con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de comer, se dirigió al diario Daily Bugle a entregar las nuevas fotografías del hombre araña en acción, salvando un gran banco de ser robado y capturando a casi todos los criminales. No podría esperar nada más que una jugosa suma de dinero, de esa forma podrá ayudar a pagar las cuentas. Ante el fuerte olor de un habano, Peter Parker observa con cierto miedo a su jefe, quien mantiene un rostro inmutable mientras revisa las fotos. Una vez termina de hacer eso, levanta la mirada, y observa fijamente a Peter, sin parpadear y sin pronunciar palabra por veinte segundos.  
— ¡Demonios, Parker! —exclamó al final—. ¿Por qué siempre me traes basura? ¡Eres una pérdida de tiempo! —habló molesto—. 300 dólares por todo —dijo calmado.  
—Son muy buenas fotos, señor Jameson ¿podría darme 500?  
—¡200 dólares! —exclamó golpeando la mesa con su puño derecho.  
—Señor Jame…  
—¡500 dólares o no hay trato! —exclamó golpeando la mesa con su puño izquierdo.  
—Sí, está bien.  
—Muy bien, señorita Brant, dele 400 dólares a Parker. Ahora, ese hombre araña de seguro está detrás de todo esto.  
—Eso no puede ser posible, Jonah —contradice Robbie Robertson, hastiado de decirlo a este punto. El alto y oscuro Robertson es un editor del diario.  
— ¿¡Como que no!? «Casualmente» dejó escapar a uno de ellos, y «casualmente» estaba enmascarado, exactamente igual que esa amenaza arácnida. Son demasiadas coincidencias, Robbie. ¡Trabajan juntos, puedo olerlo!

Peter ya ni entiende porque siempre siente un miedo cuando su jefe revisa las fotos, casi siempre es lo mismo, le grita y le grita, pero al final, siempre le paga. Pronto deja esos pensamientos, al final el día no terminó tan mal como comenzó, ganó dinero para ayudar a su tía, salvó un banco y capturo una gran cantidad de criminales, aunque se les escapara uno. Fue un buen día.  
—Por cierto, señor Jameson. ¿No ha pensado en actualizarse?  
— ¿Actualizarme? —habló levemente molesto. Robbie coloca su mano en su frente, es obvio que fue un error, pero Peter, tras tragar saliva, continúa.  
—Los periódicos ya están algo viejos, lo de hoy…  
— ¡Al diablo con lo de hoy! No hay nada mejor que leer tus noticias en un periódico bellamente escrito, ser capaz de sentir la textura del papel y apreciar su olor a nuevo. Puedes leerlo cuando quieras, ¿puedes hacer eso con tu teléfono?  
—Eh… Si.  
— ¿Y que hay si no tiene batería y no hay donde cargarla?  
—Pues…  
— ¡Exacto! Además, si vas leyendo por ahí las noticas en tu celular, como estamos en esta ciudad, con esa araña balanceando por ahí, sólo estás pidiendo que te roben. ¿Alguien roba periódicos?  
—Ah…  
— ¡Caso cerrado! Ahora sal de aquí.

Tras su dosis de gritos, ahora no queda más que descansar durante el resto de la tarde, haciendo tareas y pensando en cosas, antes de ir a su pasantía en industrias Oscorp a las siete de la noche, sí es que los criminales no deciden destruirle su horario. Por suerte, hoy está siendo un día poco atareado, sólo un par de robos menores le detuvieron en su camino, por lo que pudo llegar sólo siete minutos tarde.  
—Peter, haces bien en no llegar… —Mira su reloj—, tan tarde.  
—Lo siento, profesora Stacy… el tráfico —dijo nervioso.  
—Ahí vas de nuevo inventando excusas. Y deja de llamarme así cuando estemos aquí, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo?  
—Perdón, Doctora Stacy.

Acompañándola se encuentra el Doctor Curtis Connors, un veterano cirujano de guerra que perdió su brazo derecho en un accidente, ahora reemplazado por un prototipo diseñado por Gwen, quien se especializa en ese ámbito de la medicina. Hija de dos doctores, Gwen Stacy decidió seguir su camino en su propia rama, y ha sido un gran aporte, con su cerebro y los fondos de Oscorp, cada vez están más cerca de ser capaces de desarrollar extremidades robóticas que puedan controlarse perfectamente con el cerebro, y que el sentido del tacto sea tan perfecto como con una mano real.  
— ¿Y usted como se encuentra, Doctor Connors? —preguntó Peter.  
—Igual que siempre, aún creen que mi idea es nada más que fantasía, no me darán el presupuesto. A veces siento que Norman disfruta de destruir mis sueños, pero tiene razón al final del día. Supongo que tendré que vivir con este brazo mecánico. Ayuda, sí, pero, simplemente no es lo mismo, me siento como… un bicho raro —dijo bajando la mirada y cogiendo dicho brazo.  
—Lamento oír eso, Doctor Connors —dice Peter.  
—Oh, pero Gwen, no te sientas mal, tu prototipo es asombroso, no me mal entiendas. Es mucho mejor que el mío.  
—No se preocupe, señor. Lo entiendo —dijo Gwen, empática.  
—Lamento haber creado una atmosfera tan deprimente.

La incomodidad se dibuja en sus rostros.

Entrando en escena, aligerando el ambiente, tres jóvenes, el hijo del dueño de la empresa, Harry Osborn, y los otros dos pasantes además de Parker, Miles Morales y Cynthia Moon, ambos observan a Harry como mucho interés al mismo tiempo que mantienen su distancia. Harry se alegra mucho de ver a Peter, ambos se saludan de forma natural y amistosa. Los otros pasantes se sorprenden ante esto.  
— ¡Peter! Gracias a tu ayuda pude aprobar mi examen y recibí un «bien hecho» de mi padre. Algo es algo, ¿no? Quería agradecerte antes, pero no te vi en la escuela.  
—Sí, lamento eso, tenía cosas que hacer. Felicidades por ello, sabía que podrías, sólo necesitabas alguien comprensivo dispuesto a ayudar.  
—Tal vez deba despedir a mis tutores y contratarte a ti, sólo tú eres capaz de hacerme entender las cosas. Gracias por tenerme paciencia y verme como un igual.  
—Cuando quieras.

Y tras el intercambio, Harry abandona Oscorp y la pasantía comienza.

Diez de la noche es la hora de salida del laboratorio, Gwen coloca su mano en el hombro de Peter y le pregunta si desea que ella lo lleve a casa, él, algo nervioso, acepta. El auto de Gwen es un « _hyundai genesis_ » usado, sus padres serán ricos, pero no parecen regalar cosas a sus hijos. Conducen por las calles de Manhattan, Peter se encuentra en extremo nervioso, tanto que empieza a temblar, es una noche fresca, mas no hace frio. Es un comportamiento extraño y no pasa desapercibido. Peter se excusa con que sintió un dolor en su estómago, pero que todo está bien.  
— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Ya hemos salido antes a solas.  
—Pero no de esta forma, en tu auto, donde está cerrado —respondió incómodo.  
—No voy a morderte —dijo riendo.

Gwen intenta iniciar una conversación, Peter intenta prestar atención, pero observa pasar a varios autos de policía, presiente que es algo serio y se excusa con que tiene deseos de orinar. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos del auto, saca de su mochila su teléfono y ve en las noticias que hay un robo en progreso en un supermercado. Se despide de Gwen a lo lejos y se va corriendo. Con su traje ya puesto, no tarda demasiado en llegar. El cabecilla es el hombre con el que se enfrentó esta tarde, está acompañado de once secuaces bien armados, siete de ellos haciendo guardia fuera del supermercado, a quienes les da indicaciones. Estos, apenas notan la presencia de _Spider-Man_ , pierden la confianza que ganaron hasta el momento e intentan huir, igual que todos ya saben que nadie gana contra él, y no piensan intentar ser los primeros.  
—Oh, muchachos, me sonrojan —dijo la araña—. Como recompensa no les haré sufrir mucho dolor.  
— ¡Cobardes, regresen! —ordenó el hombre de la máscara, furioso.  
— ¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos ganar contra él! ¡Nadie lo hace! Yo aún disfruto mi libertad, muchas gracias —gritó uno tras subir al auto.  
—Parece que te quedaste solo, demonio. Dile a tu amigable vecino… y terapeuta, el grandioso hombre araña, ¿cómo te hace sentir?

El hombre enmascarado aprieta el gatillo de su subfusil (Uzi), _Spider-Man_ evade como siempre, pero se ve obligado a recubrir la granada recientemente lanzada en sus redes para luego lanzarla lo más alto posible. El hombre entra al supermercado, _Spider-Man_ le persigue, se columpia por entre los escaparates sin perderlo de vista, dispara una red a un niño que aprovechando la situación intentaba guardar una Nintendo Wii U bajo su abrigo, ante esto, su madre le regaña. _Spider-Man_ continua con la búsqueda, dispara redes a las balas que se desvían y podrían golpear a gente inocente. Al mismo tiempo, derriba al resto de ladrones.

Cada vez está más cerca de alcanzarlo, por ello apresura el paso, pero había otra persona, una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, vestida totalmente de negro, con una máscara de gato negro que tan sólo dejaba ver claramente sus rojos labios y sus preciosos ojos. Ella encara al arácnido, abre su chaqueta de cuero mostrando dos generosos pechos levemente tapados por un sostén, _Spider-Man_ se distrae con la vista, sus ojos se hacen grandes como platos, el sentido arácnido no funciona correctamente y recibe por la espalda una bala electrificada disparada por el hombre de la máscara de demonio, y la potencia de la electricidad lo derriba.  
—Después de todo sigue siendo un hombre —burló la mujer—. Ninguno puede resistirse a los encantos de la gata negra—afirmó orgullosa.

Continúan escapando, el auto de emergencia les espera del otro lado, pero _Spider-Man_ no caerá tan fácil, se pone de pie y se apresura a alcanzarlos, enojado y avergonzando de haber pasado por una humillación frente a tanta gente. No controla bien su fuerza como usualmente lo hace y golpea con ambos pies la espalda del hombre, empujándolo violentamente varios metros hacia adelante causando que se golpee contra la pared, pocos centímetros al lado de la puerta trasera.  
— ¡Martin! —gritó la mujer, preocupada, para luego taparse la boca al notar su error. Él se levanta, sorprendentemente dañado de poca gravedad, y se limpia la ropa como si sólo hubiera tropezado.  
— ¿Martin? —se dice _Spider-Man_ , y recuerda: «Mide 1, 85 m»—. Ese tipo… ¿¡Martin qué!? —gritó.  
— ¡Estúpida! —gritó la máscara de demonio, enojado.  
— ¡Lamento preocuparme por ti! —replicó.  
— ¡¿Martin qué?! —gritó más fuerte la araña, y coge a Martin y lo lanza fuera de la tienda a través de la puerta de vidrio, rompiéndola. Al salir, él le espera con su espada en mano, al lado del auto de emergencias.  
—Martin… 1, 85 m. ¿Eres Martin Li? —preguntó serio y el hombre se delató al empuñar con menos fuerza su espada.

La mirada de _Spider-Man_ es furiosa, ataca con todo al hombre frente a él, pero se detiene en seco y esquiva más balas electrificadas, esta vez disparadas por la mujer. Las sirenas de la policía se oyen muy cerca, parecen ya haber atrapado a los que huyeron, o haberlos perdido. Martin siente el nerviosismo y sin su compañera, sube al auto, uno muy veloz, y arranca. _Spider-Man_ le persigue, Martin dispara más balas electrificadas de un arma especial, el arácnido las evade, pero una de ellas era diferente a la normal, explota detrás de él y le electrocuta causando que caiga de golpe al suelo.

Al recuperar la conciencia, ya no había rastros del auto, ni de Li, ni de aquella mujer, y se ve rodeado por policías. Le piden que no haga nada, pero en sus pensamientos está el cosquilleo de que la electricidad que acaba de derribarlo, no es electricidad normal, y que la reconoce perfectamente. _Spider-Man_ abandona la escena e intenta encontrarlos sin éxito. Regresa muy tarde a casa, recién como Peter Parker nota que se dañó la frente al caer durante la batalla, y que está sangrando. Se limpia con la manga de su camisa y abre la puerta, May le recibe con un abrazo, feliz de que haya regresado. Son las doce de la noche.  
—Peter, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué te pasó?  
—Nada, tía, fui atacado por unos bravucones, nada importante —dijo tratando de verse fuerte—. Supongo que ya es muy tarde para ver esa película —habló esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa.  
—No importa eso, me alegra que estés bien.  
—Lo siento tía. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —dijo con la mirada desorientada.  
—No es para tanto, sólo no vuelvas a llegar tan tarde —habló preocupada.  
—Lo siento.

Peter cae de rodillas y May, asustada, le abraza.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	2. Acto 2: Origen

Acto 2: Origen.

Parte 1: Duro cambio.

New York: Manhattan (2012).

Peter Parker, de diez años, recibe la noticia de que sus padres, Richard y Mary Parker, han fallecido victimas de ladrones que atacaron la empresa en la cual trabajaban como científicos; mucha tecnología fue perdida, así como murieron los asistentes de los Parker, guardias de seguridad y otros científicos. La empresa Oscorp también sufrió ataques, pero gracias a una eficiente seguridad y algo de suerte, fueron capaces de proteger las vidas y la mayoría de la tecnología. Los tíos de Peter, quienes no tienen hijos, se encargarán de su custodia. Se mudarían a la casa de él, pero no se pueden pagar los impuestos. La casa es grande y los impuestos son muy altos, los tíos no poseen mucho dinero, son sólo un policía y un ama de casa, y el dinero que Richard y Mary dejaron es muy poco, pues murieron antes de lograr su mayor trabajo: la cura del cáncer.

Por lo tanto, Peter vivirá en casa de sus tíos en Forest Hills, Queens, y la casa dejará de ser suya, algo con lo cual él no tuvo problemas, pues no quería seguir en aquel lugar que le recordaría constantemente su perdida. Pero se lleva algo al salir, como un recuerdo: un maletín de acero casi imposible de abrir, pues su cerradura es un _puzzle_ de acero resistente.  
— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó Ben Parker.  
—De su habitación, es algo que vi a Papá traer un día, tengo curiosidad.

Pasa una semana, y en todo ese tiempo Peter no ha ido a la escuela. Los primeros dos días no dejaba de llorar, pero ahora sólo se queda arriba en su cuarto sin hacer nada. Ben Parker, un hombre alto de cincuenta y dos años, no puede dejarlo de esa forma más tiempo, por lo tanto, sube a su habitación y a pesar de las objeciones, entra al cuarto y decide hablarle como lo hace con todos, con amabilidad y respeto, sin tratarle como un niño que no puede entender, pues Ben Parker es un hombre experimentado, sabe —hasta cierto punto— cómo funciona la gente. Se queda de pie en la puerta y observa a su sobrino echado en su cama.  
—Benjamín, sé cómo te sientes, yo también perdí a mi padre.  
—Pero él murió pacíficamente. No es lo mismo —habló frio.  
—Sí, no es exactamente lo mismo, pero ¿acaso crees que no lloré? Sí que lloré, lloré mucho.  
— ¿De verdad?  
—Claro, así rudo como pueda parecerte, al igual que todos, soy vulnerable. Lloré como no te lo imaginas, pero, aun así, nunca falté al trabajo, tenía que ganar dinero para la casa además de proteger a la gente. Tenía que cumplir con mis responsabilidades, porque eso es lo que un hombre debe hacer. ¿Sabes porque escuchas de tantos jóvenes delincuentes? Porque sus padres no cumplieron con la responsabilidad de educarlos bien, de proveer para ellos, no les enseñaron valores ni un buen comportamiento, no cumplieron con su responsabilidad. Sé que estás triste, pero no puedes faltar a la escuela más tiempo, debes cumplir con tus deberes, tus responsabilidades. Sé alguien responsable y correcto, para que así, algún día, puedas ser un gran ejemplo para tus hijos, para el mundo.  
—Supongo que tienes razón, tío Ben —dijo tras sentarse en la cama, limpiándose pequeñas lágrimas—. La vida debe continuar, ¿no es así?  
—Así es, hijo.  
—Últimamente mis padres no pasaban mucho tiempo conmigo, siempre estaban tan ocupados trabajando. Incluso pasaba más tiempo con ustedes cuando venían de visita.  
—Ellos te amaban y siempre se daban el tiempo para estar contigo, por más poco que fuera, siempre lo intentaban. Y es que ellos tenían más responsabilidades que nadie, sus vacunas eran valiosas, salvaban vidas. La vida es complicada, Benjamín, no siempre puedes cumplir con lo que quieres, mas nunca debes dejar de intentarlo.  
—Gracias, tío, me alegra tenerte.  
—Cuando quieras, chico. Ahora, limpia tu cuarto y encuentra la forma de ponerte al día con tus tareas. No más lágrimas, muchacho, aun vives, debes seguir en movimiento. Ellos te observan ahí arriba, hazlos orgullosos.  
—Sí señor.

Parte 2: La vida trae más cambios, y un gran poder.

Queens: Forest Hills, martes 27 de junio del 2017.

Peter Parker, de quince años, se encuentra sentado en su cama como en todas las noches con aquel maletín sobre sus piernas, intentando descifrar el complejo _puzzle_. Hoy se ha entrado al verano y ha sido el último día de escuela y no ha habido tareas como todos los días, de esta forma ahora tiene más tiempo para resolverlo. El _puzzle_ es una especie de hebilla cuadrara tan grande como un puño de adulto, en él hay miles de pequeñas fichas también cuadradas que pueden moverse a cualquier lado del cuadrado mayor, además de poderse cambiar de posición: arriba abajo y a los lados. Las fichas poseen ciertas líneas negras en su relieve, se debe lograr una figura al unirlas correctamente.

Pasa una hora y media y aún continúa tratando, sus manos comienzan a ponerse sudorosas y su cabeza le duele, no logra encontrar la figura exacta, simplemente hay demasiadas posibilidades, y ninguna de las que ha intentado ha resultado ganadora. Así mismo, hay unas palabras debajo del _puzzle_ , lo cual podría servirle como una ayuda, mas no logra entender su significado. Las palabras son: «Amor. Camina y salta, así se moviliza. Superficies de la vida. Devora. Camino y carretera. Sin señal. Crías, poseen muchas. Colores. El hilo del destino».  
— ¿Qué cosa significa todas estas palabras? No parecen tener mucho sentido, ¿en qué pensaba mi padre? Nunca me dijeron nada sobre sus experimentos, puede tener que ver con eso, pero nadie me deja hacer preguntas. ¿Puede tener que ver con la cura del cáncer? No… no lo sé. Las palabras deben referirse a algo en particular, pero ¿qué? Muchos animales caminan y saltan para movilizarse, tienen crías, comen y tienen parejas, viven juntos o por su cuenta. «Muchas», eso es importante. Generalmente son los insectos los que tienen muchas crías, aunque también están los peces, caballitos de mar y algunos otros más.  
«Amor. Devora. Crías, poseen muchas». ¿Hay una razón para que estén distanciadas exactamente por dos? —se preguntó mordiéndose una uña—. Incluso quedan dos más después de «Devora». Veamos, los insectos suelen poner más crías, pero no suelen devorar a sus crías ni a sus parejas, creo que es la mantis la única que hace algo así… ¿«Sin señal», no es así? Señal… señal, las señales…Satélites… Las crías de alacrán se comen a sus madres lentamente, al igual que ciertas clases de arañas, quienes también se comen a sus parejas, ninguno de esos dos son insectos, no poseen antenas… No tienen «señal». Eso es, deben ser uno de los dos. ¡Hilo del destino! ¡Claro, arañas! No puede ser, no era tan difícil después de todo, no puedo creer que tardé tanto en esto —dijo y se golpeó la frente—. Bueno, la escuela también me quita mucho tiempo, además de mis propias investigaciones, pero, aun así, me tomó mucho tiempo. Tal vez me deje llevar por la idea de que debería ser muy difícil por el hecho de ser un _puzzle_ para abrir un maletín de apariencia tan importante.

Peter mueve las fichas y logra la forma de una araña, y el maletín ahora puede abrirse. La noche ya ha caído, su tía le pide que baje a almorzar, Peter baja y sube su plato de comida excusándose de que comerá mientras hace ciertas tareas importantes. Deja el plato sobre su escritorio y abre el maletín. Muchas hojas con ecuaciones son lo primero que ve, luego una nota, fotos de su familia, un celular y un frasco de vidrio transparente con una extraña araña dentro de ella, parece estar muerta, pues no se mueve en lo más minino. Atraído por sus colores (rojo y azul), desea poder verla mejor, por ello, abre el frasco y la echa sobre su escritorio, dirige la luz de su lámpara y la examina. De pronto, la araña empieza a moverse, él intenta atraparla para que no escape, y esta salta y le pica la mano. El dolor es fulminante, tanto que incluso le quita las fuerzas para gritar. Peter se coge la mano y observa a la brillante araña alejarse mientras él pierde la consciencia.

A primera hora del día siguiente, despierta, mareado, muy cansado. Se pone de pie como puede, sus lentes quedaron en el suelo, y sin querer, los pisa. Se lamenta del error, pero se extraña de no sentir dolor, y además se da cuenta de que puede ver sin dificultades, y con su nueva gran vista, observa a la araña muerta cerca de la ventana, al parecer murió poco después de la mordida. Peter no entiende que está sucediendo, se pellizca para saber si está soñando. No es así.  
— ¿Qué está pasándome? Debo, debo ir al doctor, esa cosa me picó, puedo morirme, no importa que ahora pueda ver bien, yo…

No termina de hablar pues, ha pisado la nota que venía en el maletín, la cual se debió caer al momento en que él se derrumbó y se llevó el maletín consigo. Aun desde la distancia que le separa de dicha nota, es capaz de leerla. Le cuesta removérsela de su pie, está pegado. Finalmente lo logra y la nota le informa de que este es uno de los experimentos de sus padres, uno secreto que hicieron junto a una colega. Lee las notas de su padre sobre el experimento, al parecer querían crear humanos más fuertes, forzar una evolución, y para ello necesitaban ADN humano para mezclar, y en uno de los tantos intentos usaron la sangre de ellos mismos. Hubo un solo espécimen que resultó exitoso, el único que no murió a los pocos segundos. Ahora todo tiene sentido, que pueda ver mejor que nunca, que la araña haya muerto tras picarle cuando no es algo normal en ellas; que se esté sintiendo más fuerte que antes, más energético.  
—Esto debe ser un sueño —dijo y volvió a pellizcarse—. Parece que no. Ahora debo comer, tengo mucha, mucha hambre.

Peter se pone unos guantes de tela para que no se le peguen las cosas, y como es verano, sus tíos lo vieron muy extraño. Luego de desayunar hasta unas tres veces, Peter regresa a su cuarto, se siente con mucha energía, con mucha más fuerza, a pesar de que no ha crecido en musculatura, logra levantar su cama con una sola mano. Se siente capaz de conquistar el mundo, y por un segundo realmente lo desea, y se ríe de ello. En la nota además ponía que debía llamar a una persona una vez abierto el maletín, si ellos ya no estaban vivos, debe llamar a la colega. Así lo hace, ella le pide que vaya a la estación de tren y que la espere en aquel lugar, y que lleve la araña.

Más curioso que obediente, Peter sigue sus instrucciones. En unas cuantas horas, una camioneta negra se estaciona cerca de él, un hombre en traje y con gafas de sol le pide que le siga, una vez ahí, el hombre regresa a su puesto como conductor. Se baja una ventana de la camioneta, Peter ve a una mujer en sus sesenta, que se ha mantenido saludable físicamente. Se nota que es alta a pesar de estar sentada, su cabello es gris y lleva unas gafas color rojo carmesí, el mismo color que su gabardina de seda. Peter se siente intimidado por su apariencia fría y por el hecho de no poder verle a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo ella desprende un aura de paz.

Ella le pide que se acerque, él así lo hace y ella le coge el rostro sin previo aviso y lo toca minuciosamente.  
—Eres cada vez más parecido a tu padre, Peter —dijo con una voz casi fantasmal. La espalda de Peter sufre un escalofrió.  
— ¿Usted es…?  
—Sí, fui amiga de tus padres, una colega. Mi nombre es Cassandra Webb.  
—La conozco. Pensé que usted había desaparecido, posiblemente muerta.  
—Desaparecí, sí, pero como ves, estoy viva y curiosa.  
—Como todo buen científico —añadió.  
—Exacto —dijo sonriente—. Ahora, Peter, ¿me harías el favor de subir? —Él así lo hace—. No te preocupes, nadie puede oírnos aquí atrás. Yo ayudé a tus padres en este experimento, yo sugerí las arañas, ya que son mis criaturas favoritas, unos seres muy impresionantes, de verdad. El motivo del experimento fue mejorar el cuerpo humano, crear una evolución del mismo, esto fue derivado de nuestra búsqueda por la cura del cáncer. Lamentablemente no tuvimos mucho éxito en general, al parecer sólo una de las arañas logró sobrevivir. Y digo, «al parecer», pues no estuve presente en ese momento, caí enferma y ellos siguieron sin mí. Dime, ¿funcionó?  
—Sí. La araña me ha mordido, está muerta, pero ya hizo su trabajo.  
— ¡Maravilloso! ¿Y cuáles son tus poderes?  
—Pues, puedo ver como nadie, soy capaz de coger moscas sin esfuerzo y cosas por el estilo, es espectacular —dijo muy emocionado—. También soy muy fuerte y rápido y ágil; llegué aquí saltando de techo en techo. Soy un todo un sobrehumano.  
— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No puedes lanzar tus propias sedas?  
—No, no puedo hacer eso.  
—No fue tan exitoso después de todo. Asumo que tampoco eres capaz de producir veneno y otras cosas similares, tal vez es porque eres joven, no lo sé. Muy bien, Peter, dime, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?  
—Bueno, primero creo que le devolveré a Flash todo lo que me hizo.  
— ¿Quién es Flash?  
—Oh, alguien de mi escuela, es un tipo que se burla de mí, me juega bromas y esas cosas, ya sabe, un _bully_. Nunca me ha lastimado realmente pero, siempre me humilla frente al resto, aunque no sólo a mí.  
—Así que venganza. ¿Y después de eso?  
—Pues, con estos poderes, podría —traga saliva—, podría ser un superhéroe, como esos de las series animadas y comics, podría ser uno de ellos en la vida real. Salvar gente y detener el crimen, ser querido por la gente, la fama y esas cosas; suena genial. Podría hacer cosas que mi tío nunca pudo hacer cuando estaba en la fuerza.  
—Gracias por eso último, como una de las mentes que te dio esos poderes, estoy alegre por tus buenas intenciones y tu espíritu amable, pues sí fueras diferente, como responsable de tus poderes, bueno, seguro entiendes.  
— ¿Qué cosa me haría? —preguntó algo asustado, ella sólo sonrió en respuesta—. Dejaré a Flash en paz, vengarme de él me pondría en peligro.  
—Bien decisión, debes trabajar en secreto. Ahora, Peter. Necesito que vengas conmigo a Brooklyn, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Es curiosidad más que confianza lo que lo lleva a seguirla, aunque no es que encuentre razones para no confiar en ella. La camioneta se estaciona frente a una gran mansión, Cassandra procede a sentarse en una silla de ruedas y es acompañada por Peter, mientras que el chofer se lleva la camioneta lejos de ahí. Un mayordomo los recibe, saluda cordialmente al visitante y le ofrece algo para ingerir, Peter coge una rebanada de pastel de chocolate de la bandeja, y procede a seguir a Cassandra al sótano, es ahí donde ella posee su propio laboratorio. Peter se maravilla de la gran cantidad de arañas que hay en aquel lugar, de todos los tipos, de todos los tamaños, en frascos, en amplios recipientes, etc. Son experimentos, son arañas más longevas y con capacidades levemente mejoradas, pero más allá de eso, son simples arácnidos.  
—Cómo puedes ver, soy una gran fan de las arañas, son criaturas impresionantes, además de hermosas. Lamentablemente no he podido lograr mis objetivos, mucho menos hubiera sido capaz de lograrte a ti. Agradezco a tus padres por su ayuda.  
—Y yo le agradezco a usted por ser parte de esto.  
—Esto es lo que quería mostrarte —dijo cogiendo un frasco con un líquido blanco—. Es la base de una seda artificial que he desarrollado, me ayudan en mis experimentos. Son mi tesoro y no pienso compartirlos con nadie, excepto contigo, ya que eres un resultado exitoso. Con la ayuda de esto, podrás ser el superhéroe que deseas. Estos instrumentos, estos… «disparadores», si así lo deseas, facilitarán tu trabajo. Tiene un número de funciones que me hacen la vida más fácil, espero que te sean de ayuda. Además, te proveeré del suministro para que repongas las telas cuando se agoten, tendrás que transformar el líquido inicial en las telas, te explicaré el proceso, es complejo, pero alguien como tú deberá ser capaz de lograrlo. Una vez que se te agote lo que te daré hoy, puedes venir aquí y pedirme a mi mayordomo por más.  
— ¿Su mayordomo? ¿Qué hay de usted?  
—No podré ayudarte, debo regresar a dormir, y debido a mi enfermedad, será por un largo tiempo, aunque no hay nada escrito, varia de días a semanas, hasta meses.  
—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, no dejaré que sea un desperdicio, haré valer su invento y no dejaré que nadie más lo tenga, respetaré vuestros deseos. Y… —pensó al tocar los disparadores—. Bueno, ¿qué pasa si necesito hacer algunas modificaciones?  
— ¿Estás diciendo que mi trabajo es deficiente? —habló seria.  
—No, no, no, no, claro que no. No es eso —dijo asustado.  
—Tranquilo, chico. Solo bromeo. Bueno, eres el hijo de dos grandes mentes, confiare en ti. Le diré a mi mayordomo que te doy acceso a mi dinero, que sólo usaras para experimentos y modificaciones —dijo como advertencia—, y mis laboratorios.  
— ¿Laboratorios? —dijo sorprendido.  
—Así es. Hay un par más debajo de este. Puedes quedarte a verlos, sí así lo deseas, diviértete. Espero ver, al despertar, que has hecho un gran trabajo con mis recursos y que los has usado bien. No lo arruines.

Ante tales palabras que le asustaron, Cassandra Webb abandona la habitación. Peter pasa un buen tiempo en los laboratorios y cuando se ve abrumado por tanta información e ideas, abandona la mansión con una maleta de medio metro con ruedas, dentro de ella lleva cinco pesados envases con el líquido especial. La dueña de la mansión se recuesta sobre su cama completamente roja, al igual que toda su habitación. Se siente cansada, se remueve los lentes, sus ojos están vacíos, totalmente blancos. Mientras cae dormida, piensa en lo que deparara el futuro.  
— ¿Cómo lo hicieron funcionar? Necesito lo que él posee, así podría, podría caminar otra vez. Mala suerte, ahora… ahora debo dormir.

Y se quedó dormida de golpe.  
Peter Parker regresa a casa, abre la puerta, aun sonriendo por las cosas que le han pasado, ni siquiera ha caído en cuenta de lo tarde que se ha hecho, que la noche ya ha caído y que su hora de regresar se ha pasado hace más de cuatro horas. May se levanta del sofá al oír el cerrojo abrirse, la sonrisa de Peter se borra al verla con un pañuelo, con los ojos rojos de tanto de llorar, y acompañada del capitán Stacy.  
— ¡Peter! Qué bueno que estás bien, hijo, estaba tan preocupada, saliste sin avisar y olvidaste tu teléfono, no sabía dónde estabas —habló angustiada.  
—Lo-lo lamento tía, pero ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes. ¿Dónde está tío Ben?

Tras la pregunta, May llora en el pecho de su sobrino. No necesita más, Peter Parker entiende perfectamente la situación.  
—Estábamos muy preocupados, y él salió a buscarte y…  
—No te fuerces, May —interrumpió el capitán—. Yo se lo diré. Martin Li es el nombre de un conocido ladrón, recién sabemos su nombre, gracias a un anónimo. Falló en su intento de robar el banco Maspeth, activó la alarma y nosotros llegamos para arrestarlo, pero él logró escapar.  
—He oído de él, siempre regresaba lo que robaba.  
—Sí. Mi maestro Ben, cuando estuvo buscándote en su auto, se encontró con él mientras huía de nosotros, intentó detenerlo aun cuando ya no es un policía, habló con él, quería hacerle desistir, no sabemos si estaba funcionando o no, no estuvimos presentes, fue Ben quien nos dijo que intentó hablarle. Lo encontramos con una herida de arma blanca. Llegamos tarde, murió segundos después de encontrarlo, y a pesar de haber sido herido, aun así, nos pidió que le ayudáramos. «No quiso hacerlo, lo vi en su mirada, no es malo», nos dijo. Ahora que ya lo sabes, regresaré a mi trabajo, y te prometo que le atraparemos —dijo con sus manos en los hombros de Peter. El capitán se despide tras darle una palmada en la espalda.

Peter siente un fuerte odio invadir su cuerpo, pero May está llorando y necesita su apoyo, así que por más que desea salir y buscarlo por su cuenta, la abraza hasta que finalmente se queda dormida. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, coge una bufanda, le hace dos agujeros con una tijera y se la pone como una máscara, se viste con sus ropas de invierno, se coloca los disparados y salió a buscar a Martin Li. Pero por más que buscó, no pudo encontrar a ese hombre alto proveniente de china, lo policía tampoco pudo. El hecho de que huyera y que no pagara las consecuencias por sus acciones, le hace hervir la sangre.

Parte 3: Convirtiéndose en el héroe.

New York, miércoles 5 de Julio del 2017.

En Queens, ha pasado una semana, ya se ha celebrado el día de la independencia, el más triste para ellos. Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, hasta cierto punto. May actúa como siempre, ya no puede llorar más, pero se encuentra claramente cansada y su sonrisa se siente forzada. Para pasar sus días, además de encargarse de la casa, ha regresado a trabajar como profesora de piano, ya que el dinero del seguro no los mantendrá por siempre.

Peter tiene en manos una cámara, es pequeña y ya no funciona muy bien, necesita otra, pero no quiere pedir dinero, debe encontrar una forma de conseguirlo por su cuenta. Busca en el internet y en periódicos si hay trabajos para chicos de su edad, quizás trabajar como repartidor o algo por el estilo, aunque eso le quite mucho tiempo de su trabajo como protector. Por suerte, encuentra una forma fácil de ganarlo, un concurso de luchadores. Se acaba de acordar de ello, Harry se le contó hace unos días. No es ilegal que derrote a todos con sus poderes, y no es exactamente hacer trampa, al menos eso se dice para sentirse menos avergonzado de usar sus poderes de esa forma. Coge una vieja camiseta roja, una que usaba de niño, le hace agujeros para los ojos y para la boca, será su nueva máscara. El lugar del concurso será en Staten Island, en la noche.

Ese día, en casa, en el techo, piensa en todas las cosas que han pasado, olvidándose completamente de que debía verse con Harry para almorzar. La muerte de su tío le ha dolido aún más que la de su padre, eso le parece curioso. Y no puede evitar pensar que es gracioso que muriera por la mano de un criminal cuando ya no era un policía. No sirve de nada llorar como lo hizo antes, Ben se lo dijo, debe seguir viviendo con positividad, y eso es precisamente lo que hará.  
Dejar de pensar en la muerte, y se relaja viendo a su futuro.  
—Ah… si voy a ir a ese lugar, necesito un nombre, uno que también me sirva para cuando me convierta en un superhéroe. "El señor de las arañas"… " _Venom_ ", no, yo no puedo usar veneno. "¡Ocho patas del dolor!"… no, muy largo. Vamos, en los comics son siempre nombres cortos y fáciles de recordar, pero, ¿cuál sería lo mejor para mí? Es un misterio que deberé resolver —dijo fingiendo fumar una pipa.

Al llegar la noche, y aun sin acordarse de lo que tenía que hacer con Harry, se dirige al lugar del concurso. Vestido de forma normal, con sus ropas de calle y su máscara, es aceptado luego de insistir muchas veces y probar que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta levantando al entrevistador. En su pelea, derrota fácilmente a su contrincante, por lo que le ponen a uno más, quien tuvo la misma suerte. Le ofrecen más dinero para convencerle de que sea el protagonista de un «nuevo nivel». Él, por supuesto acepta, y diez hombres musculosos suben al ring, todos ellos muy hábiles en sus respectivas disciplinas.  
—Oh, diez contra uno, esto es injusto —dijo Peter—. Necesitan veinte más para tener siquiera una oportunidad, muchachos.

Es atacado por detrás, pero evita el golpe saltando y cae detrás del atacante, una vez ahí, le toca el hombro y le sonríe ampliamente, para luego golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente. Es atacado por todos al mismo tiempo, él aprovecha eso y los hace golpearse entre sí, pero eso no sería del todo divertido, así que también los golpea débilmente; debe dar un buen show. Usando sólo su agilidad y su fuerza, salta de lado en lado, de cabeza en cabeza, y con patadas voladoras va noqueando a sus oponentes uno tras otro. La gente se emociona a más no poder, nunca habían visto algo como esto.  
El presentador se le acerca con una gran sonrisa.  
— ¡Eso fue espectacular! ¿Quién eres?  
— ¡ _Spider-Man_!  
—Ya le oyeron. ¡Es el asombroso, espectacular, fabuloso e invencible, hombre araña!

Gritando de emoción, _Spider-Man_ se balancea por los aires. El dinero recibido fue grande, podrá comprar una nueva cámara, y gracias a ella podrá buscar trabajo como camarógrafo, como lo quiso de niño, será todo lo que siempre deseo, peleará por ello, será un gran científico y camarógrafo, además de superhéroe. Pero además de la cámara, necesita algo, un traje apropiado. Lo diseña en una hoja de papel, ha elegido los colores, rojo y azul, justo como la araña que le dio el poder.  
—Ahora necesito una tela cómoda y que no me haga entrar en calor. Pero no tengo conocimientos sobre como tejer, tal vez deba pedirle ayuda a tía May, pero ella no puede saber sobre mi nueva identidad. Deberé coser otra cosa para encubrirlo. También necesitaré otro traje para invierno. ¡Ah! —exclamó al cielo—. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Decide utilizar como base la ropa deportiva, una que lleva una mezcla de varias telas sintéticas y naturales que le permiten un movimiento ligero y libre, además de permitirle absorber el sudor para una rápida evaporación, proceso que ayuda a la refrigeración natural del cuerpo. Aquella ropa, además posee un material especial que proporciona ventilación adicional en «zonas calientes» como las axilas. La ropa se apega hasta cierto punto a su aún escuálido cuerpo, permitiendo cierto nivel de ventilación. Todo esto, le permitirá mantenerse fresco durante el caluroso verano de New York. Los elementos que conformaran al traje son: unos guantes, una máscara, unas medias largas, dos brazaletes (los disparadores), un cinturón donde llevar los cartuchos, una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones. Al momento de unirse, no se notará que son prendas distintas.

Una semana después, con traje listo, se mira en el espejo. Se ve bien, es un diseño simple pero efectivo, no luce amenazante pues su objetivo es lucir como alguien amigable y confiable, pero tampoco le da una apariencia débil. Sólo hay una cosa que no le gusta, el hecho de que los ojos de su máscara, permanecerán inamovibles. Cuando se pone la máscara el deja de ser Peter Parker, es _Spider-Man_ , y _Spider-Man_ necesita expresarse lo más que pueda.  
—Oh, nunca lo he notado pero tengo un buen trasero. Supongo que es el traje quien me lo realza… ¿El traje me hace ver gordo? No, no parece ser el caso, espero que no sea mi cerebro haciéndome ver ilusiones. Ahora que estoy listo, necesito algo de práctica —dijo rozando las palmas de sus manos.

Se pone su mochila, la cual envuelve en telarañas, pues no dejará que se le pase un solo detalle que revele algo de él. Entonces, olvidándose de despedirse de su tía y de ir a ver a Harry para pasear, sale por la ventana y con mucho cuidado se aleja de su hogar. Salta de casa en casa, se columpia por toda la ciudad, buscando en cada rincón la más mínima señal de problemas, pero nada pasa, todo está muy tranquilo hoy. Los robos generalmente suelen ocurrir en las noches, pero él no puede esperar por tanto y el tiempo va pasando. No hay nada, se desanima. Se sienta en el techo de un alto edificio, suspira. Se arrodilla, junta las palmas y mira al cielo.  
—Por favor, Dios, sólo un delito, sólo uno, te lo ruego. Voy a detenerlo, salvaré a una persona que verá la vida de distinta forma al presenciar un acto de ese corte, yo seré feliz y un delincuente caerá preso, todos ganamos. ¡Sólo un delito!

Pero nada pasa. Continúa avanzando sin rumbo, resignándose a encontrar acción para entrenarse y pensando en hacerlo por su cuenta, mas algo capta su atención, ve, a lo lejos, a su profesora Gwen Stacy, sentada en un restaurante al aire libre, comiendo una ensalada de frutas mientras lee un libro de física. Está vestida con unos pantalones jeans negros, unas botas de igual color y una camisa blanca. Su cabello rubio se encuentra suelto y reluce con la luz del sol. _Spider-Man_ la observa.  
—Oh, es tan linda que no lo puedo creer. Adoro que no use ningún tipo de maquillaje, es tan natural. El aura que la rodea es maravillosa, ella...

Las palabras quedan a medias pues logra observa un auto que viene tambaleándose, pues un borracho está al mando. El hombre araña pega un largo salto y termina el trayecto siendo atraído por la telaraña que acaba de conectar con el cartel del restaurante. Gwen oye las ruedas chillar, alcanza a ponerse de pie, mas ya no tiene tiempo para correr, resignada a su muerte, ve pasar su vida ante sus ojos, pero hoy no es su día, así como tampoco el del conductor. Observa estupefacta como el auto se detiene en seco gracias a una persona.  
— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó servicial, educado.  
— ¡Santa mierda! —gritó Gwen, sorprendiéndolo—. ¿Acaso acabas de detener ese auto con sólo una mano? ¿Estoy soñando?  
—No, no lo está. Mi nombre es _Spider-Man_ , no lo olvide. ¡Y ustedes tampoco! Soy el héroe que les protegerá —afirmó vehementemente ante la mirada de todos.

Y tras decir eso, se acerca al auto mientras reza que el conductor esté vivo, pues no pensó en él, sólo en ella. Suspira aliviado al ver que aun esta con vida y consiente, con la cara sobre las bolsas de seguridad.  
—Oh —suspiró—. Qué bien que estas bien.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí? —gritó el borracho, confundiéndolo—. ¡Ya te llevaste a los niños y te quedaste con la casa! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? —gritó una vez más y se echó a llorar mientras rogaba que ya le dejara solo.

Un nervioso _Spider-Man_ se despide de todos y abandona la escena ante las cámaras de teléfonos celulares pertenecientes a neoyorkinos fascinados por ver un personaje de comics en la vida real, era como si se hubiera escapado de las páginas de ficción al mundo natural. Ese ser que ha escapado, se encuentra sobre otro tejado, sonriendo, ha salvado a la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, no podría sentirse más feliz. Tras unos segundos, deja de sonreír, se pone de pie y mira al cielo una vez más.  
—Tú… —dice con cierto miedo—, ¿realmente enviaste eso?... No, claro que no —dijo riendo, pensando en lo tonto de su asunción. Pero no dejó de mirar hacia el cielo de tanto en tanto. Y así las horas pasaron. Tras entrenarse por su cuenta y buscar regresar a casa cuando las seis de la tarde tocaron en el reloj, esperando descansar un poco antes de volver a salir, finalmente encuentra lo que tanto buscaba, causando que una gran sonrisa se forme bajo la máscara. Observa a cinco hombres dentro una joyería, y a uno afuera haciendo guardia, desarmado. Aquel hombre es grande, midiendo 1, 95 m, corpulento e intimidante.  
— ¡Eh, amigo! ¿Por qué tan solo aquí afuera? ¿No te dejan jugar?  
— ¿Quién rayos eres? —inquiere con una voz gruesa y áspera.  
— _Spider-Man_ , un superhéroe de la vida real—dijo tocándose el pecho—. ¿Y tú?  
—Aleksei Sytsevich, y soy un ladrón.  
—Oh, es cierto. He oído de ti, eres algo así como un súper criminal. Y das tu nombre real y te expones claramente. Supongo que no eres muy brillante.  
— ¡Calla! Así que saliste de un comic, ¿eh? ¡Te ves ridículo!  
—Eh, no, no, niño malo. Me tomó toda una semana hacerlo, un poco más de respeto, por favor. Quien diría que coser sería más difícil que las matemáticas —añadió para sí mismo—. Y bueno, sí, he salido directo de un comic, pero lo lamento, grandulón, _Spider-Man_ no tiene una debilidad… excepto tal vez "El Hombre Pompilidae".  
— ¿Qué?  
—Pom…pompilidae —dice algo incómodo—. O conocidas vulgarmente como «avispas de las arañas», principales depre… olvídalo.  
— ¡Tus palabras me confunden! —se quejó—. Molestas. ¡Te aplastaré!  
—Sí… ¡50 dólares a que no me golpeas!  
— ¡Tonto! Acabas de perder 50 dólares —dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Spider-Man_ desciende, Aleksei intenta golpearlo con sus rasposos puños, pero la diferencia de agilidad es enorme, por lo que el amigable vecino tiene cero problemas en escapar de cada ataque. _Spider-Man_ salta sobre su contrincante y cae a sus espaldas, Aleksei gira y corre hacia él, busca atraparlo con ambas manos, pero Spidy se agacha de golpe. Aleksei no sabe dónde se ha ido, fue demasiado veloz. Silba y Aleksei baja la mirada, y recibe una patada doble en la mandíbula. Los ladrones, ignorantes de lo que sucede afuera, felices por un robo exitoso, abandonan la tienda con grandes sonrisas, pero aquellas se borran al verse atrapados en una gran red de la telaraña junto con el grandote. La alarma suena y la policía viene, arrestando sin problemas a los delincuentes, y leyendo la tarjeta de presentación del hombre araña.

 _Spider-Man_ patrulla las calles de noche, está muy pacifica, pues en estos momentos, cada criminal en las calles de New York se encuentra conmocionado ante las noticias de una gran amenaza para sus negocios, grandes líderes sienten preocupación, si lo que se dice de él es cierto y posee unas habilidades que no son humanas, todo el mundo criminal podría venirse abajo. Cada líder criminal, cada delincuente quien planee tener una vida de fechorías, piensa en lo mismo, en eliminar al hombre araña.

Peter Parker llega a casa a las nueve de la noche, su tía le recibe muy enojada por su partida, por más que Peter la llamó en medio de sus entrenamientos como _Spider-Man_ , la mujer se encontraba muy preocupada.  
—Lo lamento tía, estaba muy emocionado por algo y se me pasó la hora.  
— ¿En dónde estuviste?  
—Oh bueno, estuve en una reunión de fanáticos de los comics, ya sabes, un montón de chicos conversando y debatiendo sobre cual superhéroe es mejor. De nuevo, lamento llegar tarde a casa, pero al menos llegué a tiempo para la hora de películas.

Al terminarse la película, May se echa a dormir, mientras que Peter no puede conciliar el sueño por la abrumadora felicidad que siente. Su teléfono suena y su felicidad incrementa al ver el nombre del contacto, Gwen Stacy.  
—Hola Peter, lamento llamarte tan tarde pero hoy pasaron tantas cosas que perdí la noción del tiempo. Sé que es muy imprevisto, pero necesito que vengas mañana a las ocho en punto a empresas Osborn, tengo un regalo para ti. Adiós.

Gracias a esas palabras, Peter Parker se forzó a dormir.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	3. Acto 3: Origen 2: Alto voltaje

Acto 3: Origen 2: Alto voltaje.

New York: Manhattan, jueves 6 de Julio del 2017.

7:21 de la mañana.  
 _Spider-Man_ se columpia por las calles, tiene deseos de llegar temprano a su destino para sorprender a su profesora, pero los problemas de ser un héroe van presentándose. A pesar de ser muy temprano, hay un ladrón intentando extraer dinero de un cajero automático usando una pequeña máquina.  
— ¡Oye, amigo! ¿Es algo temprano no crees? —El hombre le mira de pies a cabeza, extrañado. — ¿Qué pasa?  
—No puedo decidir si te ves extraño o simplemente ridículo.  
—Oh, realmente vas a ir a la cárcel —sentenció molesto. El ladrón le dispara, _Spider-Man_ evade el ataque y contraataca con sus redes. La mano del ladrón y el arma han quedado cubiertas. Usa más redes para jalarlo de las piernas y lo tira al suelo, se acerca al ladrón, le coge fuerte del cabello, y chocan su frente contra la de él.  
— ¿Te decidiste ya? —preguntó con voz seria y asesina.  
—Si… ¡ridículo!  
— ¡Oh vamos, viejo! —exclamó avergonzando de que no funcionara su intento.  
—Eres sólo un niño —dijo entre risas.  
Irritado, _Spider-Man_ lo cuelga de un poste y lo envuelve en su telaraña. De su mochila saca un lápiz y un cuaderno, arranca una hoja y narra lo que escribe.  
—"Hola. Soy un idiota que tiene mal gusto y merezco ser arrestado…  
— ¡Mira quién habla!  
Le dispara telarañas en la boca para callarlo.  
—… Y si eso no fuera suficiente, soy un ladrón". Muy bien, dejaré esta nota para la policía. Disfruta la cárcel, compañero, seguro va con tu gusto —dijo de forma alegre. Y se despide haciendo un gesto militar.

Continúa su camino corriendo por los techos, saltando sobre ellos, y en cada salto intenta giros y movimientos diferentes, imitando a olimpistas y acróbatas de circo, algo con lo que antes sólo podía soñar. Minutos después, su sentido arácnido le avisa del peligro. Levanta la mirada y observa un helicóptero que procede a dispararle. Evade los disparos columpiándose a toda velocidad, el helicóptero le persigue sin tregua, no parece importarle dañar propiedad privada o vidas inocentes. Además de la nave, una camioneta negra también persigue al arácnido. En la parte trasera, un hombre enmascarado maneja una ametralladora que apunta al colorido blanco. Al ser atacado por dos lados, _Spidy_ no puede huir con tranquilidad.

Pone manos a la obra, utiliza sus telarañas para acercarse a la parte trasera del helicóptero, desde ahí se deja caer, dispara al rostro del atacante y le quita el arma, la cual dobla en dos y luego se la arroja. El piloto decide huir, _Spider-Man_ decide dejarlo al no sentirse capaz de detener el helicóptero una vez atrapado el piloto. Dirige su atención a la camioneta, la ametralladora empieza a escupir balas nuevamente una vez que el helicóptero se alejó. _Spidy_ gira y aterriza sobre un techo, luego se pasa a otro techo de un edificio más grande y salta de cabeza, las balas pasan cerca de él y golpean las ventanas, los trabajadores se agachan y se esconde tras sus escritorios para proteger sus vidas. _Spider-Man_ se lamenta y se acerca al auto con sus telarañas evadiendo las balas durante el camino girando y contorsionando su cuerpo. Aterriza frente al hombre, le golpea y lo deja mareado. Se acerca al lado del conductor y le toca la ventana.  
—Disculpa, amigo. ¿Cuánto cobras por llevarme a _Times Square_?

El conductor le ve y le apunta con el arma mientras se concentra en el camino, _Spidy_ se aleja y tres balas pasan volando, las cuales, por suerte, no dañaron a nadie.  
— ¿Una vida? Creo que es un poco caro, ¿no te parece? —bromeó. Y el hombre le dispara una vez más, quedándose sin balas. Ante esto, _Spider-Man_ ríe malvada y juguetonamente y el conductor entra en pánico, siente el dedo de la araña en su sien, recibe la orden de detenerse, y así lo hace. Ambos ladrones son pegados a una pared, y la araña le hace unas preguntas al conductor.

La policía llega al lugar antes de que _Spider-Man_ escribiera su nota, le apuntan y le ordenan que levante las manos, él acata la orden, levanta las manos, dispara telarañas y abandona el lugar.

«Debo mejorar estas telarañas de una vez, no puedo estar dejando a los tipos malos huir —pensó _Spider-Man_ —. Pero bueno, según lo que dijo ese sujeto, ya hay precio por mi cabeza. Eso es… genial.»

Peter Parker llega a industrias Oscorp, al laboratorio de Gwen, tres segundos antes de las ocho de la mañana, sorprendiéndola de buena manera. Ha ignorado sin darse cuenta algunos crímenes en su camino, sólo porque su deseo por verla y dar una gran impresión es gigantesca. Lo raro del primer robo y el ser atacado fueron las únicas cosas a las que le puso atención, y eso porque aún tenía tiempo de sobra.  
Gwen le recibe con un apretón de manos, para luego caer en cuenta de su nueva apariencia.  
—Ya no llevas anteojos.  
—Sí, ya no los necesito —dijo con una tonta sonrisa, y una piza de vanidad. Al mismo tiempo se para derecho y luce su camisa blanca, chaleco negro, pantalones y zapatos negros; además de un peinado derecho. Es apariencia digna de un chico de bien.  
— ¿Cómo que ya no los necesitas? —habló y rio confundida—. La vista no se cura por si sola y sé bien que no posees los recursos para una cirugía láser.  
—Yo… bueno, verá…  
—Bueno, llevas lentes de contacto, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse.  
—Sí —dijo respirando aliviado—, tiene razón, no debería sentirme así.  
—Muy bien, ya que dejamos eso claro, hablemos sobre «esto» —dijo extendiendo los brazos, presentando el laboratorio—. Como puedes ver, es aquí donde trabajo, soy apoyada de vez en cuando por los doctores Connors, Octavius y Warren. Ellos tienen sus propios proyectos, además de sus vidas privadas, pero siempre se dan tiempo para asistirme cuando lo necesito. Claro, yo también les ofrezco mi ayuda cuando es requerida.  
—Eso es genial —manifestó con genuina admiración, y algo de celos.  
—Peter, eres mi estudiante más brillante, por ello te quiero dar una oportunidad para que logres algo importante. Serás un pasante, nos verás trabajar, nos harás preguntas que responderemos si está dentro de nuestros conocimientos, ayudaras con tareas pequeñas. Te enseñaremos todo lo que podamos, y obtendrás experiencia, para que un día puedes ser un gran científico.  
—Muchas gracias, profesora Stacy.  
—Aquí debes llamar "Doctora". Ahora, te presentaré a tres personas, dos de ellos son jóvenes pasantes como tú lo serás. Él es Miles Morales y ella es Cynthia Moon, ambos van a nuestra escuela y también son mis estudiantes más brillantes. Ellos llevan con nosotros una semana, así que alcánzalos. El que no es tan joven, es Max Dillon, es el asistente personal del doctor Octavius, aquel que sabe las horas en las cuales el doctor está libre para conversar con algún fan o dar una entrevista, y también trabaja con él. Estoy segura de que querrás hablar con mis colegas, él podrá ayudarte.  
—Por supuesto, es un sueño compartir lugar con tales genios —dijo Peter, emocionado y soñador.  
—Excelente. Entonces, observa todo el laboratorio, siéntete parte de él. Max tiene deseos de llevarte al laboratorio del doctor Octavius, asumo que más que nada para mostrarte las ideas que tiene para construir un invento para el doctor.  
—Vamos, ¿Qué tiene de malo algo de vanidad? —se quejó Max—. Estoy siendo de verdadera ayuda para un genio. ¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó sonriente.

Ya que falta un par de horas para el inicio de los experimentos en este primer día, han decidido ir a una cafetería para que todos puedan conocerse, pues eso servirá para un mejor trabajo en equipo. Sentados en una mesa redonda, beban capuchinos, jugos, comen pasteles y otras comidas similares. Cynthia, especialmente, come mucho azúcar.  
—Peter —dice Max—, ¿Qué tal es Stacy como maestra? Estoy curioso.  
—Bueno, ella es una gran maestra. La mejor.  
—Estás exagerando —replicó Gwen. Centra su atención en su plato e intenta ignorarlos.  
—No, es cierto. Ella es agradable, sabe cómo mantener la clase divertida por más complejos y pesados que sean los temas que toque. Incluso el tonto de Flash Thompson aprende algo, es muy buena en lo que hace. Por eso todos la aprecian.  
—Sigues exagerando, Peter —dijo con un tono levemente molesto—. Todos actúan así simplemente porque quieren hacerme sentir mejor. La verdad es que soy mediocre en lo que hago.  
— ¿No te molesta eso, Parker? —continuó Max—. Ella siempre es así, se menosprecia constantemente, es algo irritante. Tampoco acepta que la llamen genio.  
—Porque no lo soy —aseveró en voz baja.  
— ¡Vamos! —insistió Max—. Tienes tu propio laboratorio en Oscorp con solo veintidós años. Eso es asombroso. Eres líder de tu equipo, se espera mucho de ti e incluso tienes el respeto de otros genios. ¿De qué hablas?  
—Soy una tonta en comparación con ellos, no soy nada más que promedio, he tenido suerte, eso es todo. Deberían ser más serios conmigo —precisó, como llamándoles la atención—, y no he hecho nada digno de admiración. Y ya basta de hablar de mí, todos ya me conocen, conversen entre ustedes. Para eso vinimos.  
—Como quieras —dice Max, algo molesto. No soporta oír tales palabras cada vez que alguien la felicita. Si no la conociera, probablemente la odiaría por pensar que es falsa modestia—. Bien, Peter. Pareces un chico agradable. ¿Tienes alguna novia? ¿Alguien que te guste?  
—Ah —habló nervioso. Le da una mirada rápida a Gwen, luego regresa a prestarle atención a Max, quien, al igual que todos, no ha notado nada—. No, no tengo. No me interesa nadie, estoy muy ocupado con mis tareas y eso.  
—Yo también tengo una vida ajetreada, Parker. Mis estudios y mi trabajo de asistente, pero aun así tengo una bella prometida. Voy a casarme y tendré muchos hijos. No hay excusa, cuando se quiere se quiere, siempre habrá tiempo. Yo la conocí a los trece, por eso les digo a todos ustedes, aseguren una pareja, antes de que sea tarde.  
—Déjalos decidir lo que quieran, Max.  
—Vamos Gwen, sabes lo tontos que somos a esa edad. Me hubiera venido bien una guía para no cometer tantas tonterías. ¡No pienso dejar que ellos pasen por lo mismo! De todas formas. Miles, ¿qué hay de ti? A diferencia de ellos dos te veo en buenas condiciones físicas. ¿Juegas algún deporte?  
—No, no realmente —dijo avergonzado, y tragó saliva—. Soy pésimo en ello, aunque mis hermanos me fuerzan a mejorar. Simplemente no soy atlético. Si le parezco en buena condición, será por lo mucho que… que huyo de los bravucones.  
—Los nerds aun no somos muy queridos en general, ¿eh? —habló Max, algo decaído, cruzando los brazos—.Yo también huía y me escondía, era la forma de sobrevivir. No parece que vaya a cambiar dentro de mucho. ¿Qué hay de ti, Cynthia? ¿La tienes más fácil por ser una dama?  
—Yo… esto... Preferiría no hablar de ello —dijo tímida y comió más pastel.  
—No creo que ninguno quiera hablar de ello, Max. —Hablo Gwen, nuevamente seria, actuando como una profesora llamando la atención—. Yo tampoco quiero recordar.  
—Estas actitudes no son buenas, Gwen. Debemos ver al pasado, observarlo detenidamente y crecer más fuertes, para tener un mejor futuro. Sólo quiero ayudar, sé que no sirve de nada estar triste. Pero está bien, lo dejare ir por hoy, entiendo que es un tema difícil.  
—Le aprecio el intento —dijo Cynthia—, tal vez luego esté dispuesta.  
—Asumo que conoce a algún terapeuta o psicólogo, ¿no es así, señor Max?—dijo Peter.  
—Sí, una amiga mía lo es. Ella me ayudó mucho, y quiero devolver ese favor a la gente. Y no me digas señor, sólo tengo veinticinco. Tengo toda una vida por delante.  
—Me disculpo.  
—Está bien, Peter. Me agradas. ¿Qué piensas ser, muchacho?  
—Realmente no estoy muy seguro. Algo en química, probablemente. Además quiero ser un fotógrafo. Quiero ser alguien importante.  
—Todos lo queremos. Yo seré el mejor ingeniero eléctrico. ¡Lo lograre o si no mi nombre no es Max Dillon! —gritó a los cuatro viento. Toda la gente de la cafetería voltea a verlos, pero él no parece estar avergonzado. Max les mira sonriente, abre las manos como diciéndoles que le acompañen. Les dice que no hay nada de malo en tener mucha confianza, en ser algo arrogante y soñador. Todos se miran entre ellos, dubitativos, pero la confianza que tal hombre irradia es tanta que les alcanza y todos, sin importarle el que dirán, gritaron sus deseos. A excepción de Gwen, quien permaneció callada, y por más que lo intentaron, nunca lograron sacarle nada.

De vuelta al laboratorio, los pasantes pasan una hora observando trabajar a Gwen y al doctor Connors, preguntaron sus dudas y escucharon cuidadosamente las explicaciones y enseñanzas. Al terminar la hora, comienza la segunda etapa. Siguen las indicaciones y ayudan en todo proceso en el que puedan, desde cosas pequeñas como traer algún material, hasta más serias como verter cierto químico. Al terminar otra hora, responden preguntas relacionadas con todo lo que han visto, para probar cuanta información pueden absorber y a qué velocidad. Los tres terminan siendo felicitados por su gran trabajo. Pero por más cansados que se encuentren, aún no termina el día, deben hacer exactamente lo mismo en el laboratorio de Otto Octavius.

Peter y sus dos compañeros, abandonan industrias Oscorp con los rostros de personas que parecieran haber regresado de un furibundo combate en la guerra. El trabajo mental fue demasiado, Peter se siente más cansado que nunca, piensa en no hacer nada heroico en el camino de vuelta a casa. Pero unos gritos de ayuda, le forzaron a ponerse el traje. Y como _Spider-Man_ , batalló contra ladrones. Al llegar a casa como Peter, cayó desplomado sobre el sofá, dispuesto a dormir profundamente. Ni siquiera un terremoto le hubiera despertado.

Al día siguiente, al igual que los pasantes y la doctora Gwen, Max Dillon saluda a la mañana. Se encuentra en su azulado baño, en un mediano piso de apartamento, pero dicho piso está lleno de objetos de buena calidad necesarias para una vida más fácil. Todo desde su microondas hasta su televisión ha costado buena pasta. Gana suficiente dinero para tener una buena vida con ciertos lujos, pero ve innecesario tener un hogar gigantesco. Nunca ha entendido a eso millonarios con mansiones, él no necesita más. Además, tampoco es que gane demasiado, y debe guardar dinero para sus futuros hijos.

Se lava la cara cuatro veces con diferentes jabones, incluyendo uno líquido. Salta dos veces en su lugar y se mira fijamente al espejo.  
—Oh, eres muy lindo, muchachón —dijo sonriente—. Sí, no tendrás la pinta de una estrella de cine o un supermodelo, pero estás cerca, amigo mío, muy cerca. ¡Dame una gran sonrisa! —exclamó, y sonrió—. ¡Eso es! ¿Estas despierto? ¿Tu cerebro funciona correctamente? ¿Si? ¡Muy bien! Eres genial, eres asombroso, puedes hacer lo que te propongas. ¡Domina la vida! —gritó con los brazos en alto.  
— ¿Qué haces, idiota? —preguntó una joven despeinada.  
— ¡Cariño, buenos días! —exclamó alegre. Acto seguido, levanta las manos, las baja y hace gestos como si presentara un lujoso auto en un programa de juegos—. ¡Te ves hermosa! ¡Fantástica!  
—Claro que no, idiota. Me veo horrible, acabo de despertar —dijo soñolienta. Se dirige al lavamanos y se arroja agua tres veces a la cara para despertarse.  
— ¡Tonterías! —corrigió eufórico—. Eres una criatura hermosa, cariño. Siempre serás así. Y más tomando en cuenta ese bello anillo en tu dedo.  
—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo sonrojada, acariciando el anillo.  
— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —celebró abrazándola apasionadamente.

Max se dispone a cocinar el desayuno, fríe huevos revueltos para acompañar el juego y el café. Música Rock and Roll suena fuerte en todo el apartamento, él baila mientras cocina, y su pareja canta mientras espera en la mesa. Es un día cualquiera en sus felices vidas. Después del desayuno, se lavan los dientes. Y cuando el reloj toca las siete de la mañana, es hora de que su prometida se prepare, él —como todas las mañanas— se sienta a sus espaldas y le hace algún extravagante peinado.

Ocho de la mañana, los nuevos amigos y compañeros de trabajo se reúnen en Oscorp y se saludan cordialmente. Max presenta a su pareja, y luego ella parte a su propio trabajo como enfermera. Tienen un día productivo. Los sábados y domingos es generalmente día de descanso en Oscorp, y hoy es el primer día. La prometida de Max no descansa, por lo que él se siente algo aburrido en casa, jugar videojuegos no hace el truco, y entonces decide salir a pasear. En la calle, se encuentra con Peter, él está protegiendo a un pequeño perro de otros más grandes, pero no logra espantarlos por más que intenta. Max saca de su bolsillo una pequeña arma de electrochoques, y la usa para espantar a los perros con el ruido de la electricidad.  
— ¿Qué hay, Peter? —saludó sonriente.  
—Hola, Max. Qué bueno que interviniste. ¿Pero por qué cargas con eso?  
—Bueno —responde mientras carga al perro—, New York puede ser un lugar peligroso, hermoso, pero peligroso. Hice estos para mí y mi pareja, para protegernos.  
—Entiendo la necesidad. Pero supongo que ya no hay tanto problema ahora.  
—Hablas del tipo de la araña, ¿verdad?  
—Por supuesto —dijo con cierta arrogancia que Max no captó.  
—Sí, su aparición es una bendición. Me siento más seguro. Pero bueno, escucha. Si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿por qué no vamos a una sala de videojuegos?  
—Muy bien, pero voy a ganarte —dijo con una sonrisa tonta.  
—Ya veremos. Pero primero llevemos a este perro con su dueño, debe estar al borde la desesperación. No quiero tener eso en mi conciencia.  
—Voy detrás de ti —afirmó riendo.

Un videojuego de peleas es lo primero que deciden jugar, se enfrentan hasta en veinte peleas y Max termina vencedor por sólo dos. Ambos se ríen al darse cuenta de que han sudado. Ambos son buenos jugadores y es la primera vez que se han enfrentado a alguien tan habilidoso como ellos mismos. Sin darse cuenta han pasado ya dos horas, pero la cosa aún no termina, una victoria por dos no es muy satisfactoria. Esta vez se enfrentan en veinte carreras en un juego de motos y autos, con Peter siendo el vencedor por la misma ventaja. Dos horas más se fueron volando.

Deciden terminar el combate con un juego de ajedrez virtual, pero son interrumpidos en medio de la partida. Un edificio se encuentra en llamas a unas calles de distancia, la curiosidad les obliga a ir a tal lugar. Una vez ahí, se disponen a observar todo de lejos, por seguridad.  
—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo Peter.  
—Está bien, yo me quedaré aquí y grabaré a _Spider-Man_ cuando venga. Me gustaría ayudar, pero eso no es un perrito, es demasiado peligroso —lamentó.

Peter se pone su traje y se dirige al edificio. Ante la mirada asombrada de todos, salva a las personas una tras otra a una sorprendente velocidad. Los bomberos y guardias sonríen ante la situación, pero rápidamente muestran rostros determinados, no dejaran que él se lleve la gloria, y de esta forma, se llenan del mayor valor de sus vidas. Gracias a esto, nadie fue lastimado y el fuego se puso bajo control. Max lo grabó todo con una enorme sonrisa, y cuando Peter lo alcanzó, no dudó en contarle lo sucedido.  
Al día siguiente, vuelven a verse en el parque, está vez si terminan su juego de ajedrez, enfrentándose diez veces, y Peter ganó aplastantemente. Max no lo puede creer, nunca tuvo oportunidad, se siente extraño, tal vez incluso molesto, pero se contiene, y como forma de aceptar la victoria de su nuevo amigo, decide comprarle una bebida y algo de comer.  
—Dime, Peter. ¿Cómo son las cosas en tu casa? ¿Te llevas bien con tus padres?  
—De hecho, mis padres murieron hace tiempo.  
—Oh, viejo. Lo lamento.  
—No hay problema —dijo amigable, sonriendo—. Vivo con mi tía, y me llevo bien con ella. La quiero mucho y ella a mí, es como una madre.  
—Eso es bueno, es bueno tener a alguien que te apoye y te quiera. La familia es algo importante.  
— ¿Qué tal son tus padres?  
—Ellos son buenos, pero mi relación con ellos, no lo es. Digamos que yo era, un niño, y luego un adolescente enojado. Los culpé por lo que me pasaba en la escuela, creía que me pasaba lo que me pasaba porque ellos me hicieron de esa forma. Fui grosero, frio y… fui horrible, Peter. Ahora no puedo verlos sin sentir una enorme vergüenza que no puedo controlar, así que siempre rechazo sus peticiones para vernos. Peter, quiero que entiendas que no puedes cometer un error como el mío. He hecho muchas estupideces en mi vida, intentaré que ustedes no pasen por lo mismo. Cuando necesites algún consejo que temas o te avergüence preguntar a tu tía, no dudes en venir a mí.  
—Entiendo.  
—Aunque te recomendaría primeramente que te comas ese miedo o vergüenza y si se lo preguntes, no hay duda de que ella será más sabia que yo. Y sé que no se siente muy bien oír eso después de lo que acabo de decir de mi actual rechazo a mis padres —dijo entre risillas—, pero que yo haga una estupidez, no quiere decir que tú también debas.  
—Te lo agradezco. Me alegra haberte conocido.  
—Yo también, chico. Ahora tengo que hacer algunas cosas, nos vemos mañana en Oscorp. ¡Domina la vida, chico! —le gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Y el lunes llega, es hora de regresar al laboratorio.  
— ¿Escucharon de ese sujeto, _Spider-Man_? —dijo Max—. La gente está loca por él, y no voy a negar que soy uno de ellos, después de todo lo vi en acción. Hay muchos videos en _youtube_ , uno de esos es mío, aunque se ve borroso —empieza a decir con voz lastimera—. Lamentablemente me fue difícil grabar bien tal situación. Pero en fin, es asombroso como salva a tanta gente y la forma tan _cool_ en que lo hace. Un superhéroe de la vida real, eso es asombroso. Desearía ser salvado por él algún día.  
—Lo sé, es lo mejor —añadió Miles.  
—No puedo evitar emocionarme —habla Gwen—. Los héroes son lo mejor que podría haber, siempre los he adorado. Por cierto, yo fui salvada por él. En su primer día.  
— ¡Cierra la puerta delantera! —gritó Max—. ¿En serio?  
—Si. —respondió sonrojada.  
— ¡Asombroso! Eso es tan genial —dice Peter. No quiere causar sospechas.

Entre todos se la pasaron hablando de _Spider-Man_ y viendo videos de él, discutiendo sobre si es asombroso o magnifico, y contando sueños en donde son rescatados o están cerca de él. Hicieron eso en vez de estudiar para los exámenes de ambos doctores insignias de Oscorp, dejando de lado al propio Norman, claro. Al llegar, el doctor Connors les llamó la atención por perder el tiempo, y el día laboral comenzó.

A mitad del día, cuando tocaba entrar al laboratorio de Otto Octavius, Peter comunica que debe salir temprano, que prometió a su tía acompañarla a las compras y a pasear. Se lamentó porque perderá puntos por eso, mas a Gwen le pareció dulce su razón y le prometió que podría completar el trabajo en la noche. Peter se despide, baja por el ascensor y sale por la puerta delantera. Apenas da unos pasos fuera de la propiedad, se golpea con un hombre con lentes de sol. Pide perdón y continúa su camino. El hombre se acerca a la entrada de las instalaciones, y es detenido por la seguridad.  
—Su identificación, señor —pidió un guardia. .  
—No la tengo ahora, solo déjenme pasar. Debo ver al doctor Octavius, es urgente. Es un caso de suma importancia, de vida o muerte.  
—Sin identificación no podemos dejarle pasar —reiteró. El hombre se aleja unos pasos atrás, baja el maletín que lleva en su mano derecha, lo coloca en el suelo y procede a abrirlo.  
— ¿Qué está haciendo? —inquirió uno de los guardias, con su mano en su cinturón donde se encuentra su pistola.  
—Busco mi identificación. Se me hacía tarde y no pude encontrarla a tiempo en mi desordenado maletín. Soy un hombre ocupado. ¿Puedo?  
—Está bien. Proceda.

El hombre mete ambas manos dentro del maletín, y al sacarlas, estas están dentro de una especie de guantelete, con aros alrededor de su longitud. El viento recorre los aros y una poderosa corriente de aire sale disparada y derriba al guardia. El hombre es habilidoso y logra derribar al resto antes de que sacaran sus armas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los ocho miembros de la seguridad han quedado noqueados. Usando la identificación de uno de ellos, logra abrir la puerta. Camina directo al ascensor ante las miradas extrañadas de las personas. Es confrontado por un guardia, pero él le dispara y la corriente lo avienta al otro lado de la habitación. Sube unos quince pisos, las puertas se abren y ya se encuentra muy cerca del laboratorio.

Peter oye una explosión a lo lejos, se vuelve y observa humo saliendo de una de las ventanas, siente el peligro y se apresura al lugar. El hombre ha acorralado a los pasantes y a los doctores en la puerta del laboratorio. No hay rastros de Otto Octavius, aún no ha llegado.  
— ¿Herman? —preguntó Max.  
—Aún no ha venido ese idiota de Octavius. Bueno, me las veré con él luego.  
—Viejo, baja el arma.  
—Silencio, Dillan. Hoy es el final —afirmó lleno de odio, y disparó con ambos brazos a toda potencia. Un enorme agujero se ha hecho en la resistente pared del laboratorio. Nadie ha salido lastimado, pero estuvieron muy cerca. Max se ha salvado de milagro, entra en pánico y se adentra por el agujero. Herman dispara una vez, el ataque hace explotar un estanque de agua azulada con anguilas eléctricas, un proyecto en el que Max y el doctor Octavius han trabajado por semanas. La extraña agua baña a Max por completo y ocurre una explosión.  
— ¡Detente! —gritó _Spider-Man_ desde el pasillo. Herman dirige su atención al visitante, y comienza a dispararle. _Spidy_ se mueve por todo el lugar evitando los ataques—. ¡Basta! Hablemos, no tienes por qué hacer esto —rogó.  
— ¡Silencio, no sabes nada! ¡Lárgate o también te matare!  
— ¡Baja el arma, no lo hagas peor para ti!

Una de las corrientes golpea a _Spider-Man_ en el pecho y lo expulsa afuera rompiendo el vidrio antibalas de la ventana consigo. El arácnido cae en medio de la pista, un camión se detiene justo a tiempo y tan sólo le golpea débilmente la frente cuando _Spidy_ trataba de levantarse. Herman le observa, y al ver que no tiene fuerzas, dirige su atención al resto, y apenas se vuelve ve al doctor Connors intentando golpearlo con un palo de escoba, pero Herman bloquea el ataque con el guantelete derecho y con el izquierdo busca golpearlo. Un golpe que sería fulminante. Por suerte, _Spider-Man_ logra desviar el ataque tras jalarle del brazo con su telaraña. Herman está furioso, pero ante de poder atacar, se oye el ruido de la electricidad. Ante la mirada extrañada de todos, una especie de nube de electricidad se crea ante ellos, amorfa.  
— ¡¿Qué me pasó?! —gritó al verse lo que parecían ser sus manos. Pero nadie le oyó, tan sólo escucharon ruidos extraños de electricidad—. Yo… yo, ya no… ¡No puede ser! ¡Soy un monstro, una abominación! Yo… —Dirige lo que parecen ser sus ojos a la humanidad de Herman—. ¡Tú! Es tu culpa —gritó y un rayo de electricidad salió disparado de su cuerpo, pero falló, pues no sabe controlarse.  
— ¡Tranquilo! —gritó _Spider-Man_ , asustado y confundido.  
— ¿ _Spider-Man_? ¿Por qué está protegiéndolo? —preguntó extrañado, pero nadie puede entenderle—. Él intento matarme… me ha matado. ¿Y lo proteges? —preguntó enojado—. Se supone que _Spider-Man_ protege a las personas inoce… Personas. Eso es. Yo ya no soy una persona. No soy un humano. Soy un monstro. Yo soy la amenaza —pronunció apesadumbrado, profundamente entristecido.

Al llegar a dicha conclusión, Max Dillon, o lo que queda de él, abandona el edificio. _Spider-Man_ atrapa al distraído Herman y lo entrega a la policía cuando llegan. Se lo llevan en un auto blindado a la gran prisión de la ciudad. Peter Parker, tras confirmar con Gwen que se encuentra lejos y a salvo, ha llegado al mercado, donde se encuentra con su tía y tienen el día prometido. En la noche, después la película del día, las noticias informan.  
—El auto donde el preso Herman Schultz de veinticuatro años era transportado, ha sido atacado por soldados del _Kingpin_ , y la dirección tanto de él como de su extraña arma, son desconocidas. Continúe viendo para más información.

Peter apaga la televisión, esa noche le cuesta dormir, demasiadas cosas pasaron en un solo día, y tiene miedo de lo que Max pueda hacer en el estado en que se encuentra. Mientras él intenta conciliar el sueño, Herman Schultz puede ver nuevamente, se le ha removido la bolsa negra que cubría su cabeza. Se encuentra amarrado a una silla y frente a él hay una siniestra pared. Es un cuarto oscuro, caluroso y mal oliente. De pronto siente una mano en su hombro derecho, una mano grande y fuerte.  
—Herman Schultz, ¿no es así? —dijo una gruesa voz—. ¿Tú construiste estas armas?  
— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó asustado.  
—Yo hago las preguntas —replicó apretándole el hombro.  
—Sí, yo las hice —respondió más calmado.  
— ¿Con qué propósito?  
—Tenía que vengarme de ellos. Yo soy más listo que Max, Otto debió elegirme a mí y no a él. Estaba furioso por tal crimen contra mi persona. ¡Soy un genio, maldición!  
— ¿Tienes un trabajo actualmente?  
—No. Y usé todo mi dinero restante para hacer estar armas. Ya no me queda nada.  
— ¿Te parece trabajar para mí, el _Kingpin_? ¿Te gustaría tu propio laboratorio?  
—Sería un sueño.  
—Pues únete a mí.  
—Sí, acepto.  
—Excelente. ¡Bienvenido a mi imperio criminal, y al país de los sueños!

Y tras oír esas palabras, su cabeza es envuelta nuevamente en la bolsa negra.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	4. Acto 4: Frio en verano

Acto 4: Frio en verano.

New York, lunes 24 de Julio del 2017.

—Han pasado ya dos semanas desde el accidente —se dijo _Spider-Man_ , sentado en lo alto de un edificio—. Tengo deseos de seguir aprendiendo, pero entiendo que aún no se sientan seguros de regresar. Ese demente aún sigue suelto, después de todo. Aunque el doctor Connors si continua con sus experimentos, es muy valiente más allá de su genio, debe ser por haber pasado tiempo en la guerra. Bueno, al menos he tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Harry y tía May. Pero ahora necesito algo que hacer, todo ha estado muy tranquilo más allá de pequeños crimines. ¿Dónde están los tipos peligrosos?

 _Spider-Man_ continúa buscando algún problema que resolver. Con el pasar de los días se ha dado cuenta de que ya no es sólo el proteger a las personas por lo que es un héroe, necesita estar en movimiento, pasar el tiempo y divertirse, o morirá aburrido.  
Al mismo tiempo que él busca un crimen, a unas cuantas calles de distancia, por las cuales acaba de pasar, hay una joven vestida con un blanco uniforme de piloto de fórmula 1, con todo y casco, donde por la parte trasera sobresalen sus cabellos rubios, cayendo por su espalda. Respira intentado calmarse, como una actriz de teatro antes de una función. Lleva en sus manos una cámara GoPro. Varias personas la miran extrañadas, uno parece reconocerla y huye a toda velocidad.  
— ¡¿Qué hay, perras?! —exclamó emocionada ante la cámara—. _Screwball_ aquí, con otro video de mi robando mierdas. En esta ocasión, voy a robar esta joyería a mis espaldas. ¿Qué arma usaré esta vez? ¿Una pistola? ¿Un rifle? —preguntó a la audiencia que mira su transmisión en vivo, y muchas respuestas le llegan a su celular—. Lo siento, nadie adivino. Lo que usaré será… ¡Está bazuca! —enseñó sonriente—. Muy bien, vamos a comenzar. Deséenme suerte y asegúrense de darme un _like_ —dijo de una forma extrañamente casual.

Coloca la cámara en lo alto de su casco, coloca la bazuca sobre sus hombros y patea la puerta de la joyería, abriéndose paso con una enorme sonrisa.  
— ¡Muy bien folladores de madres! —gritó amenazante pero divertida—. ¡Nadie se mueva, hable o respire muy fuerte o disparare esta maldita bazuca, lo juro! Y si, sé que probablemente me mataría a mí también, pero como pueden ver, me faltan muchos jodidos tornillos. ¡Obedezcan!

Así lo hacen. _Screwball_ le permite a uno moverse, este coloca todas las joyas en una bolsa que ella previamente le ha brindado. En sólo unos minutos, ella abandona el lugar con bolsa en mano, tras dar las gracias y revelar que la bazuca no era real, por más real que se viera. Coloca la bolsa alrededor de su cintura y se sube a su patineta, pero antes de partir, una sombra se posa sobre ella. La rubia levanta lentamente la mirada.  
— ¡Oh mierda, es _Spider-Man_! —gritó, más emocionada que asustada.  
—Voy a detener esta locura —afirmó la araña, y acto seguido se prepara para envolverla en sus telarañas. Ante esto, ella no parece estar preocupada y continua sonriendo, pero le pide que se detenga, y la forma tan casual en la que lo hizo le pareció tan extraña que le hizo caso.  
—Antes de que me araña-arrestes. ¿Qué piensas de las personas que se quejan de que no has podido detener algunos crimines?  
—Ah… yo…  
—La ciudad es gigantesca, no sé cómo esperan que siempre estés ahí en cada momento. ¿Y no es gracioso que no están enojados con la policía? La gente es muy exigente y rara.  
— ¿Estas grabando esto?  
—Sí, es lo que hago. Grabo mis crimines, soy _Screwball_. Soy famosa. Ahora esto se está trasmitiendo en vivo en _youtube_.  
— ¿ _Youtube_ permite este tipo de contenido?  
—No tienes idea de las cosas que permiten, viejo. Son una empresa después de todo, sólo les importa el dinero. Y no es como si lastime a las personas, sólo las asustó, aunque si alguien hubiera intentado algo, probablemente le hubiera disparado. En fin, tengo una página de repuesto por si me tumban algún video, es Screwb…  
— ¡Basta! Es hora de removerte ese casco. —Y así lo hizo, y lo que vio lo sorprendió, junto a las miles de personas que veían la transmisión—. Tú, tú eres esa chica, tus padres son empresarios, y tú también. Eres millonaria. ¿Qué haces robando?  
—Me aburro —respondió, subiendo los hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa.  
—Pues haz cosas de ricos.  
—Es lo que hago… ¿¡Ah, viste lo que hice!? —dijo sonriendo de lado y apuntándole con ambos índices—. Nos llame ladrones —agregó limpiándose una lagrima de alegría.  
—Estás demente.  
—Bueno, esa es tu opinión.

La policía llega y _Spider-Man_ abandona el lugar tras envolver a _Screwball_ en sus redes.  
Lejos de ahí, en una hora cercana, Herman despierta en una celda, las rejas se abren y es guiado por tres matones. Bajan siete pisos en un ascensor. Una vez las puertas se abren, ante él se alza una puerta de acero con su nombre en ella. La puerta se abre tras el toque de su pulgar y una revisión de su pupila. El laboratorio es grande y posee distintas máquinas y plataformas, todo lo que hubiera deseado. La recorre maravillado. La puerta se cierra tras él. Levanta la mirada y nota que le están mirando por una enorme ventana especial, quien le observa es la figura distorsionada del gran jefe del crimen.  
—Herman. ¿Te gusta el lugar? —preguntó a través de un parlante.  
—Si. Gracias.  
—Muy bien. Necesitaré que crees más de esas armas, su no necesidad de municiones es perfecto. Deseo miles para mis soldados. Desde hoy eres un criminal de verdad —dijo con su potente voz—. Felicitaciones por graduarte. Ahora me retiro.

El micrófono es desconectado.  
— ¿Y si intenta algo? —preguntó uno de los hombres.  
—Mátenlo.  
Atendiendo al ruido de una alarma, _Spider-Man_ llega a otra joyería, se posa sobre lo alto de un poste de luz y ordena a los ladrones que se detengan. Estos no parecen asustados, de hecho, se les ve aliviados.  
—Ah, por fin llegaste —dijo uno de los ladrones. Luego procede a sacar un teléfono de su pantalón, marca un número, espera un segundo y se lo avienta a _Spidy_ —. El gran jefe quiere hablar contigo.  
—Hola, hombre araña —saludó una voz distorsionada—. De seguro has notado los muchos intentos que hay de asesinarte. Todas las cabezas importantes quieren deshacerse de ti. Pero yo soy más inteligente y busco primero que nada, negociar. Asumo que disfrutas la vida. No podrás seguir respirando si te sigues oponiendo. ¿Por qué no te unes a mí? Con tus poderes y mis recursos, podríamos reinar esta ciudad. ¿Qué dices?  
—Lo siento, no tengo interés en reinar nada, y menos con alguien tan cobarde que no viene por sí mismo a negociar con alguien importante y que ni siquiera usa su verdadera voz. No pareces estar muy comprometido.  
—Mocoso inso…  
— ¡Calla! —interrumpió, tratándolo como un niño—. Sólo espera, _Kingpin_. Voy a por ti y todas las otras cabezas. Me desharé de la Hidra —afirmó y aplasto el teléfono—. Entonces, ¿Cómo prefieren ir a la cárcel? ¿Con heridas o sin heridas?  
Los siete matones le miran asustados, sacan sus pistolas y, las pistolas de los dos al frente de la araña quedaron inutilizadas al caerles las telarañas, y los otros cinco disparos fueron evadidos, al mismo tiempo que hizo lo anterior, causando aún más pánico en la banda.  
—Con heridas será.

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy, desciende de un avión, una mujer vestida por completo de blanco plateado, el mismo color de su cabello, el cual es lacio y muy largo. Viste con una camisa, una gabardina que lleva abierta, pantalones con correa y unas botas, además lleva consigo un bolso de igual color. Posee un rostro frio, pero hermoso.  
—Hace mucho calor —dijo en voz baja—. Extraño la nieve.

Se dirige a un bar en Queens, todos la observan al momento en que entra, igual que durante su camino a la barra. No le agrada pero entiende que no puede evitarse. Se remueve las gafas de sol mostrando dos desolados y distantes ojos celestes, del color de una caverna de hielo en la Antártida.  
— ¿Qué quieres, hermosa? —preguntó el barman.  
—Hielo. Sólo hielo.  
—Muy bien. —Se pone a colocar los cubos en un vaso—. Eres rusa, ¿verdad? Te ves cómo alguien importante. ¿Vienes por negocios? —preguntó al momento en que le entregó su pedido.  
—No exactamente —respondió y chupó un cubo—. Vengo como turista.  
—Oh, y elegiste New York. Bien por ti por no ir a los Los Ángeles ni a su horroroso Hollywood. Todos son locos y pervertidos por ahí. Aunque nosotros tampoco nos salvamos, el crimen ha aumentado mucho hace un par de años, aun con _Spider-Man_ , da algo de miedo.  
— ¿Qué puedes decirme de él?  
—Oh, así que esa es tu razón. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Bueno, él es genial, es muy fuerte, rápido y ágil. Es nuestro héroe. Nuestro salvador.  
—Eso es lo que todos saben.  
—Pues no se sabe más. De donde viene, su edad, su identidad real. Tal vez ni sea humano, puede que sea un androide. No se sabe que te oculta el gobierno. Pero, si me he dado cuenta de que en los primeros días, generalmente estaba en Manhattan y en Queens, así que tal vez venga de uno de esos lados.  
—Entonces empezaré a buscar aquí —dijo con una helada sonrisa de lado.

La mujer abandona el bar. Pide un taxi que la lleva a la tienda de motocicletas más cercana, ahí compra una imponente _BMW HP4 Race_ de color blanco plateado. Conduce por las calles por doce minutos y se detiene al lado de un taxi. El conductor le entrega un bolso negro de medio metro, ella lo amarra en su cintura y lo dirige a sus espaldas. Da las gracias y continúa conduciendo. El día se hace mediodía, y por fin logra avistar a su presa balanceándose feliz de la vida.

Con su mano libre (derecha), abre el bolso, saca un subfusil Uzi, lo muerde y cierra el bolso. Lo empuña con una sola mano y dispara. _Spider-Man_ siente el cosquillear de su sentido arácnido y evade las balas moviéndose a toda velocidad de lado a lado, además de girar en el aire. Pero no es como siempre, tiene muchos problemas para evadir los ataques y se está poniendo nervioso. Deja de huir y se acerca comiendo varios metros gracias a sus telarañas. Aterriza en el techo de una casa de tres pisos, a unos veinte metros de distancia de su atacante.  
— ¿Por qué me atacas? ¿Estás molesta porque mi traje no es blanco plateado?  
—He venido a cazarte arácnido —dijo bajándose la motocicleta.  
— ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envió?  
—Puedes llamarme _Silver Sable_. En cuanto a mi empleador, no puedo decirte.  
—Entonces creo que deberé sacártelo a la fuerza.  
—Puedes intentarlo —retó. Y tras recargar, comienza a disparar la Uzi, _Spidy_ se oculta tras la chimenea, esta recibe daños, pero no van a usarla por un buen rato.

 _Silver_ es veloz, deja caer el arma sin munición y saca de la bolsa un rifle negro, una _Remington 700 calibre .270 Winchester_. De pie y con extrema habilidad empieza disparar, _Spider-Man_ evade y se acerca, pero nuevamente, no es tan fácil como suele ser. Una bala pasa muy cerca de su cabeza y otras dos le rozan en el hombro izquierdo y el lado derecho de su cintura, dañándolo, quitándole el balance y haciendo caer al suelo. Pero rápidamente se pone de pie, esquiva, retrocede, y regresa al techo. Ella se ha quedado sin balas.  
— ¡Alto! —gritó un policía—. Tira el arma y sube las manos. Te advierto.

 _Silver Sable_ sigue las órdenes, el arma cae y levanta las manos, pero mueve la muñeca izquierda y una pequeña pistola oculta emerge a sus manos y dispara tres balas a la frente del policía, matándolo. Y sin perder tiempo, levanta el rifle con su pie y lo empuña.  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó _Spider-Man_ , enojado—. ¿Si viniste a cazarme a mí, porque le mataste? Él sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.  
—Y su trabajo interfiere con mi trabajo —respondió fría, recargando—. Además, no sé porque te molestas conmigo, tú también tienes que ver en su muerte. Si me hubieras atacado directamente en vez de haber bromeado, pudiste haberlo salvado... Tal vez —añadió.

Aún más molesto por la frialdad de sus palabras, _Spider-Man_ se lanza al ataque sin dar tregua, se mueve ágilmente de lado a lado para evadir los disparos, esforzándose al máximo, y aun así, no pudo acercarse. _Silver_ dispara y al mismo tiempo retrocede, no es tonta y no piensa perder su ventaja. _Spider-Man_ debe retroceder y se oculta tras una casa de dos pisos, recostado en medio de la pared. «Esto no está bien», pensó. Ella es demasiado hábil, es una locura que logré rozarle con sus balas y recargue su arma tan rápido, es claramente una profesional de alto nivel. Cuando eres sobrehumano y aun así pierdes contra alguien normal, queda claro que la fuerza no lo es todo, la práctica, la técnica y la habilidad son cruciales.  
—Es bueno saber que eres vulnerable, tanto física como emocionalmente. Te siento asustado, araña —gritó a unos treinta metros de distancia. Con el arma que posee, puede alejarse mucho, mucho más, pero se siente confiada y quiere algo de diversión.

 _Spider-Man_ no abandona su puesto, piensa en un plan al mismo tiempo que espera que la policía llegue a ayudarlo. Se ríe por pensar en ello, se supone que él es el héroe. _Silver_ se cansa de esperar y lanza una granada, esta explota al lado del arácnido, expulsando un extraño humo. Él cae, tose y le queman los ojos. Por un instante piensa en quitarse la máscara, pero desiste. _Silver_ lleva puesto una máscara de gas y a paso firme se acerca a su objetivo. Hay gente que a lo lejos observan la escena, preocupados por su salvador.

Por suerte, antes de que _Silver_ dispare el toque de gracia, las sirenas de la policía la distraen, pues se si ve rodeada, puede ser capturada. _Spider-Man_ aprovecha el momento y sin levantarse, extiende sus manos hacia adelante y se aleja como puede usando sus redes, pero ella es una experta y logra clavarle una bala de rifle a su pierna izquierda antes de que _Spider-Man_ se oculte tras un auto. Telas quedan en el suelo. _Silver_ lleva en su espalda el bolso y de él saca un lanzagranadas. Con tres disparos, tres explosiones, tres autos de la policía volcados. Piensa dirigir el resto de granadas a su presa, pero más autos de policía entran en acción. Las balas le llueven de distintos lados, se ve forzada a escapar mientras dispara las otras granadas a las fuerzas policiales. Se sube a su motocicleta y escapa a toda marcha.

Herido y mareado, _Spider-Man_ abandona el lugar mientras le llueven balas de ciertos policías. Cae en frente de un hospital, el dolor es fuerte, apenas puede levantarse y caminar. Es ayudado por unas personas, quienes experimentan algo que contarán por el resto de sus vidas. Es llevado con una doctora.  
— ¡Cielos, estás balas están hechas para cazar alces! —dijo al removerlas—. Me sorprende que no te haya atravesado de lado a lado, aunque estuvo cerca.  
—Tengo la piel más dura de lo normal —dijo adolorido—. Pero también debilite la fuerza de la bala con mis telas. Doy las gracias por mis grandes reflejos.

La doctora desinfecta la herida y la trata lo mejor que puede ante los deseos de partir por parte de _Spider-Man_. No fue un daño demasiado grave, si no fuera porque _Silver_ no estaba cómoda al momento de disparar, probablemente pudo haberle dañado un hueso. El dolor está presente, pero al menos puede moverse. La doctora le advierte que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la herida vuelva a abrirse, en ese caso deberá regresar a ella antes de que se desangre. _Spider-Man_ cojea por el hospital, ignora las miradas, no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por nada más.

Se deja caer en el techo de una casa y cierra los ojos por alrededor de diez minutos. El sonido de la radio en su celular le despierta, se entera de que _Silver Sable_ ha secuestrado el banco Ridgewood Savings junto a once bandidos y que posee rehenes, que demanda que _Spider-Man_ se presente en veinte minutos o empezará a matarlos, y que por cada segundo que se tarde, matará a uno más. Adolorido, se pone de pie y se dirige al banco a toda velocidad, pero decide no presentarse directamente. El banco está rodeado por la policía, _Silver_ se encuentra en el umbral de la puerta, observando a los policías, esperando a la araña. Todos los diecisiete rehenes están detrás de ella recostados contra los escritorios, vigilados por siete de sus once hombres, y frente a ella hay dos más.

 _Spider-Man_ llega por las alcantarillas, con seis minutos restantes del tiempo propuesto. Se infiltra en el banco por la parte trasera, no hay matones cerca, está libre. «Al menos he aprendido algo de ellos», pensó. Nadie esperaría que él tomará esa ruta, ni él mismo, pues no es ese tipo de persona, pero ser limpio no le servirá ahora. Avanza cojeando por el corredor, no le toma mucho para divisar a dos matones, uno detrás del otro a siete metros de distancia, limpiando sus armas. Respira hondo, sube al techo catorce metros sobre ellos y avanza lentamente. _Silver_ está de pie en la entrada, ignorando todo a sus espaldas, segura de que la araña la enfrentaré, o más bien, deseosa de enfrentarlo directamente, nunca antes había estado tan interesada en matar algo.

 _Spider-Man_ salta sobre el primero golpeándole en la cabeza con la suficiente fuerza para noquearlo, acto seguido, ante la pronta atención de todos, patea al siguiente ladrón con su pierna buena y avienta al inconsciente contra _Silver_ , empujándola fuera del banco. Antes de que el resto pueda reaccionar, el arácnido remueve las armas de dos ladrones dentro del banco y luego las lanza a otros dos más. El resto le dispara, pero ellos no son _Silver_ y _Spider-Man_ no tiene problemas en salta sobre ellos y dispararles su telaraña en sus ojos para luego terminarlos con una patada al pecho. Los dos ladrones fuera del banco se han retirado en pánico y ya sólo queda la jefa.  
—No se puede confiar en los estadounidenses —dijo molesta.  
—Se acabó. —afirmó serio tras acercarse a ella.

 _Silver_ le mira, baja la mirada, busca sacar su arma, pero _Spider-Man_ se la arrebata fácilmente con su telaraña y se deshace de ella. Ante esto, desenfunda un cuchillo de supervivencia y busca apuñalar. Su rápido y hábil movimiento sorprendió incluso a los mejorados reflejos del arácnido, y a pesar de que él logró detener la mano de _Silver_ antes de que el cuchillo penetrará del todo en su abdomen, ella se siente feliz por al menos haberlo dañado. _Spider-Man_ retira el cuchillo sin soltarle la mano, sólo la punta del arma tuvo oportunidad de probar su sangre. _Silver_ ríe y con su mano izquierda intenta golpearlo, pero también detiene esa mano. Ella ha perdido, pero no parece muy molesta por ello, se le ve calmada, algo cansada, pero calmada.  
—No pensé que vendrías por un desagüe —dijo y sonrió de lado—. Ganaste, pero ¿sabes? En un combate mano a mano sin policías ni distracciones, te hubiera matado.  
—Dije que se acabó —habló sin soltarle las manos, aún serio.  
—Sí, lo dijiste. Puedo sentir tu odio y tu enojo. Vamos, mátame, araña —dijo sonriendo—. Sabes que escaparé de la cárcel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volveré a matar, es lo que hago. Fui contratada para asesinarte y eso haré, no importa cuanta gente deba lastimar para ello. Sabes que tienes que hacerlo. Mátame. Protege a tu gente. ¡Vamos, héroe! —gritó.

Y _Spider-Man_ le fracturó ambas manos, rompiendo algunos huesos. _Silver_ cae de rodillas, se encuentra en extremo dolor, pero lograr mantener la compostura y calla su grito, pero su rostro lo dice todo.  
—Intenta disparar ahora. —dijo serio—. Yo no soy un asesino, que te quede claro.  
—Algún día tendrás que matar —replicó, sonriendo débilmente—. Lo sé.  
—Toda suya, muchachos —manifestó. Y tras saludar a los rehenes que lloran y le agradecen, abandonó la escena.

Herido y cansado, tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional, se sienta en su cama. Se mantiene calmado, pero al sacarse la máscara, empieza a sudar, a temblar, y finalmente a llorar. Se siente asustado, desorientado, confundido y débil. Se golpea los muslos. Se coge la cabeza. Realmente sintió deseos de matarla.  
—No puedo, no puedo seguir —dijo con voz rota—. Esto ya no es divertido. No puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo. Estoy asustado, ¿qué pasa si muero? —preguntó al espejo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Su respiración es entrecortada—. No quiero volver a ver personas morir frente o alrededor de mí. No puedo más, me rindo.

Se echa en su cama, se abraza a sí mismo y balbucea sus temores. Quiere dormir, mañana renunciará, todo se acabará hoy, no más héroe, ya no saldrá lastimado, ya no temerá por su vida, ya no tendrá que decidir algo importante. Pero no puede conciliar el sueño. Voces, escucha voces. Son ininteligibles al inicio, pero poco a poco va reconociendo las voces. Es la de él, cuando tenía unos seis años, y la de su tío Ben. Discuten de algo, él hace preguntas.  
«— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu trabajo, tío Ben?  
—Salvar vidas, por supuesto. Creo que la vida es lo más valioso que tenemos, Dios nos la entrego y nosotros debemos honrarla. Por ello, lo que me hace más feliz que nada en el mundo, es ser capaz de salvar vidas. No tengo nada más que admiración para la gente que como yo, busca proteger al prójimo.  
—Y siempre lo logras, ¿verdad? Por eso siempre eres alegre.  
—No, Peter. No siempre puedo salvar a alguien, no puedo salvar a todos. Soy sólo una persona. No he sido capaz en muchas ocasiones, cuando eso pasa me siento terrible y quiero llorar y tirar la toalla. Renunciar a ese trabajo para no volver a experimentar tal agrio sentimiento. Pero siempre me levanto, no me rindo. ¿Sabes por qué, Peter?  
—No, ¿por qué?  
—Porque si incluso puedo salvar a una sola persona, a pesar de no haberlo logrado con otras nueve, al menos salvé a una y eso es mejor que nada. Es mejor haber intentado y fallado, que no haber actuado nunca. Siempre intento ser una buena persona, ser como Jesús nos enseñó que fuéramos. Aquel que no hace nada cuando puede, es también una persona malvada.  
—Entiendo.  
—No te rindas cuando no puedes lograr algo, Peter. No desistas porque lo crees imposible, es mejor intentar y fallar que quedarse con las ganas.»

Peter Parker se sienta una vez más. Las lágrimas han dejado de caer. Se pone de pie y se dirige al baño, se lava la cara y se mira fijamente, lo que ve, es un chico asustado, pero que entiende que eso es humano y no puede evitarse. Se seca el rostro, regresa a su cama, coge la fotografía de su tío y le habla.  
—Lo entiendo. —dijo—. Lamento haberme dejado llevar, tío Ben. Somos humanos, ser un héroe no se trata de no sentir miedo, si no de actuar a pesar de ello. Y tengo miedo, mucho miedo. No quiero terminar como tú, muerto y abandonando a mis seres queridos, pero es un destino inevitable de todas formas. De verdad siento que tienes toda la razón, debo continuar. Si voy a morir, moriré intentando mejorar este mundo. Y si _Spider-Man_ va a morir, morirá protegiendo a la gente. Esos son nuestros caminos.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	5. Acto 5: Día feliz

Acto 5: Día feliz.

New York, viernes 28 de Julio del 2017.

Han pasado dos días desde que _Silver Sable_ fue encarcelada, y tal y como ella lo dijo, ya se encuentra en libertad. La pierna de Peter ya se encuentra mejor, parte de sus poderes es una rápida recuperación en las heridas, aun así, sigue estando delicada y le sería mejor no darle mucho uso.  
—Es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho —se dijo Peter—. No puedo creer que me olvide de mejorar mis disparadores. Hay tantas cosas que puedo hacerles para mejorar mi rendimiento. Además de eso, necesito un traje nuevo, uno que me proteja. Si seguiré siendo un héroe, debo hacerlo bien. Ahora son las seis y veinte de la mañana —dijo viendo su horario—. A las nueve debo acompañar a May a hacer las compras y pasear, así que tengo dos horas para ir trabajando. A las doce me veré con Harry para su tutoría y jugar videojuegos. A las tres debo… verme con Gwen para pasar tiempo juntos. ¡Genial! Deberé ser _Spider-Man_ en esos momentos libres. Luego no debo hacer más, podré pasarme toda la tarde y noche haciendo mis arreglos. Ojalá que no me necesiten a esa hora. ¡Por favor New York, duerme por primera vez! —rogó de rodillas.

Peter se dirige con cuidado a la mansión de Madame Webb, cuando se encuentra en la calle en frente, se cubre la cabeza con una toalla, excusándose con que se está secando el sudor, y de esa forma toca la puerta y procede a entrar. Explica la situación al mayordomo, y este procede a comprar todo lo que se la ha pedido. Peter baja a uno de los laboratorios, el de química. Lo primero que quiere hacer es retocar el líquido inicial para que pueda formarse de distintas maneras, y enseñarle las formas que deberá tomar. Gracias a los libros, textos y apuntes de Madame Webb, además de sus máquinas, hacer el trabajo no le costará mucha cabeza, aunque si tiempo.

Cuando sus dos horas finalizan, abandona la mansión de la misma forma en que entró, deja programada la máquina para que haga el trabajo de enseñar al líquido sus nuevas formas, y se dirige a casa. Las compras con May han cambiado mucho, solían salir a comprar tres días a la semana, pero con la nueva fuerza de Peter, ya no hay que hacer tanto viaje. Ella está muy contenta con que su nieto este creciendo tan fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo piensa que dicha fuerza lo puede llevar a problemas. «Me caí de las escaleras», le dijo. Pero el hecho de que se negara a mostrarle la herida la hace dudar de la veracidad de esas palabras.  
— ¿De verdad te caíste? —preguntó en medio del mercado mientras caminaban.  
—Tía, por favor. No otra vez. Ya pasamos por esto. ¿Por qué ahora?  
—Porque ayer no quede satisfecha con tu excusa y el hecho de que me ocultaste lo de tu lesión por un día, me hace sospechar. También está que no me dejas ver la herida. No voy a tener otra oportunidad de hablarlo contigo porque estás pasando mucho tiempo fuera.  
—No me estoy peleando con nadie.  
— ¿Es ese chico Flash? ¿O acaso alguien más te está atacando? Porque si es así hablaré con sus padres y presentaré una queja a la escuela para que no le dejen volver.  
—No es Flash.  
— ¿Entonces es alguien?  
— ¡No es nadie! —dijo alzando levemente la voz—. Me caí de unas escaleras, ¿sí?  
—Está bien, te creeré. ¿Entonces por qué me ocultas la herida si no es nada?  
—No es nada, pero te conozco y vas a exagerar. Probablemente ni siquiera me hubieras dejado venir al mercado contigo. Eres demasiado sobreprotectora.  
—Disculpa que me moleste por tu salud —dijo levemente molesta y empezó a caminar más rápido.  
—No es eso, tía. No te mole… —Pero no se detiene—. ¡Vamos! ¿Y se supone eres la adulta? ¡Espérame!

No le cuesta alcanzarla, al hacerlo, la abraza y se disculpa con ella. Continúan comprando y ninguno de los dos menciona nada sobre la herida. Pero el interrogatorio aún no ha terminado. Peter tiene que explicar porque está saliendo tanto últimamente, no puede mentir y decirle que pasa todo su tiempo con Harry, puede llamar por confirmación y ningún sirviente confirmaría la historia. Le dice que está practicando con su nueva cámara, que consiguió gracias a Harry, y promete mostrarle las fotos más tarde. Le dice además que busca encontrar un trabajo como fotógrafo. Lo de ser pasante, ella ya lo sabe. Peter sonríe para sus adentros, no ha mentido, sólo no ha dicho toda la verdad.

Pero antes de mostrarle las fotos, debe partir para verse con Harry para su tutoría. Al terminarse esta, jugaron videojuegos por una hora. Finalmente el padre de Harry entró en la habitación buscando a su hijo para continuar con su capacitación en Oscorp.  
—Peter, ¿Cómo va todo? —saludó amable.  
—Muy bien, señor Osborn.  
—Me alegra oír que te va bien como pasante. Yo mismo te respaldé, sé muy bien que eres un chico muy inteligente, al igual que tus padres. Me gustaría que Harry fuera un poco más como tú, este muchacho puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza —dijo como si no fuera importante, pero Harry baja la mirada al oírlo—. Espero poder verte ascender, tal vez no seas mi hijo, pero como amigo de tus padres, eres como un sobrino para mí, y quiero verte triunfar. Tengo plena confianza en ti.  
—Gracias señor.  
—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti, hijo. Vamos, espero que está vez hagas bien las cosas —habló serio—. Nos vemos, Peter —se despidió amablemente.

Incomodo, Harry se despide de su amigo y sigue a su padre, suben a una gran limosina y parten. Peter no puede ver el rostro de Harry mientras está en aquel automóvil, pero no tiene duda de que es vergüenza. Se siente extraño, se siente mal por él, pero al mismo tiempo los halagos que recibe le hacen sentirse orgulloso, después de todo Norman Osborn es una persona muy inteligente e importante. Afligido y confundido por sus sentimientos, regresa a casa, y en el camino se fuerza a olvidarse de ello, mas no lo logra. Pero se le pasa cuando recuerda que debe verse con Gwen. May adivinó que esta vez su salida sería para ver a una chica, es demasiado obvio, fácil de notar en un adolescente. Le felicita y le arregla porque Dios sabe que él no puede. A pesar de sus constantes insistencia en que no es realmente una cita, ella le ignora. Así, bien vestido, bien peinado, perfumado y avergonzado, Peter parte de casa.

El lugar donde se verán es un comedor al aire libre, al pie del puente Brooklyn, del lado del distrito que le da nombre. Al llegar, Peter se maravilla al verla perfectamente sentada, con la espalda recta, las piernas estiradas y con sus manos recostadas en una de sus piernas (una sobre otra), mirando a las gaviotas volar con un pacifica sonrisa. Lleva puesto un conjunto blanco, un delgado y simple vestido florado de verano que deja ver sus brazos, parte de su pecho y de su espalda. Además lleva sandalias y un sombrero de paja con moño. Ella le sonríe y se remueve el sombrero al verlo, atrae a una mesera y ordena.  
—Hola, Peter —saludó poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa.  
—Hola, prof…doc…  
—Sólo dime Gwen —habló entre risas—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días?  
—Nada, sólo estudiando —respondió tras recibir su pastel.  
—Estudias mucho. Tu tía debe estar muy orgullosa —dijo y comió una cucharada.  
—También quiero buscar un trabajo como fotógrafo, en lo que sea.  
—Tal vez puedas tomar fotos del hombre araña —dijo riendo.  
—No, no —corrigió—, podría ser. Es muy difícil sacar fotos claras de él, de hecho ha sido imposible hasta ahora, se mueve muy rápido y nunca puedes adivinar donde estará. Pero creo que puedo hacerlo, será un gran reto.  
—Vaya… me alegra haber ayudado de alguna forma. Me gustaría ver esas fotos, tal vez hasta videos. No le adoro menos que nadie por aquí, y realmente apreciaría que se comunicara más con las personas en vez de estar fuera de nuestro alcance personal. ¿Sabes? Estaría bien que participara en algún evento.  
—Si consigo verlo, se lo diré.  
—Gracias —dijo riendo. No lo cree posible.  
—Realmente le gusta, ¿no es así?  
—Si. Me han encantado los superhéroes desde que era una niña, me gustaba verlos en series animadas y películas. Siempre he pensado que son lo mejor, son personas que se arriesgan sin pedir nada a cambio para proteger a otras por más peligrosa que se vea la situación. Y ahora uno es real.  
—Si. —dijo sonriendo mientras que la pequeña duda que quedaba dentro de él desaparecía por completo—. ¿Qué hay de los bomberos?  
—Por supuesto que son héroes y les aprecio. Pero seguro entiendes lo impresionantes que pueden ser los superhéroes. Si, es por sus poderes. Estos nos hacen sentir más seguros y nos dan esperanza en cualquier situación. No parece posible que el superhéroe no llegue a tiempo a salvarnos cuando la policía no puede. Somos humanos, no podemos evitar sentirnos atraídos a esa idea por más que podamos razonar que tal vez no sea el caso, por algo los creamos en nuestra ficción de tal forma, siempre ganando al final.  
—Yo también espero que _Spider-Man_ siempre termine ganando.  
—Es lo que todos debemos desear.  
— ¿Qué otras cosas veía de niña? —preguntó en extremo curioso.  
—Oh, muchas, muchas cosas. Era muy fan de las películas con aliens, en especial me gustaba una en donde la invasión era diferente. No atacaban con grandes armas en poderosas naves, si no que nos iban reemplazando uno a uno sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta, pues se apoderaban de nuestros cuerpos, y finalmente de nuestros cerebros. Me pareció escalofriante, pensar que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar.  
—Da más miedo perder nuestra identidad que explotar por alguna bomba de rayos.  
—Exacto. Es lo que nos define, después de todo. Camina conmigo —dijo al levantarse y ponerse el sombrero—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
—Pues, con este calor… tal vez comer un helado.  
— ¡Gran idea! —precisó, y empieza a correr en busca de un puesto de helado. Peter corre tras ella, muy detrás de ella, es veloz y su cabello dorado reluce con el sol y le ciega por unos instantes.

Ella llega primero, coloca sus manos frente al puesto de helados como si fuera una presentadora en una subasta, y le dice: «Por aquí, señor de las ideas». Peter sonríe ante lo oído y ordena un cono de helado de chocolate y Gwen uno de fresa. A medio camino de terminar sus respectivos, ella le sugiere intercambiar, y así lo hacen. Ella come sin darle importancia, mientras que él no deja de pensar en que es un beso indirecto.  
—Gracias por venir conmigo, Peter —dijo tras recostarse en un barandal—. No tengo amigos, me alegra que hayas aceptado.  
—No puedo creer eso.  
—Es cierto. Tengo una vida muy ocupada, mis colegas profesores se sienten incomodos conmigo, son todos mayores, no saben cómo tratarme, si como una niña o como una igual. No soporto estar alrededor de ellos por eso, además de que también llevan vidas muy ocupadas. En el laboratorio todos me tratan como esta persona a la que nunca podrían hablar normalmente, casi como una celebridad. Es… no lo sé. Frustrante.  
— ¿Y cuándo aun estudiaba?  
—No muchos, tampoco. Era muy extrovertida, dispuesta a probar cosas, pero no eran amigos verdaderos. No podía tener conversaciones importantes, a pesar de que era Alas, los jóvenes siguen siendo jóvenes, y muchos son superficiales. Sólo tuve una amiga, pero no la he visto hace mucho… Dime algo, Peter.  
— ¿Algo?  
—Sí, sobre ti, sobre lo que sea. No voy a llevar la conversación por siempre, ¿o sí?  
—Bueno, ahora estamos en el puente Brooklyn. ¿Acaso no es hermoso? Creo que estamos acostumbrados a verlo así que ya no nos sorprende y nos olvidamos de lo bello que es. Pero, yo siempre me sorprendo, de esta maravilla de arquitectura. Como puedes suponer, me gusta el arte, la fotografía es mi preferida, pero las aprecio todas. Mis padres tenían muchas pinturas y mis tíos música de todo tipo. Así que viene de familia.  
—No había pensado en lo hermoso que es este puente, como que le tengo algo de miedo.  
— ¿A qué se refiere?  
—« ¿A qué te refieres?» —corrigió—. Somos amigos aquí.  
—Está bien. ¿A qué te refieres?  
—Es una tontería, olvídalo —respondió agitando una mano.  
—No, ahora tienes que decírmelo —dijo entre risas.  
—Es algo que he sentido desde niña. Una tontería, pero, temo que el puente se derrumbe en algún momento. Lo uso todos los días, lleva ahí muchísimo tiempo, y aun así temo que mientras estoy en él, se partirá en dos y acabará con mi vida.  
—Le aseguro que eso no pasará… creo. Diablos, ya me pasaste el miedo.  
—Perdón.

Ambos ríen.  
— ¡Vayamos a Oscorp!  
— ¿Ahora?  
— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos corriendo!  
— ¡No creo que podamos hacer eso! —gritó, ya que ella empezó a correr. No le queda más que seguirla y llegan corriendo hasta el medio del puente. Se detienen, él finge estar cansado, mientras que ella, lo está de verdad.  
—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo riendo—. Vayamos en taxi.

Al llegar, ella lo lleva rápidamente a la azotea, ahí suelen reunirse los trabajadores en sus descansos, por lo tanto habían otras seis personas, pero el lugar es grande y apenas y se notan entre ellos. Música de los Beatles suena en la azotea, las cuatro personas mueven la cabeza al ritmo mientras comen sus almuerzos o conversan entre ellos. Gwen baila durante su camino al borde, camina sobre él sin preocupaciones. Peter se pone nervioso, le pide que se baje porque puede caerse, obviamente no está verdaderamente preocupado por su seguridad, puede salvarla si lo desea, es su identidad secreta lo que peligra. Ella le hace caso, se remueve el sombrero, se sienta en una banca y una briza le mueve el cabello, ella cierra los ojos pues el sol la golpea en el rostro.  
— ¿Qué? —dijo sonriente ante la mirada de Peter.  
—Yo…  
—Sólo dilo —pidió, aun sonriente.  
—Eres muy hermosa.  
—Lo sé —afirmó sonriendo.  
—Y yo creí que no tomabas los cumplidos de buena manera —dijo riendo, y ella también rio. Gwen estira los brazos hacia lo alto y con los ojos cerrados toma una gran bocanada de aire.  
—Es decir, no estoy ciega. Me veo en el espejo todos los días, muchas cosas de las que consideramos hermosas, las poseo. Pero, eso no es importante, después de todo, no me veré de esta forma por siempre, llegará el día en que dejaré de ser hermosa, sin embargo no es algo que me mantenga despierta. Yo —empezó a decir tras ponerse de pie y caminar de lado a lado—, yo quiero hacer algo con mi cerebro, lo realmente importante. No quiero sólo dejar una huella en la historia, quiero dejar una huella enorme en la historia, ¡Gigantesca! Peter, quiero ser recordada por siempre —habló soñadora, extendiendo los brazos, con una amplia sonrisa—. Quiero cambiar este mundo, revolucionarlo, lograr la mayor cantidad de cosas que una persona pueda lograr en la vida. ¡Quiero que haya un antes y un después en la historia tomando en cuenta mi existencia!  
—Año tal después de Gwen Stacy.  
— ¡Exacto! —afirmó levantando los puños, como si celebrara algo—. Hoy quiero reemplazar extremidades perdidas, de tal forma que los pacientes ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que es falso, creerán que nunca perdieron un brazo o una pierna. Por eso apliqué para estar con el doctor Connors, ya que él es la cabeza principal en ese ámbito. Mañana quiero reemplazar órganos. Luego crear robots altamente funcionales, androides. Luego quiero curar todo tipo de enfermedades, siendo el cáncer la primera piedra a quitar. Hoy por hoy es el tratamiento del señor Osborn lo más cercano a ello, pero es muy caro. Quiero curarla y quiero que sea accesible. Luego quiero limpiar el mundo de sus impurezas, y luego quiero incursionar en lo espacial—. Se sentó, cansada—. Lamento haber dicho tanto, debió ser aburrido.  
—No, no, fue muy interesante. Es una meta impresionante.  
—Pero de seguro no podré —replicó cabizbaja—. Es mucho, tantas cosas que quiero lograr. Tengo miedo, miedo de fallar y odiarme a mí misma por ello. No quiero eso, pensar en ello no me deja dormir. El fracaso me aterra —dijo mirando al vacío.  
—Estoy seguro que podrás, Gwen. Eres una de las mejores mentes que conozco. No tengas miedo, lo lograrás.  
—Gracias, Peter. Eres un buen amigo —dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego recostar su cabeza en su hombro—. Por cierto, en un par de horas, Sc.D Tyson y otros científicos va a hablar en el teatro _Kings Theatre_. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
—Por supuesto.

Al terminar la charla, ya es de noche y Peter regresa a casa, en el camino, es rodeado por tres jóvenes. El líder se pone frente a él. Le lleva una cabeza y media.  
—Pero si es cuatro ojos Parker, ahora con sólo dos de ellos. ¿Qué haces fenómeno, intentando parecer normal? ¡Eso es imposible!  
—Vengo de un gran día y les agradecería que no me lo arruinaran —pidió con la voz y la cabeza baja.  
— ¿Te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, Parker?  
—Te lo pedí amablemente.  
— ¿Ahora me respondes, Parker? No, no lo creo. ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿A que me habló en un tono feo?  
—Si. —respondieron ambos al unísono, riendo.  
—Sabes bien lo que le hago a quienes me retan, Parker. Desde que te fuiste de la escuela he estado muy solo y deseando volver a verte para darte los días de paliza que te perdiste. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos hoy? —dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos.  
— ¡Oigan! —gritó alguien a lo lejos—. Déjenlo tranquilo.  
— ¿Flash? —dijo Peter, sorprendido.  
—Metete con uno de tu tamaño, Aaron —dijo Flash, quien es acompañado de dos de sus amigos del equipo de futbol y sus novias. Parecen venir de una fiesta. Ellos se colocan a los lados de Flash, frente a Peter, protegiéndolo, y ellas permanecen atrás. Ambos amigos, al igual que Flash, son de un tamaño similar al de Aaron Davis (1, 82 m), por lo que la ventaja ha desaparecido. Pero los tres matones no parecen tener deseos de retroceder, ni muestran miedo.  
—Vaya, Flash —dijo Aaron—, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan blando?  
—Siempre ha habido una diferencia entre nosotros, Aaron. Una cosa es molestar a Parker y hacerle bromas, otra es burlarse de su familia, en especial de los muertos, y realmente amenazar con lastimarle gravemente. Yo nunca he sido como tú, y estoy feliz por ello. Ahora apártate, porque ya no será como antes, ahora puedo ganarte.  
— ¿Sólo porque has crecido un poco ya te confías tanto? Voy a enseñarte a respetarme, Thompson —dijo y colocó su mano en su cintura, buscando su arma. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un policía vio el altercado y los detuvo. Les ordenó que se dispersaran y así lo hicieron.  
—Parker —dijo Flash—, no te preocupes, no dejaremos que ese idiota te lastime de gravedad. De lo contrario, perderíamos a nuestros mejor blanco de bromas —dijo riendo, pero Peter entiende que lo dijo de corazón, y ríe con él.

Antes de irse, Flash y sus amigos le hicieron calzón chino como pago por salvarle y más que nada para divertir a sus novias. A pesar del dolor que Peter siente en su trasero, sigue siendo un gran día.  
Cinco días después, en una caverna en las afueras de Nueva York, se encuentra Max Dillon, siendo la única luz en la total oscuridad. Se encuentra sentado, pues ha logrado obtener una silueta semi-humana, aunque inestable. Mira su reflejo en un pequeño charco de agua, se toca el «rostro», está llorando, pero ninguna lágrima sale, ya no las posee. Grita, pero sólo emite ruidos eléctricos. De pronto, él ya no es la única luz.  
—Max Dillon —dijo la voz distorsionada del _Kingpin_ mediante el celular—. Por fin te he encontrado. ¿Qué haces aquí? No debería estar escondido como si fuera un monstruo. Sé que tal vez piensas que lo eres, pero eres una persona, Max, una persona en peligro. Además de eso tienes un gran potencial, el poder para ser incluso un Dios, algo que te recomendaría, pero es tu decisión al final del día.  
— ¿Quién eres? —escribió en el aire con su electricidad. El hombre sosteniendo el teléfono le dice a su jefe lo que acaba de leer.  
—Soy la ayuda, Max. Soy el _Kingpin_ , y tengo los recursos para ayudarte.  
— ¿Puedes hacerme humano otra vez? No deseo ser un Dios, quiero volver a ser Max.  
—Tengo el dinero y las mentes, Max. Puedo ayudarte a ser humano otra vez. Podrás regresar con tu familia. Pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí.  
— ¿Qué cosa?  
—Matar al hombre araña y a un sujeto llamado Martin Li. No creo que tengas problemas con lo primero, después de todo ese trepa muros te negó la ayuda, te creyó un monstruo y decidió proteger al hombre que te hizo esto. Él no es un héroe, pues un héroe no abandona a quien lo necesita y protege a un asesino. Merece morir por ser un falso profeta, ¿no lo crees?  
—Si.  
—Excelente. Y como acto de buena fe, te doy a Herman Schultz. ¡Aquel que te quito tu humanidad, tu peor enemigo!

Uno de los hombres tira a Herman frente a Max, está de rodillas, con las manos amarradas, asustado. La electricidad cubre a Herman y sus gritos no se hacen esperar como respuesta. Los ruidos eléctricos se oyen —de alguna forma—, furiosos, y por unos segundos lo único que se ve son rayos eléctricos, amarillos y azules, y a estos desaparecer, ya no quedaba nada de Herman Schultz más que una bola de carne quemada.  
—Bienvenido al equipo, Max.  
—No. Ese es el nombre de mi forma humana. Ahora no soy humano, aunque lo seré con tu ayuda. Por ahora no soy Maxwell Dillon. Llámame… _Electro_.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	6. Acto 6: La furia de Electro

Acto 6: La furia de Electro.

New York, martes 1 de agosto del 2017.

7:02 de la mañana.  
—Simplemente no lo sé —dijo _Spider-Man_ , recostado en un mueble—. No sé quién soy realmente, si _Spider-Man_ , o el otro tipo. He sido el otro tipo por más tiempo, pero es cuando me pongo la máscara que me siento más libre, más yo. Es extraño. Creo que mi verdadero yo es _Spider-Man_ , después de todo él no nació de la nada, debe ser el yo atrapado, lo que siempre debí ser. ¿Qué piensas tú? —preguntó al terapeuta, este abre la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, las sirenas de la policía captan la atención del cliente. Este se pone de pie de golpe. —Lo lamento, Stan, el deber me llama. Seguiremos con la sesión luego —prometió, y rápidamente abre una ventana con una telaraña y se apresura afuera con otra, pero se golpea con algo y cae al suelo.  
—Mis ventanas tienen barrotes —dijo el anciano terapeuta.  
—Sí, ya me di cuenta —replicó con voz adolorida, retorciéndose en el suelo.

Abandona el lugar por la ventana del corredor, y se dirige rápidamente al lugar de la acción, las afueras de un alto edificio. Lo robado ha sido una gran cantidad de computadoras e impresoras, ahora encerradas en un camión. Al llegar, observa a la policía teniendo muchos problemas, pues todos los once ladrones llevan las armas que creó Herman Schultz. _Spider-Man_ se pone de pie en un poste, coge un megáfono de la policía y proclama que todo está bajo su control.  
—Ni lo creas, araña —gritó un ladrón—. Con estas armas, somos invencibles. Somos los ladrones de la nueva era. Somos « _SHOCKER_ ».  
—Oh chicos, no son los únicos que han recibido mejoras —afirmó con una sonrisa, que se pudo notar hasta cierto punto a través de su máscara.

Los disparos de viento no se hacen esperar. No bastaba con un enemigo con tal arma, ahora son once, y probablemente más. Pero con sus nuevas armas, _Spider-Man_ no parece tener miedo a la derrota. Evade los disparos y contraataca disparando balas de telarañas, las cuales no matan, más si derriban fácilmente a sus enemigos. Ahora sólo quedan cinco, y dos de ellos son visitados por dos granadas que al explotar expulsan una gran cantidad de telarañas que cubre sus rostros, dejándolos fuera de combate. _Spidy_ usa una red para remover el arma de uno, luego lanza otra red a su pecho y usa su cuerpo como impulso para acercase a él conectándole una patada al rostro. Al aterrizar, lanza el arma contra la cabeza de otro ladrón, se deja caer al suelo para evadir los disparos del último, rueda y dispara dos telarañas a sus piernas y lo jala, para finalmente terminarlo con otra granada. Una vez derribados todos, pasa a amarrarlos con sus sedas.  
—Y eso fue todo. No son tan buenos como Herman usando estas cosas, pero bueno. ¡Gracias por el ejercicio, chicos! ¡Buen trabajo! —dijo levantando el pulgar. Y escucha una risa a sus espaldas. Se acerca al primer hombre que derribo en la puerta del edificio. — ¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿No puedes esperar a reunirte con tus novios en la prisión?  
—Idiota cabeza de red —dijo riendo—. Las cosas no se han acabado. El verdadero peligro, acaba de llegar —afirmó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _Spider-Man_ observa un reflejo en una de las ventanas, una gabardina negra cubriendo un cuerpo, dicho cuerpo lleva un traje de una extraña tela negra, eso le da forma. También ve unas gafas de protección haciendo de ojos, y unos guantes negros apuntándole. Y escucha el ruido que produce la electricidad.  
— ¿Max? —preguntó al girar.  
—No, no soy Max —dijo gracias a un aparato en su garganta—. Él desapareció por culpa del hombre que protegiste aquel día. Hoy soy _Electro_ , y he venido a hacer que el falso héroe desaparezca —manifestó, y acto seguido dispara un rayo de sus dedos.

 _Spider-Man_ evade saltando y se adhiere al edificio. Electro dispara una vez más, _Spider-Man_ trepa por el edificio, salta de lado a lado para evitar los rayos, usa su telaraña de tanto en tanto para subir más rápido, y continua evadiendo. Una vez muy alto, se lanza de espaldas, gira en el aire y usando sus telarañas se columpia de lado a lado evadiendo los disparos. Contraataca con sus balas de telaraña, pero estas se destruyen al rozar los rayos que forman la cabeza de _Electro_. Ante el fallo, _Spider-Man_ se oculta tras una casa y respira agitado.  
— ¡Rayos! Es demasiado poderoso. Esos rayos son demasiado veloces, pero Max es predecible en sus movimientos. Aun así, mi nuevo traje no me protegerá de esto, si llega a darme aunque sea una vez, puedo morir… o peor. Es una bendición que aún no pueda controlar sus poderes al máximo, si pudiera, Nueva York no sería difícil de conquistar.  
— ¿Qué pasa, _Spider-Man_? ¿Asustado? —gritó.  
— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? —preguntó en voz baja, y abandona su escondite e intenta mostrarse inofensivo—. Max, escúchame. No quiero pelear contigo. No tenemos por qué pelear. Podemos regresarte a la normalidad, el doctor Octavius puede, no hay nadie mejor que él para esto. ¡Por favor, cálmate y recibe nuestra ayuda!  
—No le escuches, _Electro_ —dijo la voz del _Kingpin_ en el auricular del hombre de rayos—. Hablamos con Octavius, se negó a ayudarte, en cambio, está construyendo un lugar que podrá contenerte, buscan atraparte y usarte como sujeto de pruebas. Te enviaré las fotos de la policía y el alcalde hablando con él, y del manifestó que firmó. No dejes que la araña te engañe, sólo yo puedo ayudarte.  
—Sí, tienes razón —dijo al ver las pruebas en un celular—. A Octavius sólo le interesa jugar con las cosas, poner a prueba su intelecto, no busca ayudar personas. Debo decir que no, hombre araña. ¡Me rehusó a ser una rata de laboratorio! —gritó, y atacó.

 _Spider-Man_ apenas y logra evadir el ataque, pero este golpea detrás de él a un edificio, resultando en una explosión y se crea un enorme escombro. _Spider-Man_ lo coge en el aire con su telaraña y usando todas sus fuerzas, se prepara para lanzarlo contra Electro.  
— ¡Si no escuchas por las buenas, lo harás por las malas! —dijo al lanzar.

 _Electro_ dispara con ambas manos y destruye el escombro creando muchos más. _Spidy_ los coge todos con una gran bolsa hecha de sus telarañas y los lanza juntos contra el cuerpo de _Electro_ , y logra dañarlo.  
— ¡Genial! Ese traje le ayuda a controlar sus poderes y obtener forma humana, pero también lo hace vulnerable a golpes. Ojalá pudiera lastimarlo en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente, pero supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida.  
—Esto no será suficiente —gritó al momento de levantarse.

 _Spider-Man_ se balancea alejándose tan rápido como puede, _Electro_ le sigue corriendo por la pista a una sorprendente velocidad, sin dejar de dispararle poderosos rayos que hieren las estructuras de la ciudad. _Spidy_ se detiene sobre un techo, cansado; le silba y se burla de _Electro_ , retándolo a que dispare con más fuerza, y _Electro_ acepta el reto. Se prepara para disparar, y al instante antes de que lo haga, _Spider-Man_ , dispara telaraña de su mano derecha al cuerpo de Electro y lo hace girar, y con la otra mano junta las de _Electro_ y las levanta, guiando el ataque a un depósito de agua, causando que explote y el agua caiga sobre el atacante. Electro grita en dolor, no puede controlarse correctamente, se mueve de lado a lado y dispara rayos a diestra y siniestra. _Spider-Man_ , resistiendo el dolor tras sentir la energía de _Electro_ por su cuerpo, pone a salvo a las personas que podrían salir lastimadas, luego salta sobre un auto y mira al asustado dueño.  
— ¿Tienes seguro? —preguntó la araña.  
—Sí.  
—Bien. Voy a lanzar tu auto ahora.  
—Está bien —dijo de una forma extrañamente casual, bajando de su vehículo.

 _Spidy_ lanza el auto contra la espalda de _Electro_ , el impacto le empuja contra una pared causando el doble de daño, y luego el auto explota. Acto seguido recoge todos los escombros que puede e igualmente los avienta. Después de dañarlo tanto, es el momento de atacar directamente, pues su cuerpo está vulnerable. Puños rojos recubiertos con telarañas golpean la humanidad de _Electro,_ este se defiende expulsando energía, pero _Spider-Man_ la resiste con mucha dificultad y continúa golpeando en el mismo lugar: su pecho. Eventualmente llega el momento en que no puede resistir más la corriente y salta hacia lo alto de una casa, esperando que sea suficiente. _Electro_ ha gastado mucha energía en sus disparos, y ahora no puede controlarse, necesita descansar, sabe que no puede permanecer aquí y se aleja a toda velocidad, no sin antes disparar un rayo al trepa muros.

El rayo le golpea directo al pecho causando que salga expulsado hacia atrás con enorme potencia, volando por varias calles hasta caer sobre el techo de una casa, causándole extremo dolor, mareándolo, y dejándolo inconsciente. Unas horas luego, despierta en una casa que desconoce, en una cómoda cama. Lo primero que ve es una joven de ojos rasgados, sonriéndole. Es un rostro que reconoce inmediatamente. Nervioso, _Spidy_ se toca la cara; tiene su máscara puesta.  
—No te preocupes, hombre araña, no te quite la máscara. Lo juro —dijo con la mano derecha en alto—. Pero puedo notar por tu cuerpo, que probablemente tengas mi edad. Que locura, el gran _Spider-Man_ es un adolescente.  
—Gracias por ayudarme.  
—De nada. Es lo mínimo que te mereces, héroe. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda médica y quieres estar seguro de que no miraran bajo tu máscara, puedes pedirme ayuda. Soy más de computadoras, pero mi madre me enseña sobre esto, ella es doctora, una muy buena. Y soy buena aprendiz —dijo algo avergonzada, entre risas.  
—Gracias por la proposición.  
—Te daré mi número. Llama cuando quieras —dijo sonriente.

 _Spider-Man_ , aun adolorido y cansado, abandona la casa saliendo por el techo, comienza a pensar en una forma de derrotar a _Electro_ mientras se balancea por la ciudad con un traje roto. Piensa hasta en cinco ideas y cuatro de ellas requerirán que ponga en práctica sus conocimientos y los de Cassandra Webb, con la ayuda de sus recursos y laboratorio. Con pesar, se levanta la máscara hasta su nariz, llama a Gwen desde un teléfono público pues el suyo ha explotado, se disculpa por no haber ido a Oscorp, que no irá ahora y que cancela la cita que pensaban tener luego. Gwen suspira, realmente quería pasar tiempo con él, pero acepta lo que dice, aunque de mala gana.  
—Maldita sea, realmente no quiero que se moleste conmigo, pero el deber es lo primero. Me tomará todo el día construir el nuevo traje, ojalá Max no haga nada hasta entonces, el golpe que le di debió dejarlo agotado, pero aun así, necesitaré algo de suerte —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Mientras se balancea, logra ver en una pantalla grande un programa de noticias, donde su pronto a ser jefe, J. Jonah Jameson, es un invitado. Se detiene un instante para oírlo hablar de su reciente publicación, culpando a _Spider-Man_ de destruir la ciudad, y teniendo un debate con la conductora quien argumenta que la culpa es de _Electro._ Finalmente, de alguna forma, ambos terminan con la conclusión de que es culpa de ambos.

Es de noche, el doctor Octavius está construyendo la habitación especial para Electro tan rápido como puede, recibiendo ayuda de su nueva asistente, su mejor alumna, Carolyn Trainer. El doctor usa cuatro manos mecánicas que terminó de construir gracias al propio Max y Carolyn, con ellas el proceso se acelera. Se encuentran en industrias Oscorp, es el lugar más seguro en la ciudad, a pesar de lo que el ataque de Herman Schultz pueda hacer pensar. Norman Osborn ha ordenado a sus guardias vigilar fervientemente y dejar en humillación a la policía, que también se encuentra en el perímetro de Oscorp. _Spider-Man_ se encuentra algo lejos, quiere anticiparse a todos y resolver el problema como sólo él puede. Cuatro camionetas negras se detienen frente a Oscorp, la policía y los guardias se preparan, descienden hasta veinte criminales del _Kingpin_ , y empieza un tiroteo. _Spider-Man_ no pierde tiempo y aterriza en medio con un escudo de telarañas cubriéndolo, y un traje nuevo, uno grueso.  
—No se preocupen, chicos —dijo confiado—. Ya estoy aquí.

Se protege con el escudo, luego dispara balas de telarañas como si estuviera usando una pistola, y regresa a cubrirse. Repite el proceso hasta que sólo quedan cinco criminales, deja de disparar pues no quiere perder más telaraña innecesariamente, y lanza el escudo como un bumerang, este derriba a los objetivos restantes y regresa a las manos del arácnido.  
— ¡Toma eso capitán estados unidos! —exclamó engreído. Y es interrumpido por el ruido de la electricidad. —Oh, por supuesto. Guardias y policías, háganme el favor de esconderse, no pueden encargarse de esto... ¡Ahora! —ordenó, y le hicieron caso—. Hola, Max.  
— ¡ _Electro_! —corrigió—. Esta vez no vas a escapar.  
—No planeo hacerlo —afirmó con confianza.

 _Electro_ ríe y dispara rayos de ambas manos, _Spider-Man_ evade saltando, y en el aire cambia sus cartuchos, para luego aterrizar sobre un poste de luz y alzar las manos.  
—Oye, _Pikachu_. Mi teléfono está muerto, ¿te molestaría cargar la batería?

 _Electro_ gruñe y dispara más rayos, _Spidy_ se cubre con el escudo, este aguanta por unos instantes, pero finalmente cede y explota. El trepa muros cae al suelo tras la explosión, se encuentra mareado, pero confirmó su teoría, esa electricidad no es la que conoce, es muy similar, pero posee algo especial en ella. _Electro_ dispara una vez más, pero el arácnido no parece sufrir dolor.  
—Este traje es de metal y está hecho de una forma muy similar a una jaula Faraday, por lo que tu electricidad circula por la superficie externa y se desliza por las telas que salen de mis pies, llegando al suelo, por lo que no entra en contacto directo conmigo. Es un traje conductor.  
—Pero mi electricidad no es normal como de seguro ya sabes, no soportará mucho.  
—Lo sé. Pero te pido que me escuches, queremos ayudarte, Max.  
—Ya deberías haber entendido que ese truco no funciona —gruñó—. Lo sé todo, lo que planea Octavius. No dejaré que me convierta en rata de laboratorio, no dejaré que juegue con mi vida como lo hace con esos animales. Y no dejaré que tú me engañes —gritó y empezó a disparar.  
—No, Max —dijo tras evadir el ataque—. Eso no es cierto. Nada de eso es cierto.  
— ¡Mientes! ¡Tengo pruebas! —gritó. Y continúa su ataque.

 _Spider-Man_ se mueve hábilmente por todo el lugar, de vez en cuando se cubre creando otro escudo con sus telarañas aislantes, pero no puede continuar así, tarde o temprano todo llegará a su límite y será presa fácil. Intenta que _Electro_ acceda a escucharlo, pero este se rehúsa, y tiene al _Kingpin_ diciéndole al oído constantemente lo malos que son todos ellos, y que debe asesinar al arácnido. _Electro_ es poderoso, por más que el trepa muros se balancee tan rápido como pueda, él es aún más veloz. Se mueve por los cables eléctricos y aparece detrás de _Spider-Man_ , le golpea en la espalda y lo manda a volar con vehemencia contra el suelo. Crea una esfera de electricidad y la avienta, esta explota frente al arácnido y este es expulsado violentamente contra una pared, creando un cráter con su cuerpo. _Electro_ recibe disparos de los guardias y la policía, se enoja por ello y se decide a contraatacar.  
— ¡No! —gritó _Spider-Man_ —. Déjalos a ellos, tu rival soy yo.  
—Tratando de actuar heroico, ¿eh? ¿Ya te olvidaste de que me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba? ¿Eh, héroe? —gritó con voz triste a la vez que enojada—. ¡Eres una farsa, araña! —gritó furioso y dispara electricidad de todo su cuerpo y destruye varias ventanas, puertas y postes de luz, además de dañar la estructura de las casas a su alrededor, y herir a varios de los policías y guardias. Por suerte los ataques fueron impulsivos y no poseían dirección, por lo que no golpeó a nadie directamente. Pero aquel ataque, infundió miedo en el corazón de todos.  
— ¡Lo lamento! —gritó, avergonzado y afligido—. Estaba asustado, nunca había visto como algo como tú antes. No actué correctamente, lo lamento —dijo con voz rota, de rodillas.

 _Electro_ se queda en silencio por un segundo.  
— ¡Ya es muy tarde! —afirmó furioso, y acto seguido se mueve tan velozmente que coge al arácnido del cuello sin que este se diera cuenta—. Muy tarde. Las disculpas ya no sirven. Veamos quien está ahí abajo.  
—No lo hagas —rogó, pero él no hace caso, y se la remueve.

 _Electro_ se paraliza ante la visión.  
—Tú… Pe…  
— ¡No lo digas! Es secreto, ¿sabes?

 _Electro_ escucha en su audífono la voz del _Kingpin_ pidiéndole que le describa su apariencia, y cuando este no le contesta, no le queda más que preguntar a alguno de sus hombres si pueden verlo. Han quedado tres conscientes y sólo uno de ellos puede verlo. Ante esto, _Electro_ dispara un rayo a dicho hombre.  
— ¿Lo mataste? —preguntó Peter, adolorido.  
—Tuve que hacerlo, vio tu rostro —responde mientras le coloca la máscara de nuevo y lo deja ir.  
—Escúchame, Max. Quiero ayudarte. Lamento que actuara de esa forma ese día, pero como te dije, estaba asustado. Muy asustado.  
—Eres sólo un… Entiendo perfectamente que estuvieras asustado.  
—Lo que dijiste de Octavius no es cierto. Eso nunca pasó, pero no puedo esperar que me creas sólo así, pero te pido que confíes en mí. Dame tu evidencia, necesito saber porque crees en lo que crees. Por favor — _Electro_ apaga su audífono y micrófono y le entrega un celular—. Ya veo. Esto no es real, Max. Necesito que esperes un momento. Ambos conocemos a alguien que puede ayudar con esto.  
—Cindy.  
—Exacto.

 _Spider-Man_ llama a Cynthia Moon, ella sonríe al ver el nombre de contacto, responde y pregunta en que puede ayudar. Recibe la petición de ver si hay algo extraño en la imagen que acaba de enviarle, le toma unos momentos, pero ella logra darse cuenta de que la información en la imagen es extraña y con un programa logra mostrar la verdadera naturaleza, es una foto trucada, una combinación de distintas imágenes. Al oír esto y ver la evidencia, _Electro_ enfurece y se marcha sin decir palabra.

Al día siguiente, causa un altercado, destruye un auto, pero no lastima a nadie. _Spider-Man_ llega al lugar tras ver en las noticias que es _Electro_ el autor de la explosión.  
—Hola, araña. Sé que debes haber oído sobre cierto almacén que fue destruido. Ese fui yo, lamentablemente en ese lugar no estaba el _Kingpin_. Voy a entregarme a la policía ahora, les diré todo lo que sepa y espero que el doctor Octavius pueda regresarme a la normalidad. Sólo quería verte antes, sé que no van a dejarte entrar al departamento de policía sin querer atraparte también. Ese Jameson te llama mi cómplice —dijo para luego reír.  
—La orden de construir un lugar para contenerte y experimentar contigo fue real, pero Otto no la firmó, se negó a ello, pensó en ayudarte. Sí, el jugará con la vida de los ratones, pero no es tan malo. Vas a ponerte bien, Max. Él lo logrará.  
—Sí. Eso espero —dijo de forma extraña.

 _Electro_ , no, Max Dillon se entrega a la policía, ayuda en lo más que pueda con información sobre el _Kingpin_ , y gracias a ello le permiten recibir el tratamiento del doctor Octavius, además de reducirle la sentencia. Aun con su ayuda, sigue siendo un criminal fuera de lo normal y debe cumplir su condena. Por el momento debe quedarse en el departamento de policía hasta que la habitación especial sea terminada, en ese lugar se le podrá monitorear y lo mantendrán estable. Las noticias reportan todo lo sucedido. Peter Parker duerme, y parece que lo hará por un largo tiempo, y Max Dillon recibe una visita.  
—Hola, Maxi —saludó su prometida, sonriendo.  
—Hola —respondió sorprendido.  
—Te he extrañado mucho, ¿sabes? —dijo para luego morderse los labios intentando contener sus lágrimas.  
—Yo… lo siento, pero, debes irte. Soy un monstruo. Octavius intentará salvarme, pero realmente, realmente dudo que lo logre. Puedo sentirlo, ¿entiendes? Además, soy un criminal, estaré aquí largo tiempo. Así que busca a alguien más, rehaz tu vida. No puedes estar con un monstruo y un criminal como yo.  
— ¿Puedes dejar de decir idioteces, por favor? Vas a ponerte bien, y aun si no, ¿Qué importa? No me quiero casar contigo por como luces, te amo por lo que eres. Voy a esperar por ti, amor mío. Esperaré por ti estos cinco años, incluso serán menos si te portas bien. No voy a abandonarte. Vendré a visitarte siempre y conversaremos largo tiempo.  
—Eres… increíble. Te amo.

Ese mismo día, cuando su prometida se marchó, la siguiente visita fue de sus padres. No los había visto hace mucho tiempo, la vergüenza es ahora mayor, pero no puede evitar sentirse conmovido por su presencia. Se dicen que se aman, y si pudieran abrazarse lo harían. Las cosas para Max Dillon, no son tan malas después de todo, está feliz. Pero en otro lado de la ciudad, alguien está furioso.  
— ¡Maldito, trepa muros! —gritó el _Kingpin_ , tirando una botella de vino—. Otra vez se ha metido en mi camino. Ese bastardo me las va a pagar. Richard, llama a áfrica.

Y pasa una semana, la habitación finalmente está lista. Max es transportado a su nuevo hogar, ahí esperará por una cura, y añorará poder volver a besar a su prometida. Por su parte, Peter Parker, por fin despierta, al menos por fin ha despertado para permanecer así. Se levantaba normalmente y salía de la casa como siempre sólo para ir a dormir a otro lado, de esa forma no levantaba sospechas. Su identidad secreta está protegida, a menos que Cynthia Moon le haya mentido, pero lo que no está protegido es su relación con Gwen y Oscorp, además de su nuevo trabajo como fotógrafo del Bugle. Debe encontrar una forma de compensar a todos.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	7. Acto 7: Furia africana Parte 1

Acto 7: Furia africana. Parte 1.

New York, martes 8 de agosto del 2017.

7:30 de la mañana.  
Gwen Stacy ha salido de casa y se dirige a industrias Oscorp, camina rápido con sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca, parece preocupada por algo, mira a su alrededor de tanto en tanto. Se siente perseguida, observada, y es verdad, _Spider-Man_ la sigue sin que ella lo note, asegurándose de que se encuentra bien. Gwen pasa cerca de dos hombres quienes le llaman la atención.  
—Oye, doctora. ¿Puede revisarme? —dijo uno, sonriendo.  
—Váyanse al diablo. —respondió seria y siguió caminando.  
—Oh, está bien —dijo casualmente y siguió conversando con su amigo. Gwen se detiene en seco y se vuelve confundía, al igual que _Spider-Man_ , quien se preparaba para atacar.  
— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No van a intentar violarme o algo así? —preguntó extrañada.  
— ¿¡Violar!? —exclamó el hombre, asombrado e insultado, con la mano en su pecho—. Claro que no. No somos criminales, sólo somos groseros.  
—Ya veo —dijo algo avergonzada.

Se disculpa por creerlos violadores, pero les reclama por ser groseros, como si fueran sus estudiantes, y continua caminando. Ellos la ven partir, avergonzados, se dicen entre ellos que van a cambiar para mejor. _Spidy_ no puede evitar sentirse confundido ante tal extraña situación. Continúa siguiendo a la rubia con el mismo sigilo de antes, pero ahora es él quien se siente observado. Se detiene y mira a sus alrededores, pero no hay nada. Su sentido arácnido zumba, mas lo hace de forma extraña.  
— ¿Mi sentido arácnido puede atrofiarse? —se preguntó—. Ah, no importa. Si alguien está vigilándome, probablemente sea el gobierno. Lo hacen con todos, ¿no? —afirmó entre risas. «Es sólo una loca teoría de conspiración», pensó.

Ya casi son las ocho, es hora de que deje el disfraz, pero unos gritos y disparos le dicen lo contrario. Se dirige al lugar de donde proviene el ruido, a unas cuadras de su localización actual. Al llegar observa a un hombre en medio de la pista huyendo de otros cinco que le disparan. La calle está vacía pues los autos han huido. Todos los involucrados en la escena son de raza negra, y están vestidos de forma poco usual, _Spidy_ se pregunta en voz alta sí serán parte de la mafia nigeriana, no puede saberlo con certeza, pero siente que no son compatriotas. Pero uno de ellos está siendo atacado por su propia gente, se ve muy asustado y no parece peligroso, así sea mafioso o no, debe protegerlo. Salta en frente de él, de espaldas, y su sola presencia le tranquiliza un poco. Las balas se detienen, se ven asustados. Todo esto le hace sentirse bien.  
—No te preocupes, amigo. No dejaré que te lastimen.  
—Muchas… gracias —dijo y le cogió del cuello, haciéndole una llave con ambos brazos. _Spider-Man_ tiene problemas para liberarse, no entiende cómo puede costarle aun con su súper fuerza. —Conmigo no será tan fácil, araña. Mientras más fuerza hagas, más efectivo será mi agarre.  
— ¿Quién rayos eres? —preguntó con dificultad.  
—Vengo del vientre de la madre áfrica, su jungla. Soy Kraven, el cazador.  
—Bueno, yo soy hijo de la madre New York. Soy _Spider-Man_ , ¡el escapista! —exclamó, y acto seguido dobla sus brazos hacia atrás y dispara telarañas a los ojos de su enemigo, le golpea con el talón en la entrepierna y luego con sus codos en las costillas. Para terminar de liberarse, lo coge del único cabello que posee —una trenza en su nuca— y lo lanza contra el suelo. — ¡¿Qué te pareció eso?! ¡Mi madre es mejor que la tuya! —exclamó vencedor.  
—Estuvo bien, araña —afirmó sonriente, y se pone de pie. Levanta los puños a la altura de sus brillantes ojos amarillos, dobla levemente las rodillas e inclina ligeramente su cuerpo hacia adelante. _Spidy_ se distrae unos instantes por aquellos extraños ojos.  
—Vamos —dijo finalmente—. ¿Crees poder pelear contra mí de esa forma?  
—Oh, claro que sí —afirmó con voz profunda y una sonrisa. Se remueve el saco quedando en camisa y chaleco, saca de sus pantalones unos guantes negros y se los pone. Se mueve velozmente y ataca con potentes puñetazos, _Spidy_ tiene problemas para esquivarlo, salta para alejarse, pero él se acerca al instante con el poder de sus piernas, el trepa muros se sorprende por el despliegue de velocidad y termina recibiendo un derechazo al rostro, luego un zurdazo, un codazo a las costillas izquierdas, un pisotón en la rodilla derecha que le obliga a inclina su cuerpo adelante por el dolor, y el ataque se termina con un rodillazo ascendente a la mandíbula.  
—No puedo creer que me esté dando una paliza —dijo adolorido desde el suelo.

Kraven busca atacarlo, _Spider-Man_ lanza telarañas a su rostro y lo jala estampándolo contra el suelo. Se levanta, se vuelve, evade los disparos y contraataca con los suyos, derribando a los cinco atacantes. Pero no se da cuenta de que Kraven se ha puesto de pie, este lo atrapa por detrás y lo alza, _Spidy_ repite a alta velocidad la palabra «no» mientras es víctima de un _suplex_. Kraven se coloca sobre la araña y golpea, _Spidy_ evade los puñetazos y contraataca con un cabezazo, acto seguido le tira telaraña en la cara y se lo saca de encima. Una vez de pie, pisa al cazador en la espalda y lo pega al suelo con más telaraña.  
— ¡Suficiente! Irás a prisión ahora —dijo mientras los autos de la policía estacionaban a su alrededor—. Buenos días, detective Watanabe. Son todos suyos —afirmó con un gesto militar y abandonó la escena.

En del departamento de policía, Kraven está sentado, con esposas en sus muñecas, sonriendo con algo muy pequeño entre sus dedos. Un par de horas después, una mujer en traje entra y observa a todos los policías con rostros adoloridos y avergonzados. Se dirige a la única persona que se ve en un estado estable, la detective Watanabe.  
— ¿Dónde está Kraven? —inquirió seria, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes.  
— ¿Usted es?  
—Agente especial Drew, FBI —dijo mostrándole su identificación— ¿Qué pasó aquí?  
—Kraven pasó. Se liberó de las esposas, debió tener algo en su boca, y entonces nos dio una paliza a todos. Pudo sólo escapar, pero decidió quedarse, como si quisiera probar algo.  
—Sí, es normal en él, es lo único que le importa. Muchas gracias por perder a un criminal tan importante, detective —dijo con un rostro enojado. Abandona el departamento con prisa, habla con alguien por teléfono y parte en un auto negro.

Peter Parker malogra más su día, no sólo llegó tarde, sino que ahora abandona Oscorp en medio del trabajo con una mala excusa, esto, sumado a toda la semana pasada, hace peligrar su contrato y la aprobación de Gwen, pero el deber siempre es primero. Debe atrapar a Kraven, sabe muy bien lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser. Se balancea por la ciudad, pasa por la misma pantalla grande donde vio a Jonah Jameson calumniarlo, y mira por unos segundos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, lo que desea apareció en la pantalla, se reporta que un parque ha sido secuestrado por Kraven y la mafia nigeriana. _Spidy_ no pierde el tiempo.

Y mientras él no pierde el tiempo, en un laboratorio lejos y cerca al mismo tiempo, una mujer de rasgados ojos verdes hace lo mismo en su propia tarea, revisar las manos de _Silver Sable_ —quien se ve impaciente— al mismo tiempo que presiona botones en dos teclados diferentes y supervisa las computadoras a las que pertenecen.  
— ¿Puedes concentrarte en mí, por favor? ¿Cuánto más? —preguntó molesta.  
—Aun te queda más tiempo, Silveria. Tal vez un mes más.  
— ¿Tal vez? ¿No estás segura?  
—Un mes es lo que sé, pero lo que no puedo saber es que tan fuerte es tu voluntad por lo fría que eres visualmente, eso puede ayudar a que te cures antes, ¿sabes? Pero también debo pensar en vuestra impaciencia, ya que nunca has sido derrotada, estás enojada con _Spider-Man_ y apenas sientas que puedes mover tus manos con normalidad, no evitarás coger tus armas. Sí, no estoy segura, porque contigo pueden existir muchas opciones.  
—No te asesino porque eres la única que puede hacer esto, cuatro ojos.  
—No podrías matarme aunque quisieras.  
—Un reto, ¿eh? Por cierto, ¿Cómo le va a la araña?  
—Ahora mismo debería estar peleando con Kraven, la nueva contratación de nuestro jefe. Es un cazador experto y es muy fuerte, ha cazado peligrosos animales y a habilidosos soldados. Sí alguien puede cazar a _Spider-Man_ , es él.  
—Sí, he oído de él. Está en la lista de los más buscados. Espero que falle, sólo hay una persona que cazará al hombre araña. Y siempre he querido preguntarte, ¿en qué estás trabajando?

La científica responde con una sonrisa.

 _Spider-Man_ ha llegado al parque, se reúne con la policía, aterriza al lado de la detective Watanabe y esta le saluda. Kraven sonríe al verlo, coge un megáfono e empieza a hablar.  
—Me alegra que por fin hayas llegado, _Spider-Man_.  
—Me lo permites —le dice a Watanabe, ella le entrega su megáfono—. Vamos, Kraven. Detén esto, no seas un cretino —dijo casualmente—. Si eres un buen chico te llevaremos al "Club de Caballeros La Jungla" en filadelfia, como recompensa. ¿Qué te parece? —bromeó ante la mirada extrañada de todos—. Yo no he ido nunca, por supuesto. Lo busqué en internet, lo juró —dijo para luego saltar una pequeña carcajada.

Actuar de esa forma bromista y despreocupada, mas que causar que se vea como un idiota, les ha dado confianza al resto de los presentes, pues sienten la vibra de que todo saldrá bien. _Spidy_ sonríe pues ha cumplido con su primer trabajo, pues los rehenes se sienten más calmados e incluso algunos policías han bajado sus armas, y los nigerianos están temerosos.  
—Si ya terminaste con tu estúpida broma, expli…  
— ¡No todas pueden ser ganadoras! —interrumpió.  
— ¡Explicaré las cosas ahora! Esto será entre tú y yo, araña. Por supuesto, no puedo confiar en que la policía no interfiera. Por lo tanto, tengo varios francotiradores en distintas posiciones, si veo que la policía interfiere o busca a mis francotiradores, y sí tú intentas salvar a alguien mientras peleamos, haré que empiecen a matar rehenes. Seguro que nadie de ustedes quiere eso, ¿verdad?  
—No. —respondió serio. Es más peligroso de lo que pensó.  
—Excelente. Ahora, peleemos.  
—Sí, pero antes de eso, tengo una duda. ¿Por qué estas vestido como uno de los _Village People_? —bromeó al ver sus ropas de cazador.

Kraven le mira extrañado, pues no tiene la menor idea de lo que está hablando. Y comienza su ataque con patadas rápidas y uno que otro puñetazo, pero la araña responde con grandes saltos hacia atrás y a los lados para evadirlo, marearlo y cansarlo. Logra el segundo objetivo y dispara telarañas a su rostro y lo tira violentamente contra el suelo. Gracias a la ayuda de una daga el cazador es capaz de liberarse y se levanta sacudiendo la cabeza. Empuña dos dagas, sonríe y corre hacia _Spider-Man_ a gran velocidad, este busca derribarlo disparándole sus balas de seda, pero Kraven es ágil y rueda por el suelo, acercándose al arácnido y atacándolo con gran habilidad. La tela del traje es rasgada dos veces, sintiéndose en peligro, el trepa muros busca alejarse de un salto, pero Kraven deja caer una daga y le coge del pie para luego tirarlo contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Kraven le patea en las costillas y le pisa la espalda. El sentido arácnido grita y _Spider-Man_ rueda hacia un lado y la daga golpea concreto. _Spidy_ se ha puesto de pie, el cazador lanza una daga, él la atrapa y la avienta lejos, dispara una telaraña al pecho de Kraven, pero este predijo el movimiento y antes de que el trepa muros pueda jalarlo, él lo jala primero y sin perder un solo nanosegundo le clava la daga en el hombro. _Spider-Man_ grita en dolor, Kraven le golpea con un cabezazo, retira la daga y busca cortarle la garganta, el sentido arácnido vibra y la araña dobla su cuerpo hacia atrás y busca contraatacar con un puñetazo, pero Kraven ataca con su cabeza al puño y sale victorioso para seguir golpeándolo con un derechazo al rostro, una puñalada en el abdomen y un codazo en la sien, terminando con una patada al pecho que lo empuja tres metros hacia atrás.  
—Vamos, Spidy. Eso no es todo lo que puedes hacer, ¿o sí? —preguntó sonriente.

 _Spider-Man_ se pone de pie, se remueve la daga y la lanza contra Kraven, pero este la evade inclinando su cuerpo hacia un lado, pero no se da cuenta de que una muy delgada tela está conectada a la daga, gracias a eso, _Spidy_ logra golpearlo en la nuca con el pomo; luego, dispara dos granadas y en un instante el cuerpo de Kraven es cubierto completamente, pero no antes de que cogiera la daga, con la cual es capaz de liberarse tras unos segundos.  
—Tienes que hacerte estas cosas más fuertes.  
—Gracias por el consejo —dijo mientras se parchaba las heridas con tela.

Las piernas del cazador son inmovilizadas tras ser disparada otra granada, _Spidy_ lo golpea en la cara con ambos pies, tumbándolo. Kraven se pone de pie tras hacer uso de su daga, pero esa mano es cubierta con tela y al instante siguiente gran cantidad de balas de seda le golpean el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente. _Spidy_ se acerca, y al instante siguiente, está en el suelo con las piernas de Kraven alrededor de su cuello, el cazador le hace una llave y busca dislocarle un hombro jalándole del brazo. Balas de seda golpean el rostro del cazador haciendo más débil su agarre, lo que permite que _Spider-Man_ escape. Kraven recibe el golpe de una patada con salto mortal y cae al suelo con su labio bajo ensangrentado. Antes de que pueda levantarse, _Spider-Man_ le golpea hasta siete veces en el rostro, dejándolo fuera de combate.  
—Bien, ganaste _Spider-Man_. Admito mi derrota —dijo relajado, a pesar de estar escupiendo sangre y encontrarse mareado. Saca de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo y ante el grito _de Spider-Man_ , aprieta el botón rojo. Pero no era lo que todos esperaban, hubo explosiones sí, pero los objetivos fueran las armas de cada uno de los nigerianos. Kraven se pone de pie, se limpia la ropa y a pesar de la verdad de sus palabras, habla en tono bromista—: No estoy con la mafia nigeriana, sólo los estaba usando. No apoyo sus acciones, de hecho las aborrezco. Pero necesitaba algunos compañeros. Oigan, policías, tengo la ubicación de su jefe aquí en los estados unidos —dijo sonriendo y regresa su atención a la araña—. Es increíble lo mucho que confían en ti cuando les dices que eres nigeriano. Bueno, _Spider-Man_ , ha sido divertido que te concentres en mí, espero que nos podamos volver a ver.  
— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confuso.

Kraven sonríe, aprieta otro botón y una explosión de gas cubre todo el parque, y el africano huye aprovechando la confusión, conteniendo su respiración. Logra alejarse varias calles en unos segundos gracias a la potencia de sus piernas, yendo a una impresionante velocidad, superando por mucho cualquier record registrado en las olimpiadas. Camina normalmente al sentirse libre, sonríe, y oye el ruido de un seguro de arma siendo retirado.  
—Las manos en alto —Así lo hace—. Ahora, gira lentamente.  
—Señorita Drew —dijo al reconocer su voz. Gira como se le fue pedido, pero de golpe sube la velocidad e intenta agarrar el arma, pero la agente Drew es veloz y predijo que haría eso, por lo que tuerce su muñeca para dirigir el arma hacia abajo y retrocede de un salto.  
— ¿Me crees estúpida? —habló arrogante tras apuntarle.  
— ¿Ha venido por venganza?  
—Sí, y eso será ponerte tras las rejas.  
— ¿Entonces no vas a matarme? —preguntó retóricamente, sonriendo. Pero la sonrisa se le borra en un instante tras recibir dos balazos en sus rodillas.  
—Trata de huir ahora —burló Drew. Y sus compañeros aparecen en escena, lo atrapan y mientras Kraven ríe ante su tercera derrota en el día, lo suben a una camioneta blindada.  
—Vaya —dijo alguien, y Drew giró rápidamente apuntando a sus espaldas, y su objetivo levanta las manos—. Oye, vamos. Soy de los buenos.  
—Gracias, _Spider-Man_ —dijo bajando su arma—, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido atraparlo. Te dejaré ir esta vez como agradecimiento, pero la próxima vez iras preso, vigilante —amenazó. Camina casualmente hacia la camioneta, _Spidy_ la ve partir maravillado, y sorprendido, no esperaba sentirse atraído a alguien más que Gwen Stacy, pero aquella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes le ha dejado una fuerte impresión.  
— ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? —gritó antes de que ella partiera.  
—Agente especial Jessica Drew. Mucho gusto —dijo sonriendo de lado y cerró la puerta de la camioneta, y esta partió.  
—Jessica Drew —dijo con una sonrisa tonta. Se golpea la cara por lo que acaba de hacer y se habla a sí mismo—: No, Peter, enfócate. No eres un tonto adolescente hormonal, contrólate. Ella no es Gwen, ella no es el amor de tu vida… pero debo admitir, sí que es sensual —dijo rebobinando el recuerdo de verla caminar hacia la camioneta. Pero la borra rápidamente de su mente pues debe regresar a Oscorp y disculparse con la mujer con quien espera casarse algún día. Mira la hora y son las once de la mañana con dos minutos, aun no es muy tarde, puede ponerse al día. Pero en el camino es distraído por la pantalla gigante con una noticia de última hora: Max Dillon, mejor conocido como _Electro_ , ha sido secuestrado.  
—Oh… mierda.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	8. Acto 8: Furia africana Parte 2

Acto 8: Furia africana. Parte 2.

New York, martes 8 de agosto del 2017.

11:03 de la mañana.  
— ¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó Kraven.  
—No eres el único con francotiradores —respondió Jessica Drew—. Sólo tuve que llamar a mi equipo para que te vigilaran por si _Spider-Man_ fallaba en detenerte él mismo. Sabía que escaparías de alguna forma, sólo tuve que esperar a que alguno de mis francotiradores me dijera el lugar hacia donde escapabas, y el resto es historia.  
—Eres más precavida que tus compañeros. Si hubieran sido más como tú no los hubiera asesinado —dijo sonriente, lo que enojó a Drew.  
— ¿Por qué estás tan calmado? Vas ir a prisión.  
—Sí, iré a prisión… Pero no hoy —afirmó sonriendo de lado.

Jessica entra en pánico, se pone de pie y la camioneta es derribada. _Spider-Man_ oye el choque, ve una extraña corriente de aire y se dirige al lugar de donde proviene. Jessica se encuentra en el suelo de la camioneta, mareada, con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Ve borroso y no oye más que un zumbido, pero aun así logra darse cuenta de que su equipo de ocho ha quedado inconsciente y que Kraven es retirado de la camioneta por dos hombres grandes con máscara de calavera, a quienes reconoce como soldados del _Kingpin_.  
— ¡No! —gritó al momento de salir de la camioneta y ver a Kraven cada vez más lejos de ella. Se ve rodeada de al menos dos docenas de enemigos, empuña su arma y empieza a disparar a las rodillas y hombros de todos los criminales que puede, entre ellos los dos que cargaban a Kraven, causando que los tres caigan al suelo. Jessica sonríe tras dar el último disparo, pero se le borra al sentir algo acercándose a su izquierda, dirige su mirada hacia allí y alcanza a ver una corriente viniendo hacia ella, pero antes del impacto, es salvada por el traje rojo y azul.

 _Spidy_ la deja en el tejado de una casa de tres pisos.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien?  
— ¡Kraven! —gritó en respuesta.  
 _Spider-Man_ se dirige hacia él, y en medio del aire gira evadiendo tres corrientes diferentes de viento, pero la cuarta lo golpea y lo empuja ferozmente contra una casa. Jessica se ha quedado sin balas y tras distraerse observando la caída de _Spider-Man_ , ha perdido de vista a Kraven. Le grita al arácnido para que la baje, este se levanta adolorido, dispara balas de tela a los criminales y luego pega un impresionante salto para llegar donde Jessica, y acto seguido la baja y empiezan a buscar a Kraven.  
El cazador ha salido por la puerta trasera de una casa, gateando a una sorprendente velocidad, ahora está en la calle, espera unos segundos y es recogido por un camión de helados. Ni _Spider-Man_ ni Jessica sienten que atrapar a 32 soldados del _Kingpin_ vale lo mismo que capturar a alguien como Kraven, pero no les queda más. El camión de helados se detiene una vez llegado a su destino y Kraven es recogido por una mujer africana.  
—Calypso, mi amada —saludó abrazándola.  
—Kraven, amado mío —dijo preocupada—. Estás muy lastimado.  
—Sí, pero estaré mejor, después de todo, te tengo a mi lado —Y la besó.

A las once y cuarenta minutos, Peter Parker llega a Oscorp con una sonrisa, pensando positivo. Ve a una nueva persona en el laboratorio, un hombre adulto conversando con Gwen y el doctor Connors. Ella se percata de su presencia y se acerca a él.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí, Peter?  
—No es obvio, he venido trabajar.  
—Sí, ah, sobre eso —dijo tragando saliva—. Faltaste una semana entera y no te comunicaste con ninguno de nosotros, y cuando por fin regresas te vas en medio del trabajo. Recientemente has tenido una actitud en extremo irresponsable y, no podemos tener gente así en nuestro equipo.  
—Vamos, sólo dame una oportunidad —rogó con una triste sonrisa.  
—Lo siento, Peter.  
—Ser brillante no es suficiente, chico —dijo el hombre—. Mi nombre es doctor Miles Warren, fui profesor de Gwen en Alas, y trabajo aquí. Esperaba conocerte pues había oído cosas buenas de ti, pero parece que no eres lo que esperaba.  
—Voy a pedirte que te retires, Peter —dijo Gwen, entristecida.  
Peter observa al resto de los miembros, nadie quiere mirarle a los ojos, con excepción del doctor Connors, quien le mira decepcionado. Ante tal fría atmosfera, abandona Oscorp cabizbajo y maldiciendo a Kraven. Al mismo tiempo que él está triste, en la base secreta del _Kingpin_ , alguien más se encuentra en extremo feliz.  
—Doctora Calypso Ezili, un placer conocerla —saludó maravillada, sonriendo ampliamente mientras estrechaba su mano con fuerza—. Silveria, tú también deberías estar feliz de verla, si hay alguien que pueda curarte esas manos más rápido que yo, esa es ella.  
—Por supuesto yo no estoy bajo el seguro médico del _Kingpin_ , tendrás que pagarme.  
—Te pagaré lo que quieras, te lameré el coño si es necesario —afirmó seria.  
Calypso sonríe de lado, extiende sus manos pidiendo las de _Silver_ , las acaricia por unos segundos, las aprieta suavemente y las lame.  
—Una semana —dijo—. Te las curaré en una semana.

Peter Parker abandona el Daily Bugle con una pequeña sonrisa, ha vendido por una buena cantidad de dinero todas las fotos que tomó en su combate contra Kraven y en el escape de este mismo. Pero su sonrisa se borra al ver a Gwen con el doctor Warren sentados en un restaurante al aire libre. Lo que ve le hace sentir que su corazón está a punto de desinflarse. Se pone el traje y decide espiarlos.  
— ¿Por qué está riendo? ¿Qué le está diciendo? —se preguntó en voz alta y se recostó en el techo—. Probablemente ella sea como yo y tenga sentimientos por su maestro. Rayos, he perdido el mayor tesoro. Ah, Kraven, sí vuelvo a verte te daré la paliza de tu vida. Pero antes de eso, debo mejorar mis habilidades, la única razón por la que ese bastardo me lastimó tanto es por sus actitudes en batalla. Tengo la sensación de que no lo dio todo. No puedo negarlo, me atemoriza. Debo aprender a pelear, y creo que sé el mejor lugar para ello.

Harlem.

Dos jóvenes pelean en el ring, reciben indicaciones del entrenador y corrigen sus equivocaciones, escuchan sus halagos y pelean con más espíritu. No hay duda de que le respetan ampliamente.  
—Oye, Luke —dijo un trabajador del gimnasio—, hay un niño allá fuera. Ha estado mirando desde hace un buen rato, creo que quiere entrar.  
—Pero es pequeño y delgado —dijo sorprendido—. No va a sobrevivir aquí ni un día. Diablos, no creo que sobreviva una hora —exclamó y suspiró—. Iré a hablar con él. —Y así lo hace—. Oye, amigo. ¿Estás seguro de querer entrar?  
—Sí, señor. Quiero… quiero poder defenderme de los _bullys_.  
—Sí, sé lo que se siente eso —dijo mirando al horizonte, recordando.  
— ¿Usted también sufrió con los _bullys_? —preguntó incrédulo.  
—No, fui uno. Soy responsable por muchos chicos aprendiendo a pelear. ¡Rayos, sí que era malo en mis días!... Por supuesto, ya no soy un _bully_ y ahora defiendo a las personas de ellos, por eso tengo mi gimnasio. Muy bien, muchacho. Estás aceptado, pero te advierto, no será tan fácil como las matemáticas.  
—No podría esperar menos, señor.

Al terminar la sesión en el gimnasio, debe regresar a Oscorp pero esta vez con la máscara puesta. Observa por unos instantes a sus excompañeros disfrutar de su trabajo, y si fuera Peter Parker, tal vez pudo haber llorado un poco, pero no es Peter, ahora es _Spider-Man_. Se entera de que las cámaras de seguridad fueron destrozadas antes del ataque, por lo que no hay forma de saber quiénes se lo llevaron, ni a donde. El doctor Octavius tuvo la suerte de no estar presente, pues todos los guardias de seguridad fueron asesinados.  
—Debo encontrar a Max cuanto antes, es voluble —se dijo preocupado—. Tal vez algunos de mis compadres del bajo mundo hayan oído algo. Iré a hacerles una visita, espero que estén felices de verme —dijo alegre. Apenas entra al primer bar, comienzan a atacarlo con sillas, botellas y palos de billar. Derriba a todos los criminales con las mismas armas que usaron contra él, y lo mismo sucede en la segunda y tercera vez. A la cuarta, no tuvo que hacer nada de eso, pues Jessica Drew lo hizo por él, al llegar ella estaba tranquila bebiendo un trago de tequila, y le comunicó que nadie sabía nada. En el quinto bar, ninguno de los clientes criminales se mueve, lo cual le sorprende, pero sí le dispara una red al dueño que intenta escapar, y lo atrae hacia él. Una vez hecho eso, le coge del cuello.  
— ¡Dime todo lo que sepas sobre la ubicación de _Electro_ y de quienes lo secuestraron, o voy a asesinarte! —ordenó serio, con voz profundo.  
—No, no lo harás —respondió calmado.  
—Maldición, ¿alguno de ustedes podría creerme alguna vez? Bueno, supongo que es mi culpa de mi excelente reputación... por más que Jameson quiera arruinarla. En fin, dime lo que sepas o destruyo tu negocio y te entrego a la policía por vender drogas.  
—Está bien, está bien —dijo levantando las manos—. Uno de los muchachos del _Kingpin_ estuvo aquí, una vez borracho se puso a alardear de cómo lo secuestrarían para usarlo para algo que ni él mismo sabia exactamente, pero que sería grande, gigantesco. Eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro.  
—Con el poder de _Electro_ , hay muchas opciones. Gracias por la información.  
—Igual vas a llevarme preso, ¿verdad?  
—Por supuesto, ya están en camino. Pero al menos no destruiré tu lugar. Nos vemos.  
— ¡Me las pagaras, insecto! —juró blandiendo su puño.

Kraven descansa y piensa en el cuarto proporcionado por el _Kingpin_ , en su escondite. Acaricia a sus mascotas, unos perros lycaons. Calypso se acerca por su espalda, le abraza y le besa en la frente, baja sus manos lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, y en ese momento Kraven la detiene.  
—En nuestra primera pelea el tipo araña me golpeó fuerte ahí, no creo poder ser capaz de darte lo que quieres, amada mía.  
—Ahora yo también quiero matarlo. Bueno —dijo suspirando—, supongo que aceptaré la propuesta de esa chica.  
—Diviértete.

Pasan tres días, es de noche, _Spidy_ se echa en el techo de una casa a mirar las estrellas, siente que ha fallado por no poder haber protegido a Max y no poder encontrarlo, sumado a sus problemas como Peter, deprimen al héroe. Pero no toda en la vida son problemas, y si bien lo que ve en la gran pantalla no es del todo bueno, por fin el cazador ha revelado su posición, un estadio de futbol soccer en Brooklyn. No le toma mucho llegar a las afueras del estadio, ahí la detective Jean DeWolf le comunica que los términos de Kraven son los mismo que en el parque. Decidido a no fallar, entra al oscuro estadio por la puerta delantera y se sorprende y fascina al ver que ha sido transformado en una réplica de la jungla africana. Todo es perfecto, incluso el olor.  
— ¡Bienvenido a mi territorio, _Spider-Man_! —saludó Kraven, en algún lugar—. Más te vale no haber dejado a nadie entrar, o la detective Watanabe será la primera en morir.  
—Muéstrate, Kraven —exigió serio. No obtiene respuesta.  
—Tendrás que encontrarme, insecto.

Tras oír esa última sentencia, ha logrado captar el lugar de donde viene la voz. Se dirige rápidamente al lugar y al llegar, sólo era una grabadora. Se lamenta, gira la cabeza e intenta buscarlo, y en ese momento, oye a sus espaldas un ruido agudo, su sentido arácnido se activa y salta alejándose de la grabadora, la cual explota. La explosión logra lastimarlo, pero es un daño mínimo, aunque su traje fue levemente quemado. Aun así, se levanta del suelo con pesar y los oídos le zumban. Se encuentra mareado. Justo detrás de él, hay una laguna, Kraven emerge lentamente de ella y ataca con una lanza, con suerte el trepa muros logra evadirlo, pues no pudo distinguir su sentido arácnido del zumbido producido por la explosión. Retrocede torpemente y dispara balas que Kraven corta en el aire con su lanza, para luego buscar apuñalar el corazón, pero _Spider-Man_ logra recuperarse y detiene el arma, para luego romperla. Kraven sonríe y deja caer una bomba de humo, desvaneciéndose.

Para poder ver mejor, usa su tela para ir a lo alto del estadio. Desde el techo observa posible movimiento. Flechas son disparadas con excelente precisión, pero con ayuda de su sentido arácnido y su velocidad es capaz de saltar hacia un lado al momento correcto. El cazador está en constante movimiento, se detiene sólo para disparar. _Spidy_ logra prever el lugar hacia donde estará basándose en el sonido producido por las hojas de los árboles al momento en que Kraven pasa por ellas. Se impulsa del techo y desciende a una increíble velocidad. El cazador levanta la mirada para disparar, pero sólo ve unas plantas de pie azules golpeando su pecho tumbándolo contra la tierra.

Kraven resiste el dolor y es capaz de defenderse de los golpes de _Spider-Man_ , contraataca con un codazo y le golpea con los nudillos de sus dedos en la garganta, cortándole la respiración. Se lo saca de encima y le golpea en el pecho con su puño, para finalizar con un pisotón al rostro.  
— ¿Sabes que pude haberte asesinado con ese golpe en tu garganta, no? Pero eso no sería divertido, ¿verdad? A pesar de que me contrataron para ello. Veras, araña bebé, mi diversión es cazar habilidosos guerreros y poderosas bestias, pero tú, tú sólo eres un niño, aún tienes mucho que aprender, podrías ser lo mejor de ambos. Por ello no voy a matarte hoy, lo haré el día que hayas madurado.  
—No podrás hacer eso estando preso —dijo con voz rasposa—. La única diversión que tendrás ahí, será por el culo.  
—Oh, ya te levantaste y pareces molesto —dijo causal—. ¡Vamos! —retó tras empuñar una daga. _Spider-Man_ espera paciente, Kraven ataca, el trepa muros evade el primer golpe y detiene la mano con la daga; luego, dispara redes al rostro del cazador, le remueve la daga y lo patea en el pecho, para finalmente terminar su ataque con una patada con voltereta, imitando algo que vio una vez en una película.

Kraven se pone de pie con dificultad, se remueve la tela y por primera vez se le ve serio. _Spidy_ le ataca con su daga, el cazador no tiene problemas en predecir y evadir sus golpes. Detiene la mano con el arma y recupera su daga en un instante, pero no puede atacar con ella pues su mano es envuelta en telarañas, ante eso, de un volantín hacia atrás, evade la granada de redes que iba a atrapar su cuerpo completo. Deja caer una bomba de humo y se desvanece una vez más. _Spider-Man_ sube al techo, pero debe abandonarlo al instante pues una corriente de electricidad ha empezado a recorrerla.

Tras regresar al suelo, camina ocultándose en los arboles lo mejor que puede, y sin darse cuenta toca un delgado cable, su sentido arácnido no le avisa a tiempo y es atrapado en una trampa de red electrificada. Kraven sale de la tierra, se deshace de sus ropas camufladas y empuña una espada, se acerca al árbol donde cuelga el héroe, busca apuñalarlo entre los espacios en la red, pero a pesar del dolor, _Spidy_ reacciona y coge la espada, la electricidad que recorre su cuerpo recorre asimismo la espada por lo que Kraven tiene que soltarla. Usando el arma recién obtenida, el trepa muros corta la red y desciende. El cazador sonríe, lanza una bomba de humo y desaparece.

 _Spider-Man_ se queda pensativo, y esta vez su sentido arácnido le avisa al momento por lo que la explosión del árbol de donde colgaba hace unos instantes, no le dañó de gravedad, pero si fue un golpe más fuerte que con la grabadora por lo que su traje sufrió más quemaduras y se rasgó en algunas partes. Ha salido volando unos dos metros. Intenta levantarse y oye el rugido de un león, levanta la cabeza y lo ve parado en una roca. El león salta, _Spidy_ rueda por el suelo y lo evita. El león salta hacia él, pero sin problemas el arácnido logra cargarlo y aventarlo lejos. De la nada un enjambre de abejas lo rodea, el zumbido que producen lo irritan y confunden, por lo que no puede evitar recibir una flecha en la espalda. El dolor le da un momento de claridad y se aleja usando sus telarañas, pero en el camino otra flecha se incrusta en su hombro.

Las abejas lo siguen, pero esta vez ya no hay sorpresa y dispara dos granadas, envolviéndolas a todas en una bolsa. Se saca las flechas y cubre las heridas con tela. Gracias a su resistencia sobre humana y la fibra de su traje, la perforación fue poco más que superficial. Se sienta tras la roca donde estuvo el león anteriormente, y de pronto una lanza entra en su campo de visión, rápidamente crea un escudo reforzado y soporta la explosión. Kraven, creyendo que la bomba que pegó a la lanza cumplió con su trabajo, se para sobre la roca y recibe un árbol en toda su humanidad. _Spider-Man_ lo persigue sin perder tiempo, pero el cazador ya no está.

Kraven se ha alejado varios metros, lo ha hecho con dificultad pues su cuerpo le duele, a pesar de la protección que lleva debajo de su traje, que te tiren un árbol encima con fuerza sobrehumana no es un golpe fácil de soportar, más tomando en cuenta que dicho árbol no es real, como _Spider-Man_ acaba de verificar, es metálico. El cazador se quita la protección por un momento y se toca para saber qué tan mal está, siente que se ha fracturado algunos huesos, pero por la expresión esperanzada en su rostro, aún debe poder pelear. Se pone de pie y se viste. Pasan dos segundos y oye la explosión de una de sus minas, sonríe y se dirige al lugar, pero no encontró a _Spider-Man_ , lo que encontró fueron dos disparos en la espalda. El cazador cae al suelo.  
— ¡Jessica! —exclamó la araña tras llegar al lugar—. ¿Cómo entraste?  
—Soy del FBI, la policía no puede descubrirme —dijo arrogante e insultada—. Me infiltré hace unos minutos y estuve esperando por el momento correcto.  
—Los rehenes —dijo preocupado, sentado sobre un árbol.  
—No les pasará nada, Kraven no mata inocentes —afirmó con toda seguridad—. Nunca han estado en verdadero peligro.  
— ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?  
—Necesitaba que se entretuviera contigo para que yo pudiera atraparlo. Lo siento.  
—No encuentro tu disculpa muy sincera —señaló correctamente.

Una enorme cantidad de humo cubre el lugar, _Spider-Man_ actúa rápido y jala a Jessica hacia él usando sus telarañas. Su chaqueta de cuero fue cortada, el trepa muros la jaló justo a tiempo. Kraven se queda quieto con espada en mano hasta que el humo se desvanece. No está feliz con la intromisión de Jessica, pero a la vez está alegre de verla. Jessica le dispara, pero él rueda por el suelo evitando las balas y arroja su espada contra la pistola, quitándosela de sus manos e inutilizándola.  
—Será mejor que te retires, Jessica —dijo _Spider-Man_.  
—Así es. Esto entre él y yo.  
—También me concierne —dijo ella—. Asesinó a mis compañeros.  
—No entiendo porque estás enojada conmigo, ellos fueron los que perdieron —dijo casual, relajado, como si no fuera nada importante.  
— ¡Cállate! —gritó enojada. Desciende del árbol de un salto y empuña un cuchillo de supervivencia. Kraven extiende las manos y le sonríe. Jessica ataca con habilidad y velocidad, cada uno de sus ataques es preciso y no sufre de movimientos innecesarios, cualquier soldado tendría graves problemas para sobrevivir, pero alguien que puede pelear de igual a igual con el superhéroe, no es cualquiera. La evade sin problemas e incluso se da el tiempo de bostezar y desviar la mirada. Eventualmente Jessica deja de atacar.  
—Por fin lo captaste. ¿No notas algo diferente en mí? —preguntó con los brazos extendidos.  
—Sí.  
—Esta no es una batalla que puedas ganar, pero estaré encantado de enfrentarme a ti en alguna otra ocasión. Ahora, te pido que nos dejes solos.  
—Más te vale atraparlo, mallas —ordenó enojada y partió.

 _Spider-Man_ desciende y se para delante de Kraven con expresión decidida. El cazador se remueve sus ropas superiores e incluso su protección. Como respeto, _Spidy_ promete no usar sus redes durante la pelea. A pesar de que no le agrada el africano, no puede evitar respetarlo por su fuerza y habilidad, además, conocer que no lastima inocentes hace que su enojo sea menor, aunque el hecho de que lastimara a los conocidos de Jessica hace que el enojo vuelva a subir. Sin contar que por su culpa fue despedido. Pero también debe agradecerle por no asesinarlo.

Kraven ataca con veloces puñetazos que _Spidy_ evade con relativa facilidad, es claro que el cazador ya no es tan rápido como antes, por lo que las pocas habilidades de boxeador de la araña, sumado a su súper agilidad, le son suficientes por ahora. Las patadas no se hacen esperar, el trepa muros evade la mayoría de ellas, pero las pocas que golpean le causan mucho dolor, él también está cansado y ha recibido mucho castigo últimamente. Pero no se queda atrás y salta a las espaldas del cazador, este gira y recibe una doble patada voladora al pecho. _Spidy_ se pone de pie en un instante y pega otro salto, pero esta vez el cazador también salta y logra atraparlo del pie para luego lanzarlo contra un árbol. Acto seguido, corre hacia él y busca conectar un rodillazo contra su cuerpo, pero el arácnido trepa al árbol evadiendo el ataque y contraataca con una doble patada al rostro.

Kraven se pone de pie, observa al arácnido aún sobre el árbol, corre por la superficie de este y busca atraparlo, _Spidy_ logra evitar ese destino saltando y se ve tentado a usar sus redes para lanzarlo contra el suelo, pero mantiene su promesa. El cazador desciende y al instante _Spidy_ está sobre él dispuesto a golpearlo, pero con rápidos movimientos a los lados logra evadir cada puñetazo y contraataca con un derechazo al rostro, un rodillazo al abdomen y codazo al cuello. _Spider-Man_ retrocede, se sube su máscara hasta la nariz, se la limpia y escupe sangre. Se tambalea, ve borroso, Kraven aún posee buena vista y se mantiene de pie sin problemas. Aprovecha el momento de debilidad y conecta hasta cinco puñetazos al rostro del arácnido, a quien le tiemblan las piernas.  
—Supongo que es el final —dijo el cazador. Ataca con un violento derecho, pero este no llega a destino, el puño del trepa muros fue más veloz. Usó toda la fuerza restante que le quedaba, por lo que cae sentado, y su rival cae de espaldas.  
—Sí es el final, Kraven, el tuyo. Llevo practicando boxeo por sólo tres días, pero hay un movimiento que no he dejado de practicar: el contraataque.  
—Ganaste —dijo con dificultad, mientras se pierde el amarillo de sus ojos—, usando mi fuerza, pero ganaste. El combate ha terminado, araña. Siéntete feliz por salir victorioso contra el gran y poderoso Kraven.  
—No me hace sentir bien sabiendo que gané porque básicamente me dejaste vivir hasta ahora. Tuviste muchas oportunidades para asesinarme. Espero no volver a verte, Kraven. Te llevaré a la policía ahora, y luego dormiré por un buen rato —dijo tambaleándose.

Spidy lo envuelve en redes y lo jala hasta la salida pues ya no tiene fuerzas para cargarlo. La policía entra al estadio para liberar a los rehenes, pero antes de que pudieran se muestran sorprendidos al ver que todos los árboles, rocas y demás cosas de la jungla, van desapareciendo para terminar dejando un estadio común y corriente.  
— ¿Quién es el dueño de este estadio? —preguntó la detective Jean DeWolf.  
—Es propiedad de la ciudad —respondió su compañero Stanley Carter.  
— ¿Cómo rayos obtuvo acceso para hacer todo esto?

Son casi las once de la noche, Peter Parker se ha bañado y limpiado las heridas lo mejor posible, pensó por un momento ir donde Cindy, pero prefiere no involucrarla más. Ahora se encuentra sentado en su cama, decaído, derrotó al cazador y salvó a los rehenes que realmente nunca estuvieron en peligro, pero perdió la pasantía y tal vez su única oportunidad con Gwen. Como si fuera una vidente, May Parker sabe que su sobrino no se encuentra bien, toca a su puerta y luego procede a entrar a su habitación. Se sienta a su lado y le pone una mano en la espalda.  
—Dime lo que sucede —habló en voz baja. Peter abre la boca para decirle que no es nada y pedirle que se vaya, pero luego recuerda lo que Max le dijo aquella vez, que no tuviera temor de pedir consejo sobre cosas embarazosas.  
—Hay una chica —dijo avergonzado y triste—, que me gusta mucho, aunque no se lo he dicho, pues creo que no tengo oportunidad. Ya no piensa bien de mí, no me ve más que como un amigo e incluso en eso he fallado, y creo que alguien más ya tiene el privilegio de estar con ella. Es muy tarde para mí. Estar con ella es imposible.  
—Ya veo. ¿Está casada? —preguntó con una sonrisa.  
—Ah, no —respondió riendo.  
—Bueno, entonces aún es posible y no es tarde. ¿Sabes que cuando conocí a tu tío Ben, yo estaba en una relación?  
— ¿En serio?  
—Sí, pero él no dejó que eso lo detuviera. Cada día me escribía cartas, me invitaba a salir como amigos y me enviaba rosas. Me dijo que me probaría que él era el hombre para mí, en cada carta me escribía la vida que deseaba tener conmigo, en cada cita me trataba como una reina, así como lo hizo toda su vida. Conversamos de todo tipo de cosas y me contaba sus sueños y aspiraciones, y las rosas, las rosas eran hermosas. Comparado con sus detalles, su personalidad y su forma de ver la vida, mi novio era un desastre. No teníamos muchas cosas en común y no era tan caballeroso. Tal y como lo dijo, Ben probó que era el hombre para mí. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo, Peter.  
—Gracias, Tía May —dijo con una sonrisa.

No pierde tiempo, abandona la casa corriendo y se dirige a Brooklyn, al hogar de Gwen. Respira profundo, se para derecho y pone un rostro determinado. Toca la puerta y es su hermano mayor quien contesta la puerta.  
—Buenas noches, capitán Stacy, espero este teniendo un buen día. Lamento importunarle tan tarde en la noche, pero necesito hablar con su hermana urgentemente. —habló con extrema educación, tanto que dejo perplejo al capitán de policía, quien aun sin cambiar su rostro de sorpresa, avisa a su hermana de la presencia del visitante.  
—Peter. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Gwen Stacy, he venido a pedirte otra oportunidad. Por favor, déjame ser un pasante en Oscorp, prometo arreglar mis problemas y ser responsable.  
— ¿Cuáles son tus problemas, Peter?  
—Pues, debo trabajar para ayudar a mi tía con los gastos, ya que ha sido difícil desde la partida de mi tío Ben. Por eso no puedo tener el mismo horario estable que Miles y Cynthia. Por eso falté la semana pasada.  
— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —habló levemente molesta—. No tengo problemas en darte ciertas libertades, eres un chico brillante y me encantaría ver tu desarrollo a futuro, pero al no comunicarte con nosotros no pudimos asumir más que negligencia de tu parte. Pudiste habérmelo contado, creí que éramos amigos.  
— ¡Lo somos! —afirmó.  
—Pues desde ahora en adelante cuéntame todo, ¿vale?  
—Por supuesto… y ya que lo dices. ¿Hay algo entre usted y el doctor Warren?  
—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso?  
—No es importante. Lo que es importante es lo siguiente —habló mirando al suelo, para luego levantar la mirada, nervioso. Sus manos le sudan y no sabe qué hacer con ellas, no deja de cambiarlas de posición. La mira fijamente, respira agitado.  
— ¿Peter?  
—Seré el mejor pasante de la historia de Oscorp, haré que me conviertas en tu asistente personal, ascenderé hasta ser un colega… y también te demostraré que soy el hombre para ti, ya que estoy enamorado. Y sé que dirás que sólo soy un niño y que tal afirmación carece de madurez, pero te probaré lo contrario, y algún día lograré que te enamores de mí.  
— ¿Y cómo planeas hacer todo eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa.  
—No tengo la menor idea —dijo con toda honestidad.  
Gwen ríe divertida, y Peter piensa en lo hermosa que es.  
—Bueno, espero ansiosa por todo. Nos vemos mañana en Oscorp —dijo sonriendo, para luego inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente.

Gwen Stacy entra a su hogar y tras cerrarse la puerta, Peter cae de rodillas con las manos en el corazón, con un rostro exhausto y feliz.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	9. Acto 9: Tres días

Acto 9: Tres días.

Día 1.

New York, miércoles 9 de agosto del 2017.

La gran noticia reportada a primera hora del día, fue la desaparición de Kraven, quien fue rescatado por soldados del _Kingpin_ cuando era transportado a la prisión de máxima seguridad en la isla Rykers, actualmente siendo mejorada por Norman Osborn, quien se adelanta a la aparición de posibles súper criminales, y lo hace con ayuda del doctor Otto Octavius, su mejor científico. Nadie sabe dónde se encuentra el cazador africano, nadie sabe que está fuertemente amarrado a una silla de acero en una base secreta, y que observa con ojos negros como los puños del mismísimo _Kingpin_ caen sobre su rostro y cuerpo, ante la asustada mirada de su mujer, quien se encuentra detrás del vidrió.  
—Así que no pensabas matarlo desde un principio, no fueron derrotas propias, simplemente no lo diste todo. Te atreviste a desafiar las órdenes del _Kingpin_ por tu propio disfrute, y eso fue una muy mala elección —dijo serio, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las manos y se arreglaba el traje—. Por supuesto, no puedo darme el lujo de matarte, eres valioso sabiendo que puedes vencerlo, así que sólo te castigaré un poco para que entiendas.  
— ¿Por qué no me liberas y tenemos una pelea justa? ¿Eh? —habló con una roja sonrisa.  
— ¿Pelea justa? —preguntó divertido—. Aunque estuvieras estable no sería justa. Pero está bien, te daré el privilegio de defenderte.

Las cadenas caen, Kraven se pone de pie, respira y golpea con todas sus fuerzas al enorme cuerpo del _Kingpin_ , y este no siente nada. El gran jefe del crimen lo golpea con un cabezazo y lo deja mareado, fuera de combate. La puerta es abierta y Calypso corre rápidamente a auxiliar a su pareja, le abraza y le besa con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—Más te vale no hacer algo así, Calypso —advirtió el _Kingpin_ limpiando la sangre de su frente—. La próxima vez no seré tan amable —afirmó, e hizo un gesto con la mano. Inmediatamente cuatro guardias aseguran a Calypso, encadenan sus manos y la sacan entre gritos y la mirada impotente de Kraven. —Muy bien, ella se quedará en una de mis bases, te diré en cual para que te reúnas con ellas, claro, será una vez que hayas cumplido con el objetivo. No pareces enojado, por cierto.  
—Lo estoy, créeme. Pero me lo merezco, supongo. Falté a mi palabra, pero ella…  
—Sí, ella no será lastimada, si cumples el objetivo, claro.

Una hora después, _Spider-Man_ se encuentra trepado en una pared de cierto departamento, observa por la ventana el rostro angustiado de la prometida de Max, se siente culpable por no haberlo protegido, sí sólo hubiera derrotado a Kraven más rápido hubiera podido estar ahí, pero fue un tonto y no pudo, se dejó distraer. Abandona el lugar pues no puede estar cerca de ella, se balancea apresuradamente, piensa en distraerse con algunas misiones hasta que llegue la hora de ir a Oscorp. Nuevamente se siente observado, avizora pero no ve nada, mas si oye algo dentro de su cabeza, se balancea y evita una bala que pasa de largo y atraviesa un anunció gigante. Logra detectar de donde vino el disparo, no le toma mucha llegar y al hacerlo, conecta una doble patada al pecho del disparador que escapaba.  
—Te dije que no quería volver a verte, ya deja de acosarme —dijo _Spidy_ al ver esa pequeña trenza en la nuca.  
—Oh, pero te amo —replicó Kraven, divertido.  
— ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Yo no te deje tan mal.  
—Me caí de las escaleras. Pero eso no importa. He venido a terminar lo nuestro.

El ataque comienza, _Spidy_ evade las dagas, esta vez con mayor facilidad, ya sea por las heridas de Kraven, o porque ha aprendido sus movimientos, pero aun así, no es capaz de detener un rodillazo en su abdomen y un codazo a la sien. Aquel que observa desde lejos, se extraña por ese último movimiento, el cazador pudo apuñalarlo, pero optó por el codo. Pide explicaciones.  
—Cállate y observa, no todo es lo que parece —resopló Kraven.  
— ¿Con quién hablas? —inquirió la araña, extrañado.

No obtiene respuesta. Aquel que observa decide seguir con su trabajo. Kraven continúa atacando, pero no pelea como siempre, _Spidy_ lo nota, no siente un deseo de sangre o de victoria, eso, sumado a las palabras pronunciadas por el cazador, le hacen dudar. Observa bien el rostro del africano, sus ojos amarillos parecen intentar comunicarle algo, y no hay duda de que sus labios sí, aunque no haya voz para respaldarlos. Es capaz de entenderle a pesar del constante movimiento de la batalla, y comunica dicho hecho parpadeando tres veces; Kraven sonríe en respuesta.

En el almacén donde está retenida, Calypso despierta. Hay sólo otra persona en el lugar, aquel que jalará el gatillo si Kraven no hace caso. Él no le presta atención, está leyendo una revista en un rincón, sentado sobre unas cajas, silbando. No hay de qué preocuparse, sus manos están encadenadas a su espalda, y su cuerpo está encadenado a una silla de acero en medio del almacén. Pero puede mover sus dedos, y con una de sus uñas —una elegida cuidadosamente—, se araña el brazo, y sangra. El hombre se pone de pie y se acerca a ella al verla gruñendo de dolor, sus órdenes son vigilarla, pero si es herida de alguna forma, no quiere ni pensar en lo que Kraven le haría, por lo que decide ver si se encuentra bien.  
— ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó, tomándola gentilmente del hombro. Ella tiene la cabeza baja, la levanta lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, ojos que después abre, mostrando que han perdido el negro y han sido invadidos por el amarillo, el dorado.  
—No, ningún problema —dijo sonriendo.

La puerta del almacén es derrumbada por su potente patada, o al menos eso le hubiera gustado que pasara, pero no puede avisar de su liberación, así que la abre con nunca tanta gentileza usando la llave que llevaba el guardia. Hay varios trabajadores del _Kingpin_ conversando y bebiendo cerveza. Ninguno de ellos es capaz de avisar a su jefe antes de que ella los golpee con la silla de acero en la cabeza, noqueándolos. Calypso coge otras llaves y parte en un automóvil de lujo llevándose las cadenas como recuerdo. Por su parte, Kraven continúa «peleando» con _Spider-Man_ , pero al momento en que siente que aquel que observaba ha perdido la compostura, se detiene, alegre. Corre hacia él sin perder tiempo y tras hablar con su mujer por el comunicador, lo golpea con deseos de desfigurarlo, mas es detenido por el héroe.  
—Gracias por la ayuda, araña. Pero no puedo ir preso ahora —dijo con rostro amable, y dejó caer una bomba de humo.  
 _Spider-Man_ tose y se limpia el traje.  
—Odio cuando hace eso.

Horas después se reencontró con su esposa en una bahía, ahí tuvo la oportunidad de agradecer al _Kingpin_ por toda su ayuda, después de todo, traerlo a los estados unidos para batallar con la araña ha sido uno de los mayores regalos que ha recibido. Tras colgar, deja caer el comunicador al agua, y con una enorme sonrisa parte con su mujer a un lugar seguro, sin dejar el país, pues no piensa abandonarlo hasta que mate a la araña una vez este madure. Él está feliz, pero el _Kingpin_ no lo está, «furioso» sería poco para describirlo, pensó que ella sólo era una científica, no tenía idea de que también fuera capaz de obtener ese poder, no pensó en todo y se dejó llevar por el enojo. Hay pocos que puedan enojarse tanto por un fallo propio como el _Kingpin_. Pero él no es el único con fuertes emociones tras lo pasado, _Silver Sable_ entró en una furia aún más grande que la de él tras perder la oportunidad de curarse pronto, y finalmente cayó sobre su cama, deprimida.

Tras Oscorp, tras trabajar como _Spider-Man_ , el día de Peter Parker termina con él viendo la televisión y aprendiendo sobre el descubrimiento de la base del _Kingpin_ , la policía llegó ahí tras ayuda de un informante secreto, pero lamentablemente el lugar estaba desierto y no parecía ser la base real, pues le faltaban muchas comodidades que alguien como él debería tener para causar tanto caos en la ciudad. El rey del crimen aún sigue libre y sin ninguna pista sobre su paradero.  
—Ese Kraven, es extraño —dijo recostándose en su cama—. Justo cuando pienso que es un bastardo sin arreglo, me muestra cosas como esta, además de preocupación por alguien amado. Es humano después de todo. Las cosas no son blanco y negro. Tío Ben tenía razón, los criminales pueden ser ayudados, siempre hay esperanza, él lo prueba. No es que lo dudara, pero esto ayuda a mantener sus ideales. No mataré, intentaré ayudar siempre que pueda, aun sí es un criminal. Pero, no es que todos sean así, ¿verdad?

Día 2.

New York, jueves 10 de agosto del 2017.

7:30 de la mañana.  
 _Spider-Man_ se balancea por la ciudad en nuevo traje, uno más azul que rojo y con un diseño ligeramente distinto. Lo estrena deteniéndose frente a un banco siendo robado, y de la nada siente algo en su hombro, dirige su mirada y, una mancha blanca es lo que ve. Mira al cielo y maldice a la paloma que acaba de cagarse en él. Se limpia como puede, una vez terminado, dispara balas de telarañas al único criminal que huye del lugar cargando varias bolsas de dinero y diamantes en sus grandes y sucias manos. Este sigue corriendo pues la fuerza de esas balas contra él no es suficiente. _Spidy_ entonces decide enfrentarlo frente a frente.  
—Oye, Aleksei —dijo gritando mientras se balancea sobre él—. Me debes cincuenta dólares. Ya sabes lo que dicen, una araña nunca olvida.  
— ¡Tú! —gritó enojado.  
—Para servirte, grandulón —Aleksei deja caer las bolsas de una mano y ataca con un puñetazo, el cual es detenido por la palma de la araña, sin preocupaciones. — Lo siento, grandulón, pero eso no te funcionará conmigo. Ahora, se bueno y ve a la cárcel sin causar problemas —pidió con la cabeza de lado, para luego envolverlo en telarañas. Espera unos momentos hasta que venga la policía pues teme que no puedan controlarlo, pero tras ver a la detective DeWolf dominarlo con su arma de electrochoque y esposarlo sin problemas, sonríe tranquilo y bromea con llevarse cincuenta dólares del dinero robado. Se aleja tras la amenaza de la detective mientras Aleksei le grita fervientemente lo mucho que lo odia por esto y que cobrará su venganza.

Por otro lado, tras terminar su desayuno, Gwen Stacy está lista para trabajar. Abre la puerta de su casa, sólo para ver al doctor Warren mirándola con culpa.  
—Sé que tal vez no quieras verme ahora —dijo acariciándose las manos—, pero tenía que decirlo en persona. Lamento mucho lo que intenté anoche, simplemente me deje llevar, fue estúpido. Las cosas no van muy bien en casa y tú eres de mis estudiantes favoritas, además de que bebí mucho. Fue una mezcla de todas esas cosas, no fue algo en serio.  
—Estoy dispuesta a actuar como que nada ha pasado, profesor. Sólo si promete no volver a hacerlo.  
—Por supuesto. Jamás volverá a pasar —afirmó arreglándose los anteojos.  
—Está bien. Le perdono, pero ahora necesito un tiempo sin que nos veamos.  
—Claro, lo que desees.

A las ocho de la mañana las puertas del laboratorio de Gwen son abiertas, ella saluda a todos los pasantes y pone cierto énfasis cuando dice el nombre de Peter, algo que todos menos él pasaron por alto. El día sigue normal, el celular de Parker no ha vibrado lo que quiere decir que no hay ningún crimen que requiera su atención, intenta confiar en el departamento de policía de New York, hay cosas de las que ellos pueden encargarse, aunque claro, es más que nada una excusa que se dice para poder pasar tiempo con Gwen. Realmente no confía tanto en ellos.

Al terminar el día laboral, Peter batalla consigo mismo para lograr invitar a Gwen a una cita, no puede pronunciar las palabras correctamente y parece que va a desmayarse, ella lo nota y acepta antes de que su cabeza explote. Durante el camino al restaurante al aire libre donde piensa llevarla, se pregunta constantemente dentro de su cabeza si a _Spider-Man_ le hubiera costado invitarla a salir. Se responde así mismo que no.

Al mismo tiempo en que ellos van caminando por la calle hablando de los estragos que el sol podría causarle a sus pieles, Aleksei ha salido de prisión, alguien que desconoce y que no se presentó para verlo, ha pagado su fianza. Libre, asalta a un grupo de personas y pone el dinero recolectado en un paquete. Se dirige al Bronx, toca una puerta, y le entrega dicho paquete al hombre que responde el llamado.  
—Confió en que lo envíes —dijo sereno.  
—Como siempre, Aleksei. No te preocupes.  
—Gracias.

Tras eso, se dirige a su casa, un pequeño lugar despintando. Abre la puerta y es tacleado por una gran cantidad de perros meneando la cola, y en el fondo varios gatos le saludan con sus maullidos. Con una gran sonrisa, Aleksei juega con sus mascotas y les da de comer. Su puerta es tocada y se apresura a abrir, tras hacerlo un hombre de aspecto espeluznante y de avanzada edad, vestido en un buen traje, le saluda.  
— ¿Quién rayos eres tú? —inquirió ante el nerviosismo de sus mascotas.  
—Eso no es importante —dijo con voz rasposa—. Importa que mi empleador tiene una propuesta para ti, Aleksei Sytsevich. Dime, ¿quieres ganar mucho dinero?  
—Por supuesto.  
—Entonces, ven conmigo.

Aleksei sigue al extraño hombre.  
Al mismo tiempo, en medio de la cita, donde hablaban sobre el origen de la vida en la tierra, Peter tiene que excusarse con que irá al baño. Una vez ahí, sale por la ventana con el traje puesto y se dirige al lugar donde hay una balacera. Usa sus propias balas para derribar a los criminales, detiene con sus telarañas el proyectil de una bazuca y la lanza a los aires donde no lastima a nadie. Se queda observando al cielo un instante, extrañamente esperaba haber matado a aquella paloma, y luego se asquea por siquiera desear la muerte de otro ser vivo, aunque sea una simple y abundante ave.  
—Alto, hombre araña —ordenó la detective Jean DeWolf.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Aun cuando acabo de ayudarles?  
—Eres un vigilante, no muy diferente a un criminal. Arriba las manos.  
—Está bien —dijo, y abandonó el lugar balanceándose.  
—Debiste decirle que pusiera las manos en la cabeza —precisó su compañero Stanley.  
—Demonios, Carter, no empieces. Sube al auto —replicó enojada.  
—Ah —Suspiró—. Eres tan bella cuando me maltratas.  
—Sugeriré que te transfieran —dijo cortante.

Los policías regresan a casa.  
Pasan quince minutos y Peter sale del baño, sudado.  
— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gwen, preocupada.  
—Ah, sí —dijo nervioso—. Creo que vi un fantasma, eso es todo.  
—Oh, me pasa a menudo. Pensé que era la única que los veía de día —dijo sonriendo.

Peter ríe y la cita continua. Hablan más de ciencia que de otra cosa y eso le hace sentirse nervioso, pues siente que realmente no están conectando como personas. Intenta llevar la conversación a un ambiente más personal, pero el celular de Gwen suena tras su intento y la cita se debe terminar.  
—El doctor Connors me llama, aparentemente el jefe ha aceptado su idea.  
—Eso es asombroso.  
— ¿Quieres venir?  
Él sonríe en respuesta.

Se reúnen con Connors en Oscorp y este les explica en que consiste su idea, sobre las capacidades de algunos reptiles para regenerar extremidades perdidas, algo que revolucionará al mundo. Ante la buena noticia, Martha, su esposa, prepara una deliciosa cena a los que ambos jóvenes fueron invitados. La suerte no sólo fue para Connors, Peter pudo seguir hablando con Gwen, aunque ella fue constantemente distraída por el pequeño hijo del doctor, Billy de ocho años, quien quería pasar tiempo con ella como cuando era más pequeño. Al terminar la cena, Peter debe irse a casa, pero Gwen permanece con Billy, quien le saca la lengua a Parker cuando este sale de casa. «Parece que tengo un rival», pensó.

El día terminó con Aleksei Sytsevich entrando a una cámara de acero, gritando de dolor tras estar siendo cubierto por rayos gamma. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y por varios segundos deseó morir. Pero el experimento termino correctamente, aún sigue con vida, con más vida de la que nunca jamás tuvo. El dolor valió la pena.

Día 3.

New York, viernes 11 de agosto del 2017.

Gwen se negó a otra cita, pues se encuentra ocupada, debe ir al departamento de policía y pasar tiempo con su hermano. _Spider-Man_ la vigila durante el camino, no parece que nada vaya a pasarle por lo que decide alejarse, pero justo en ese momento, la tierra parece temblar. Su sentido arácnido vibra como loco. La criatura causante del temblor se detiene frente a Gwen, quien lo mira desde el suelo, asustada. La cosa gris le sonríe, y ella le dispara gas pimienta a los ojos, cegándolo y causándole mucho dolor. Sin perder tiempo se pone de pie y escapa ante la mirada sorprendida de _Spider-Man_. El trepa muros se acerca al visitante, es un hombre, uno muy grande (2, 13 m de altura), y pesado (322 kg). Lleva puesto un traje gris que parece estar hecho de una combinación de varios minerales, como una roca; se ve muy resistente, pero también ligera.  
— ¿Aleksei? —preguntó sorprendido—. Estás más alto.  
—No, Aleksei ya no más. ¡Soy _Rhino_! —exclamó guerrero.  
—Bueno, _Rhino_ —dijo casual—. Que cuerpo tan musculoso tienes.  
— ¡Para aplastarte mejor!  
— _Rhino_ , que cuernos tan grandes tienes.  
— ¡Para embestirte mejor!  
— _Rhino_ , que cara tan de idiota tienes.  
—Para… ¡Oye! —gritó enojado.  
—Escucha grandulón, no quiero pelear contigo, estás en peligro de extinción. No quiero tener a PETA sobre mi sorprendente trasero.  
—Pues que mal. ¡Porque yo quiero aplastarte!

 _Rhino_ ataca con un puñetazo, es más rápido que antes, pero no más que el trepa muros, quien esquiva sin problemas y contraataca con un puñetazo al cuerpo, que no hace nada más que causarle dolor a él mismo. «Nota mental: el traje… es muy duro», pensó adolorido. _Spidy_ salta sobre él y lo coge del cuerno, usa sus telarañas en él y lo conduce como a un toro por un par de segundos. _Rhino_ intenta sacárselo de encima, se sacude vehementemente pero la araña es capaz de aguantar, aunque con dificultad. El segundo paso es intentar cogerlo y lanzarlo contra el suelo, pero el arácnido se mueve por todo el cuerpo de _Rhino_ y escapa a su contacto.

Enojado, _Rhino_ comienza a correr por la ciudad, embistiendo autos y destruyendo edificaciones atravesando sus paredes de piedra. _Spider-Man_ cae en una vereda tras pasar por tanto destrozo. _Rhino_ frena con mucha dificultad y ataca al trepa muros con un pisotón, pero este se mueve a toda velocidad y dispara balas a la única parte que no está cubierta por el traje, su rostro. El daño es nulo, pero el producido por sus puños recubiertos con telarañas no lo es.  
—Entonces si hay forma de lastimarte —dijo sonriendo, sintiéndose ganador. _Rhino_ lo coge desprevenido con una sola mano y lo lanza varios metros contra una tienda de antigüedades, igual de vieja como los objetos que se venden—. Bien, mi error —dijo muy adolorido sobre los escombros.  
—Tu mayor error fue hacerme enojar —afirmó, y lo cogió de un pie.  
—Dime, _Rhino_. ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? ¿Qué pasó?  
—Tú eres el genio, ¿no? Adivina.  
—Eres un…

Es cortado a media oración y lo único que expresa es un grito de dolor tras ser golpeado contra el suelo. La acción se repite una vez más hasta que le dispara telarañas a los ojos, lo que causa que _Rhino_ lo suelte y se toque los ojos entre gruñidos.  
—Este gas pimienta es genial, debería comprar más —dijo sonriente.

Lo consiguió durante la carrera de _Rhino_ por la ciudad, y lo roció en uno de sus cartuchos. En cualquiera otra ocasión ni siquiera hubiera pensado en usarlo. Le da las gracias a Gwen.  
— ¡Maldita araña! ¡Voy a matarte!  
—Por favor, no lo hagas —rogó—. ¡Me necesitas para mantener la población de insectos bajo control!  
— ¡Deja de burlarte!  
— ¿También quieres que deje de respirar? — _Rhino_ ataca con puñetazos, pero él no tiene problemas para evadirlo moviéndose a los lados—. ¡Muy lento!

 _Rhino_ golpea el suelo con gran fuerza y produce una onda de viento que destruye varios de los objetos en la tienda y manda a volar al trepa muros, quien atraviesa el techo. En el aire dispara sus redes contra su cuerpo y se impulsa hacia él conectando una doble patada con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tras aterrizar, se da cuenta de que no hizo nada de daño. _Rhino_ sonríe y él sólo mueve la cabeza en negación. _Spidy_ se aleja de un salto, se toca las costillas, tiene algunas rotas.  
«No puedo ganarle con mi fuerza, que sorpresa —pensó adolorido—. Debo llevarlo a Oscorp, es el único lugar que podría servirme.»  
—Oye _Rhino_. ¡Ven a por mí! —retó dándose palmadas en el trasero.

 _Spidy_ se aleja lo más rápido que puede soportando el fuerte dolor punzante en su cuerpo. _Rhino_ lo persigue a gran velocidad, embiste autos y no lo pierde de vista. _Spidy_ se da cuenta de que tiene muchos problemas para frenar o cambiar de dirección, o se golpea contra algo o le toma un largo tiempo detenerse, y siempre se demora unos instante en correr una vez más después de eso. «Eso me sirve», pensó feliz. En furia, el gran hombre gris coge autos y los lanza, y _Spider-Man_ los evade con facilidad. Y la araña no piensa dejar que se desperdicien, así que coge algunos con su telaraña y los lanza de regreso, pero _Rhino_ los destroza con cabezazos, pero cada vez que lo hace estos explotan y si bien las explosiones no parecen dañarlo tanto, el humo le está afectando.  
— ¡Vamos, _Rhino_! ¡Tú puedes!  
— ¡Cállate!

Oscorp está cerca, y _Rhino_ ya no es lo mismo que antes, se le ve cansado, su nuevo tamaño, fuerza y velocidad le han quitado resistencia. _Spidy_ lo lleva justo al lugar que quería, una fuente de electricidad, de alto voltaje. _Rhino_ se estrella contra el generador y es electrocutado. Pega largos alaridos hasta que cae de rodillas, severamente herido pero consciente. _Spider-Man_ lo golpea en el rostro hasta que lo deja fuera de combate, entonces intenta removerle el traje, pero lo encuentra imposible, parece ser parte de él al mismo tiempo que no. Sin ninguna opción, lo envuelve en un capullo reforzado, gastando todos sus cartuchos. Sube por la empresa y coge una gran cantidad de sedantes del departamento de medicina, se los inyecta a _Rhino_ por la mejilla y lo duerme profundamente.

La policía llega seis minutos después con un auto acorazado, la detective Watanabe recibe todos los detalles de _Spider-Man_ , y se asusta de la bestia que tendrá que llevar a la prisión. Rikers aún no está listo, deberán mantenerlo en una prisión normal por el momento, y las posibilidades de escape son altas. Se espera que mantenerlo constantemente sedado sea suficiente por el momento.

Tras entregar las fotos de las batallas con _Rhino_ , obtener una buena paga y escuchar algunas calumnias de Jameson hacia el héroe llamándolo una amenaza, Peter Parker se echa a dormir en la tarde. No despertará a tiempo, llegará muy tarde a Oscorp el día de mañana, Gwen estará molesta, perderá más puntos, peligrara su posición una vez más. Pero así es su vida ahora, le creerán flojo y que está perdiendo su camino, pero debe continuar con su deber, porque nadie más lo hará.  
—Con un gran poder, llega mucho, mucho trabajo —dijo en voz baja al instante en que se queda dormido. Han sido unos tres días extraños. Mañana, ojalá mañana todo sea un poco más normal, aunque no hay que hacerse ilusiones.

El día termina con Kraven viendo la televisión, con los detalles del preso. Se siente decepcionado por no haber estado ahí para cazar a tal bestia, felicita a la araña y se echa a dormir con esperanzas de que escape, pues no tiene ganas de hacer trabajo físico para liberarlo él mismo, quiere pasar un buen tiempo de descanso.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	10. Acto 10: Mata a la araña

Acto 10: Mata a la araña.

New York, sábado 12 de agosto del 2017.

6:00 de la mañana.  
Los canales de noticias están emitiendo. Se informa sobre la presencia de _Rhino_ y su batalla con _Spider-Man_. Están forzados a decir que ellos no tienen ningún video o foto, y que todos deberían leer el Daily Bugle para mayor información o poder ver las fotos tomadas por Peter Parker. J. Jonah Jameson es invitado una vez más, habla sobre cómo cada vez hay más destrozos, más crimen, que la aparición de _Spider-Man_ no ha cambiado nada para bien, que es incluso peor, que es todo su culpa, que seguro son compañeros suyos y que usan la ciudad para su diversión. Dice que es una amenaza. La gente en general no le cree, en especial aquellos que fueron salvados por él, pero hay una pequeña duda en el fondo.  
— ¿De dónde salió? —preguntó el _Kingpin_ , y bostezó. Juega con su copa de vino.  
—No lo sabemos —dijo la científica—. Los informantes están perdidos, no tienen nada. Quién quiere que lo haya hecho eso, es cuidadoso.  
—Cómo tú.  
—No insinué cosas como esas, por favor. Me duele que dude de mi lealtad.

A pesar de las palabras, su voz sonó imperturbable.  
—Puedes retirarte, y más vale que consigas información —habló, serio y preocupado. Termina de beber su vino. — Esto no es competencia normal, hay alguien ahí, alguien que puede tumbar mi imperio. Eso no puede ser, esta ciudad no es lo suficientemente grande para dos _Kingpins_.

La científica abandona la habitación, mordiéndose los labios, está interesada en _Rhino_ , en su traje, más que nada, lo encuentra perfecto para armar al ejército del _Kingpin_. Ya aprendió el procedimiento de Herman Schultz para crear sus guanteletes, hizo innecesaria su existencia dentro del ejército. Y ahora, el sólo pensar en cómo combinar aquella arma con el traje, junto con la energía de _Electro_ , hace que se excite. En su laboratorio, ríe sin parar, llena de júbilo, encuentra fabuloso el futuro que ve para New York, y tal vez el mundo. Max Dillon piensa que está loca, pues cree que se está riendo de él, que está encerrado en una habitación especial que lo contiene, justo frente a ella.

Peter despertó tarde como se esperaba, fue a Oscorp para recuperar, pero no fue recibido. Intentó que le dejaran usar el domingo, pero Gwen dijo que estaría ocupada, el doctor Connors tampoco está disponible debido a los experimentos que trabaja con el doctor Miles Warren, y el doctor Octavius trabaja en Rikers. Puede volver el lunes normalmente, pero no puede evitar pensar en que una vez más, ha dañado su reputación. Pero debe olvidarse de ello, debe trabajar en mejorar sus redes, en fortalecerlas, si _Rhino_ escapa, por más tonto que sea, no podrá volver usar a Oscorp para derrotarlo, más aún ahora que hay una recompensa por su cabeza puesta por Norman Osborn.

El lunes llega. Son siete con treinta minutos de la mañana, es hora de salir a trabajar. Gwen Stacy sale de casa, y en la parada donde siempre toma su taxi, es detenida por una mujer de cabellos negros y rasgados ojos verdes. Es alta y esbelta; su porte es perfecto. Lleva una botella de agua en sus manos, por la mitad.  
— ¿Gwen? —preguntó la mujer, sonriente.  
—Oh, Dios mío. ¡Smythy! —exclamó, eufórica, y corrió a abrazarla—. Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó con ojos brillosos y voz alegre.  
— ¿«Dios mío»? ¿Has abandonado nuestro lado? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, falsamente indignada, pues también se amagaba una sonrisa.  
—Es un decir, tonta —replicó, divertida.  
—Acabo de llegar —dijo jugando con los cabellos de Gwen—. Explorar el mundo, por más divertido que pueda ser, llega a ser cansado. Me alegra regresar a New York, sigue tan perfecta como siempre esta maldita ciudad. ¿No adoras el crimen que hay aquí? —habló sarcástica—. Pero sí, ha sido mucho tiempo, no nos veíamos desde esa «noche», la última de la universidad.  
—No me la recuerdes —dijo sonrojada.  
—Oh vamos, para eso es la universidad, para experimentar. Algunos dicen que también para aprender, pero yo no les creo —bromeó—. Al menos nunca probamos ninguna droga, ni siquiera marihuana. Aunque he pensado en probarla, no parece ser la gran cosa.  
—Sabemos que puede afectar nuestro cerebro, como la cognición y la memoria. Que no sepamos todo no quiere decir que debamos usarla —dijo seria.  
—Ah, siempre la voz de la razón —replicó con cariño.  
—Espero que gente como la doctora Yasmin Hurd logré avances, muchos de mis estudiantes lo usan, intento decirles que es peligroso, pero como sabes, los adolescentes no escuchan. Me preocupan sus futuros.  
—Cierto, eres profesora ahora. ¿Qué se siente ese lado?  
—Pues, fue extraño al principio. Apenas había terminado, fue embarazoso enseñar a gente un año menor que yo, sentí que no me respetaban. Así que decidí ser amigable, conectar con ellos de una forma personal, pienso que es la mejor forma de enseñanza, seguro es mejor que inculcar miedo como algunos de nuestros profesores, pero qué se yo, soy una tonta. Sin embargo, creo que está funcionando.  
—Y además tienes tu propio laboratorio, nada más y nada menos que en Oscorp, ¿eh? Felicitaciones, siempre adoré tu cerebro —dijo eso último con cierto tono sexual.  
—Sí, pero no sé porque me lo dieron a mí, había mucho mejores candidatos.  
—Oh, no has cambiado en nada —dijo con cierta nostalgia—. Odio tanto ese aspecto de ti, claro que eras la mejor candidata, maldita sea. Por supuesto, eso fue porque yo no estaba aquí, soy claramente superior —dijo con ojos cerrados, sonriendo—, pero aun así.  
—Tú tampoco has cambiado nada. Adoro ese aspecto de ti, me gustaría tener tanta confianza como tú, ser tan inteligente y genial. Me alegra volverte a ver —afirmó, con ojos húmedos.

Smythy sonríe, se muerde los labios y la abraza en respuesta.  
—Por cierto, ¿cómo está el profesor Warren? —preguntó al alejarse.  
—Oh, ah, bien —dijo mirando al piso, rascándose el cuello con una uña.  
—No me digas que intentó algo —habló preocupada tras verla tan incómoda. Gwen la mira sorprendida y con sus ojos le pregunta cómo lo supo—. Soy buena notando cosas, ¿lo olvidas? Por ello no has necesitado hablar ahora para que te entienda —dijo con cierta arrogancia—. Siempre supe que tenía demasiado interés en ti, no sólo por tu cerebro, obviamente. Te miraba diferente, te trataba diferente, te observaba cuando no le veías. Me sentí algo celosa, tú eres mía, después de todo.

Gwen ríe, sabe bien que lo dice en broma, pero no puede evitar sentirse cortejada por ella, piensa que debe ser por su confianza, realmente envidia eso de ella. Su sola presencia la hace sentirse más pequeña.  
La sonrisa se le borra al tener que hablar de Warren.  
—Intentó besarme, pero le detuve, por supuesto. Dijo que estaba teniendo problemas en casa y que sólo fue un error; bebió mucho aquel día. Se disculpó y decidí dejarlo atrás, actuar como que nada pasaba. Así estamos ahora, lo veré mucho en el trabajo, es el compañero del doctor Connors y ahora que me has dicho esto, será muy incómodo. Temo que lo intenté otra vez.  
—Yo no dejaré que eso pase, querida —dijo sonriente, tocándole los hombros.  
—Gracias —dijo sonrojada, y miró su reloj—. Oh, rayos. Voy a llegar tarde.  
—Déjame acompañarte, podemos conversar en el camino.  
Suben a un taxi y le pagan el doble para que suba la velocidad.  
—Vaya, ¿cómo no lo vi antes? —dijo Gwen, sorprendida al ver un diamante tan grande.  
—Así es, querida. Quentin y yo vamos a casarnos… algún día, aun no lo sé.  
—Eso es genial, siempre supe que estaban destinados. ¿Pero qué hay de lo nuestro? —preguntó entre risas.  
—Sigue en pie, linda. Dije que eras mía, no dije que fuera lo mismo para ti.  
—Siempre eres tan dominante. No puedo evitar encogerme de hombros contigo —dijo riendo tras darse cuenta de que hizo justamente eso.

Se ponen al día con alguna que otra cosa, y finalmente llegan a Oscorp. Con suerte llegaron a tiempo. Gwen presenta a su amiga ante todos los estudiantes y el doctor Connors, luego salen por un instante para que pueda despedirla.  
—Te atrae el doctor Connors y te agrada ese chico Peter, y él parece estar enamorado.  
— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Ahora eres psíquica? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.  
—Sabes que eso no es real. Es fácil lo que hago, princesa. Se nota en la forma en que me presentaste a Connors que te atrae, aunque asumo que es más por su inteligencia que otra cosa, siempre te han gustado buenos cerebros, eres como yo después de todo. Y la forma en que Peter te miró, lo delata. Realmente me sorprende que nadie más lo haya visto, no deben ser tan brillantes como dijiste.  
—No seas mala, no todos tienen esa habilidad tuya.  
—No soy mala, soy honesta —corrigió, sonriendo—. No puedo creer que siempre deba decírtelo. Ahora, llámame cuando salgas y salimos a pasear —pidió abrazándola. La besa en la mejilla y se despide.

Camina hasta la esquina de la calle, y una voz familiar la hace detenerse.  
—Así que tienes vida y amigos, después de todo —habló _Silver Sable_ , recostada sobre una pared con las manos en los bolsillos—. Dime, ¿cuál es la verdadera tú, la científica fría, o la, de hecho, agradable amiga? ¿Tu jefe lo sabe?  
—Regresa a la base, Silveria. Tus manos aun necesitan curarse. No deberías salir a la calle en esta New York de hoy en día con las manos en ese estado —dijo mirándola con ojos asesinos—, sería una lástima que se te rompieran otra vez, y alguien más mate a _Spider-Man_ antes que tú.

 _Silver Sable_ sonríe mientras la ve alejarse, no está acostumbrada a conocer personas como ella, está feliz de haber venido a New York. Haber sufrido la fractura en sus manos, por todo esto, lo vale.

A las once con algunos minutos de la mañana, en medio de un experimento, Peter recibe noticias en su celular, el cual debería haber estado apagado como lo pidió Gwen. Se disculpa diciendo que es algo importante y que debe estar ahí para tomar fotos, tal vez incluso obtener movimiento con una videocámara que por fin podrá comprar. Con visible molestia, Gwen le deja irse, pero no será sin repercusión. Peter abandona Oscorp corriendo, se pone su primer traje (ya arreglado), y se dirige al lugar donde está ocurriendo algo sorprendente: un dragón está aterrorizando la ciudad.

Está posado sobre el lado derecho de un edificio, en lo más alto, rugiendo y respirando fuego. La gente se vuelve loca, muchos huyen, otros, estupefactos, permanecen inmóviles. _Spidy_ aterriza en el edificio de enfrente, el dragón dirige su atención a él, y dispara una bola de fuego. _Spidy_ salta evadiéndola y se balancea, mientras se mueve por los aires, mira atrás el daño causado y siente emoción. Ha leído sobre dragones desde que era un niño, y parece que eran reales después de todo.  
— ¡Bienvenido, héroe! —saludó un hombre, con voz melódica y estentórea. Habla como un tenor canta. Está de pie sobre la cabeza del dragón, vestido con una negra armadura vikinga, la cual posee detalles, runas y símbolos de un profundo color morado, el mismo color que sus guantes, sus botas y su imponente capa, con la cual procede a cubrirse. Lleva en sus manos un extraño y negro libro. Su rostro no es visible por la máscara de plata que lleva, máscara cuyo único detalle que posee es un tenebroso ojo negro que parece desnudar tus más profundos miedos.  
—No sabía que había llegado hasta San Diego para la Comic-Con ¿Quién se supone que eres?  
— ¡ _Mysterio_ , el devorador! —exclamó y truenos cayeron del cielo. El cielo se ha puesto negro, la araña siente el frio y capta el repugnante aroma de la sangre—. Ese es mi nombre, héroe. He despertado de un largo sueño, pues uno de mis familiares me avisó de la existencia de un digno rival. He venido a que me demuestres tu poder, y después, cuando te derrote, devoraré tu alma —afirmó, y su voz resonó en los oídos del arácnido, influyendo temor. Y un fuerte viento hizo bailar su rubio cabello.

«Esto no puede ser verdad —pensó, asustado—. La magia no existe, eso es un hecho. Como hombre de ciencia no puedo aceptar esto. Debe ser un truco.»

Los guantes y el libro brillan en una luz morada, _Mysterio_ dispara esferas de energía que viajan a gran velocidad, _Spidy_ las evade, pero las explosiones logran alcanzarlo y cae aturdido, pero al último momento es capaz de reponerse y escapa poniéndose a salvo. Pequeños demonios voladoras revolotean a su alrededor, disparan electricidad morada de sus bocas, causando un grave daño al asfalto. _Spider-Man_ sube lo más que puede con un potente salto, dispara sus balas a _Mysterio_ , pero este extiende una mano envuelta en brillo y las balas se deshacen en el aire.  
—Tus ataques no son rivales para mi magia.  
— ¡La magia no es real!  
—Oh, sí que lo es. Que tu generación la haya olvidado no quita ese hecho. Te mostraré mi poder, así tú, hombre de poca fe, tendrás que admitir la realidad —afirmó extendiendo los brazos y se echó a reír.

Se destapa y muestra las runas, las cuales empiezan a brillar junto con el libro. _Mysterio_ pronuncia palabras inentendibles para la araña, sin embargo, logra identificarlo como escandinavo antiguo, a pesar de realmente no entenderle en lo más mínimo. Da las gracias a la televisión por eso.

De pronto, todas las personas que se quedaron en los alrededores, empiezan a atacarse mientras se dicen cosas que confunden al trepa muros, cada uno de ellos incrimina al prójimo de ser un demonio, un asesino que viene a por ellos, o simplemente algo que parecen realmente odiar o temer. Se atacan entre ellos, con sus puños y con objetos cercanos. _Spider-Man_ desciende e intenta calmarlos.

Está tan distraído hablándoles, que no se percata de que los demonios voladores le disparan electricidad al cuerpo. Todos los rayos, unidos, logran inmovilizarlo, y en ese momento, _Mysterio_ desciende a gran velocidad empuñando una daga, su objetivo es su corazón, y ante el peligro inminente de muerte, la vida de la araña pasa por sus ojos. Al último instante, tras gritar por el esfuerzo y el dolor, _Spidy_ logra lanzar un derechazo, causando que _Mysterio_ se detenga, pues no quiere ser golpeado. El trepa muros se libera de la electricidad y dispara telarañas a uno de los demonios, y lo usa para golpear al resto.  
— ¡He probado mejor electricidad! —exclamó, triunfante. _Mysterio_ regresa a lo alto del edificio, flotando. — Tendrás que intentarlo mejor.  
—Después de todo pareces ser alguien que me divertirá —habló sobre la cabeza del dragón.

 _Spidy_ lanza granadas a cada uno de las personas que ahora buscaba atacarlo a él, y de esta forma, envueltos en capullos, no serán un problema. Sube a lo alto con sus redes, pero con dificultad, pues _Mysterio_ extiende sus manos y sus telarañas se van desvaneciendo. El dragón le dispara bolas de fuego, él se balancea de lado a lado evitándolas, se trepa al edificio, sube unos centímetros y se detiene, evitando de esa forma el aliento de fuego que pasa sobre su cabeza. De un salto llega a la azotea, la cola del dragón se acerca a él velozmente por su izquierda, pero es capaz de detenerla con ambas manos, y al hacerlo nota que no es tan grande como parecía, sigue siendo enorme ante sus ojos, pero lo que está agarrando no es más grueso que su cabeza. Rompe la supuesta cola y el holograma se desvanece; es acero.  
—Sabía que se sentía raro. Bueno, tampoco es que haya tocado a un dragón antes, pero de todas formas. ¡No es real! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Magia tu trasero! —celebró entre saltos. De pronto se vuelve y se agacha al sentir peligro, pero no ve nada. Siente que algo viene hacia él, así que salta por instinto, pero sigue sin ver nada. Regresa su atención a _Mysterio_ , le avienta la cola rota, y el acero lo traspasa, la imagen del mago se ve borrosa por un instante para finalmente regresar a verse como antes.

 _Spidy_ vuelve a saltar por instinto.  
— ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? —inquirió _Mysterio_ , tras hacerse visible—. ¿Cómo sabes que te estaba atacando? No deberías haber sido capaz de verme, mis gases han atrofiado tu percepción, pero aun así supiste que estaba detrás de ti.  
—Así que te puedes hacer invisible, bueno, no realmente. Ya que acabas de decir lo de tus gases, asumo que me necesitas confundido para no poder verte, además de que esa armadura no es normal, es mecánica, ¿no es así? Te ayuda a camuflarte, pero se necesitan los gases para que realmente no se te pueda ver.  
—Sí. Ahora respóndeme.  
—Bueno, tengo algo muy bonito llamado «sentido arácnido» —dijo tocándose la sien con un dedo—. Me avisa sobre el peligro inminente. Por ello soy invencible, amigo mío.

Una mujer en bata se recuesta en su silla, sonriendo. Empieza a reír, su cabello negro cae sobre sus ojos verdes. «Así que era eso —pensó. Y empezó a aplaudir.»  
—Ya veo. Así que no tengo posibilidades.  
— Lo que has hecho es excelente, _Mysterio_. El cielo, el frio, los truenos, el olor, todo se sintió muy real. Me recuerda a algo que sucedió con cierto cazador en cierto gimnasio. Podrías trabajar en Hollywood.  
—No. Prefiero hacer un documental independiente llamado: «La muerte de _Spider-Man_.» Pero eso tendrá que esperar, tristemente —dijo decepcionado. Y una gran cantidad de gas es expulsado de su ser.

 _Spidy_ tose y no puede abrir sus ojos por varios segundos hasta que el gas se disipa. Ha quedado mareado y la nariz le arde. _Mysterio_ ha desaparecido.  
—Genial, otro tipo que hace eso —dijo fastidiado. Observa la mecánica que ha quedado, se maravilla por ella… se asusta por ella, pues la luz roja no deja lugar a dudas. Entra en pánico y usa una gran cantidad de telarañas para poner a salvo a la gente en capullos resistentes, pero él no fue tan suertudo. —Bueno, Kraven nunca hizo eso —dijo al borde del colapso.

No va a morir fácilmente, sin embargo, pero ha quedado con el mayor dolor que jamás haya sentido. Su traje está destrozado, ya no le quedan telarañas, y la policía ha llegado. Por suerte no hay cámaras que lo pueden grabar, las que habían fueron destruidas, y para mala suerte, la suya fue parte de ellas. Coge la poca tela que queda y la coloca sobre su cabeza, aun a sacrificio de su entrepierna. Abandona el lugar corriendo lo más rápido posible, saltando de techo en techo, dejando a la policía demasiado avergonzada como para dispararle. Se ve forzado a robar algo de ropa y a tirar los restos del nuevo traje. Se cambia en un callejón, camina unas calles, llega a una casa vieja y abandonada: un refugio para vagabundos. Ahí cae desplomado, sin un ápice de energía. Y duerme hasta la noche.

Al despertar, sus heridas ya no son tan graves, a menos en su rostro. Su cuerpo aún sigue lleno de quemaduras, sus costillas, que recién se estaban recuperando, fueron fracturadas nuevamente, todo su cuerpo está en dolor. Gatea su camino afuera del refugio, ante la mirada extrañada de los vagabundos. Apenas puede caminar de regreso a casa. Una vez ahí, soporta el interrogatorio de May fingiendo que no siente dolor. No le responde a las preguntas sobre las razones de las heridas y de donde estaba, y así sube a su habitación sin mirar atrás, dejándola con la deducción de que ha estado peleando, de que ya no es el muchacho que ha criado. No está equivocada, al menos no del todo. Peter toma una ducha y se echa a dormir, el hecho de que haya actuado de mala manera tanto con Gwen como con May, no superan a su cansancio y dolor.

Mientras él duerme, Gwen aún se mantiene despierta, leyendo un delgado libro sentada en su cama. Su puerta es tocada, la abre esperando ver a Peter con deseos de disculparse, pero es una mujer. Se abrazan y la invita a pasar.  
—Pienso quedarme a dormir, ¿se puede? —preguntó Smythy, entrando a la casa, no dejando lugar para una respuesta negativa.  
—Claro. Vamos a mi cuarto.

Smythy salta sobre la cama y se deja caer sobre ella. Se sienta y bebe de su botella de agua, vaciándola. Pero tiene más en su bolso.  
—Entonces, ¿qué hay con el doctor Connors? —preguntó Smythy, con una mirada que prácticamente exige respuesta.  
— ¿Qué hay con el doctor Connors? —preguntó confundida.  
—Ya sabes, él te gusta, ¿no? —dijo divertida—. ¿Cuál es el plan?  
—No hay plan —respondió Gwen, seria—. Está felizmente casado con una dulce y amable mujer. Tiene un hijo, a quien conozco bien, con quien he jugado.  
—Aun espero una razón para la que no haya plan —replicó sonriente—. Todo lo que he oído son razones por las que sí debería haberlo.  
— ¡No voy a destruir una matrimonio por un deseo egoísta! —exclamó, disgustada. Gwen está alterada, incómoda.  
— ¿Qué hay de Peter? —preguntó Smythy, relajada, exigiendo respuesta con sus ojos una vez más, como si el disgusto de Gwen no hubiera sucedido.  
— ¿Qué hay de Peter? —repitió, más disgustada, levantando la voz un poco—. Tiene quince años —afirmó, esta vez regresó a un tono bajo. Smythy arquea las cejas como si no entendiera el significado de lo dicho, como si no fuera importante. — ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que te parece bien hacer algo inmoral, porque tal vez podría valer la pena?  
Smythy responde alzando los hombros, recostando su cabeza en uno de ellos, abriendo las manos y cerrando los ojos en un gesto de «tal vez».  
—Pero esa es una forma horrible de pensar —expresó Gwen, preocupada, escandalizada—. Es por eso que los criminales hacen lo que hacen.  
—Tienes razón, tienes razón —calmó, colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella y mirándola amistosamente—. Es una forma horrible de pensar, como siempre eres la voz de la razón —afirmó. Gwen se calma y pide que le convide algo de agua.

«Es una forma horrible de pensar, inmoral, criminal. Tal vez por eso me gusta tanto la idea», pensó Smythy.  
—Pero sigamos con lo de Peter —habló tomando de regreso su botella—. ¿Qué puedes decirme de él?  
—Es un chico brillante, bien intencionado, y amable. Tienes sus problemas, como cualquiera chico, claro. Últimamente ha estado actuando muy irresponsablemente, desaparece de la nada y no llama. Me dijo que es porque tiene trabajos para poder ayudar en casa, pero no fui capaz de encontrar ningún otro que no fuera tomarle fotos al hombre araña. No puede tomarle tanto tiempo esa actividad, ni la de tomar fotos en general. A pesar de eso, tiene un futuro brillante si logra enderezarse, es educado y como dije, brillante. Pero es un niño, no puede estar seguro de sus sentimientos. Si es verdad lo que siente, tendrá que esperar a que sea mayor de edad para que pueda darle una oportunidad.  
— ¿Lo hace siempre que pasa algo importante? Lo de tomar fotos a _Spider-Man_.  
—Sí, abandona Oscorp en medio de los experimentos o lo que sea, parece tener informantes que le avisan si algo está pasando, y luego va a tomar fotos.  
—Ya veo. Creo que deberías perdonarle eso, tomar fotos a alguien tan escurridizo como el trepa muros, no es fácil, y de seguro está ganando buen dinero.  
—Supongo. Oh, mira la hora —dijo dirigiendo su atención al reloj en su pared—. Tengo que levantarme temprano, durmamos.

Ambas se echan en la misma cama, Gwen es de moverse mucho al dormir, y Smythy lo sabe muy bien, después de todo fueron compañeras de cuarto, pero no piensa dormir en un mueble ni aunque la obliguen. Los ojos azules se cierran y la rubia se pierde en el mundo de los sueños. Smythy permanece despierta, mirando el techo, sonriendo, evitando perderse en una divertida risotada.

«Él único que ha sido capaz de tomar fotos de la araña —pensó, y soltó una risilla—. Desaparece sin decir nada, como si hubiera quedado inconsciente en algún lugar, como muchas veces debió haber quedado el trepa muros tras esas duras batallas, es obvio que no es invulnerable y se cansa como todos. Cuando nos saludamos en Oscorp, era evidente que Parker era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, se veía en su rostro que se estaba conteniendo, aunque nadie más parece haberlo notado. Tiene sentido, es un niño, después de todo. No debe controlar bien esos poderes que tiene, le debe costar trabajo. Entonces, tenemos un problema, mi querido jefe lo quiere muerto, pero mi preciada amiga tiene la posibilidad de un fantástico futuro con él, sus cerebros parecen ser compatibles. ¿Qué hago? Claro, también está mi propio deseo de querer derrotarlo. Entonces, ¿qué es más fuerte, mi deseo por derrotar y disecar a tal precioso espécimen, mi lealtad, o mi amor por ella?»

No logra tomar una decisión, la cantidad de cosas que revolotean por su cabeza le dan migraña, la hace sentir incómoda el no poder saber algo, y eso, graciosamente, le permite dormir.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	11. Acto 11: ¿Mata a la araña?

Acto 11: ¿Mata a la araña?

New York. (2015)

6:00 de la mañana.  
Gwen camina por el campus, lleva una bolsa blanca con las compras para el desayuno de hoy. Sube hasta el tercer piso del sector B de la gigantesca institución Alas. Entra a su piso, deja su llave en un sombrero colgado al lado de la puerta, camina hacia la cocina, ahí encuentra a Smythy sentada, con un codo sobre la mesa, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su mandíbula y mejilla. Se le ve cansada y algo adolorida.  
— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Gwen, en extremo preocupada.  
—Oh, ya sabes, se la estuve chupando a Quentin anoche. Tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo terminar, tiene una resistencia imposible —respondió casualmente, con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—No necesitaba saber eso —dijo incómoda.  
—Tú preguntaste —habló confundida, levantando una mano.  
—Porque pensé que te habían golpeado o algo.  
—Bueno, sí me golpeó con su…  
— ¡Basta! —interrumpió con los ojos cerrados, extendiendo adelante las manos.  
— ¿Estás lista para la graduación adelantada? Ni siquiera estoy sorprendida de que nos tomará sólo dos años, a pesar de todos los campos que tomamos.  
—Creo que hay gente que se graduó más rápido, incluso de niños.  
—Sí, sí, niños prodigio —dijo fastidiada— ¿Dónde están ahora? Ni me sé sus nombres.  
—No seas mala.  
— ¡No soy mala, soy honesta! —exclamó en voz alta. No es la primera vez que tienen ese intercambio.

Se bañan y se visten. Una vez listas, se dirigen a la ceremonia, donde sólo ellas dos serán felicitadas. Los padres de cada una posan a sus lados para la foto, Gwen sonríe junto con sus padres y su hermano, pero Smythy permanece con un rostro frio, incluso enojado, mientras que sus padres sonríen y lloran como si ellos mismos hubieran ganado. Gwen intenta convencerla de que sonría, pero no lo consigue, nadie lo consigue. La única forma en la que sonrió, fue posando sola, y junto con Gwen.

New York, martes 15 de agosto del 2017.

6:00 de la mañana.  
Peter Parker lleva despierto varios minutos. Se dirige a la mansión de Cassandra sin perder tiempo, debe recoger la nueva telaraña que estuvo creando todo el domingo. Ese día regresó a las nueve de la noche, hora cuando ve una película con May, una familiar elegida al azar. Luego de eso regresó al laboratorio en secreto para continuar trabajando hasta las doce. No pudo usarlas contra _Mysterio_ , probablemente no hubiera quedado prácticamente desnudo si hubiera podido llevarlas.

Además lleva trabajando en un nuevo traje, uno que sea más resistente, como un chaleco antibalas, pues los criminales no dejaran de equiparse mejor, y él ya está harto de quedar con el cuerpo hecho pedazos. Por otro lado necesita mejor seguro médico, no puede dejarlo todo a su sistema de recuperación, por más acelerado que sea, no será suficiente si cada día debe pelear contra alguien, arriesgándose a recaer. Ya le ha sucedido después de la explosión causada por _Mysterio_ , hoy apenas puede caminar sin desmayarse por el dolor. El problema es que no puede confiar en nadie que trabaje para la ciudad, todos pensaran en entregarlo por la recompensa.

«Cyndy», es el primer nombre que viene a su mente, ella es la única persona en la que puede confiar, seguro, sus habilidades serán limitadas al no ser medicina su campo, pero su sistema de recuperación debería hacer el resto del trabajo. Por lo tanto, tras recoger sus nuevos juguetes y fingir que nada pasa en Oscorp, le pagará una visita.

En Brooklyn, el sol se ha alzado fuerte, pero su luz no parece golpear su rostro como suele hacerlo. Gwen Stacy abre los ojos, y lo primero que observa es a Smythy sobre ella, jugando con su cabello, mirándola de lado, con cariño. Lejos de sorprenderse, le pide gentilmente que se mueva y la deje levantarse.  
—Pensé que dejarías de hacer eso —dijo tras levantarse, soñolienta—. Es algo tenebroso.

Se sienta y se toca la frente con pesadez. Smythy la abraza de lado y le acaricia la cabeza como si pudiera curarla del «mal del despertar», como ella le llama.  
—No puedo evitarlo. Eres tan hermosa —dijo con voz tierna.  
—Sí sabes que sonaste como si estuvieras hablándole a tu mascota, ¿verdad?  
—No creo que seas una mascota, simplemente no puedo evitar tratarte así cuando veo esos ojitos azules. Sabes lo mucho que apreció la belleza, la cual es científica y no subjetiva, por supuesto, y tú eres uno de los mejores especímenes que hay en existencia, pero tú tienes la suerte de que nadie va a talarte para crear un puto centro comercial. Tu cuarto es perfecto, por cierto —dijo tras ponerse de pie—. Siempre fuiste muy ordenada. Me encanta el color blanco, representa bien el lienzo que es tu mente, siempre llena con ideas. Siempre fuiste mejor que yo en eso, en ser creativa.  
— ¿De qué hablas? Tú eres la más brillante entre nosotras. Tal vez sí tenga más ideas, como dices, pero las tuyas son realmente valiosas. A mí se me ocurre cada tontería. No por nada fuiste la mejor en toda Alas. En cuanto a «alas» se refiere, tú eres una harpía.  
—Prefiero ser un Tengu —replicó con una sonrisa arrogante—. Tienen mejores alas.  
—En esto sí te equivocas —dijo calmada—. La mitología griega es mejor que el folclore japonés. Entiendo que tu herencia te haga decir eso, pero tienes que saber la verdad.

Smythy abre los ojos como platos y se muerde los labios, sonriendo. Suspira llena de júbilo, además de cariño por la autora de tales palabras.  
—De vez en cuando puedes sorprenderme. —Se acerca a su amiga y la abraza por detrás, coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello casi en una llave de lucha libre, pero con extrema gentileza. —Dime, Gwen. ¿Me amas?  
—Claro, eres mi mejor amiga.  
— ¿A pesar de que no te llamé mucho en todo el tiempo que estuve fuera?  
—Entiendo que estabas muy ocupada aprendiendo y esas cosas. Encuentro asombroso que hayas podido llamarme en lo absoluto —respondió con una sonrisa honesta.  
—Yo te amo, Gwen —Le da un beso en la mejilla y se sienta frente a ella—. Nunca he tenido muchos amigos, puedo notar cosas de las personas fácilmente, y la mayoría de las personas o son una mierda, o son aburridas, así que tiendo a alejarme y no perder mi valioso tiempo tratando de entablar una superficial amistad. Y no es que tú seas muy interesante que digamos —dijo y soltó una risilla—, pero eres muy atrayente. Las personas fingen preocuparse por otras, pero tú eres muy real. Encuentro fascinante tu alto nivel de empatía, eres como un alíen para mí, que tengo un nivel muy bajo de ella. Es agradable estar contigo, intercambiar pensamientos. Gracias a ti fui capaz de conocer a Quentin, ya que me ayudaste a ser más social. Por supuesto no pudiste cambiar el problema de raíz, que soy básicamente una cretina, pero me ayudaste a ser mejor persona, sin ti siendo la voz de la razón, puede haber hecho muchas estupideces. Por eso te amo.  
— ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?  
—No lo sé. Es el hecho de volvernos a ver, creo. Estoy emocional, y no te rías. Sé que esto es muy raro viniendo de mí, no necesitas señalarlo.  
—No es un problema, ¿sabes? Creo que es lo que hace que te amé yo a ti. No eres una cretina… no del todo, al menos —bromeó y ambas rieron—. Eres honesta, y eso es una cualidad muy extraña. No temes decir lo que piensas, eso es algo que yo jamás podría hacer. Puedo ser más social y lo que tú quieras, pero tampoco tengo muchos amigos, y claramente he perdido mucho tiempo en relaciones superficiales, así que elegiría ser tú en cualquier instancia. Yo puedo llegar a ser muy emocional, tú por el otro lado eres muy lógica y siempre encuentras una solución. Así que, es divertido, pero de verdad creo que nos complementamos bien.  
—Exacto. Estamos destinadas.  
—Y aun así vas a casarte con alguien más.  
—Nací normal, lamentablemente.  
—No lo digas así, suena muy insultante —reclamó molesta—. No hay nada malo con no ser heterosexual.  
—Soy honesta, Gwen. Y sí, no es que sea algo malo per se, pero eso no cambia que no es normal. Es ciencia, cariño.  
—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo tapándose los odios.  
—Nunca te gusta discutir temas como estos.  
— ¡Es demasiada presión! —exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. No me gusta.  
—Está bien, ignorémoslo como siempre.

Abandonan el cuarto, pero antes de salir Gwen miró atrás buscando algo, cuando se le preguntó que era, ella dijo que un gato negro. Smythy, confundida, le comunicó que no había nada en la habitación, que no era posible que ella no se diera cuenta. Aun así, cerraron la puerta y buscaron, no había nada.  
—Qué extraño. Juraría haber visto un gato.

Ambas abandonan el lugar con auras tensas, sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, no creen en fantasmas, pero aun así sintieron algo, algo que no supieron entender. Deciden olvidarlo y toman desayuno juntas. Luego, se dirigen a Oscorp, Smythy insiste en conocer mejor a Peter. Una vez allí, lleva a Peter a un rincón y le hace preguntas que cada vez se van haciendo más complicadas y vergonzosas, y finalmente queda satisfecha. Gwen le llama la atención como si fuera su estudiante, y eso solo la hace reír. Después del interrogatorio, Smythy abandona Oscorp pues tiene «cosas que hacer».

Dos días después.  
3:13 de la tarde.  
—Necesito una nueva cámara —dijo _Spidy_ , trepado en un edificio, a unos cinco pisos de la azotea. Está revisando su celular, buscando noticias de posibles crimines en los que pueda intervenir. Debe encontrar a _Mysterio_ , y a _Rhino_ quien recientemente acaba de escapar de prisión. Su sentido arácnido es activado, se vuelve y observa venir hacia él una pinza mecánica, logra evadirla echando su cuerpo hacia un lado, pero la pinza se divide en dos y logra cortarle superficialmente uno de sus brazos. La pinza es retraída, _Spidy_ , indignado con su atacante por creer que puede lastimarlo y luego huir, sube la poca distancia y salta, aterrizando sobre la azotea.

Lo que ve le sorprende, una docena de extraños robots le esperaban, y apenas le vieron, dispararon acido. _Spidy_ salta lo más que puede evitando el ácido, los robots disparan arpones, y el trepa muros gira en el aire evadiendo el primero de ellos, y usándolo como impulso para escapar del resto. Aterriza detrás de los robots y tontamente intenta dispararles, y como se esperaría, el daño fue nulo. Los robots tienen apariencia de animales e insectos, aunque con ciertas modificaciones creativas para darles apariencias escalofriantes, además de ser muchísimo más grandes que sus contrapartes naturales.

A pesar de no ser un experto como su nombre le hubiera inspirado a ser, fue capaz de reconocerlos a todos como depredadores de las arañas.  
—Esto será divertido —dijeron al unísono, _Spidy_ frente a sus rivales, y Smythy en su laboratorio. Ella observa todo desde varios monitores gracias a pequeños robots espías, estos le darán un campo de visión completo mientras los maneje, de tal forma que equiparará la ventaja del sentido arácnido. Smythy sonríe y empieza a apretar botones. Una serpiente se adelante al resto de los robots, su velocidad es más de la que la pudo haber previsto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo había rodeado con casi toda su circunferencia de siete metros, mas no fue capaz de aplastarlo pues su presa saltó antes. En el aire, _Spidy_ dispara una red a la cabeza de un robot armadillo, utiliza el impulso para patearlo con todas sus fuerzas, y a pesar de estar más reforzado que el resto, el robot terminó volcándose, aunque no fue lastimado en lo más mínimo.

Pero no planeaba ser capaz de destruirlo, sólo quería probar si era capaz de destruir al resto con su fuerza, caso contrario, probablemente hubiera huido. Dispara otra tela a una de las ocho patas de una tarántula Goliat, pero esta es cortada por la cuchilla de una mantis religiosa. _Spider-Man_ se ve rodeado de cuatro mantis, todas ellas alcanzado una altura de dos metros. Empieza a evadir las cuchillas llevando al máximo la flexibilidad de su cuerpo, evitando daños fatales, mas su traje fue cortado al igual que su piel. Dándose cuenta de que no podrá usar una telaraña para escapar, pues esta será cortada al instante, _Spidy_ se acerca a una de las mantis, pero no lo hizo obvio, el movimiento fue sutil y paciente. Entonces, cuando llega el momento correcto, rueda por el suelo, y de esta forma, una mantis cae cortada por su propio compañero. Una vez ha caído, _Spider-Man_ usa el cuerpo como escudo para bloquear los siguientes ataques; luego, arranca uno de los brazos y corta al resto de las mantis.

Una vez terminado eso, dirige su atención al resto. Ataca a la araña Goliat con la cuchilla, pero esta —de cinco metros—, salta y dispara acido. _Spidy_ lo evita con un salto mortal, acto seguido lanza la cuchilla dentro de la boca abierta de la serpiente, causando que caiga inerte. Y entonces, es atrapado en un capullo de telaraña, la cual fue disparada por una araña pirata (mimetidae). Forcejea, mas no parece ser capaz de escapar, por lo que emite un gruñido de desesperación. La araña Goliat dispara acido, en ese instante _Spidy_ rompe el capullo como si nada y salta hacia un lado, causando que la araña pirata —al no moverse a tiempo— recibiera el ataque. Nuevamente, cuando forcejó, se movió sutilmente de modo que quedará justo en frente de su captora.  
—No sé quién seas —dijo _Spider-Man_ —. Pero tu imitación de telaraña palidece en comparación con la mía.

Más que enojado, el rostro de Smythy se ve, inexpresivo.  
El armadillo rueda causando que la azotea se raje, en ese momento _Spider-Man_ entiende que será peligroso mantener la batalla aquí, así que dispara sus redes más fuertes y logra cargar al armadillo para acto seguido lanzarlo contra la tarántula Goliat, tirando a ambos de la azotea. Les sigue para asegurarse de que no caigan sobre algún inocente, y cuando ve que ese miedo está a punto de hacerse realidad, se lanza y usa sus redes para ganar mayor velocidad, y logra salvar a un niño que había quedado en shock y era incapaz de moverse.  
—Eso fue genial —dijo Smythy, con voz deformada, a través de uno de los robots destrozados—. Pero creo que el niño merecía morir. ¿Quién se queda inmóvil cuando algo le cae del cielo? No debiste salvarlo, araña. La selección natural estaba haciendo su trabajo, no la interrumpas —habló divertida.  
— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó furioso.  
—No lo sé, tal vez estoy muerta por dentro —dijo entre risas—. ¿Tú que crees?

Las luces rojas en los robots no se hacen esperar, _Spider-Man_ los envuelve en telas y los lanza a lo más alto, pero dicha proeza le cuesta que su espalda fuera perforada por los metálicos colmillos de un murciélago de dos metros, este lo alza en vuelo, lo electrocuta y luego lo lanza a las fauces de un lagarto de cuatro metros, quien como todos los robots, ha descendido a tierra. A pesar del dolor, _Spidy_ logra mantenerse con vida deteniendo las fauces con sus manos y pies. Mientras lucha por no ser comido, oye un zumbido familiar.  
—Oh no, no Pompilidae —dijo incrédulo al ver a una negra avispa de las arañas viniendo hacia él con el aguijón preparado. Entre ser paralizado y que le depositen un huevo dentro de él que lo matará lentamente, o simplemente ser devorado por las crías, prefiere ser comido por un lagarto. Entra dentro del robot. Una vez ahí, arranca los cables primordiales y emerge nuevamente por la boca.

Se balancea por la ciudad mientras es perseguido por los robots restantes. Cuando uno de ellos se encuentra cerca, él se detiene de golpe, coge al murciélago de un ala, soporta la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, y lo lanza contra el suelo. Acto seguido, desciende a toda velocidad y le pisa la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, forzándola a explotar. En ese momento, es embestido por _Rhino_.  
— ¿Anotaron la m…? No, es un chiste estúpido —dijo echado sobre los escombros de la pared de una casa a un par de cuadras—. ¿Por qué la gente sigue diciéndolo?  
—Hola de nuevo, arácnido.  
—Soy un insec… espera, si lo dijiste bien. De todos los criminales, tenías que ser tú quien lo dijera bien —dijo asombrado, y soltó una risilla—. Que loca es la vida.  
—Lo leí en un libro sobre arañas.  
— ¿Sabes leer? —preguntó aún más sorprendido—. Dejando eso de lado, te ves diferente, _Rhino_. ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?  
—No, sólo son zapatos nuevos. De regalo —respondió sonriente.  
—Le hice un traje robótico que potencia todos sus atributos —dijo Smythy—. Es ahora más grande, como puedes ver, alcanzado cinco metros. Es más fuerte, más rápido, además de que le ayuda a controlar tal fuerza descomunal, por lo que ahora no se cansará tan rápido y podrá girar y detenerse sin muchas dificultades.  
— ¿Puede ir al baño en el traje? —preguntó _Spidy_.  
—Ah… ¡No, no puede ir al baño en el traje! —respondió Smythy, impactada.  
—Entonces no estoy sorprendido.  
— ¡Silencio, arácnido! ¡Te voy a aplastar! —gritó _Rhino_. Y recibió en su espalda el disparo de una bazuca.

Todos miran sorprendidos al recién llegado.  
—Muchas gracias, extraña voz —dijo Kraven—. Ahora tengo una gran presa que cazar.  
—Kraven —empezó a hablar _Spider-Man_ —, nunca pensé que diría esto pero, doy gracias de que seas mi acosador.

 _Rhino_ ataca furioso a Kraven a pesar de las órdenes de Smythy. _Spidy_ se pone de pie, se agradece a si mismo de haberse puesto el nuevo traje protector el día de hoy, de otra forma, tal vez hubiera muerto. Pero si bien no tiene nada roto —nada más allá de las costillas que ya vienen así desde hace varios días—, le duele todo el cuerpo. La avispa viene hacia él, y no es capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, pero para su suerte, no sólo su acosador se encontraba cerca, también su fan número uno, como él mismo se lo hizo saber.  
— ¿Estás bien, _Spider-Man_? —preguntó Flash Thompson, visiblemente preocupado.  
—Sí, gracias ciudadano. Ahora ponte a cubierto, no ha terminado.

Flash se esconde al ver a la avispa volar, la tapa de desagüe que le lanzó hizo nulo daño, pero le dio tiempo suficiente a _Spider-Man_ para escapar. Dispara telarañas y sujeta el aguijón, para luego arrancarlo y regresarlo contra su cuerpo de origen, atravesándolo por completo.

Kraven, con ojos amarillos, evade los autos que _Rhino_ le lanza, y contraataca disparando con su bazuca, pero no causa daño. _Spidy_ intenta ayudarlo, pero aún le quedan dos robots más. Phoneutria (araña errante o del banano) y una polilla, ambos de tres metros. _Spider-Man_ les hace un gesto con la mano diciéndoles que vengan a él, pero los robots no se mueven y en cambio disparan, acido la araña, y electricidad la polilla. _Spidy_ las evade con saltos, se balancea por encima de ellas y aterriza a sus espaldas, intenta golpear a la polilla pero esta secreta electricidad de todo su cuerpo y el impacto es tan fuerte que lo empuja violentamente contra un auto. Se pone de pie como puede, ya que ha perdido control de sus músculos, y ya no es capaz más, se ha quedado inmóvil. Smythy ríe al recordar lo que dijo del niño, él está en la misma posición ahora. La polilla dispara otra carga, una más poderosa, y el trepa muros la observa impotente venir hacia él… Pero en el último instante, Flash lo taclea contra el suelo, y el rayo pasa por sobre ellos destruyendo el auto, explotándolo.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó _Spider-Man_ , dentro del capullo que creó.  
—Sí. Muchas gracias, _Spider-Man_ —respondió como si fuera un niño, emocionado.  
—No, gracias a ti, Flash. «¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?»

Salen del capullo. Flash, mientras es rodeado de personas, alardea de como salvó a _Spider-Man_ dos veces y luego fue salvado por él. Recuperado, y confundido por ser salvado por quien le hace _bullyng_ diariamente en la escuela, _Spider-Man_ está listo para seguir peleando. Se da cuenta de que muchas de las partes de los robots que han explotado aún están por ahí, en especial las del armadillo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, dispara una telaraña a una de las partes y la avienta contra la polilla, destrozando su cabeza. El último en pie es otra araña. _Spider-Man_ observa que Kraven está teniendo graves problemas, su lanza con punta eléctrica no ha servido y ya no le quedan armas.  
—Me apresuré —dijo Kraven—. No me preparé correctamente para ti, _Rhino_.  
— ¡Hombrecito será aplastado! —gritó _Rhino_ , molestó por la interrupción del cazador. Su objetivo era matar a _Spider-Man_ , no pelear con alguien más.  
— ¡No te pongas verde del enojo! —gritó _Spidy_.

 _Rhino_ se vuelve sólo para ver acido cayendo sobre él. _Spidy_ usó la cuchilla de una de las mantis para cortarle las patas a la araña errante, incapacitándola y facilitando el arranque de su contenedor de ácido.  
—Dudo mucho que su traje pueda resistir esta versión mejorada de ácido fluorhídrico que has creado, estimada voz femenina distorsionada. No es como este contenedor de plástico especial. ¿Me equivoco?  
—No. —respondió Smythy, seria.  
— _Rhino_ , creo que deberías salir de ahí, a menos que quieras morirte — _Rhino_ abandona el traje e intenta atacar a la araña pero él lo deja inconsciente de un puñetazo—. Supongo que hemos terminado aquí, voz. ¿O tienes algo más para mí?  
—Muchas gracias, _Spider-Man_ —dijo Smythy, y cortó.  
— ¿Me lo agradece? ¿Cuál es el problema de esa mujer? —se preguntó confundido—. Bueno, no importa. Kraven…

El cazador abandonó el lugar apenas Smythy dijo «no». _Spidy_ suspira, se encuentra muy cansado. Mira al techo del edificio, se derrumbó al explotar las mantis y la serpiente. Hubo gente en ese lugar, gente que no pudo salvar. La policía llega y le apuntan, _Spider-Man_ suspira una vez más, esto se hará costumbre ahora. Huye del lugar, llevándose consigo el núcleo de uno de los robots, esperando localizar la señal madre, con lo cual no tuvo éxito. Smythy es cuidadosa, usó un distorsionador que desvió la señal a distintos puntos de la ciudad; es imposible rastrearla. Peter Parker se lamenta de no poder encontrar a la asesina de esas personas.

Smythy se recuesta en su silla, sonriendo. Ya sabe cuál camino debe tomar. Se sorprende a ella misma, tuvo varias oportunidades para matarlo mas no se dio cuenta hasta ahora, estuvo cegada. No puede matarlo, no sólo por Gwen, también por ella misma, pues no hay nadie más que pueda presentarle un reto, nadie más que _Spider-Man_. El problema será ahora el _Kingpin_ , ella deberá fingir que sigue su deseo al mismo tiempo que sigue el suyo, pero se tiene confianza, después de todo, es un genio. Ríe mientras hace girar su silla, sosteniendo en sus manos un pequeño tubo con la sangre del hombre araña, aquella que robó el primer robot.

«Alistair», es el nombre que recibió al nacer, siendo Smythe su apellido, mas todos la llaman «Smythy». Es un nombre de hombre, pues su padre deseaba un hijo con todo su corazón, alguien que pudiera seguir con sus sueños fallidos. Desde pequeña intentó hacerla pasar por un niño, la vestía de tal forma y la trataba de tal forma, eso lo mantuvo feliz por un tiempo, pero al crecer ese método ya no era efectivo.

Desde que recuerda su madre siempre fue distante, parecía vivir sólo por hacerlo, ya que tampoco había logrado sus sueños, la vida no era importante. La tuvieron sólo para eso, para vivir a través de ella. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su gran inteligencia, centraron toda su vida alrededor ello, no la dejaron tener una infancia, la presionaron constantemente para sobresalir, sin impórtales sus sentimientos, pues estaban así de cegados.

Gwen Stacy tuvo una infancia similar, aunque las razones sean diferentes. Sus padres son sobresalientes, y su hija debía serlo igual, y ya que su hermano mayor había decidido ser policía para salvar vidas de una forma más física, ya que tenía el cuerpo para hacerlo, ella era la última esperanza. Le robaron la infancia y la educaron en casa. Ella nunca pasó tiempo con sus padres de una forma personal, sólo como sus profesores. Su hermano no tenía tiempo para verla, tampoco, así que, al igual que Smythy, creció sola en casa. Su único amigo llegó a ser un gato callejero, negro y de ojos dorados, a quien le dio todo el amor que ella nunca recibió.

Sus vidas han sido similares, pero han crecido en personas muy distintas, una perdió la empatía, y la otra la desarrolló a niveles extremos. Ellas nunca se han contado eso, no tienen idea de lo mucho en lo que son similares, aunque ellas lo digan en un tono ligero, de verdad parecen ser el uno para el otro. Smythy no siente nada por nadie, excepto por Gwen y ella misma, nunca recibió amor, así que nunca pensó en entregárselo a nadie, pero Gwen llegó a su vida, su total opuesto, quien tampoco recibió amor, pero estaba dispuesta a entregárselo a todo el mundo. Era un personaje a sus ojos, la dejó entrar a su vida por puro interés científico, y al final terminó amándola. Va a casarse, pero sabe que lo que siente por él no es tan real como lo que siente por ella, quien la ayudó a ser una persona más completa.

En la base del _Kingpin_ , Quentin Beck abraza a su prometida por la espalda, quien, sentada en su silla, recuesta su cabeza en los brazos de él.  
— ¿Por qué no me enviaste? —preguntó Quentin, suavemente al oído.  
—Contigo ahí lo hubiéramos matado. Ya no tengo ese deseo.  
— ¿Qué hay del _Kingpin_? Si se entera…  
—No lo hará —afirmó sin dudas—. Debemos actuar bien para ello, Quentin. Estoy segura de que no será problema para ti. Tengo sangre de él, puedo hacer cosas con su ADN. Estoy emocionada por las posibilidades, y ya sabes lo que la emoción por experimentar me causa a veces.  
—Claro —dijo sonriente, y empezó a besarla con deseo—. Pero, ¿no es mejor que sólo escapemos de todo esto? Podríamos tener una vida normal.  
—Si quisiéramos una vida normal, la hubiéramos tenido desde un principio. Nos gusta esto, Quentin, no podemos huir de lo que somos. Somos criminales.  
«Y es una lástima que eso sea lo único que tengamos en común.»

FIN DEL ACTO.


	12. Acto 12: Hidra

Acto 12: Hidra.

New York, viernes 18 de agosto del 2017.

A primera hora de la mañana, el _Kingpin_ se encuentra sentado, con los codos apoyados sobre los brazos del trono, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y las manos cruzadas.  
—Así que tú también fallaste —habló serio—. A pesar de todos tus alardes, fallaste como todos los demás. Pero lo tuyo es mucho peor, Smythy, porque gastaste una gran cantidad de mis recursos en tus malditos robots. Espero que puedas recuperar lo perdido, o tendremos problemas. ¿Y? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? —preguntó enojado al no verla reaccionar en lo absoluto.  
— ¿Qué puedo decir? —respondió, fría—. El dinero no será problema, por supuesto. Aunque no entiendo que tan molesto puedes estar, digo, yo te hice gran parte de ese dinero con mis creaciones. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó, punzante. El _Kingpin_ se recuesta ante la verdad de sus palabras—. En cuanto a mi fallo, no hay nadie a quien le moleste más que a mí misma. Deberé hacer unas mejoras si quiero volver a intentarlo. Confío en que no sea gran problema, o, acaso, ¿eres capaz de matar a _Spider-Man_ tú mismo?

El _Kingpin_ permanece callado. Smythy sonríe levemente de lado ante la reacción que ha causado. Se inclinada en gesto de despedida, se vuelve y camina a la salida.  
—No lo fuerces, Smythy —dijo el _Kingpin_ , justo antes de que ella abandonara la habitación, forzándola a detenerse—. Algún día se acabaran los huevos de oro.  
Smythy se queda de espaldas, y sonríe, sonríe saboreando el reto, pero no puede dar esa imagen, por lo que, aprieta un puño y abandona la habitación.

7:43 de la mañana.  
De camino a Oscorp, _Spidy_ ve que una niña persiguiendo a su perra al corazón de la pista, a espaldas de su distraída madre, quien compra unos _hot dogs_ , y se da cuenta de lo que pasa demasiado tarde. Para su suerte, el héroe estaba cerca, y la niña y el perro son salvados y puestos a salvo en la vereda. La madre corre hacia a ellos con ojos húmedos.  
—Gracias, _Spider-Man_ , gracias por salvar a mi bebé —agradeció, abrazándola.  
— ¿Qué hay de tu hija? —preguntó desconcertado.  
—Oh, sí, ella también —dijo acercándola a su lado.  
—No creo que…

Pero no termina la oración cuando un grito de ayuda le llama la atención. Es una joven negra en medio de la pista, se coge el tobillo y grita de dolor, y de miedo pues una camioneta viene a toda velocidad contra ella. _Spidy_ logra rescatarla, y mientras la lleva cargada en el aire, dispara más telas para detener la camioneta que estaba a punto de estrellarse. Aterrizan en la pista justo detrás de donde estaba la camioneta, ella le sonríe y le abraza, de forma tan amorosa que él no puedo evitar devolvérselo.  
—Gracias, _Spider-Man_. Eres un verdadero héroe —dijo emocionada, sonriente, y al instante en que el trepa muros inclina su cabeza a un lado y se la soba en un gesto de falsa vergüenza, ella le inyecta algo en el cuello con una jeringa. _Spidy_ cae de rodillas, enfermo y desorientado. —Lástima que debas morir. Esto no es nada personal, por cierto. Me agradas, de hecho, rojo y azul hacen mi color favorito, después de todo —dijo limpiándose la oreja con un dedo—. Sólo hago mi trabajo.  
— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz lastimera.  
—Puedes llamarme _Beetle_. Ahora, te explicaré que pasará, sólo para pasar el rato hasta que ocurra. El veneno te parará el corazón en unos siete segundos y, evidentemente, morirás, pero antes de eso experimentaras mucho, pero mucho dolor al sentir como tus otros órganos van fallando uno tras otro —habló relajada—. Confieso que pude hacer que fuera indoloro, pero la moneda cayó de sello, lo siento. Y tampoco te des ilusiones, le puse suficiente veneno como para matar a diez hombres.  
— ¡Maldita sea!—exclamó con voz rasposa y vomitó dentro de la máscara.  
—Ah, ya falta poco. Imagínate la cara del _Kingpin_ al saber que una simple gánster de Harlem fue quien asesinó al temible hombre araña. Querrá contratarme de seguro. Bueno, ya deberías estar muriendo, pero, para asegurarme —dijo y chasqueó los dedos—. Algunos proyectiles harán bien.

Dos hombres bajan de la camioneta y disparan sus bazucas, _Spidy_ logra verlos y con sus últimas fuerzas logra crear un escudo reforzado _. Beetle_ observa como el cuerpo del trepa muros sale volando por los aires y cae a varias calles de distancia. Suben a la camioneta y se dirigen al lugar de la colisión para asegurarse de la muerte del enemigo de todos los criminales, pero son chocados por un auto. Un desesperado hombre ha visto el fin de la esperanza, y no se le ocurrió más que deshacerse él mismo de los asesinos. Pero no logrará hacer eso, pues la policía motorizada ya está en el caso.

La camioneta, al estar blindada, logra aguantar los disparos, y corre a máxima velocidad por varias calles sólo para ser abandonada en una esquina. _Beetle_ y sus hombres regresaran a Harlem mediante un vehículo robado. _Spider-Man_ , por su parte, está consiente, adolorido, con su cuerpo fallándole y con graves heridas en su ser, pero vivo. Gatea débilmente, y el sol golpea cada parte de su piel que no está siendo cubierta por el traje agujereado, en cualquier otro momento podría hasta ser relajante, pero ahora, como si fuera un vampiro, le quema. Su garganta y su abdomen le arden. Está deshidrato, New York es un desierto. Una persona grita al verlo, y luego pide ayuda, y mientras esta llega, un corredor le dio al héroe algo de su agua.

Una vez la ambulancia llega, la persona que gritó no puede detener más su curiosidad y se apresura a removerle la máscara, pero a pesar de su estado, _Spider-Man_ es capaz de cubrir su rostro con su tela. Aun estando al borde del desmayo, es capaz de estar lo suficientemente concentrado para evitar que alguien sea capaz de descubrir su identidad. Se esforzó mucho, pero igual se supo algo, la información de que es un joven menor de edad fue liberada al público, era algo que ya algunos sospechaban, pero tenerlo confirmado es algo totalmente diferente. A las dos horas de reposo fue capaz de abandonar el hospital, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a un lugar seguro donde pueda finalmente dormir.

11:33 de la noche.  
En un restaurante, un hombre de cabello gris, bien vestido y con un aura de poder, se encuentra sentado en la mesa más grande, con cuatro acompañantes. La mesa se encuentra alejada del resto, en el centro, para así tener mayor privacidad. Sus platos de comida son los más exquisitos del lugar, y los disfrutan con extremo placer. El hombre le pide a una mesera que felicite al chef, y le dio una abundante propina que ella tomó con una gran sonrisa agradecida, sonrisa que él le devuelve, una elegante y bondadosa. Al momento en que ella se retira, él dirige su atención a sus acompañantes, y su rostro se torna serio.  
— _Spider-Man_ encontró uno de nuestros almacenes de droga anoche, y lo destruyó como suele hacerlo —dijo ajustando su traje gris—. El _Kingpin_ sigue fallando, usa todas estas cosas tan complicadas y caras para eliminarlo, se deja llevar por su riqueza y por ello la desperdicia, y aun así no obtiene resultados. Es un idiota. _Tombstone_ lo ha intentado con iguales resultados, Ya se acabó el tiempo de esperar que alguien más resuelva el problema, no podemos dejar que ese trepa muros siga hostigándonos, haciéndonos perder ganancias, enfureciéndome. Y tampoco podemos quedar como débiles al no intentar nada. Por eso te he llamado, _Hammerhead_.  
—Sí, _Silvermane_ , señor. —respondió un hombre de voz gruesa, con una frente inusualmente grande. Igual que el resto, se encuentra bien vestido con traje y corbata, pero a diferencia de los demás, lleva también un chaleco.  
—Te daré esta misión a ti y a tus hombres, confió que puedas encargarte.  
—Por supuesto —respondió confiado.

 _Hammerhead_ termina de comer su bistec y beber su vino rojo; sus favoritos. Camina hacia la salida, silbando, relajado y con mucha confianza. No parece tener ningún problema con su frente, pues una mujer se le queda viendo, y él sólo le sonríe cordialmente en respuesta, eso a ella le causa una fuerte impresión, y él deja su tarjeta sobre su mesa y le guiña un ojo, a pesar de la presencia de quien claramente es su pareja. Una vez afuera del restaurante, hace un gesto con la cabeza y un auto se estaciona frente a él, sube al vehículo y este parte al mismo tiempo que otros tres. Los autos se detienen frente a un bar en los barrios bajos de Queens, donde los delincuentes pasan el rato. _Hammerhead_ baja del auto con arma en mano: una pistola con silenciador. Camina silbando como si sólo pasera por la calle, sin preocupaciones. Entra al bar, y empieza a disparar a diestra y siniestra, haciendo con su boca el ruido que haría una pistola de rayos laser.

La matanza termina, ninguna de las victimas lo vio venir, no tuvieron tiempo de armarse y contraatacar. El plan es atraer a _Spider-Man_ , y aunque confía en que él y sus hombres pudieron matar a todos en el bar sin salir heridos, no piensa arriesgarlos para nada, pues incluso una herida leve sería una molestia para él. Más bajan de los autos, y balas de metralleta le llueven al bar, de forma que causen el mayor ruido posible. La policía no tarda mucho en llegar, pero ellos no son el objetivo ni son lo suficientemente buenos como para detenerlos. No pueden acercarse por los constantes disparos y se estacionan a casi treinta metros de distancia. Al ver a _Hammerhead_ , se asustaron tanto que se escondieron tras sus autos; su puntería es legendaria. Se piden refuerzos, y si bien no se referían a él —aunque si querían que fuera él—, _Spidy_ es el primero en llegar, aterrizando sobre unos de los autos de policía. Las balas de metralleta se dirigen a él, pero todas son cubiertas por su escudo, y las balas de telaraña atacan los rostros de cada criminal, noqueándolos a todos.

Pero _Hammerhead_ sigue en pie, recostado sobre un poste de luz, relajándose.  
—Parece que te sirve para algo más que ser pista de aterrizaje —dijo _Spider-Man_.  
—Que gracioso. Ven y dímelo a la cara —retó _Hammerhead_ , sereno.

 _Spidy_ dispara telarañas y se acerca a toda velocidad, pero _Hammerhead_ dispara y logra derribarlo en el momento justo. _Spidy_ cayó con los pies por delante contra el bar, destruyéndolo aún más. Él pudo esquivar el disparo, y _Hammerhead_ lo sabía, por lo tanto disparó a las telarañas en el momento en que fuera a soltarse, para que la fuerza del balanceo le juegue en contra, y lo logró. No puede evitar sonreír arrogantemente antes de jalar el gatillo para el disparo final. Pero tanto su sonrisa como la expresión de miedo de los policías son borradas al momento en que la araña se pone de pie.  
—Pe… ¡Pero sí te disparé en la cabeza! —exclamó incrédulo.  
—Sí, y si hubieras venido cuando recién empezaba, tal vez hubiera muerto —respondió casualmente mientras se limpiaba el traje—. Pero en este trabajo debes evolucionar si no quieres morir, y eso fue justo lo que hice. Mi nuevo traje, está hecho de Kevlar y algo más.  
 _Spidy_ se para frente a él y golpea su frente muy débilmente un par de veces diciendo:  
—Toc toc.  
— ¿Quién es? —preguntó, levemente molesto.  
—Tu amigable vecino, el hombre araña —respondió, con una sonrisa que _Hammerhead_ no pudo ver, pero si sentir. El ataque con la frente no se hizo esperar, pero _Spidy_ es demasiado veloz para ser golpeado por un simple humano, así que, tras tirar su cuerpo hacia atrás, contraataca con un gancho al abdomen que reduce a _Hammerhead_ a sus rodillas. Desde el suelo, levanta la mirada y observa al arácnido con una sonrisa.  
—Buen golpe, insecto —dijo con una roja sonrisa.  
—Seguro estás tomado esta derrota con… la frente en alto.  
—Pasa que nos volveremos a ver, y entonces sólo tendré que dispararte con un arma de mayor calibre —afirmó, conteniendo su dolor.  
—Bueno, disfruta tu tiempo en la cárcel —dijo y lo envolvió en telarañas—. Lee todo lo que puedas, después de todo, tienes mucho espacio para llenar.

Lejos de ahí, en Detroit, está el escondite de Kraven, quien, vestido sólo con unos pantalones cortos, se entrena cargando pesas de dos manos. Es un escondite poco lujoso, es una casa amplia, pero los años empiezan a pesarle. Tienen una cama, una pequeña cocina y un televisor con los canales básicos. La amplitud del lugar le permite tener una gran cantidad de equipo de entrenamiento que tomó prestado de un gimnasio en otra ciudad, además, en un lado de la casa, hay una gran cantidad de cajas amontonadas una sobre otra, y en frente hay hojas selváticas colocadas cuidadosamente como una cama natural.

Se mantienen con el dinero que Kraven le roba a bandas criminales. La cama es usada sólo por Calypso, quien en estos momentos se encuentra fuera, buscando formas de huir sin que el _Kingpin_ lo sepa, pues su pareja puede querer permanecer en los estados unidos, después de todo, las grandes presas parecen estar naciendo aquí, pero ella aún tiene trabajo que hacer. La vida de criminal no va con ella, es una científica médica ante todo. Europa, y la propia África la esperan, la primera deseosa de saber sus conocimientos, y la segunda necesitada de ellos.

Kraven continua levantando gran peso, mientras lo hace tararea una canción que ha estado en su familia por generaciones, el himno de guerrero de su tribu. Con el ejercicio y su canción, se siente en el paraíso, pero es sacado de él una vez la puerta del escondite se abre de par en par tras ser pateada.  
—Hola, Kraven —saludó Jessica Drew.  
—Oh —suspiró sorprendido—. Jess. Bien hecho. No me di cuenta de que me seguiste. Asumo que lo hiciste desde que me presenté para cazar al _Rhino_.  
—Después de haberte perseguido por tanto tiempo, es normal que sepa cosas de ti. No cometeré los mismos errores que mis compañeros. Me vengaré —afirmó, con una mirada furiosa, pero a la vez calmada, pues al fin su misión va a terminar.

Le apunta con su arma, y tras grabar en su retina la mirada tranquila del cazador, dispara a matar. Pero la bala rebota en la pesa. Tras cubrirse, Kraven corre a un rincón y coge dos pesas individuales en cada mano, e inmediatamente las avienta contra Jessica, quien logra evadirlas rodando por el suelo, para luego dispararle a las piernas, sin éxito. Kraven se esconde tras las cajas. Jessica dispara, pero las cajas no parecen estar vacías, pues las balas no las penetran. Al saber eso, no se acerca, no piensa arriesgarse.  
— ¡Tendrás que salir en algún momento! —gritó.

Continúa observando con cuidado. Ve moverse una de las cajas del lado izquierdo, e instintivamente dispara al lado derecho. Pero ninguno de los lados fue el correcto, dos pesas caen en lugar del cuerpo del cazador, y Kraven dispara una flecha por una pequeña abertura entre las cajas, clavando la pistola en la pared. Deja de ocultarse y hace presencia con ballesta en mano, y una bolsa con flechas de punta de acero en su espalda, además de un cinturón donde carga otros objetos.  
—Linda, ¿no es así? —dijo Kraven, sonriente, alardeando de su arma, pero sin dejar de apuntar—. Estas flechas giran tras ser disparadas, así que hacen algo más que penetrar. Las hice especialmente para la poderosa jungla que es New York. No son para ti, agente. Así que deja caer tu segunda arma, y la tercera, y la cuarta.  
—Sólo mátame. —replicó, seria y serena, casi deseosa de que lo haga.  
—No, no, no. No puedo hacer eso, arruinaría la diversión. Tampoco te recomendaría un acto suicida, mi flecha no es más lenta que una bala, así que si no dejas caer las armas, no te mataré. Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero —. Las armas caen. —Bien. Ahora, empuja la segunda a tu derecha, la tercera a tu izquierda, y a la cuarta a tus espaldas. —Así lo hizo. Kraven sonrió, retrocedió doce pasos y dejó su ballesta en ese lugar. Acto seguido desenfundó una daga, caminó hacia Jessica, a unos seis pasos y dijo—: Querías pelear conmigo, ¿no es así? Entonces peleemos, ¿te parece? —preguntó con brazos abiertos.

Jessica se pone en posición de batalla con cuchillo de supervivencia en mano. Se siente en ventaja pues Kraven no lleva ningún tipo de protección, pero aun así, siente miedo. El cazador coge su daga de lado de forma que queda paralela a su brazo y cerca al cuerpo, mientras que ella la empuña normalmente, con el brazo extendido, apuntándola hacia él. Ella le mira al cuerpo, él la mira al rostro. Jessica suspira y ataca primero buscando apuñarle un ojo, pero él mueve su cabeza a un lado y contraataca con un corte horizontal al rostro que ella logra evadir tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás, para luego saltar a un lado y evitar la puñalada al pecho. Kraven sonríe y se mantiene inmóvil. Las miradas no cambian, ella busca anticipar viendo sus músculos, y él cree que su rostro mostrará la verdad.

Al no ser quien tiene el tiempo a su favor, Jessica es la primera en moverse una vez más, atacando con un corte vertical de izquierda a derecha, de abajo a arriba, que el cazador evita inclinando el cuerpo hacia atrás, contraatacando con una patada al tobillo izquierdo que logra desestabilizarla, fallando así su segundo ataque y dejándola abierta para una puñalada. Tan sólo por su protección no ha muerto, y gracias a ello tiene la oportunidad de cogerlo del cuello y apuñarle en la espalda, pero él reacciona a tiempo, remueve la mano de ella, gira y la aleja de una patada al cuerpo. Jessica gruñe y responde con una lluvia de apuñaladas al cuerpo que Kraven evita retrocediendo y bloquea con su daga, para de un momento a otro cambiarla a su mano izquierda, girar y cortarle el brazo, para finalmente ponerse en guardia.  
—Bien hecho, bien hecho —felicitó como un maestro—. Así es como debe ser, aprovecha tu velocidad, es lo mejor que tienes.  
— ¡No me trates como amateur! —gritó tras suspirar de enojo. Ataca con un rápido corte al momento de girar, pero Kraven lo evita agachándose, y al instante coloca ambas manos en el suelo y contraataca con una patada de capoeira. Fue un movimiento tan rápido e inesperado que Jessica no fue capaz de verlo, y por ello cayó de espaldas.  
—Bueno, si actúas como una, debo tratarte como una. ¿No te parece? —preguntó inclinando su cabeza a un lado, con ojos entrecerrados—. Dejas que tu odio hacia mi te nuble, por ello no estas atacando como normalmente lo haces —explicó de espaldas.

Jessica se pone de pie rápidamente, Kraven se vuelve sonriente, esperando contraatacar la secuencia que tenga en mente, pero en vez de eso, el cuchillo se clava entre su hombro izquierdo y su pectoral. Jessica gruñe pues falló, corre hacia el cazador, y este, aun asombrado por no haber previsto algo tan obvio, no es capaz de reaccionar, y deja que Jessica patee el cuchillo, hundiéndolo aún más, causando extremo dolor. Aprovechando la situación, lanza un brazo para darle un fortísimo puñetazo a la garganta, pero a pesar del dolor, Kraven es capaz de responder y se cubre con su mano derecha, contraataca apretándole el puño, golpeándola con un frentazo, seguido de un rodillazo al abdomen, y finalmente un codazo al rostro que la tira contra el suelo.  
— ¡Eso me ha hecho enojar! —exclamó entre dientes, pero al instante siguiente se calmó, y comenzó a sonreír, fue una buena pelea. Y piensa en el regalo que se está llevando, una herida de puñalada que acompañara al resto de cortes en su cuerpo. Respira, reprimiendo el dolor, y tras hacerlo, piensa en como terminar a su presa. Jessica está inconsciente con una contusión en la cabeza, no está acostumbrada a recibir golpes, fue entrenada para ello, y siempre se ha asegurado de cuidarse. No tenía forma de competir contra Kraven, su fuerza es mayor y por lo tanto sus golpes también, su mejor arma era su velocidad, pero incluso en eso el cazador se mostró superior.

Kraven se sienta sobre las hojas a meditar, piensa en si lo mejor sería colgarla de piernas tras degollarla, o sólo arrancarle el corazón para enviarlo a sus seres queridos. Pero no tendrá oportunidad de hacer ninguna de ellas, pues la policía ha rodeado la casa y ya están buscando entrar. Bota aire por la nariz en respuesta por la situación, Jessica no vino sin refuerzos. El cazador huye a toda velocidad, se mete por callejones y en casas para así perderlos con mayor facilidad, pero no está en su mejor forma, así que se ve forzado a usar el suero. De esa forma logra dejar a la policía detrás. Cerca de un teléfono público, golpea a alguien y le quita su dinero para hacer una llamada.  
—Ya encontré la forma. Saldré en la madrugada —dijo Calypso—. ¿Vienes?  
—Eso es genial, hermosa —respondió Kraven, feliz, y colgó.

Mientras el cazador se traslada a un nuevo escondite, donde podrá descansar y curarse de sus heridas, lo mismo hace Jessica, quien pasará la noche durmiendo en un hospital, durmiendo al igual que la araña, aunque él lo haga en lo alto de un edificio.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	13. Acto 13: La máscara del demonio Parte 1

Acto 13: La máscara del demonio. Parte 1.

New York, jueves 7 de septiembre del 2017.

Es el primer día de clases, el sol es relajante y el aire es puro, se ha entrado al otoño, y todos los estudiantes están motivados para un primer gran día. Peter Parker se siente como nuevo, ha podido descansar bien las últimas semanas, hubo más intentos para matar a su alter ego, pero ningún súper villano ha nacido, y si bien han sido ataques constantes, ninguno de ellos fueron un problema para él. Las clases en Alas empiezan a las seis y media de la mañana, así que aún le quedan algunos minutos para apreciar el buen clima, aunque hoy, al ser el primer día, las clases comenzaran un poco más tarde.

Se detiene un instante y fotografía una tierna ardilla comiendo una nuez, y de pronto empieza a notar cosas, cosas que nadie más nota, pues todos los adolescentes están concentrados en sus teléfonos y en cortejarse, y los adultos desinteresados no prestan atención. Nota que hay varias personas de dudoso comportamiento, caminando y observando pasar a los estudiantes, incluso siguiendo a algunos. Lo primero que le viene a la mente es que son pervertidos, pero lo deshecha pues ninguno parece caer en dicha categoría. Recuerda la información que se sabe de él, lo había olvidado pues nada extraño pasó, o al menos en su conocimiento. Es probable que esto haya estado pasando durante los últimos días de agosto, y que él, por estar ocupado, no lo había notado.

Uno de ellos posa su mirada en él, pero la remueve al instante, y por ello se siente insultado. Desde que ha estado entrenándose en Harlem, y desde que sus batallas son cada vez más difíciles, su cuerpo ya no es el de antes, pero sigue manteniendo una complexión delgada y un aura de nerd inofensivo, además de que su ropa hace un buen trajo en cubrir sus nacientes músculos. Incluso dentro de la escuela es lo mismo, muchos pretenden ser estudiantes y se sabe de algunos profesores nuevos. Debe ser muy cuidadoso si no quiere perder su secreto. En cuanto a Oscorp, logró mantener el trabajo gracias al poco crimen que le forzara a descansar demasiado por causarle graves heridas, y gracias a la ayuda de Gwen, quien rogó que se le dieran más oportunidades, y a la sorprendente flexibilidad por parte de Norman Osborn, quien decidió perdonarlo.

Peter se para en el campus con el resto de los estudiantes, saluda a Gwen a lo lejos, quien está sentada en una de las tantas sillas para los profesores en el estrado donde se da la bienvenida a los estudiantes. Peter queda sonriendo tontamente una vez ella le devuelve alegremente el saludo. Han estado saliendo, no románticamente pues ella ha hecho clara su posición sobre su edad, pero son buenos amigos.

Peter es arrancado del estado de felicidad que le produce el sólo poder verla, cuando alguien le golpea el hombro con el suyo, y lejos de enojarse, sonríe amistosamente.  
—Hola Harry. Es bueno verte en Alas para tu primer año.  
—Sí, mi madre lo recomendó, cree que es lo mejor, que un ambiente más amistoso que un cuarto cerrado me hará bien, y él aceptó sólo porque ya está harto de mi—dijo decaído, pero dejó de lado esa emoción para sonreír alegre—. Por cierto, me has dejado de lado últimamente, Peter, y ahora puedo ver porque.  
—Sí, hemos estado viéndonos, pero no es lo que crees —dijo intentado ignorar lo oído anteriormente, no quiere pensar en esa fría relación que tiene Harry con su padre.  
—Pues haz que sea lo que creo.  
—No es tan simple —dijo masajeándose el cuello en pena.  
—Eres un cobarde —arguyó entre risas—. «Puedes hacerlo si pones tu mente en ello» ¿No es que lo siempre me dices? Sigues tus propias palabras, amigo.  
—Las relaciones son más difíciles que los estudios. Son un misterio.  
—Si claro, lo que digas. Oh, ya llegó.  
Un hombre alto, bien vestido, con la cabeza calva, de complexión ancha, se ha parado frente al podio. Junto con Norman Osborn, es el fundador de Alas.  
—Buenos días, estudiantes —saludó apoyado en su bastón, sonriente—. Como saben, mi nombre es Wilson Fisk —Todos aplauden—. Gracias, gracias. Me he esforzado mucho, con la ayuda de mi amigo Norman Osborn, quien lamentablemente no pudo estar aquí hoy, construimos este lugar para proveer de educación de primera en un ambiente saludable y bello, pues nada ayuda mejor a la productividad que la calma y la belleza de la vida. Espero que este año, todos ustedes se diviertan y aprendan lo más que puedan, de otra forma, tendría que despedirme a mí mismo por fallar en mi cometido. Así que les pido que den lo mejor de ustedes, porque realmente amo este trabajo. —Los aplausos llueven como bombas, y Wilson Fisk, con dificultad, alza ambas manos en agradecimiento—. Muchas gracias. Espero que cuando el año escolar termine, esos aplausos los puedan dirigir a ustedes mismos.  
—Ese es mi tío —dijo Harry, sonriente, aplaudiendo.  
—Es un gran hombre —afirmó Peter, inspirado.  
—Lo sé. Tengo a mi padre por un lado, y a él por el otro. Realmente tengo mucha presión sobre mí —dijo con pesar.  
—No te preocupes, amigo. Si ponemos nuestras mentes en ello, y nos esforzamos, seremos aún mejores —dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa de confianza, y ambos amigos se abrazan.

«Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú eres el genio —pensó Harry, serio.» Rostro que cambió a uno alegre apenas dejaron de abrazarse.

Minutos después, tras las palabras de algunos profesores, la bienvenida termina. Harry le da unas palmadas a Peter en la espalda y le dirige la atención hacia Liz Allen y Mary Jane Watson, quienes, conversan entre ellas al lado de una expendedora de bebidas.  
—Esa pelirroja es preciosa —dijo Harry—. Definitivamente la invitaré a salir.  
— ¿Estás seguro?  
— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿No soy un buen partido?  
—Por supuesto que lo eres —dijo algo incómodo—, pero ya sabes cómo son las populares así de atractivas, en especial las porristas.

Al oír eso, Harry no duda y se acerca a ella. Mary Jane voltea en su dirección, y parece ir donde él, pero lo pasa de largo dejándolo perplejo y llega hasta Peter.  
—Hola Parker —saludó sonriente, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y la otra en el hombro de él.  
—Ho-hola —habló nervioso.  
—Tú le tomas fotos al hombre araña, ¿no es así? Lo vi en el periódico.  
—Ah, sí —respondió nervioso.  
—Eres bastante bueno. ¿Tienes tiempo libre después de la escuela?  
—Claro —tartamudeó.  
—Genial. Te esperaré en la salida —dijo alegre y se retiró.  
— ¿No es suficiente con Gwen? —preguntó Harry, algo exaltado.  
— ¿De qué hablas? Ella fue la que vino a mí —replicó Peter.  
—Tienes razón, lo siento —dijo más calmado—. Perdí esta oportunidad, pero tendré otra luego. Por cierto, no estamos en el mismo salón como quería, mi padre lo arregló, dice que debo crecer por mi cuenta, como un hombre de verdad. Quiere que me enfrente a ti a fin de año en el concurso de líderes de salón, y que vencerte será mi graduación. Te tiene en alta estima —dijo con una triste sonrisa, que creyó que Peter no notaría, y aunque sí lo hizo, no se lo hará saber.

Al terminar las clases a la una con veintisiete minutos de la tarde, tal y como ella lo dijo, le esperó en la salida, ya que como siempre, ella y Liz salen primero, aunque no tenga que ver mucho con su desempeño académico.  
—Hola Peter —saludó cogiéndole del brazo.  
—Hola —saludó de vuelta, sonrojado.  
— ¡Hola! —dijo Harry, sacando a Peter del camino—. Soy Harry Osborn, amigo de Peter. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
«Osborn, ¿eh? Eso equivale a mucho dinero —pensó Mary Jane—. Es mucho mejor que algunas fotos de un tipo en mallas.»  
—Mary Jane Watson, encantada —saludó dándole la mano, sonriente.

Y así, sin más palabras, Harry se lleva a la chica, y Peter sólo sonríe. Está alegre de no perder tiempo de sus tareas como héroe, y parece que ahora tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer, y lamentablemente, no será divertido. Ya como _Spider-Man_ , debe seguir lo mejor que pueda a los que le buscan. No puede sólo envolverlos en redes y ya, primero debe verlos cometiendo el crimen de secuestro o peor, asesinato, y deben haber testigos, no puede sólo atrapar a alguien así no más, sin pruebas, a pesar de que la mayoría lo vea como un héroe, eso dañaría su reputación, no puede perder su imagen, y no puede darle la razón a Jameson. No puede sólo salir a la luz y decir «aquí estoy», no recibirá ataques, simplemente se desentenderán del tema y así nunca logrará nada. Será un trabajo tedioso.

Lo hace lo mejor que puede hasta que ya no hay más estudiantes y es tiempo de volver a casa. Y tras ser regañado por llegar tarde, y terminar de comer, debe volver a salir y salvar a New York del resto del crimen, que al parecer, acaba de volver a incrementar exponencialmente. El mensaje es claro, las vacaciones han terminado. Se da el lujo de no hacer sus tareas y no estudiar, pero a Oscorp no puede faltar, pues su futuro está ahí, además de un posible puesto en la empresa, aunque no la tendrá fácil para llegar temprano. Y para su mala suerte, tuvo que abandonarla antes de la hora, una batalla entre bandas requiere su atención. Al lidiar con ello y llegar a casa, se da cuenta de que la mayoría con los que acababa de pelear, ya los había puesto tras las rejas.  
—Por más que trabajo, nada parece cambiar —dijo molestó, frustrado. Se remueve el traje, menos la máscara, lo guarda en un cajón y se echa de cara en su cama—. Esto parece no tener final, sigo enfrentándome a los mismos idiotas una y otra y otra vez. ¿Estoy de verdad haciendo una diferencia? Todo parece ir en círculos. No puedo seguir así, estoy perdiendo mi vida por esto, sólo por suerte no lo he perdido todo. Necesito ayuda, alguien debe ayudarme a lidiar con todo este crimen.

New York, viernes 15 de septiembre del 2017.

Es de noche. Una motocicleta se estaciona frente a un almacén, donde hay dos hombres conversando, no llevan máscaras, pero él sabe que son soldados del _Kingpin_. Está vestido de negro y lleva una máscara de demonio. En su espalda hay una espada, y en sus caderas, dos pistolas. Se acerca a paso firme y se detiene frente a ellos.  
— ¿Crees que eso nos da miedo? —preguntó uno, divertido.  
—No —respondió, y se removió la máscara—. Creo que yo doy miedo.

El soldado reconoce inmediatamente esos fríos ojos rasgados, y traga saliva como consecuencia. Ambos soldados se ponen sus máscaras de calavera antes de actuar, pues tal es la etiqueta del ejército del _Kingpin_.  
—No —pidió por el bien de ellos—. Sólo váyanse de aquí.  
—N-no po-podemos hacer eso. El jefe asusta más que tú.  
— ¿Por qué ustedes siempre tienen que hacérmelo difícil? —preguntó tras suspirar, irritado. Desenfunda su espada (Jian) y corta una máscara, todo en un instante. El soldado tiembla, pero logra levantar su arma, la cual también es cortada, seguido de su cabeza. El segundo soldado intenta huir, pero no logra escapar de la punta de la espada, la cual atravesó su pecho, lugar donde guardaba su llave. Martin abre la puerta del almacén, y se encuentra con un lugar lleno de trabajadores del _Kingpin_ , embalando armas en cajas de arroz. «No puedo creer que comía de esa mierda —pensó molesto.»  
—Supongo que ustedes tampoco me la pondrán fácil —dijo, empuñando su arma.

Es atacado por varas eléctricas, de esa forma no atraerán la atención. Pero ninguno de ellos es capaz de tocarlo, Martin es en extremo veloz y los corta antes de que se den cuenta. Los cuerpos van cayendo; docenas. Martin camina dejando tras de sí huellas rojas, saca los explosivos y los coloca en las esquinas y en el techo. Y abandona el lugar.

Aún le quedan otros almacenes que visitar, todos los lugares se marcan en su celular, sigue las señales que emiten los trasmisores que ha implantado en ciertos soldados. Para su sorpresa, el primer lugar parece haber sabido que venía, ya que, decenas de soldados lo esperan en la calle, en la pista, en medio de autos estacionados, con los guanteletes de aire listos, y algunas pistolas, pues ciertos soldados prefieren mantenerse a la antigua. Martin Li salta de la moto y esta es destruida por una corriente de viento. Saca sus pistolas preparado para la acción.

Evade una corriente tras esperar hasta el último momento, en el cual salta hacia un lado, disparando; mata a cuatro y rueda por el suelo, evitando así otra corriente. Espera y salta evitando la siguiente corriente, mata a dos más antes de aterrizar tras el volantín. Se oculta detrás de un auto, este no aguanta el ataque del viento, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente para recargar una de las pistolas, y de esta forma asesina a tres más estando de rodillas. Rueda por el suelo, pega un salto y se oculta tras una pared, esta aguanta el primer viento, pero queda claro que ese es su límite, por lo que Martin sale a toda velocidad y apuñala al atacante en el pecho, lo mueve aun con el filo dentro y lo usa como escudo para las balas y corre evitando más vientos.

Se mueve con piruetas que recuerda al mismo _Spider-Man_ , y por un momento los soldados del _Kingpin_ lo creyeron. Girando en el aire, Martin lanza su espada y perfora el corazón del enemigo, a pesar de que —al igual que todos— posee protección. Evade dos vientos con una pirueta, aterriza e entierra aún más la espada; luego, la libera de la carne, salta de lado con otra pirueta y corta en pedazos un brazalete, el desarmado soldado corre en pánico, Martin recoge una pistola y le dispara en la cabeza, y gasta las últimas dos balas en el cuello de otro. Sonriendo, corre directamente hacia un soldado, evita la corriente a presión deslizándose por el suelo, y desde ahí lo corta en dos… o eso hubiera querido, pero el objetivo desapareció de su rango de ataque en un instante.  
— ¡Martin Li! —gritó, serio y enojado. Con él no, está nublado, no piensa que puede reformarlo, no piensa que la cárcel sea suficiente, piensa que debe acabarlo él mismo.

«El odio es una emoción potente, puede tumbar cualquiera ideal.»

 _Spider-Man_ lanza una tela a un muro y se acerca a su enemigo de golpe, busca golpearlo con ambos pies, pero Martin lo evade moviéndose a un lado; los pies tocan el muro, la espada cae sedienta de sangre, pero un escudo blanco lo bloquea. El trepa muros aterriza tras dar un volantín, la espada viene hacia él de forma horizontal, la evade agachándose y conecta un doble puñetazo al abdomen enemigo; luego, retrocede y evade las mortales esgrimidas. Martin enfurece y busca apuñalarlo en una pierna, pero _Spidy_ es más hábil gracias a su entrenamiento y no tiene problemas en evadirlo, entonces, dispara redes a la mano con la espada y la imposibilita, jala al asiático y le conecta un derechazo al rostro. La espada corta la telaraña y luego tela roja, y por último: carne.  
—No es mi interés matarte, araña. —afirmó—. Mi problema no es contigo.  
— ¡El mío sí! —gritó. Le remueve la espada con sus telas y la avienta lejos. Dispara al pecho y lo jala para conectar una fortísima patada. Martin bloquea con sus brazos, y contraataca con una rápida patada al cuerpo. El pie y el zapato se vuelven blancos justo antes de conectar, y el dolor que siente el trepa muros supera a cualquiera causado por Kraven.

 _Spidy_ ataca con un directo, Martin coge el puño y contraataca con un codazo al rostro, y acto seguido le agarra de la cabeza, le patea los pies y lo tira contra suelo con un rápido movimiento de judo. Desde el suelo la araña ve como la espada, tras pintarse de blanco, regresa por su cuenta a la mano de Martin, del mismo color. Pero no tiene tiempo para sorprenderse, se pone de pie, y es empujado contra una pared tras recibir una patada al cuerpo. Martin toca un auto, este se vuelve blanco, de esa forma es capaz de cargarlo sin dificultades y lo lanza contra la araña.

El asiático cierra el puño y el auto explota.  
La explosión le dañó mucho a pesar de cubrirse con un escudo, más de lo que hubiera esperado, y del escudo no quedó nada. No puede ponerse de pie, observa con ojos borrosos como la máscara de demonio se acerca a él.  
— ¿Qué eres? —preguntó, adolorido.  
—Un hombre muy molesto —respondió, con voz distante.  
— ¿Por qué atacas almacenes del _Kingpin_?  
— ¿Importa? Te estoy ayudando, así que no te metas.  
— ¿O qué? —retó.  
Martin lo mira con frialdad y lo deja inconsciente de un blanco pisotón al rostro.

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue a la policía acercándose a él con ánimos de capturarlo. Se pone de pie y observa el almacén, ha sido quemado. A juzgar por el olor, el almacén debió estar repleto de drogas. Busca por su cámara, la encuentra, pero la encuentra destruida, probablemente por Martin. «Supongo que no le gusta la publicidad», pensó, intentando tener un buen ánimo sobre la situación. Pero no puede tenerlo.

Balanceándose por la ciudad, no puede dejar de pensar en la fuerza que usó para sus golpes, no sabía que Martin no era un humano normal ni que llevaba protección, si no fuera por eso pudo haberlo asesinado. No deja de pensar en su actuación, en que ha roto su promesa por más que realmente no haya matado.

Ya en casa no puede dormir, no deja de reflexionar, cada fibra de su ser le pide que lo mate, pero una pequeña luz crece en su interior: las palabras de Ben, sus enseñanzas. Se pone de pie, entra a la ducha y enciende la llave dejando caer la helada agua. May se extraña de que se esté bañando tan tarde, decide ir a verlo, presiente que algo no está bien. Pide algunas explicaciones, pero Peter no pronuncia palabra. Por lo tanto, permanece sentada afuera de la ducha, y el permanece inmóvil bajo el agua por varios minutos. A los dieciocho minutos, abandona la ducha con una larga toalla en su cintura, May lo abraza sin pensarlo dos veces, con lágrimas, no sabe que es, pero sabe que es serio, y sabe que tal vez no tendrá una respuesta a tal comportamiento, y eso la hiere.  
—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? —habló cogiéndole de las mejillas, sonriendo tristemente.  
—No puedo decirte.

May lo acepta a regañadientes. Se abrazan por varios minutos, sin entender realmente los sentimientos del otro. Tras el abrazo, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Habiendo tomado una decisión, Peter Parker logra cerrar los ojos.

New York, miércoles 13 de septiembre del 2017.

2:50 de la tarde.  
Un auto negro se detiene pues la luz roja se ha encendido. El copiloto está fumando a pesar de la clara molestia del conductor, expulsa el humo por la ventana porque a pesar de que no puede dejar de fumar, no quiere hacer enojar a su compañero. Tras expulsar el humo, logra ver a una persona empujando un carrito, y la visión le hace alzar la ceja.  
—Oye —le dijo al conductor—. Mira a ese vagabundo, ¿no te parece familiar?  
—Todos esos idiotas son ven iguales —respondió sin ver.  
—Sí, lo sé, pero… Juraría haberlo visto antes, hace un par de horas, incluso. Creo que nos está siguiendo —dijo paranoico y apagó su cigarrillo—. Voy a asegurarme.  
—Detente, idiota —le dijo cogiéndole del hombro—. Vamos a llegar a tarde, estás imaginando cosas, no le des importancia a una tontería como esta. Todos esos idiotas se ven iguales.  
—Está bien. Conduce.

Su destino es una casa de tres pisos. El copiloto lleva un maletín en sus manos y el conductor una pequeña caja, y con ambos ítems entran a la casa, pero el copiloto sale al instante con arma en mano, pues vio de reojo al vagabundo. Se acerca a él de forma amenazante, dispuesto a exigirle sus razones, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, su cabeza es cortada en un solo movimiento. El vagabundo entra a la casa, y encuentra al conductor entregando los ítems a un hombre de lentes, quien rápidamente salió corriendo por la puerta trasera. El conductor observa al vagabundo, observa la espada que carga y la máscara que ahora cubre su rostro.  
—Mierda. Debí haberlo dejado revisar —dijo entristecido, y su cabeza es cortada por la mitad.  
«Murió por ser puntual —pensó Li, sin entender porque bromea tras haber asesinado».

Martin Li persigue al hombre de lentes, lo alcanza sin dificultades y le pisa una pierna, rompiéndosela. Una vez lo tiene en el suelo, le pregunta lo mismo que le pregunta a todos, y siempre obtiene la misma respuesta, nadie sabe dónde está el _Kingpin_. Le da una mirada desinteresada, y agarra el maletín, lo abre con la llave especial guardada en la caja, y ante sus ojos brilla una extraña esfera azulada. No sabe que es, pero entiende de su importancia, y se lo lleva consigo. Deja atrás la ropa sucia y se queda con sus ropas de motociclista y sus gafas de sol. Toma un taxi, este lo deja en una esquina, donde su motocicleta le espera. Le deja al taxista una paga generosa, y se monta en su vehículo. Toma otro viaje, este lo deja en una casa de dos pisos, su residencia, entra y lo primero que ve es a _Black Cat_ echada en su sofá, en pose sensual.  
—Llegas tarde —saludó acariciándose las piernas.  
—Seguir a alguien toma su tiempo —habló serio.  
— ¿Tienes su dirección? —preguntó quitándose la chaqueta de cuero.  
—Aun no. Mantiene a sus hombres ignorantes, es bueno. Pero mientras siga lastimándolo, puedo aguantar hasta el momento en que lo encuentre.  
—Bueno —dijo desnudándose—. Yo también ayudo en eso, ¿no?  
—Sólo me distraes —habló frio.  
—Oh, entiendo. En ese caso, abre esa puerta —dijo apuntando a su izquierda. Martin la abre y no puede creer la cantidad de dinero que hay ante sus ojos.  
— ¿Cómo? ¿¡No habrás…!?  
—No. Tranquilo. Sigo tus reglas. Se las robé al _Kingpin_ , por supuesto. Supe de la localización de uno de sus bodegas. No fue difícil, sólo debes preguntarle a las personas correctas en los lugares correctos. Es increíble la cantidad de información que puedo extraerle a los hombres, en especial a los peces «gordos» y viejos que están en el alto mando. La mayoría de ustedes hombres son sólo bestias sexuales.  
—Que ironía que lo digas tú.  
—Yo tengo estándares. Ahora —dijo acariciándolo—, creo que me gané algo de «amor».

Momentos después. _Black Cat_ se viste y abandona la casa. Li se encuentra aliviado, feliz. Marca un número en su teléfono, emocionado.  
—Tengo tu dinero —afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—No lo creo —dijo una gruesa voz—. El precio ha subido. Intereses.  
—No, no —dijo preocupado.  
—Sí, sí —replicó relajado—. Lo quiero para mañana. ¿Entendido?  
—Entendido —respondió molesto, y oyó la nueva suma antes de colgar—. Maldita sea, tendré que romper mis reglas para conseguir ese dinero.

Y así, se vio forzado a robar un banco y un centro comercial para obtener la nueva suma que se le pidió, pero por culpa de la interrupción de la araña, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Para su suerte, _Black Cat_ llegó con la suma que él necesitaba, como disculpa por su fallo al llamarlo por su nombre y arruinar su identidad secreta, eso le alegró y ella se ganó algo más de «amor».

En la noche, Martin Li se encuentra con la ayudante del hombre detrás de la voz, una mujer sentada en un auto en la oscuridad. Martin deja el dinero y ella le agrade educada, y se fue sin decir más. La cuenta ha sido saldada, ahora es libre de continuar con su venganza sin más distracciones.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	14. Acto 14: La máscara del demonio Parte 2

Acto 14: La máscara del demonio. Parte 2.

New York, sábado 16 de septiembre del 2017.

 _Central Park_. 09:23 de la mañana.  
El sol brilla energético, pero amable. El aroma de las flores es embriagante. Las anaranjadas hojas se muestran hermosas a pesar de que están en tal condición por falta de nutrientes, algunas empiezan a caer y flotan majestuosas gracias al relajante viento. El pasto se siente mejor que la alfombra de mayor calidad, dando una comodidad exuberante. Es un día hermoso en un lugar hermoso.  
—Hola Peter. Llegas temprano —dijo Mary Jane.  
—Sí. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿No estás con Harry ahora?  
—Harry nos interrumpió la vez pasada, y sí, estoy saliendo con él aunque no es realmente importante. No es una persona muy interesante —dijo decepcionada—. De todas formas, te pedí que vinieras porque, como eres un gran fotógrafo, quiero que tomes fotos de mí. Veras, seré una gran modelo, pero mis padres no me dejan hacerlo por ahora, dicen que estará bien cuando sea mayor de edad, pero es claro que quieren que sea una profesional en algo aburrido aunque de buena paga —dijo fastidiada—. Y yo no quiero eso, necesito divertirme, ¿sabes? —habló sonriente—. Claro, modelo será el principio, también seré una actriz mundialmente reconocida, y necesito practicar. Ya que no eres un profesional, no podrán objetar con que nos veamos.  
—Ya veo. Hacer eso te pagara bien y será divertido.  
— ¡Exactamente! —exclamó apuntando con ambos índices—. Pero ellos no creen que sea correcto perseguir esos sueños, son personas aburridas. Realmente no puedo creer que nací de su unión. Tengo una teoría, ¿sabes? Tengo que ser adoptada sí o sí. Entonces, ¿estás dentro?  
—Claro —respondió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Tenía pensado negarse desde un principio, pero le ha caído bien, no esperaba eso de alguien como ella, parece ser más interesante y menos superficial de lo que pensó.

Las fotos son tomadas en todas las atracciones que _Central Park_ tiene para ofrecer, desde el castillo de piedra Belvedere hasta las aguas de _Conservatory Water_ , frente y dentro de los botes. Fue un día divertido, a ella le encanta posar de variadas y creativas formas, y a él le gusta fotografiar la existencia interesante y la belleza, y hay pocas más bellas que Mary Jane Watson.

Debido a que Gwen está muy ocupada, y que no tendría caso y sería una pérdida de tiempo buscar a Martin Li por toda la ciudad sin tener la menor idea de donde podría estar, Peter decide relajarse con Mary Jane; conocerla un poco más no hará daño, después de todo. Ella propone la idea de ir a un centro de recreación en Brooklyn para usar el juego de baile _Dance Dance Revolution_ , un favorito de ella desde niña. Es algo que Peter nunca ha hecho, cualquiera cosa que requiriera movimiento físico antes de obtener los poderes era algo con lo que sólo podría soñar, pero tal vez ahora sea el momento. Acepta y no pierden tiempo en llegar. Mary Jane debe enseñarle como usarlo, y gran parte del tiempo se pierde en ello, pero ella parece estar divirtiéndose mucho al verlo fallar tantas veces.

Casi son las doce del mediodía, Harry ha salido de su capacitación hace una media hora, agotado mentalmente, decide relajarse en el centro de recreación, y se topa con ellos. A primera instancia su corazón se detuvo y el enojo quiso apoderarse de él al verlos reír juntos, pero logró controlarse. «Peter es mi amigo, no debería dudar de él.», pensó. Se fuerza a sonreír pues aún no se le ha pasado de todo la sorpresa, y se acerca a ellos. Mary Jane le abraza alegremente y le invita a que la acompañe, pues Peter ha calculado el momento para fingir estar muerto de agotamiento y no levantar sospechas sobre su físico. Harry acepta gratamente y le da un beso en los labios, como intentado probar algo.

Tras finalizar de bailar, Mary Jane se excusa unos momentos para ir al baño.  
— ¿Cómo terminaron así, Peter? —preguntó intentando verse relajado, pero le fue imposible ocultar su molestia, aunque él no se diera cuenta.  
—Ella me contactó pidiéndome que le tome fotografías en _Central Park_ —respondió incómodo. El comportamiento de su amigo le está extrañando últimamente. —Y luego ella decidió venir aquí. Nada de esto fue mi idea, créeme.  
— ¿Por qué estas nervioso? —preguntó riendo.  
«¿Será porque me estas interrogando, Harry? —pensó Peter, extrañado»  
—No tienes que explicarme nada —afirmó con una sonrisa, rodeando su brazo por encima del hombro; abrazándolo lateralmente.  
«¿De verdad piensa que no me he dado cuenta de su molestia? —pensó Peter—. No recuerdo que Harry se haya comportado así anteriormente.»

Mary Jane regresa y Harry no pierde tiempo en abrazarla por la espalda y darle un beso en la mejilla, y rápidamente da una mirada a Peter mientras lo hace. Ella intenta que los tres se diviertan juntos, pero Peter decide retirarse al darse cuenta del comportamiento posesivo de Harry; no quiere ser la tercera rueda.  
«Ya tienes el amor de mi padre, Peter. ¿No es suficiente? —pensó Harry al verlo marcharse, sin entender él mismo porque duda de su amigo. Parker nunca le ha traicionado.»  
— ¿Te pasa algo con Peter? —preguntó Mary Jane—. ¿Están peleados?  
—Ah, no, no es nada —respondió forzando otra sonrisa.

Con toda la tarde libre, Peter se sienta a hacer todas las tareas que dejó inconclusas y empieza las que dejó olvidadas. May le lleva su comida a su cuarto y tiene cuidado de no interrumpirlo, por fin parece estar regresando a ser él mismo. Su celular suena de tanto en tanto, se fija siempre en la naturaleza del crimen, y al ver que no requiere de su asistencia, continúa con sus tareas. No es hasta las siete de la noche, cuando por fin se le necesita. Gracias a un informante de la policía —un vendedor ambulante—, las fuerzas de la NYPD logran llegar a un almacén del _Kingpin_ pocos minutos después de que Martin Li haya ingresado a hacer su trabajo.

 _Spider-Man_ abandona su hogar segundos antes de que May subiera a darle té caliente. El trepa muros espera que la policía sea capaz de retenerlo hasta que llegue, después de todo, parece que realmente actúa sólo. Martin termina de asesinar al último soldado del _Kingpin_ , se le ve lleno de energía, se encuentra más fuerte que nunca, podría incluso reír, pero se calma, y se pone la máscara. La espada blanca penetra la enorme puerta de acero y corta creando un rectángulo, el cual cae tras ser pateado por Martin Li. Los policías sienten el miedo recorrer sus cuerpos tras la hazaña y tras ver aquella máscara demoniaca.  
—Siento que es un jinete del apocalipsis —dijo la detective Watanabe, en pánico.  
—Es sólo una persona —calmó la detective Jean DeWolf. Ella no muestra una pizca de temor, recuerda haber visto peores demonios. Apunta y ordena al enmascarado a que levante las manos.

Pero Martin no deja de caminar. Es apuntado por todos los veinticinco policías, pero continúa caminando. Jean, cansada de que sus advertencias sean ignoradas y su autoridad sea insultada, recurre a la fuerza y le dispara en la rodilla, pero él sigue avanzando. Martin se aleja, y varios policías, liderados por el compañero de Jean —Stanley Carter—, le disparan en la espalda, pero él sigue corriendo, y corre a una velocidad que supera incluso a la de Kraven con el suero, y de esa forma se aleja en unos instantes y se escabulle por casas dejando a los autos policiales detrás.

Pero finalmente cayó, la patada doble de la araña lo derribó violentamente, rompiendo la máscara. Martin se pone de pie al instante y esgrime su espada. _Spidy_ dispara telas a la espada para neutralizar su filo, pero, al estar blanca, su filo no tiene comparación, y las redes son cortadas sin problemas. La araña dispara al cuerpo, pero Martin coge las telas y él debe soltarlas al instante, pues su sentido arácnido le avisó del inminente peligro. Ya no hay rastros de las telas, han sido consumidas por algún tipo de energía blanca, la misma que ahora recorre el cuerpo de Martin Li, haciéndolo ver como si fuera una fotografía negativa.  
— ¿Cómo obtuviste este poder? —preguntó _Spider-Man_ , serio. Está algo asustado, primero _Rhino_ , y ahora él. Alguien está creando súper villanos.  
— ¿Cómo obtuviste el tuyo?

El trepa muros salta y ataca con una doble patada al pecho que no parece lastimar a su adversario. Martin blande su espada a una impresionante velocidad, pero la araña, llevando su físico al máximo, es capaz de esquivarlo. Aun así, no puede acercarse a él, el veloz ataque de Li hace una gran defensa. _Spidy_ retrocede de un salto, Martin le avienta su espada, la araña lo evita saltando a un lado, la espada regresa a las blancas manos de Li, y la avienta una vez más. _Spidy_ la esquiva sin problemas, y mientras está en el aire, dispara una gran cantidad de telas para cubrir la espada, y usando de apoyo una pared, la jala hacia sí mismo, al mismo tiempo en que Li trata de hacerla regresar.

Comienza un extraño forcejeo. Li no tiene que estar tocándola para poder moverla, todo gracias a esa extraña energía que le cubre, mientras que el trepa muros, jala sus telas con ambas manos, con todas sus fuerzas. Por alguna razón, que la araña asume que es porque no ha tocado la espada en buen rato, su filo ha disminuido y por ello ha dejado de cortar las telas, aliviándolo, ya no tiene que gastar más cartuchos en tapar las bajas.  
Poco a poco, el arácnido va ganando.  
— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó _Black Cat_ , echada de lado en lo alto de un edificio. Está vestida con un _jumpsuit_ de cuero negro, el cual resalta su perfecta figura—. Hola _Spidy_ , te ves bien —afirmó y se relamió los labios.  
—No necesito ayuda —respondió Li, tajante.  
—Me parece que te equivocas —respondió juguetona. Se pone de pie y aprieta el gatillo de su pistola, la araña evade las balas electrificadas sin problemas contorsionando su cuerpo al último momento, mas pierde fuerza en el agarre y Li es capaz ganar el forcejeo, pero justo antes de tenerla en sus manos, _Spidy_ la envuelve una vez más y la arroja lo más lejos que puede. Acto seguido, se impulsa en la pared y sale disparado a gran velocidad, y conecta un derechazo al rostro de un sorprendido Martin, tumbándolo, tal y como al inicio de la pelea.

La araña sonríe, se mueve de lado a lado sin ver y esquiva más balas, se vuelve, dispara una red y se acerca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la posición de _Black Cat_ , cambiando de cartuchos durante el camino. Ella le dispara, él crea un escudo no conductor y bloquea las balas de energía eléctrica. Y cambia de cartuchos una vez más.  
—Ah, vamos —dijo _Black Cat_ , nerviosa—. No vas a golpear a una chica, ¿verdad? En especial un espécimen tan bueno como yo —dijo mordiéndose seductoramente una uña y poniendo sus brazos de tal forma que sus pechos resalten.

 _Spidy_ traga saliva al verla así, pero no dice nada y la envuelve en redes.  
—Te quedas aquí por gata mala —afirmó deseando poseer un rociador de agua.  
— ¡Miau! —exclamó provocativa.

Dirige su atención a Martin, quien ya no se encuentra. _Spidy_ crea una especie de trampolín con sus telas entre dos postes de luz, salta y se eleva muy alto, y desde ahí, logra ver hacia donde ha corrido Li. Se dirige a su ruta de huida y busca noquearlo con otro golpe similar, pero Li se detiene a tiempo, y logra cubrirse con sus brazos, cayendo de espaldas. Al no haber recibido de lleno el golpe, se pone de pie sin muchas dificultades, ataca con rápidas patadas que la araña esquiva con mucha dificultad, hasta que ya no pudo, y Li le conectó una patada directa al rostro. El impacto es tal que el trepa muros no oye más que el sonido del golpe en sus oídos y se tambalea, entrecerrando sus ojos, a punto de desmayarse, pero con determinación se mantiene en pie.

Bloquea otra patada con sus brazos y evade una más retrocediendo. Es más débil y tal vez más lento, pero es sin duda más ágil, aprovecha eso y pega un salto, dispara telarañas al rostro de Li y cae a espaldas de este, se impulsa con sus telas y le conecta un fuerte rodillazo en la cintura. Ambos caen al suelo y la araña busca ahorcarlo con más redes. _Black Cat_ logra liberarse usando un pequeño disparador laser, y dispara su arma. El sentido arácnido se activa, _Spider-Man_ rueda y usa el cuerpo de Li como escudo. Se pone de pie, Li ha sufrido daño y le cuesta moverse, y el trepa muros aprovecha el momento de debilidad para envolverlo en redes.

Dispara otra red y una vez más se acerca a la posición de _Black Cat_ , quien aprieta dos gatillos y dispara más balas electrificadas, pero la araña las evade girando y dando vueltas en el aire. Se para en el borde del techo y envuelve a una sonriente _Black Cat_ , para luego lanzarla donde Martin Li, y claro, antes de que caiga, la hace aterrizar en una cama de telarañas, dejándola totalmente ilesa. Desciende de un salto y se dispone a llevarlos a la policía.  
—Eso fue sorprendente —felicitó _Black Cat_ —. Tú eres sorprendente —afirmó mordiéndose los labios.  
— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó la araña.  
—Creí que un compañero enmascarado lo entendería.  
—Nuestras razones son diferentes. Te sacaré esa máscara ahora.  
—No creo que puedas —dijo con un rostro de falsa pena.

Martin Li se libera de golpe, ha cortado las redes con un cuchillo cubierto con la misma energía que recorre su cuerpo.  
—Según el forense, fue un cuchillo el arma que mató a Ben Parker —dijo _Spider-Man_ , serio y enojado. — ¿Es esa? —preguntó, con una voz grave, una voz llena de enojo y odio. Y por un momento, Martin se vio reflejado en él.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
— ¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó, aún más enojado, casi fuera de sí. Quiso romperle el cuello en ese momento, pero logró controlarse—. Aquel hombre con canas en el cabello, un hombre retirado que ahora sólo pensaba en su familia, un hombre que intentó ayudarte, antes de que le apuñalaras para robarle el auto. Ben Parker, un buen hombre a quien le arrebataste la vida. ¿Lo has olvidado?  
—No. No lo he olvidado. Nunca se olvida al primero. ¿Le conocías? — _Spider-Man_ no dijo nada—. Ya veo. Lo lamento. Es lo único que puedo decir. No quise hacerlo —dijo mirando al suelo, dolido—. Estaba asustado, nervioso, al borde un ataque cardiaco. No pensaba claramente. Lo lamento.  
—Eso no lo traerá de vuelta.  
—Lo sé. Y no sabes lo mucho que deseo que se pueda revivir a los muertos. Lo deseo con locura, cada día rezó por ello, aunque sé que nada pasara —habló con ojos llorosos—. Pero como dije, no hay nada más que pueda decir. Sólo puedo felicitarte —dijo más calmado—. A diferencia de la batalla anterior, esta vez nunca atacaste con sed de sangre. Eres sin duda increíble, ser capaz de perdonar al asesino de un ser querido, por más odio que sientas, es algo que desearía poseer. Es admirable.  
—Fui criado por un buen cristiano.  
—Pero tú no lo eres —afirmó—. Se nota. Has decidido perdonar desde el fondo de tu ser, no sigues la palabra de ningún Dios. Eres un héroe, una gran persona, sin duda. Te admiro por ello, pero no puedo dejar que me lleves preso, no hasta que pare al _Kingpin_ , una vez él caiga, pagaré por todos mis crimines.  
—Yo me encargaré de él.  
—No, no lo harás. Lo llevaras preso, y él seguirá siendo un rey desde prisión. Siempre es así. Su caída será su muerte, y tú no eres un asesino, por ello nunca resolverás nada.  
—Te equivocas. Salvaré a esta ciudad de la mejor forma posible: con todos vivos. Como un héroe lo hace, dando el ejemplo. Nadie tiene que morir.  
—Debe ser cierto lo que dicen, eres un niño. Sólo un niño pensaría así, sólo un niño sería tan crédulo y soñador. La vida es más horrible de lo que aparenta —afirmó con enojo ante lo que considera gran ignorancia, y porque recuerda que él también pensaba así. Y con una expresión de determinación, guarda su cuchillo, pero se pone en posición de pelea—. New York no puede darse el lujo de perderte, araña, pero te necesitó neutralizado mientras hago mi trabajo.  
—Irás a prisión, Li —afirmó con total seguridad.

Martin se adelanta, pero la araña da un gran salto hacia atrás, dispara una granada de telarañas, Li rueda por el suelo y la evita, y se pone de píe, pero eso era lo que _Spidy_ predijo, y ahora que no está en la mejor posición para evitar una doble patada, ataca, pero, sorprendentemente, Li es capaz de agacharse y evadirlo. Y aun así, tras girar en el aire y lanzar una telaraña a su rostro, para luego usarlo como impulso para conectar un rodillazo, Li cae al suelo. Sin perder tiempo, reviste su puño derecho en telarañas y comienza a golpearlo poderosamente en el rostro. Li soporta el castigo, detiene el puño y contraataca con un fortísimo puñetazo al cuello y rueda hacia atrás, alejándose.

Li ataca con hábiles patadas giratorias, pero _Spidy_ lleva al máximo su flexibilidad, y soportando el feroz dolor en su cuello, evade cada ataque, y contraataca con una patada voladora con giro al rostro. Martin no cae a pesar de tan potente patada, la araña necesita más impulso si de verdad quiere ganar. Li se adelanta de un salto, pero _Spider-Man_ reacciona a tiempo y salta hacia atrás adhiriéndose a una pared.  
—Wow. La vista desde aquí es preciosa.  
— ¿Ni siquiera a mí me vas a tomar enserio?  
—Tus golpes no van a volver a darme, soy mucho más ágil, más sorprendente. Estoy siendo más cuidadoso. Ya no tengo dudas, me siento libre, ya no puedo tomarte enserio.  
—Tal vez lo hagas con esto —Y arrancó del suelo un mediano y grueso pedazo de concreto. Lo avienta, _Spidy_ salta evadiéndolo y usando sus telas lo lanza de vuelta, y Martin le conecta un derechazo. Ante sus ojos se esparcen pequeños pedazos de concreto, y una granada de telarañas. Su cara se ve envuelta con una gran cantidad de telas, y aprovechando ese momento, _Spidy_ se impulsa como nunca antes usando dos paredes, la de atrás de él con sus pies, y la que se encuentra en frente con sus telas, las cuales jala para mayor fuerza y velocidad. Li logra removerse las telas con ayuda de su cuchillo, pero tras poder ver, lo que observa son los puños de _Spider-Man_ venir hacia él, la araña tiene los brazos extendidos al frente como si volara, y vuela a una sorprendente velocidad. El doble puñetazo conecta directamente en el rostro de Martin Li, y él es empujado violentamente contra una pared.

Aún está consiente, pero está fuera de combate, la energía abandona su cuerpo y nuevamente, se cómo una persona normal.  
— ¿De verdad crees poder lograrlo? —preguntó al borde del desmayo—. Salvar la ciudad sin que nadie tenga que morir. Ya has fallado antes, contra esos robots. Gente murió.  
—Y no me ha dejado de atormentarme, no dejo de imaginarme lo que pude hacer, el cuidado que pude tener. Tal vez estarían vivos. Pero, algo importante en la vida es aprender de los errores, de nada me sirve sufrir por ello, debo mirar hacia adelante, la vida continua. Ben Parker me enseñó eso. Y tal vez sea un niño, pero entiendo de dónde vienes, porque piensas así. Pero yo, y tal vez sea una actitud infantil, elijo tener esperanza.  
—Qué bonito es soñar, ¿verdad? Lo hacía mucho de niño —habló con una amplia sonrisa—. A veces me gustaría regresar a esos días, donde todo era más simple. Pero, como dices, la vida sigue. Ahora que me has derrotado, espero cumplas tu cometido, no me decepciones, no me obligues a escapar. New York debe seguir brillando, tan hermosa como el primer en que pose mis ojos sobre ella. ¿Lo prometes, hombre araña?  
—Lo prometo. Lograré mi cometido, salvaré a la ciudad.

Martin Li cierra los ojos _. Spider-Man_ lo envuelve en redes. Lo carga, y recuerda algo. No hay rastro de ella, _Black Cat_ escapó. Se confió mucho, y se concentró demasiado en una persona cuando batallaba con dos. Ella debió tener escondido otro disparador laser. No puede evitar reír. Extrañamente, no se siente tan mal, tal vez porque ella no parece haber asesinado a nadie.  
—Es raro —se dijo _Spider-Man_ —. Ella es una criminal, pero nunca sentí «maldad» emanar de ella. Era la acompañante de un asesino, pero ella no poseía nada, ni una mínima sed de sangre. ¿Quién rayos es ella?

Esa misma noche, muy en la tarde, una persona mira un video pesimamente grabado en _youtube_ , el video muestra parte de la pelea final entre _Spider-Man_ y Martin Li, y algo de su discusión ante de ello, y a pesar del mal audio y la mala imagen, algunas palabras se oyeron fuerte y claro. Y al mismo tiempo, en su celda, Martin Li piensa en su vida, en todos los sueños que tuvo cuando llegó a los estados unidos, vivir el sueño americano, y en lo mal en que resultó todo. No puede evitar reír, le extraña que no se arrepienta de haber venido.

New york: Queens, domingo 28 de junio del 2017.

Se ha hecho de noche, las luces se prenden en el hospital _Mount Sinai Queens_. Martin Li acaricia la mano de su hija, quien duerme pacíficamente por primera vez tras una semana internada. Al otro lado de la cama, su esposa llora contra un pañuelo. Él desea decirle que todo estará bien, pero ni él mismo lo cree. Al no poder soportar la presión, sale de la habitación, coge su celular y marca un número. Suena un lujoso teléfono en un gran edificio en Manhattan, una mujer china se encuentra almorzando sola en su oficina, observa el número de entrada con ojos fríos y tras suspirar, contesta.  
—Hola. Lamento molestarte. Sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor, pero necesito tu ayuda. Mi hija, está muy enferma, no tenemos como pagar por su operación, es una extraña enfermedad. Sé que ya no me consideras tu hermano, pero ella es tu sobrina. Está muriendo, por favor, Xia. Es sólo una niña.  
—Dime por qué te odio. —habló seria.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Dime por qué te odio. Quiero oírlo de tu boca.

Martin suspira, le duele la petición.  
—Porque me fui de china de muy joven para vivir aquí y lo hice sin decir adiós. Porque me cambie el nombre a uno más americano. Porque me case con una blanca. Porque no soy lo que se esperaba de mí y todos están decepcionados, porque eso daño a nuestros padres. Porque soy una vergüenza.  
—No suenas muy culpable.  
—Yo… mi hija.  
—Pídemelo en chino.  
— ¿Que?  
—Pídemelo en chino —ordenó, enojada por dentro, pero manteniéndose calmada.  
—Yo… no, no recuerdo como decirlo —dijo al borde de las lágrimas.  
—Entonces tu hija va a morir —afirmó fría y colgó.

Martin golpea la pared, furioso y triste, las lágrimas caen por más que intenta retenerlas. Pero logra controlarse, se limpia, da una última mirada a su pequeña y a su esposa, y abandona el hospital. No le queda más opción que visitar a quien le ofreció un trabajo hace un par de años.

Además de ser maestro de kung fu, un doble de acción, un padre y un esposo, Martin Li pasaba sus días libres robando casas de ricos con alta seguridad, bodegas militares y un par de bancos, mas al final, lo devolvía todo. El dinero no le importaba, gana lo suficiente para mantener una vida decente, sólo le interesa la emoción. Desde niño ha sido así, disfruta del peligro. Se hizo conocido por infiltrarse limpiamente y salir en pocos minutos, y por dejar siempre una carta que decía "Ha sido robado por…".  
—Así que ahora vienes arrastrándote —dijo el _Kingpin_. Se encuentran en el sótano de un bar, el lugar preferido de uno de sus hombres, quien sostiene el teléfono por el cual conversan, por donde su voz sale distorsionada.  
—Si. Haré el trabajo que me pediste.  
—Y sólo es una prueba, quiero que robes lugares mucho más interesantes.  
—Entiendo. Envíame el dinero primero. ¿Es limpio, verdad?  
—Por supuesto, podrás pagar sin problemas.

Martin parte inmediatamente hacia su casa, baja al sótano y saca sus herramientas. Recibe en su teléfono el mensaje de que el dinero ya ha sido depositado. Llega a la parte trasera del banco, abre la cerradura de la puerta con una aguja. Entra sigilosamente, evadiendo las cámaras con cuidado, se acerca sin hacer ruido a las espaldas de los guardias que patrullan, sin siquiera respirar, y los deja inconscientes clavando otra aguja —una en extremo delgada— en sus cráneos. Llega a la sala donde se encuentra la caja fuerte, usa un spray para hacer visibles los rayos y con sumo cuidado, va evitándolos a una gran velocidad y finalmente llega a la caja. Usa un lapicero de acero que emite una luz azul especial, y en los números de la cerradura, se ven manchas de los dedos que por último la tocaron. La combinación es ingresada y la cerradura se abre. Martin coloca las joyas y el dinero en un bolso negro y se dispone a partir. Ahora la cosa es más complicada, pues lleva un peso extra, debe ser aún más cuidadoso. Lo ha hecho muchas veces, pero en esas ocasiones, no tenía rondando por su cabeza la idea de su hija muriendo, nunca había pasado por ello y nunca había pensado en que tal vez, podría fallar.

Y así lo hizo. El bolso tocó uno de los rayos finales y la alarma se disparó. La puerta procede a cerrarse y reforzarse a toda velocidad, mas él logra salir gracias a su velocidad, aunque estuvo cerca de quedarse atrapado. Corre lo más rápido que puede, abandona el banco, se dirige a su motocicleta, la enciende y arranca. Con una sonrisa, Martin se aleja, el miedo de ser atrapado y su desesperación por su hija, ahora son reemplazados por esperanza, y eso le ciega, se confía, y tras salir de un callejón, su moto choca violentamente contra un auto. Martin logra sobrevivir al golpe, pero su pierna izquierda queda severamente lastimada, le cuesta caminar, pero se fuerza a correr. El corazón amenaza con escapar de su pecho. Se esconde en las sombras y ve los autos policiacos pasar. Nadie sabe cómo se ve, aprovechará eso para esconderse a la vista. Cuando nadie lo ve, ataca a un hombre de una contextura similar y se cambia de ropa con la él; luego, se fuerza a caminar normalmente y actúa como si nada estuviera pasando, de esa forma logra evadir a un par de policías.

En sus instalaciones, el _Kingpin_ oye las noticias, la carta encontrada en el banco dice que él fue el quien dio las órdenes, junto con fotos de dos de sus hombres de alto rango y la localización de uno de sus escondites, lugar que tal vez pueda ayudar a saber su identidad, y que definitivamente le arruinará uno de sus negocios. Ante esto, el furioso _Kingpin_ ordena el asesinato de la familia de Martin Li, y le da su información a la policía. Uno de sus asesinos se encontraba afueras del hospital, pues se le ordenó que estuviera ahí por precaución, esperaba que tal vez Martin intentaría quedarse con el dinero, pero resultó ser peor.  
— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó el _Kingpin_ por teléfono a uno de sus hombres—. Debió haberlos seguido cuando los envié a traerlo hace dos años, así supo sobre el almacén. No pensé que ese maldito haría algo como esto. Lo quiero muerto, ¿me escucharon? ¡Muerto!

Caminando, Martin escucha la radio de un auto policial y se entera de que saben su identidad, y eso le lleva a pensar cosas peores. Asustado, busca robar un auto, el de Ben Parker es el más cercano, le ataca, el anciano se resiste y le pide que se detenga y se entregue, que ve en sus ojos que no es una mala persona, pero las sirenas se escuchan cerca, y en su temor, Martin le apuñala. Conduce el auto hacia el hospital, al llegar se dirige a la habitación de su hija, y aprieta sus puños en furia al ver la escena. El asesino sigue ahí, le apunta con su pistola con silenciador, y Martin recibe una bala al hombro, pero logra lanzar su cuchillo al cuello del asesino. Recoge su cuchillo y la pistola, se dirige al cuarto más cercano, amenaza a un doctor para que le cure las heridas, y tras oír las sirenas de la policía, abandona el hospital.

Desorientado, confundido al no poder procesar todo lo sucedido, Martin Li se queda dormido en un callejón con los vagabundos. Al despertar, el dolor de sus heridas le azota, pero debe aguantar, nada ha acabado, su vida puede haberse destruido, pero aún le quedan cosas por hacer. Pero por ahora, debe descansar hacerse pasar por vagabundo.

Dos días después, aun dolido por lo sucedido, Martin Li, sentado y tapado con una sucia frazada, es visitado por un hombre de aspecto extraño, anciano y de rostro espeluznante, bien vestido y con una mirada trastornada. El hombre le ofrece algo, Martin se ríe de la propuesta, pero al ver que aquel horrible hombre no pestañeaba, supo que era verdad. Acepta sin pensarlo dos veces. Una vez en el laboratorio, le advierten que el experimento aún no ha sido probado, y aun así, Martin acepta, pues, no le queda más. No será gratis, sin embargo, si funciona, deberá pagarles. Y tomará mucho tiempo en distintas sesiones para lograr una fusión adecuada con la extraña energía.

Le tomó varias semanas adaptarse, a pesar de que nunca pudo dominarlo. Pero se dijo que no lo necesita. Coge la espada que trajo de china como recuerdo de su tierra natal, y que tras pasar los años en New York, se olvidó por completo de su existencia, razón por la que la policía no la encontró cuando registraron su casa. Ahora, la saca del oscuro y escondido sótano, la desempolva, nota que su filo ya no es tan bueno, pero al momento de tocarla, el acero se vuelve blanco por un instante y queda como nueva. Preparado, va a por su primera víctima: su hermana mayor.

Ella se encuentra en su oficina en New York, es dueña de una empresa que vende productos chinos de alta calidad al mercado estadounidense, y posee una sede en el propio país. No suele salir fuera de su tierra natal, pero ha venido pues va a tener una importante reunión con Walter Hardy, un importante empresario que busca rivalizar con Wilson Fisk, quien se negó a tener negocios con ella. Y a pesar de sólo venir a eso, no se priva de ver la ciudad más importante de su principal competidor en el mercado global.

Su postura al sentarse es perfecta, su cabello negro es hermoso y se encuentra muy bien peinado. Su vestido es fino e impoluto. La comida sobre el plato en su escritorio es de la más alta calidad, y ella come con extrema elegancia. La serenidad impera en la oficina, y la planta china glicina, adorna con sus preciosas flores violetas; sus favoritas. Y por último, la única persona además de ella, una artista china tocando una relajante aunque triste tonada en el Erhu (violín chino). Es un momento perfecto.

Y de golpe, todo es destruido. La canción se detiene y es reemplazada por gritos, la serenidad es ahora pánico, aunque sólo por parte de la artista, pues Xia se mantiene serena, aún sentada, viendo fríamente a su hermano entrar por la puerta empuñando una espada, mostrando un furioso rostro.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí, Martin? —preguntó serena, para luego meter un pedazo de carne en su boca. Mastica sin perder la calma.  
—Era sólo una niña —habló con rostro afligido—. No merecía pagar por nuestros problemas familiares. Era tu sobrina.  
—Era una sucia mezclada —afirmó con frialdad—. Hija de una vergüenza para nuestra familia y una enemiga de nuestro imperio. No nos mezclamos con la competencia, hacemos negocios con ellos para finalmente aplastarlos cuando menos se lo esperen. Esa es la única conexión que se puede tener con ellos. ¿Entiendes, «Martin»?

Pronunció su nombre con asco.  
—Sí, entiendo. Así es nuestra familia. Lamento que me odien por mis decisiones, yo aún les quiero. Aún te quiero, a pesar de lo que hiciste y de lo que dices —habló con la mirada pérdida—. Si me hubieras dejado morir, no me hubiera importado. Pero mi hija, mi hija merecía ser salvada. Era pura de corazón. Tenía un gran futuro por delante —afirmó con ojos húmedos. Empuña su espada con fuerza, y lanza a su hermana una mirada asesina y a la vez triste. La odia, y la quiere.

Ella se pone de pie con pistola en mano, y aun sin mostrar expresión alguna, dispara cuatro veces al cuerpo de su hermano. Pero este se mantiene en pie, mirándola con sorpresa. Las balas caen de su cuerpo, no se le ve lastimado. La pistola se cae, tanto Xia como la artista tienen los ojos muy abiertos, las cejas levantadas y la boca levemente abierta, llenas de temor y confusión.  
—Al parecer si eres capaz de mostrar emociones, hermana. Eso es bueno.  
— ¿Qué eres?  
—No lo sé —respondió con mirada desolada—. Dime, ¿alguna vez me quisiste?  
—Sí —respondió mirando al suelo—.Y tal vez aún lo haga. Pero sin duda el amor es el sentimiento más débil que siento hacia a ti —afirmó levantando la mirada.  
—Ya veo.

Martin Li apuñala el corazón de su hermana. Da una mirada a la artista, y abandona la empresa con los ojos entristecidos. Sus hombros están caídos, apenas y puede sostener la espada, apenas y puede caminar. De esta forma no esperaba marcharse, se veía a si mismo sonriendo, feliz. No se ha sacado un peso de encima, ha agregado otro.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	15. Acto 15: Agua y Hielo

Acto 15: Agua y hielo.

New York, domingo 17 de septiembre del 2017.

08:02 de la mañana. _Daily Bugle_.  
—Creo que el muchacho tiene razón —dijo Robbie Robertson—. Podríamos abrir una página web donde poder subir videos exclusivos del hombre araña. Sólo Peter será capaz de conseguirlo, después de todo. Podríamos ganar mucho más dinero con las visitas y seríamos la envidia de cualquier página de videos.  
—Sí, suena bien lo del dinero y sobre arruinar a _youtube_ —habló sin dejar de fumar.  
—Exacto, Jonah. Mantendríamos las fotos para el periódico, de esa forma seguiríamos siendo tradicionales, y podemos actualizarnos al mismo tiempo. Lo mejor de dos mundos.  
—Sí —dijo con ojos brillantes—. Seriamos los reyes. Bien, déjame pensarlo —pidió sacándose el habano de la boca. Robbie se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar. — ¡Ya decidí! Haremos esta cosa —afirmó fumando—. Llama a Parker. Oh, vamos a hacerlos pagar como si no hubiera mañana. Todos quieren verlo en acción y con alta definición. Ese arácnido será una amenaza, pero sin duda me hace buen dinero —dijo sonriente.  
— ¿Entonces vas a dejar de difamarlo?  
— ¡Nunca!

08:22 de la mañana.  
—Que amable fueron al comprarme una nueva cámara —dijo _Spider-Man_ , balanceándose por la ciudad, justo acaba de salir del Bugle. —Y justo a tiempo. Muy bien. Veamos si es cierto lo que dicen.

El trepa muros se balancea por varias calles hasta que finalmente llega a su destino. Un joven adulto acaba de robar una pequeña tienda, llevándose todo el dinero, algo para lo que la araña nunca traería su cámara, pero a pesar de ser un robo menor, el peligro no parece serlo del todo, y si es verdad lo que dicen, querrá grabarlo sí o sí. El criminal acaba de salir de la tienda, comiendo un dulce, y se dispone a escapar, pero antes de hacerlo, quiere dejar una gran impresión.  
— ¡Teman al poderoso _Hydro-Man_! —exclamó el joven, sonriente. Y crea un cráter en el suelo con su acuático puño. El resto de su cuerpo es normal, sólo su puño se ha transformado en agua. Y cuando un asustado policía le dispara, su pecho también se transformó en agua y la bala le pasó de largo, pero por suerte, _Spider-Man_ llegó a tiempo y salvó a la persona a quien le caería la bala.  
— _Hydro-Man_ , ¿eh? —dijo _Spidy_ , aterrizando en el techo de la tienda—. Es un lindo nombre, sin duda mucho mejor que «Aquaman». Qué nombre tan malo, ¿no crees? ¡Malísimo! —exclamó de cabeza—. Dime, ¿alguna vez te has bebido a ti mismo?  
— ¡Largo de aquí, insecto molestoso! —ordenó blandiendo su puño, enojado.  
— ¿O qué? ¿Vas a regarme el jardín? —bromeó levantado las manos a media altura y alzando los hombros—. ¿Darme una ducha fría? —bromeó extendiendo los brazos—. ¿Despertarme en la madrugada lanzándote contra mí rostro? —bromeó echándose sobre el techo, relajado—. ¿Lavarme el traje? Porque sin duda apreciaría eso último —afirmó juntando sus palmas, en suplica.  
— ¡No te burles de mí! —exclamó entre gruñidos. Dispara una corriente de agua de sus manos, y _Spidy_ la evade pegando un salto, y en el aire dispara una tela, se balancea y ataca con una doble patada al cuerpo de _Hydro-Man_ , pero como se pudo predecir, lo pasa de largo, y aterriza pocos metros detrás del criminal, en frente de la tienda.  
—Wuao ¡Eso fue refréscate! —exclamó _Spidy_ , emocionado—. ¿Me quieres ayudar a derrotar a este sujeto? —preguntó al anciano dueño de la tienda, apuntando con su pulgar a sus espaldas. El anciano asiente. — ¿Tienes productos con cloro? ¿Vendes sal marina? ¿Limpiador de ventanas? ¿Pasta dental? ¿Pasteles personales?

Él da una respuesta positiva a todas las preguntas y se dirige a traerlos a pedido de la araña, quien pega otro salto evitando así la gigante mano de agua que buscaba atraparlo. Continúa balanceándose evitando los disparos de agua a presión, no parece estar esforzándose mucho, su enemigo no es una verdadera amenaza después de todo. Mientras más dispara, más cansado se le ve, y más lento son sus ataques. Pero el agua regresa a su cuerpo y sus energías regresan, sorprendiendo a la araña quien no pudo evitar recibir una poderosa corriente que lo empuja contra una pared. Sentado sobre el charco de agua, _Spidy_ levanta el pulgar, felicitándolo.

El anciano sale de la tienda cargando varias botellas de cloro, limpiado, un recipiente grande con mucha sal, pasta dental y un pastel. _Spidy_ evade otro disparo de agua y se balancea donde el anciano. Coge las botellas de cloro y abre las quince, se balancea una vez más, evade disparos de agua, se acerca a _Hydro-Man_ y vierte el cloro dentro de su cuerpo. Evade un golpe saltando hacia atrás y regresa donde el anciano. _Hydro-Man_ deja de disparar, no se siente bien.  
—Cloro para enfermarlo, de esa forma me da tiempo para echarle la sal marina, la pasta dental que contiene fluoruro, y por último, le echamos el líquido limpiador que contiene amoniaco. De esta forma el agua pura que es su cuerpo, ha dejado de serlo. Todo lo que he usado generalmente viene en las botellas de agua que compramos. ¿Loco no? —habló como un profesor, con cuidado de no mirar a la cámara.

Le pide al policía su pistola eléctrica (taser), y debilita aún más _Hydro-Man_ , haciéndolo vulnerable por unos segundos, en los cuales la araña le conecta un derechazo, dejándolo inconsciente. Necesita más electricidad para derrotarlo completamente.  
— ¿Qué hay del pastel? —preguntó el anciano.  
—Oh, eso es para mí. Me muero de hambre —afirmó y se puso a comer—. Esto sabe asombroso. ¿Los haces tú mismo?  
—Sí.  
—Eres realmente excelente. Mis felicitaciones —dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro—. ¿No sientes que nos observan? —preguntó, paranoico. Y al instante siguiente finge ver a Peter Parker, y tras gritar dicho nombre, finge perseguirlo por grabarlo sin su consentimiento. Y regresa unos segundos después, carga a _Hydro-Man_ , lo lleva a un lugar donde pueda electrocutarlo mejor, luego lo lleva a una construcción y lo mezcla con cemento, y finalmente lo lleva a la policía, y se marcha no sin antes advertirles que deben mantenerlo con cemento o congelarlo de alguna forma pues de lo contrario escapara.

Una hora después, el periódico con las nuevas fotografías fueron compradas y el video fue publicado en la página web del _Bugle_ , atrayendo tráfico masivo al sitio. Todos pagan lo requerido para ver un video de las acciones del arácnido en alta calidad. El nombre de Peter Parker se hace más famoso, aunque sigue sin realmente importarle a nadie más que a May y a Gwen. La gente le reconoce el talento, por supuesto, no cualquiera llega a tiempo al acto y fotografía y graba a la araña a pesar del peligro, y en tan buenos ángulos, pero él sigue sin ser la estrella, ese es _Spider-Man_.  
—Excelente, opacado por mí mismo.

10:12 de la mañana.  
En medio de su patrulla por la ciudad, a _Spidy_ le da hambre. Se detiene cerca de un Starbucks a comprar un café y un pastel, nunca ha ido a uno y ha oído cosas no muy agradables sobre lo difícil que es ordenar, pero el hambre le puede más. La gente le mira al entrar, maravillados. Le toman fotos, mas no podrán venderlas, pero el recuerdo es todo lo que necesitan. Se posiciona en la cola, y a pesar de ser la mayor celebridad de New York, debe esperar a su turno, algo que no le molesta mucho pues, de esa forma podrá aprender. Luego de varios sorprendentemente largos minutos, finalmente llega su momento de ordenar.  
— ¿Qué desea? —preguntó la barista, sin levantar la mirada.  
—Un late regular, caliente, venti (el más grande), con la leche más barata. Y además quiero un pastel de chocolate.  
—Nombre, por favor —dijo empezando a levantar la mirada.  
—Hombre araña —respondió al instante en que ella posó ojos sobre él.  
—Tipo araña —dijo casualmente al momento de escribir dicho nombre en el vaso, sin mostrar expresión alguna—. Siguiente.

Abandona el lugar extrañado, no esperaba esa reacción. Sube a lo alto de un edificio e ingiere lo comprado. Cuanto lo termina, decide reposar. Su celular suena, ve en el identificador el nombre de Mary Jane Watson. Duda en responder, pero lo hace. Ella le pide que vaya a su casa a ayudarla con sus tareas, él se niega en un inicio pues no quiere molestar más a Harry, pero Mary Jane no deja de insistir hasta que finalmente acepta.

Al llegar, se sorprende de que la casa no sea grande, pensó que ella también era de familia adinerada, después de todo no es una gran estudiante como para haber aprobado el examen y ganar la beca. La interroga sobre ello, pero ella ignora la pregunta y le invita a entrar. Su casa es pulcra, no hay ni una sola mancha y se encuentra bellamente adornada. La cantidad de felices fotos familiares lo abruma, piensa que deben ser una familia muy feliz, y presumida.

El hecho de que no haya nadie en casa, le hace pensar mal, pero se asombra de que realmente quiere que la ayude con sus tareas. Pero tras unos veinte minutos, al finalizar, la verdadera razón parece salir a flote.  
— ¿Sales con alguien, Peter? —preguntó con ojos penetrantes.  
—No. —respondió nervioso.  
—Pero si te gusta alguien, ¿no es así? Te he visto, como miras a la profesora Stacy.  
— ¿Es así de obvio? —preguntó preocupado, pues no quiere que Flash use eso para burlarse de él. Ya tiene suficiente.  
—Para una chica, sí —Eso lo calmó. —Ustedes son más tontos para eso.  
—Pues, es verdad. ¿Prometes no decir nada? —Ella asiente. —Va más allá, estoy enamorado —afirmó soñador, esperando que eso la haga desistir.  
— ¿Enamorado? Vaya —dijo sorprendida, aunque sin mostrarlo demasiado. Y además de sorprendida, parece estar muy interesada. — Por cierto, es sorprendente que seas el único capaz de tomarle buenas fotos al hombre araña, sin hablar ahora del video. Parece ser que te persiguió, ¿no es así?  
—Sí. Me dijo que estaba bien con las fotos, pero que grabarlo era demasiado, me pidió que lo dejara, pero no puede aceptar. Necesito el dinero. Decidió dejarme hacerlo por mi necesidad y mi juventud. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo.  
—Y se dice que él también es muy joven.  
—Yo no lo creo, lo he visto de cerca. Debe pasar los veinte.  
—Es sospechoso.  
— ¿Qué es sospechoso? —preguntó intentando ocultar su miedo.  
—De la nada comenzaste a actuar diferente, dejaste de ser el estudiante modelo que siempre fuiste, y Harry me contó que también estabas teniendo problemas en tu pasantía en Oscorp. Dicen que debes ser por las hormonas, que así es la adolescencia, pero yo, como adolescente, no he picado el anzuelo. Ese comportamiento errático empezó justo en el momento en que _Spider-Man_ apareció. Y eres el único capaz de tomarle fotos. El único.  
— ¿Qué tratas de decir?  
—Que eres _Spider-Man_ —afirmó tocándole el pecho.  
—Eso es ridículo —dijo riendo.  
—Soy mucho más inteligente de lo que crees, Peter —dijo con voz seria, punzante y arrogante. Lo mira fijamente a los ojos. — Sé que piensas que soy una tonta chica superficial, un estereotipo de chica porrista, y tal vez haya algo de verdad en eso, así que no te culpo por creerlo, después de todo mi comportamiento público no da lugar a discusión. Pero no me trates como una idiota, sé que eres _Spider-Man_ , sólo falta probarlo, porque al fin y al cabo, siempre se puede estar equivocado.  
— ¿Por qué tus notas son tan bajas entonces?  
—Pensé que ya lo sabrías por el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, sin mencionar lo fácil que aprendí tus enseñanzas para resolver mis tareas. Me gusta divertirme, Parker, y la escuela no es divertida.  
—Lo es para mí.  
— ¿Es más divertido que pelear contra el crimen?  
—No sabría la respuesta a eso. «¡Por supuesto que no es más divertido!»  
—Claro. Como digas.

Once en punto de la mañana, Harry toca la puerta de la habitación, acaba de llegar, justo a tiempo. Mary Jane le dice que puede pasar, y así lo hace. Un poderoso enojo recorre la espina de Harry, siente deseos de gritar, pero de alguna forma, logra calmarse. Mary Jane le abraza, y él observa a su amigo con unos ojos imposibles de descifrar. Harry y Peter salen de la habitación, ella debe alistarse, pues va a salir con Harry a pasear.

El pasillo está en silencio, y ella, del otro lado, ríe tapándose la boca, de modo que ellos no oyen nada. Harry pregunta, él le responde con la verdad, y a pesar de que no tiene razones para no creerle, no lo hace. Peter abandona la casa, con los dedos temblorosos, nunca se ha encontrado en una situación así antes, en un ambiente tan hostil con una persona a la cual considera como un hermano. Harry tampoco puede lidiar correctamente con sus emociones, nunca había pasado por esto antes, nunca había llegado a desear que alguien no existiera, en especial un amigo tan cercano, es un deseo horrible, aunque sólo desee su desaparición por unos momentos.

El resto del día, Harry se olvidó de la experiencia pues estar con Mary Jane lo distrae completamente, incluso ignoro un llamado de su padre. Peter, por su parte, tuvo problemas en concentrarse en sus tareas porque no dejaba de recordar la mirada conflictiva de Harry, y como _Spider-Man_ , durante sus batallas con los criminales, nunca bromeó. El único momento en que dejó de pensar en él, fue la hora de la noche en la que ve una película con su tía, y los momentos siguientes en donde discuten sobre lo visto.

Lunes. 06:26 de la mañana. Alas.  
Ante la vigilancia de los policías, que tras recibir el pedido de _Spider-Man_ han decidido protegerlos de posibles secuestradores, los alumnos terminan de ingresar al masivo complejo educacional, y Peter es de los últimos, pues le costó dormir y se despertó tarde. En la entrada del pasillo por donde llegara a su salón, se encuentra con Mary Jane, quien, completamente sola —algo poco común en ella pues siempre está con su amiga Liz Allen—, le saluda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Lo hiciste a propósito ¿no es así? —preguntó temeroso, como un niño ante adulto.  
— ¿De qué hablas? —respondió inclinando la cabeza a un lado, fingiendo ignorancia.  
—De lo de ayer. Lo de Harry. También lo notaste ese día.  
—Sí, lo hice —dijo con una sonrisa—. Fue muy obvio, aunque él piense lo contrario.  
— ¿Por qué lo haces?  
—Me gusta divertirme, ¿lo olvidas? Si él no es interesante, lo haré interesante.

Peter no dice nada, pues le ha dejado sin palabras, no puede creer que los haya enzarzado sólo para su diversión. Y al momento en que la policía se retira, él entra al salón.

Al final de la primera clase, Mary Jane se paró en medio de todos los alumnos y dijo en frente de todos lo enamorado que Peter está de la profesora Stacy. Peter se tapa los oídos al momento en que casi todos comienzan a burlarse. Gwen les pide calma, pero nadie parece tener deseos de parar. La única forma de callarlos fue amenazarlos con bajarles puntos. En ese momento, Peter pensó en lo infantiles que pueden los jóvenes llegar a ser, y en que Mary Jane está a un paso de ser una posible villana, e incluso se imaginó derrotándola y envolviéndola en sus redes.

08: 27 de la mañana.  
La segunda clase ha terminado, y los estudiantes se trasladan al siguiente departamento para tomar su próxima clase, y como es en campus tan extenso y tienen un par de minutos para llegar, tienen que usar transportes. Pero casi nadie llegará a sus destinos, pues siete balas fueron disparadas, atrapando la atención de todos, quienes rápidamente se vieron en sus rodillas ante los treinta criminales que han entrado a la escuela. La líder es una mujer vestida completamente de blanco plateado.

Esta vez lleva sus ropas de mercenaria: una chaqueta y unos pantalones de tela gruesa. Lleva cuatro correas/arneses negras, dos en su cuerpo, en uno lleva una espada (por detrás) y su cuchillo (por adelante), y en la otra su rifle; uno en el lado derecho de su cintura donde lleva una pistola, y un último en su pierna derecha, donde lleva otra. Por último lleva un cinturón que se encuentra cubierto por otro cinturón con un bolso militar donde lleva municiones y granadas. Y así, respira el puro viento que hace en Alas, su cabello blanco plateado baila, el sol brilla en sus blancas gafas, y sonríe; se siente muy bien.  
—Veamos. ¿Dónde está Peter Parker? —preguntó con ayuda de un megáfono. Y tras unos pocos segundos, uno de sus hombres lo trae hacia ella. Peter se arrodilla, asustado. Ella sonríe, le acaricia el cabello para calmarlo e incluso le besa la frente. —Dime, pequeño. ¿Dónde está _Spider-Man_?  
—N-No lo sé —tartamudeó.  
—Tú le tomas fotos, ¿no es así? ¿No sabes cómo contactarlo? —Él niega con la cabeza y traga saliva. —Ya veo. Tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil, entonces.

Se acerca a uno de sus hombres y le ordena que traiga a la pelirroja de ojos verdes, por ser la que más resalta. El hombre acata la orden y la carga en sus gruesos brazos, y Harry le grita que se detenga.  
— ¿Quieres ser un héroe, muchacho? —preguntó el hombre. Harry, asustado, desiste.

Mary Jane es forzada a arrodillarse frente a ella, y «miedo» sería poco para describir su estado. Tiene mucho por lo que quiere vivir, tantos sueños que cumplir.  
— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, corazón? —La pelirroja responde tartamudeando—. ¿Watson? ¿Eres de descendencia inglesa? —preguntó sonriente, y Mary Jane ve la oportunidad de salvar su vida, y asiente. —No me agradan los ingleses —afirmó seria. _Silver_ ríe y coge una cámara que trasmite en vivo a nivel nacional, y habla—: Sí _Spider-Man_ no llega en los próximos veinte minutos, y si la policía intenta entrar, comenzaré a asesinar a estos niños, empezando por esta bella jovencita. Quiero al trepa muros, y lo quiero pronto. ¿Entendido?

La cámara se apaga. _Silver_ se toca el pecho, hace mucho que no se ha sentido emocionada. Su vida se volvió aburrida al volverse tan buena en su trabajo, hace mucho que no tenía un enemigo que la hiciera sonreír. Se encuentra feliz. Y Peter respira agitado, quiere salvarlos a todos y al mismo tiempo mantener su identidad, pero eso es imposible. Los segundos pasan, él tiembla, quiere hacer algo, y al mismo tiempo desea que _Silver_ este mintiendo, no quiere perder su identidad. ¿Qué vale más? ¿La vida de los estudiantes y la de Gwen, o la vida de su tía May? ¿Qué importa más, su secreto y la vida de May, o la de cientos de personas inocentes?

Mary Jane grita que Peter es _Spider-Man_ al momento en que él se pone de pie con los puños cerrados tras haber tomado una decisión. Harry aprieta sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, no sólo es un genio, ahora también es un superhéroe, Peter tiene todo lo que él desearía; lo odia. Pero otro grito detiene a Peter de actuar y borra su odio. Todos observan a lo alto de un departamento, el más lejano.  
— ¿Parker? Ridículo—gritó la araña—. _Silver_ , aquí estoy. ¿Me quieres? ¡Ven a por mí!

Y tras retarla, se balancea al otro lado del campus.  
Peter no lo cree, piensa que está soñando, y Mary Jane está sorprendida, no se esperaba estar equivocada. _Silver_ se muerde los labios, sus pupilas se dilatan y su corazón palpita amenazando con escapar de su pecho. Empuña su rifle, se amarra el cabello, se remueve las gafas de sol y se coloca una máscara negra que le cubre ojos, nariz y boca, dejando su rostro expuesto. Es hora de la venganza.

Corre tan rápido como puede por entre los pasillos esperando volver a ver de cerca a la razón de su nueva felicidad. Peter también corre, Gwen le pide que se detenga, pero él se excusa con que debe tomar fotografías. Los hombres de _Silver_ intentan detenerle, pero Peter logra escurrírseles debido a su delgado cuerpo, y continúa corriendo, sorprendido de que no le dispararan. Una vez dentro de los pasillos, _Spider-Man_ le detiene.  
—Te está esperando ahí atrás, _Spidy_ —dijo una voz de hombre.  
— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Peter.  
—Tú sabes quién. De nada, por cierto.

El falso _Spider-Man_ se retira, y el verdadero se alista.  
 _Silver_ avizora en busca de su enemigo, y este la ataca por detrás con sus redes. Ella se ríe, eso ya no funcionara. Se libera tras expulsar un gas de su ropa, las cuales deshacen las telarañas, al igual que lo hizo _Mysterio_. _Silver_ dispara de su rifle especial, el cual ha sido mejorado tanto en calibre como en velocidad de disparo y recarga. _Spider-Man_ debe usar toda la ventaja física que posee para ser capaz de evitarlas, ya que aun sin haberlas visto antes, se dio cuenta de que un escudo no podría aguantarlas.  
—He mejorado mi armamento sólo para ti, _Spidy_.  
—No tomo halagos de asesinas.  
—No iba a matar a ningún niño, araña. No soy tan mala. Los adultos, por otro lado, como que ya vivieron suficiente, ¿no crees? No es una gran pérdida.  
— ¡Silencio! —exclamó enojado.

Dispara balas de telarañas, pero se evaporan al estar cerca de tocarla. _Silver_ dispara, _Spider-Man_ pega un salto con giro evadiendo la bala, y lanza una tela detrás de la mercenaria, se acerca velozmente debido a que la tela lo jala, y él trepa por ella para llegar más rápido donde _Silver_ , quien en vez de huir, se mantiene quieta. _Spidy_ la ataca con un derechazo, y ella lo evade agachándose, y al instante en que lo hace, coloca la boquilla del rifle en su entrepierna, lamentablemente para ella, él salto antes de que pudiera disparar.  
—No lo entiendo —dijo la araña—. Tú eres humana.  
—Y lo sigo siendo, pero recibí algo del suero de Kraven.  
—Ya veo. Sí sabes que él perdió, ¿no es así?  
—No soy él. No volveré a perder.

El sentido arácnido grita, _Spider-Man_ salta lo más alto que puede y evita las explosiones de las minas que _Silver_ colocó, y gira sobre su eje para evitar una bala, y sin pensarlo dos veces se oculta tras una pared.

«Es más ágil de lo que recuerdo —pensó _Silver Sable_ , sonriendo.»  
«Esto será difícil —pensó _Spider-Man_ »

 _Silver_ lanza una granada, la araña se mueve al instante y bloquea el final de la explosión con un escudo. _Silver_ corre por la pared y salta para llegar frente a él, y dispara en el aire. Fue suerte, adivinó el lado por el cual él escaparía, pero a pesar de ello, el trepa muros se deja caer de espaldas y evita el disparo. _Silver_ gira en el aire y aterriza perfectamente, levanta el rifle, esperando verlo arriba, pero _Spidy_ se ha balaceado a un lado y llega por su derecha sin tregua, golpeándola con ambos pies en el lado lateral de su cuerpo, empujándola lejos. _Silver_ se pone de pie, dispara dos veces, falla, coloca su rifle en su espalda y empuña dos pistolas, igualmente mejoradas.

 _Spider-Man_ rueda por el suelo y salta lateralmente, y contraataca con sus propias balas, las cuales enfrentan el mismo destino que las anteriores. _Silver_ suelta una pistola, coge una granada de humo y la avienta, y antes de que caiga al suelo, empuña nuevamente la pistola. La explosión cubre un extenso campo, y _Spidy_ tose y se da cuenta de que esquivar los disparos lo ha llevado muy lejos de los edificios, que ahora se encuentra en el campo donde se practican deportes. _Silver_ empuña su rifle, ella puede ver a través del humo, y él lo sabe, mas no entra en pánico, sube los puños y cierra los ojos, dejando todo a su sentido arácnido. Los disparos se efectúan, y él las evade sin moverse mucho, utilizando su entrenamiento en boxeo inclina su cuerpo a adelante y a los lados como si evitara golpes, y cuando el ataque lo requiere, rueda por el suelo o da un corto salto al lado que sea necesario.

Un rifle mejorado, pero aun así tiene un límite de balas, y cuando este llega, _Spidy_ oye el sonido hueco y al instante se impulsa con toda la fuerza de sus piernas y conecta un derechazo volador al pecho de _Silver Sable_ , empujándola contra una pared. A pesar del suero y de la protección, siente un profundo dolor, y escupe sangre dentro de su máscara. La araña se contuvo, sabe que ella y Kraven no son Martin Li, si la hubiera atacado con la misma fuerza que usó contra él, la pudo haber matado.

«Tal vez no ibas a matar a los alumnos, pero ibas a matar a adultos inocentes, y me hiciste tomar una horrible decisión —pensó _Spider-Man_ , furioso.»  
—Eres una asesina, pero no me convertirías en uno también —habló más calmado—. Tal vez no te merezcas mi perdón como Li, pero sigues siendo una persona y debo creer en que puedes cambiar. Aunque realmente lo dudo.  
—No hables como si ya hubieras ganado.

Agua fluye detrás de la araña, entonces salta y evade el puñetazo de _Hydro-Man_.  
— ¿Él? —preguntó confuso—. ¿No pudiste elegir a alguien mejor? —Oye el sonido producido por pesadas ruedas, salta a lo alto de un departamento y observa a cuatro camiones cargando grandes contenedores de agua. —Oh, mierda.

 _Hydro-Man_ atrapa al distraído arácnido con una gigante mano de agua, y lo lanza contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. _Spidy_ se levanta lentamente, y debido al dolor no es capaz de evitar el pisotón en su espalda. _Hydro-Man_ lo levanta y lo mira con una sonrisa infantil, sintiéndose victorioso. Sin previo aviso, _Spider-Man_ mete la mano dentro de su acuática cabeza y dispara una granada de telas, las cuales absorben rápidamente el agua causándole fuertes dolores de cabeza.

 _Silver Sable_ se pone de pie, el suero también la ayuda a recuperarse de sus heridas. Empuña la espada rusa «Shashka», pero esta ha sido modificada. Mide 88 cm, su hoja se encuentra ligeramente curvada, es de dos filos cuando debería ser de uno, y es en extremo filosa; su punta de filo doble es aguda como pocas, y no posee guarda. _Silver_ la observa por unos instantes, sonriente, como si recordara algo que le produce un sentimiento agradable que la calienta por dentro. No ha usado la espada en mucho tiempo. Ataca sin dar tregua, y el trepa muros no puede usar sus telas para escapar por el gas, y saltar no le servirá si ella puede apuñalarlo antes de que logre alejarse lo suficiente. Aun así, esquiva el acero sin muchas dificultades; Martin Li le ha ayudado en ello. Pero de pronto, empieza a tener a problemas y su traje es cortado en varios lados.

El estilo de _Silver_ es extraño, no parece seguir un patrón de ataque, en ocasiones simplemente ataca por atacar, como si fuera su primera vez con la espada y estuviera asustada; rota su muñeca y mueve su brazo de lado a lado, apenas aplicando fuerza, dejando todo en manos del filo. En otras ocasiones juega con ella, hace malabares mostrando un excelente control sobre su arma, la cambia de mano en mano constantemente e incluso gira de vez en cuando, como si bailara. Es un estilo impredecible, y sus mejorados reflejos no le son suficientes, no a la velocidad a la que ataca, por lo que se ve forzado a retroceder, y fue justo a tiempo, pues _Silver_ usó fuerza al intentar apuñalarlo.

A pesar de no saber nada de espadas, la araña ha sido capaz de darse cuenta de que el poderoso filo de la espada se trasladó a la punta haciéndola mucho más punzante de lo que ya es. Como si el arma se hubiera transformado.  
—Pura suerte, _Spidy_. Te pude haber matado —dijo con una sonrisa—. Eres el primero en sobrevivir, ¿sabes? Nadie nunca lo ve venir, pero tú sí lo hiciste, aunque haya sido sólo suerte.  
—No debo esperar a mi sentido arácnido para tomar una decisión, debo darme cuenta de las cosas por mí mismo. Debo ser más observador. Gracias por la lección.  
—De nada. ¿Me lo pagarías dejándome que te mate?  
—Sí quieres mi sorprendente trasero arácnido, tendrás que ganártelo.  
—No podría ser de otra forma —dijo sonriendo.

 _Hydro-Man_ exclama lo poderoso que es tras ser alimentado con tanta agua y dispara una gigantesca corriente que ambos se vieron forzados a evadir. _Hydro-Man_ ríe infantilmente, hace poses de hombre musculoso y continúa disparando.  
— ¡Es un niño! —exclamó la araña, extendiendo sus brazos en un gesto de divertida sorpresa y confusión. No entiende como le pudieron dar un poder a él. — ¿Un niño con tal poder? —preguntó abrazándose a sí mismo, mirando a los lados y respirando pesadamente en falso temor, y luego se mordió las inexistentes uñas y dijo—: Da miedo de sólo pensarlo  
— ¡Maldita sea, cabeza liquida, ten cuidado de mí! —gritó _Silver_.  
—Disculpen —habló de la nada _Black Cat_ , sorprendiéndolos a todos, nadie la vio hasta ese momento en que decidió dejarse ver—. ¿El agua de esos camiones es químicamente pura? —preguntó relajada, como si una batalla no estuviera en curso.  
—No lo creo —dijo _Silver_ , confusa por su actitud.  
—Eso pensé. Oye muchacho bonito —llamó la atención de _Hydro-Man_ , mostrando parte de sus pechos. Él la observa embobado—. Acércate, cariño —pidió con un gesto de su dedo índice, sensual. Él le hace caso sin dudar, y ella le avienta una larga caja negra de acero que al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, lo electrocuta, forzándolo a un poderoso grito de dolor, derrotándolo. —Vaya, sí que grita bastante. Esa fue toda la energía restante de _Electro_. De nada, ara… —No terminó pues fue interrumpida por los gritos moribundos de _Hydro-Man_ —. ¡Cállate!... ¿En qué estaba? Oh sí, de nada araña. ¿Necesitas ayuda con ella también? —preguntó tras descender frente a él con la ayuda de una pistola lanza garfios.  
—Eres una criminal. ¿Por qué aceptaría tu ayuda?  
—Porque lo harás —afirmó arrogante, tocándole la barbilla y dándole un beso en la mejilla. La araña traga saliva.  
—Okey, pero sólo por esta vez —dijo intentando ocultar su excitación.

 _Silver_ se enoja por la presencia de alguien que no fue invitada, pero sí ella puede traer ayuda, ¿por qué él no? «Porque todo debería salir a mi manera.»

 _Spidy_ dispara una red a la caja de acero y la avienta contra _Silver_ , quien la evade rodando por él suelo, pero al hacer eso no puede evitar una granada de telas, pero estas se deshacen como antes. No debería haber tanto gas en un traje tan pequeño, por lo que es probable que se regenere a si mismo. _Black Cat_ le lanza una mirada a la araña, guiñándole un ojo. _Spidy_ lanza la caja una vez más, _Silver_ evade, y _Black Cat_ dispara tres balas al cuerpo de la mercenaria. Las balas eléctricas la reducen a sus rodillas. El trepa muros pega un salto y la noquea con un derechazo; luego, desactiva el mecanismo que produce el gas presionando un escondido botón en el segundo cinturón, y procede a envolverla con sus telarañas. Pero _Silver_ se despierta sorprendiéndolo, remueve su cuchillo y busca cortarle la garganta, pero la araña logra detenerla con sus manos, y no puede remover una de ella pues asombrosamente aún le queda muchísima fuerza, por lo que se ve forzado a golpearla con un cabezazo. La noquea con una patada, lanza el cuchillo y la envuelva en sus redes.  
—Hacemos buen equipo —dijo _Black Cat_.  
—S… ¡No! —exclamó exageradamente ofendido, intentando ocultar que por un momento estuvo de acuerdo. No funciono—. En tus sueños. Nadie es lo suficientemente grandioso para hacer equipo conmigo. Ahora es tu turno —afirmó juntando todos sus dedos en un gesto de genio maniaco.  
—Aún no hemos terminado, héroe, faltan sus hombres.  
—Cierto. Pero cuando termine con ellos, voy a ponerte en una jaula.

 _Spider-Man_ ataca al primero con una doble patada al pecho, evade y se cubre de los disparos de otros, y contraataca con los suyos. _Black Cat_ ataca a uno por detrás, atrapándolo del cuello con sus piernas y lanzándolo contra el suelo en una elegante maniobra; luego, coge el subfusil del criminal y lo usa para golpearlo en la cara, noqueándolo. Dispara balas eléctricas a otros cuatro, y también le disparan, por lo que corre a gran velocidad, además de dar saltos y girar en el aire, de esa forma evade los disparos. Se acerca a su objetivo, una vez frente a él, evade agachándose el ataque directo con el subfusil, y contraataca con un _uppercut_ que revuelve su cerebro y le marea; luego, dos patadas zurdas al cuerpo, y lo termina con una patada derecha alta.

Más disparos vienen hacia ella, corre rodeando al atacante y evadiendo las balas, pero recibe dos en la pierna, gruñe, pero sigue corriendo, y lo golpea con una doble patada al pecho, empujándolo, pero el hombre se mantiene de pie, y ella, antes de caer, da un volantín y aterriza como un gato, se pone de pie y de los dedos de sus guantes emergen garras, y con ellas araña al enemigo en su pecho, primero con la derecha, luego con su izquierda, causándolo un dolor y ardor insoportable, y lo noquea con un codazo derecho a la sien.  
—Es muy buena —dijo _Spider-Man_ al momento en que noquea a uno con un derechazo y envuelve a otro—. No parece tener súper fuerza, debe tener protección bajo su traje, lo que de igual forma hace que sus golpes sean más fuertes. Debe pesar, sin embargo. Está bien entrenada, de otra forma no podría cargarlos y moverse como lo hace. Gracias a su ayuda ya hemos terminado.  
—De nada, araña —dijo sentada sobre el cuerpo de un caído.  
— ¿Por qué me ayudas?  
—Martin no ha escapado, eso quiere decir que ha decidido confiar en ti debido a que lo derrotaste. Me preguntó cuánto durará eso. No es alguien que sea muy soñador —dijo entre risas—. También tienes mis respetos, no cualquiera decide ser un héroe. Te ayudé por eso, y porque realmente te encuentro muy sexy —habló mordiéndose los labios—. Espero que no seas un niño como dicen, no quiero convertirme en una de esas «personas». Aunque dudo que lo seas, un niño no sería capaz de soportar todo esto. Sin embargo, no esperes que te ayude a derrotar criminales menores, y tal vez tampoco te ayude con algún otro súper villano, todo depende de mi estado de humor. Nos vemos —se despidió alejándose velozmente gracias a su pistola lanza garfios.

 _Spider-Man_ mira a los estudiantes, todos se ven aliviados, sonríen y se abrazan entre ellos, eso lo hace muy feliz. Los eligió después de todo, por sobre su identidad y la vida de su única familia, a unos completos desconocidos. Le causa gracia, es extraño cómo funcionan las cosas, las decisiones que se pueden llegar a tomar.

«¿Qué me garantiza que lo valgan? May sin duda lo vale —pensó _Spider-Man_ , mirando a los estudiantes—. Gwen también. Pero ustedes, ¿cómo lo sé de ustedes? ¿Por qué siquiera me hago esta pregunta? Es obvio que debo tomar la opción donde salvo más gente en vez de una egoísta donde salvó a alguien importante para mí. Pero no puedo evitarlo, hubiera preferido salvar mi identidad y con ello la vida de May que a gente desconocida. A pesar de estos poderes, soy humano después de todo —pensó mirando sus manos—. Supongo que ser un héroe no se trata de tomar la decisión heroica porque lo sientes de esa forma en tu superioridad moral, sino tomar la decisión heroica a pesar de lo mucho que desearías no hacerlo. _Black Cat_ tiene razón, un niño no soportaría tanto problema, al menos no uno débil. ¿Soy fuerte entonces? Y si no tuviera estos poderes, esta enorme responsabilidad, ¿sería más feliz?»

Ante las lágrimas de felicidad y los agradecimientos, _Spider-Man_ sonríe, a pesar de sus cuestionamientos, salvar gente le da fuerzas a su corazón para seguir latiendo. Divisa a Gwen entre la multitud, no le cuesta mucho, pues para él, ella brilla con luz propia. Tiene las manos sobre su pecho, con una débil sonrisa que en realidad demuestra una profunda felicidad, tal y como lo delatan sus brillantes ojos azules. Ante aquella hermosa visión, la araña sonríe, se da media vuelta y se aleja.

Y desde un auto lo ven partir Smythy y Quentin Beck.  
—No puedo creer que antes queríamos matarlo y ahora lo ayudamos —dijo Quentin—. ¿Gwen es realmente tan importante?  
— ¿No lo es para ti? —inquirió, enojada.  
—Claro que lo es —afirmó juntando las manos, calmado—. Es una gran amiga, pero no es tan importante como nuestras vidas.  
—Nuestras vidas serán igual de felices aún con _Spider-Man_ dando vueltas. No dejaré que el futuro de Gwen este en soledad, o peor, con un hombre que no la merece. No será tonta, pero la soledad la forzara a tener pareja sí o sí, la conozco bien, no podrá lidiar con ello. Peter es su mejor opción, es un buen chico. No permitiré que muera.  
—Sí sigues interviniendo, el _Kingpin_ lo notará.  
—Lo sé. Por eso nos mantendremos al margen hasta que no haya otra opción. No hay razón para no confiar en él, ha mostrado ser muy capaz y aprende rápido. Te enviaré a atacarlo una vez más luego, si te vence, no tendremos que temer.  
—Espero tengas razón.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	16. Acto 16: Recompensa

Acto 16: Recompensa.

Lunes. 11:57 de la noche.  
Ha sido un largo día, _Silver Sable_ no ha sido la única que lo ha atacado, más personas quieren matarlo por sus propias razones y son tantos que ya no sabe contra quienes está peleando y por qué. Ha estado al borde de la locura al tener que tomar una pesada decisión, da las gracias porque no haya tenido que actuar en base a ella, aunque eso no le quita el dolor emocional. La máscara es removida y Peter Parker se mira al espejo.  
—Hoy he vuelto a soportar más gente queriendo matarme, un niño no podría hacerlo, ¿verdad? Eso dijo _Cat_. Supongo que soy valiente y fuerte, ¿pero lo sería si no fuera por los poderes? Antes de ellos no era nada, era un cobarde debilucho que escapaba a la mínima señal de peligro, alguien que dejaba que lo maltrataran y no tenía el coraje para defenderse. Tal vez aún soy así en el fondo. Cuando _Silver_ me llevó a ella sentí mucho miedo, me olvidé que tenía poderes por unos momentos. Es por la máscara, ¿no es así? —preguntó sosteniéndola en sus manos, mirándola fijamente—. Sin ella, sin el traje y los poderes no soy nada... ¿Entonces quién es _Spider-Man_? ¿Mi verdadero yo o lo que siempre desee ser? ¿Es un personaje en el cual me sumerjo para escapar de mí mismo? Siempre quise ser divertido e interesante, después de todo, ser popular, atractivo. ¡Diablos, incluso hubiera sacrificado mi única habilidad para ser así!… Todo es muy confuso —dijo dejándose caer en la cama. Y ríe. —Tal vez sólo estoy sobre pensando las cosas. Mejor me voy a dormir.

New York, miércoles 20 de septiembre del 2017.

1:12 de la tarde. Aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy.  
Una joven mujer de largos cabellos negros sonríe tras pisar tierra, nostálgica. Después de mucho ha regresado a New York, su hogar natal. Aspira el aire con placer, con ojos cerrados, sonriente.  
—Oh, New York, aún hueles a sobrepoblación y polución —habló con cariño.

Está vestida completamente de negro, con una camiseta con el rostro de Ronnie James Dio, con una chaqueta, pantalones y botas de cuero. Lleva grandes audífonos por los que escucha alta música _heavy metal_ reproducida en su celular encajado en su cinturón. Mueve la cabeza y su pierna derecha al ritmo de la música, con los labios en posición de beso. Grita un energético « _Yeah_!» y agita su cabeza de atrás adelante al mismo tiempo que hace la mano cornuta. Pega otro « _Yeah_!» y choca una palma contra un hombre en traje de aspecto aburrido, quien actúa confuso, sin entender porque respondió el saludo de una desconocida, y aún sin entenderlo, se aleja asustado. Ella camina, casi bailando. A su izquierda una pareja discute, se remueve los audífonos y nota que es una discusión aburrida, se coloca los audífonos y los mira, y al instante siguiente la pareja se tocan vergonzosamente sus propios traseros; han defecado. Ella ríe calladamente, con los ojos cerrados, moviendo sus hombros de arriba hacia abajo y mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Prosigue su camino y se detiene en la salida, reconoce la presencia de las dos mujeres sentadas en el primer asiento de cada una de las filas a sus lados, a la alta rubia musculosa vestida con ropas deportivas de un rojo brillante, y a la negra de cabello corto y una extensa trenza que nace de su nuca y termina en su cintura, vestida con una chaqueta cazadora de un profundo morado oscuro, y un guante blanco en su mano derecha. Ella fuma un cigarrillo a pesar de que está prohibido fumar en aeropuertos.  
— ¿Listas? —Asienten—. Bien. Vamos, entonces. Tenemos una araña que atrapar.

2:25 de la tarde.  
 _Spider-Man_ aterriza en el techo de un alto edificio y se sienta al borde, observa a la ciudad, sonriente, pues no ha habido un solo crimen en todo el día.  
—Bien por ti, New York —felicitó alegre—. Al menos tú estás de buenas. No puedo creer que el dinero de la cámara en realidad haya salido de mi salario, y yo que pensé que Jameson estaba siendo amable —suspiró—. Supongo que subestimé su tacañería. Nadie tiene un peor jefe que yo —afirmó balanceando sus pies. Una paloma se posa a su lado y gorjea. — ¿¡Qué no debería quejarme!? ¡¿Tú qué sabes?, eres sólo una paloma!... Rayos, necesito más amigos, me estoy volviendo loco.

Su sentido arácnido cosquillea y la paloma emprende vuelo.  
—Yo he tenido un peor jefe. Se llama _Kingpin_  
— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó en guardia.  
—Puedes llamarme _Shriek_ —respondió jugando con su cabello.  
—Ya veo —habló mirándola de pies a cabeza, notando que su rostro está maquillado para verse en extremo blanco, con excepción de sus labios y un espacio alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, el cual está pintando de negro como un diamante que inicia sobre el ojo y termina bajo este. —Déjame adivinar, disfrutas del trabajo de Justin Bieber, ¿no es así?

Ella sonríe de lado.  
—Gracioso. Veamos cuanto bromeas en prisión.  
— ¿Prisión? Soy el héroe, por si no lo sabias.  
—Norman Osborn le puso precio a tu cabeza por haber destruido parte de su compañía con un sujeto llamado _Rhino_. Cualquiera que te capture y te entregue a las autoridades obtendrá una buena suma de dinero.  
—Oh, ya veo. «Tal vez sí me merezco ir preso por eso.» —se cuestionó tocándose la barbilla y mirando a la nada, ignorándola por completo. Eso la enfurece e intenta conectar un puñetazo. La araña salta y aterriza detrás de ella. —Debí imaginar que por la forma en la que te vistes te gusta llamar la atención.  
— ¡Mira quién habla! —replicó divertida—. ¿Alguna vez te has visto al espejo? Con ese traje pides a gritos ser sodomizado como un esclavo sexual. Es casi una pena que tenga que entregarte, me gustaría jugar contigo. Solía ser una dominatriz, pero era muy extrema, me despidieron —desvarió mirando al horizonte—. De todas formas, ¿no se te ocurrió una mejor forma de salir del closet?  
—Fuiste un poco lejos ahí —señaló haciendo el gesto con sus dedos.  
—Creo que fui lo lejos que era necesario —replicó con las manos en la cintura.  
— ¿Ah sí? Pues tú te ves como una niña _emo_ desesperada por atención. Uy, mírenme, soy _Shriek_ , tengo el alma negra, soy fría, sólo tengo oscuridad dentro de mí —dijo moviendo las manos en burla—. ¡Nadie me entiende! —exclamó con las manos en su pecho—. ¿Es mi destino, caminar en soledad? —recitó en una rodilla como si de una obra de Shakespeare se tratase.  
— ¡Oh, acabas de firmar tu tumba! —afirmó con ojos asesinos y una sonrisa divertida. Levanta la mano en pose cornuta y al instante siguiente finge tocar una guitarra eléctrica mientras grita « _Yeah!_ » constantemente. Y en ese momento, aprovechando el ruido que ella hace, sus compañeras abandonan su escondite y sigilosamente buscan capturar a la araña por detrás, pero se chocan entre ellas al este saltar al último momento. Les recomienda que se detengan antes de que salgan lastimadas, pero ninguna parece temerle. _Shriek_ extiende sus manos con una expresión concentrada, la rubia se apresura hacia la araña y lo empuja cinco metros hacia atrás tras conectarle un fortísimo puñetazo al pecho. _Spidy_ gruñe, el golpe fue potente, entiende perfectamente el dolor que siente, lo que no entiende es que no fuera capaz de moverse. Se pone de pie y lo primero que observa es a la rubia venir hacia él con la cabeza por delante, nuevamente no puede moverse y la embestida lo tumba del techo. En medio del aire, es capaz de moverse y dispara telas columpiándose al próximo edificio, uno con dos rectangulares contenedores de dos metros de alto y cinco de largo, uno de los tantos lugares donde se guarda agua para apagar incendios.  
—Rayos, ¿por qué no pude moverme? —preguntó en el suelo, adolorido.

 _Shriek_ y su otra compañera se suben sobre la rubia y esta pega un salto para llegar donde el trepa muros, este se pone de pie y es rodeado por ellas. No sabe a quién atacar primero y ellas se mantienen quietas, buscando intimidarlo. Se miran entre sí.  
—Entonces… ¿Dónde se conocieron? —preguntó _Spidy_. _Shriek_ empieza a extender su mano una vez más, la araña lo advierte y rápidamente dispara redes que amarran sus brazos a su torso. —Intenta paralizarme con tus manos amarradas —retó confiado.

 _Shriek_ responde con una exagerada y caricaturesca expresión de miedo, y luego echa a reír. La rubia le conecta un furioso derechazo que lo tira violentamente contra el suelo. Su cabeza le da vueltas y sangra por la nariz, recibir golpes estando paralizado le causa el doble de daño. A pesar del dolor, aprieta los dientes y se pone de pie, ataca con un rápido derechazo, pero se detiene justo antes de conectarlo en la mejilla de la rubia, y ella le contraataca con un rodillazo al abdomen, un golpe tan fuerte que le obliga a escupir sangre y arrodillarse con las manos en su zona lastimada. Es cargado con una mano por la rubia y ella, sonriendo juguetona, le apega la cabeza contra sus grandes pechos buscando asfixiarlo. Pero lo suelta y gime de dolor al recibir una bala electrificada en su cuello.  
— ¡Eh, sólo yo puedo hacer eso! —recriminó _Black Cat_. Procede a atrapar a la araña con lo que parece ser una gigante cola de gato y lo acerca a ella en un rápido movimiento.  
—Gracias, ¿pero no dijiste que toda la energía de _Electro_ se había acabado?  
—Sí, robe más —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.  
— ¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió _Shriek_.  
—Soy la gata negra, y no pienso dejar que sigan lastimando a mi amante.  
— ¿Amante? ¿De qué me perdí? —habló la araña, adolorido.  
—Ya veo. Eres su _sidekick_ —burló, enojándola. —Delilah.  
— ¿Sí? —dijo la negra con voz firme, con su puño izquierdo sobre su corazón y con su brazo derecho doblado a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que pisa con fuerza con su pie derecho. Posee una excelente posición al pararse.  
—Encárgate de ella.  
—Afirmativo.

Delilah empuña una pistola y abre fuego, _Black Cat_ evade con veloces saltos felinos de lado a lado, se acerca a ella y la ataca con una patada, pero Delilah bloquea con un brazo y contraataca con un directo al rostro, tumbándola. _Black Cat_ se toca la nariz, sangra, y si no fuera por la máscara se pudo haber fracturado. Gruñe enojada, se levanta y lanza una mirada asesina a su atacante, quien la mira con expresión firme.  
—Tienes un rostro típico de una persona aburrida —afirmó _Black Cat_.  
—Tu mascara es horrible —burló manteniendo su expresión militar. El rostro más que el insulto hace enojar a la gata quien le conecta una rápida pero débil patada al rostro  
—Tiene valor sentimental —afirmó.

 _Spider-Man_ salta de lado a lado y ataca de lejos disparando sus balas de telaraña, la rubia bloquea cada ataque con sus fuertes brazos y corre hacia él. La araña la espera hasta el último momento y en ese instante salta sobre su cabeza y copiando el movimiento que vio a _Black Cat_ usar en Alas, la lanza contra el suelo. La rubia lanza una mirada a _Shriek_ quien permanece quieta observando seria, deseando tener palomitas con ella. Al verla así, no le queda más remedio que seguir atacando. La araña evade sus golpes con facilidad, la carga y la avienta donde su jefa, quien salta a un lado evitándola.  
—Es demasiado ágil —afirmó la rubia—. No puedo seguirlo.  
—Los rumores son verdad, y yo que pensé que lo habían exagerado en los medios como lo hacen siempre. Delilah no parece estar pasándola bien, tampoco. Esa tipa es buena. Parece que volvimos justo a tiempo, las cosas se ponen interesantes por aquí. Bien, _Stunner_ , vamos a acabarlo.

 _Spider-Man_ dispara redes a las piernas de Delilah y _Black Cat_ la golpea con una doble patada al pecho, tirándola del contenedor de agua. _Spidy_ se prepara para envolverla en redes pero queda inmóvil una vez más. _Black Cat_ dispara a _Shriek_ , pero _Stunner_ bloquea y resiste los ataques. Delilah corta las telas con un cuchillo, se pone de pie y busca apuñalar a la araña, pero _Black Cat_ la detiene a tiempo cogiéndola de la mano y doblándole el brazo en la espalda al mismo tiempo que la ahorca con el suyo. _Stunner_ se recupera, carga a la araña y lo tira contra el suelo para luego pisarlo. _Black Cat_ pierde fuerzas al también quedar paralizada y Delilah le golpea el abdomen con un codazo y la derriba con una patada alta.  
— ¿Qué es lo que me paraliza? —preguntó _Spidy_. Mira a _Shriek_ —. Pensé que eras tú al extender tus manos, pero paso igual cuando te las amarre.  
—Si estuviera revelando mis secretos al primer imbécil que me lo pregunta no sería tan buena mercenaria como lo soy, ¿no te parece? _Stunner_ , golpéalo un poco más, su estilo de vestimenta de verdad me hace enojar.

 _Stunner_ pone manos a la obra, _Black Cat_ intenta dispararle pero Delilah le pisa la mano y le patea el rostro. _Spider-Man_ , tras ser apresado de la cabeza por _Stunner_ , no puede evitar recibir varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, y lo único que puede hacer es gruñir de dolor. _Stunner_ lo deja caer y él cae como trapo. Todo su cuerpo se encuentra en dolor y no parece ser capaz de moverse. _Black Cat_ también ha sido reducida y amarrada con su propia cola de gato.  
— ¿Aun crees que fue buena idea dejar que Martin este preso? —dijo la gata.  
—Ahora sería un gran momento para tener un acosador —habló la araña, en voz alta. Pero nada sucede. —Dije: Ahora sería un gran momento para tener un acosador — _Shriek_ se pone en alerta en espera de posible ayuda, pero nada pasa—. Maldita sea, Kraven —se lamentó en voz baja. Suspira, se pone de pie en un instante sorprendiendo a las mercenarias y se aleja velozmente tras disparar una tela al edificio del lado derecho; el más cercano a su posición, y se sorprende de que se le fuera permitido hacerlo. _Black Cat_ soltó hasta tres bombas de humo al momento en que lo vio levantarse, nublando la visión de todos pues la cortina negra se expandió por todo el techo y más allá. _Spidy_ se balancea tras disparar al borde del edificio, se eleva con cuidado de no pasar el rango de la nube de humo y le pregunta a la gata sobre su estado, pero ella no puede responder, pues ha quedado inconsciente tras recibir un pisotón por parte de Delilah.  
— ¡Delilah, a tus doce en punto! —gritó _Shriek_. Delilah responde al instante y vacía su cartucho. La araña recibió cada bala pues nuevamente fue incapaz de moverse, y si bien las balas causaron dolor, no le penetraron gracias a su nuevo traje.  
— ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba? —se preguntó cayendo—. No fui paralizado cuando la nube de humo les cortó la visión de mi posición, así que asumí que quien sea que me paralice necesita verme, pero ahora no tenían forma. Fue _Shriek_ quien gritó, ella supo mi posición, ella debe ser la que me paraliza como pensé, ¿pero cómo lo supo? ¿Será porque hablé? Debe tener un oído sobrehumano para saberlo con tanta exactitud.

 _Spidy_ dispara una red al borde del edificio y se balancea al otro lado de este, y recordando la posición de _Black Cat_ , dispara una tela y la atrae hacia él. Delilah fue la única que vio la tela y asumió su posición, dispara, pero se queda sin saber si dio en el blanco o no. Obtiene respuesta cuando es pateada en la espalda por la araña. Su grito alerta a _Shriek_ , pero la araña se mantiene en movimiento tras envolver a la negra en sus telas. _Stunner_ carga a su jefa y pega un salto al edificio que en su posición es el lado izquierdo. _Spidy_ las logra verlas al estar en el primer edificio y se graba la posición de aterrizaje, se mete al humo y dispara una tela gruesa para así tener más posibilidades de atrapar a alguien por si se han empezado a mover, y logra atrapar a _Stunner_ , la atrae hacia él y cuando la tiene en frente le conecta una doble patada ascendente al cuerpo, elevándola; aún con la red en su cuerpo, la tira contra el techo, la golpea en la cara con veloces y fuertes golpes, dejándola fuera de combate, y la envuelve en una gran cantidad de redes.  
— ¿Qué tan resistente eres, araña? —gritó _Shriek_. Pero la araña no responde, y ella sonríe por ello. Ve venir hacia ella hasta cinco granadas de telarañas, y al instante siguiente ve a la araña, ríe y lo paraliza en el aire tras correr a un lado para evadir las granadas, pero estas no vinieron solas. Ocurren cinco explosiones, tres de ellas dejan humo y las últimas expulsan electricidad por todo el techo. _Spidy_ espera ver a una derrotada _Shriek_ , pero ella está flotando, con una expresión de enojo por no darse cuenta de que las granadas eran un señuelo. La araña puede moverse y tras disparar una tela se adhiere a la pared del primer edificio. Ella le mira furiosa y avergonzada, la forzó a mostrar más de su poder, algo que nunca antes había hecho; ha sido delatada. Pero no le sirve de nada permanecer así, por lo que respira para calmarse.  
—Estás flotando usando el sonido —dijo la araña—. Así es como eres capaz de paralizarme, ¿no es así? Controlas el sonido.  
—Y tú tienes poderes de araña —respondió serena—. Será una pelea justa entre fenómenos. Por cierto, ¿naciste con tus poderes?  
—No, los gané en un _show_ de juegos. Yo quería el Ferrari —dijo cabizbajo en falsa tristeza—. ¿Y tú donde los ganaste? ¿Una feria? —preguntó relajado.  
—Sí, una feria. Aunque se veía bastante similar a un oscuro laboratorio donde se experimentaba con niños —habló casual—. La gente y sus locas ideas de decoración —dijo sardónica. Hay un silencio. —Entonces ambos somos hijos de la ciencia. Somos como hermanos.  
—Bueno, si vamos a pelear, definitivamente somos hermanos. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué extiendes tu mano si no lo necesitas para usar tus poderes?  
—Porque se ve _cool_ —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Tiene sentido para mí —dijo al momento de cubrir con redes sus oídos—. Ahora, peleamos por ver quién se queda con la cama de arriba, hermanita.

 _Shriek_ se ríe, si no puede derrotarlo como siempre lo hace, tendrá que ir más allá. Vuela a la calle, a una camioneta negra, entra a ella y luego de unos segundos sale con sus audífonos puestos y con su celular en su cinturón. Levanta la mano en pose cornuta y tras pegar un « _Yeah!_ » toca un botón y la música empieza a sonar. Con una sonrisa de emoción, _Shriek_ vuela donde la araña disparando ondas de sonido, _Spidy_ se balancea evitándolas y contraataca con sus balas, pero ella los destruye con sonido y contraataca con una poderosa onda que destruye la tela con la que se balancea y lo empuja contra un edificio, atravesando las ventanas de vidrio y golpeándose contra un escritorio.  
—Tanto ruido. ¡Debes ser una horrible vecina! —gritó el trepa muros, adolorido. Se balancea alejándose de _Shriek_ quien tras disipar el humo para ver si sus compañeras se encuentran bien, y para liberarlas de las telas, no duda en perseguirlo. Ataca a la araña con más ondas de sonido, esta vez disparándolas de sus dedos de forma que sean más delgadas, más rápidas y con más daño concentrado. La araña logra esquivar varias, pero otras destruyen su tela y lo golpean al pecho perforando su protección y dañándolo directamente. La araña cae en picada, y justo antes de golpear el suelo logra disparar una red y se recupera. Aterriza en la pista, escupe sangre y respira pesado. _Shriek_ aprovecha su momento de debilidad y dispara una gigantesca onda que destruye varios autos pero que no logra tocar a la araña, quien pega un salto y ataca con una patada doble. Ella crea un escudo de sonido y el ataque falla.

 _Shriek_ continúa atacando, pero ya no puede acertar, más allá de su control del sonido es una persona normal, la araña ha aprendido su patrón de ataque y ahora anticipa cada uno de sus movimientos y los evade mucho antes de que lleguen a él. Se detiene, cansada, ayuda a sus compañeras a aterrizar a salvo después de que _Stunner_ haya saltado con Delilah en su espalda, y ella misma desciende a tierra.  
— ¿No vieron a la gata? —preguntó en voz baja. Ambas niegan con la cabeza—. Me quedo sin fuerzas, haré un último esfuerzo. Lo dejo en sus manos.

Tras encomendar la victoria, levanta las manos y la araña cae al suelo pues un gigantesco muro de sonido no le permite estar arriba de los tres metros designados por ella. _Stunner_ ataca con veloces puñetazos, pero si bien su fuerza supera al trepa muros, es más lenta. Delilah es rápida, pero no posee fuerza sobre humana, aun así, se las arregla. Su remueve su guante y muestra una mano mecánica, los dedos de esta desaparecen dejando agujeros por los cuales emergen una gran cantidad de minúsculas balas. La araña las evade, _Stunner_ corre tras él y busca atraparlo, pero el sentido arácnido le avisa y pega un salto a un lado dejándola como el blanco de las balas. Delilah se lamenta al darle a su compañera, y la siguiente emoción es la del enojo. Corre donde la araña, empuña un cuchillo en una mano y la otra se transforma en una aguda cuchilla. _Spidy_ envuelve a _Stunner_ en redes, y las anteriormente puestas en sus oídos son destruidas por las ondas de _Shriek_.  
— ¿No pensaste que me quedaría haciendo eso por siempre, verdad? —burló. Aunque también actuó en base al cansancio.

 _Spidy_ no puede moverse, _Stunner_ comienza a apretarle la cabeza con la poca fuerza que le queda; las pequeñas balas la dañaron más que las electrificadas mas no morirá, su piel es muy resistente. Delilah apuñala a la araña en el torso con ambos filos. _Spider-Man_ pega un horrible grito, ella libera sus armas y nota que sólo un filo probó sangre, así que busca otro golpe, pero la araña la atrapa del cuello con ambas piernas, las extiende, la carga con ellas y la lanza lejos; luego, dispara una red al cuello de la exhausta _Shriek_ , quien jadea con las manos en la cabeza, sangrando por la nariz. Amenaza con matarla si no es liberado. _Stunner_ , en pánico, lo suelta.  
— ¡Por fin funcionó! —celebró la araña dando saltos—. ¡Por primera vez me creyeron una amenaza! Ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿no es así? ¡Yo no mato, soy un héroe después de todo!

 _Stunner_ se sorprende, enfurece y ataca, pero es derribada sin problemas con una doble patada al pecho. _Spidy_ evade el arpón en que se transformó la mano de Delilah y la reduce con sus telas. Una vez terminado con las subordinadas, se dirige a la jefa.  
—Gané, yo dormiré en la cama de arriba, y tú dormirás en una celda.  
—Soy una mercenaria, soy legal —dijo con voz cansada—. Tú eres el criminal según las autoridades.  
—Dijiste que trabajaste para el _Kingpin_.  
— ¿Tienes pruebas de eso? — _Spidy_ se queda callado—. He destruido propiedad privada mas no he matado ni lastimado a nadie, esos autos no estaban tripulados. Así que con pagar la fianza y los daños será suficiente. Nos volveremos a ver, hermano.  
—Bien —replicó desganado—. Ahora si me disculpas iré a desangrarme —habló con mucha calma, agradable.

Abandona el lugar al ver las sirenas de policía. Se dirige al edificio donde escondió a _Black Cat_ , aquel edificio es donde suele dormir cuando está lastimado, pues posee un contenedor de agua de madera, él usa sus telas para pegarse por dentro a la tapa/techo, y eso mismo ha hecho con ella. En el camino se parcha la herida causada por la cuchilla de la mano mecánica de Delilah, que si bien le perforó, no le causó daño a ningún órgano.

No va a desangrarse hasta morir, pero necesita a un doctor para eso. Con paranoia se levanta el traje y se toca con cuidado para asegurarse de que no tenga una hemorragia interna. Suspira aliviado al darse cuenta de que más allá del horrible dolor que siente incluso al pestañear, todo está bien.

Al llegar la encuentra semidesnuda en una pose sensual, siendo la única ropa su máscara, pero sus brazos tapan lo más importante. La araña traga saliva ante la visión y dispara un pequeño hilo de telaraña inconscientemente. Actúa como si nada ha pasado, le agradece la ayuda y le pide que regrese a casa, que aún tiene trabajo que hacer y ella ya no está en condiciones de ayudarlo más. Sólo por hoy la dejará ir. La gata negra se viste, le levanta la máscara hasta la nariz y acerca sus labios.  
—Este no es un beso de la araña, ¿verdad? —dijo _Spidy_ justo antes de que se besen. Ella no se guarda nada, usa su lengua. Lo deja tambaleándose, y se retira con una sonrisa. _Spidy_ casi se desmaya, ese beso terminó de agotarlo. Va a un hospital a que le curen las heridas, sí las cosas siguen así será mejor no involucrar más a Cindy. Tampoco puede involucrar a los doctores, ellos también se pueden convertir en victimas de alguien que le odie. Piensa que él mismo debe aprender medicina básica, pero por hoy, irá al hospital. Y no le es fácil encontrar a un doctor que decida operarlo, a ojos de la ley, es un criminal, pero la misma doctora que le ayudó aquella vez, acepta su petición.

Tras ser curado, se dirige a casa a descansar, pero se queda dormido en el aire y cae a un techo. Al despertar tres horas después, su cuerpo aún está en dolor, pero ya puede moverse sin desear estar muerto. Observa en su ya buena amiga la pantalla gigante una repetición de un debate entre dos invitados, moderado por la conductora. Discuten sobre si la araña merece la cárcel por destrucción de propiedad privada teniendo en cuenta que si no fuera por él, _Rhino_ hubiera causado mucho más destrozos.  
— _Spider-Man_ es un héroe, cientos de personas y yo no creemos que merece la prisión, ya que nos salvó de un mal mayor, siempre hay pérdidas, y al menos, gracias a él, nadie murió o salió herido —argumentó el invitado Eddie Brock—. A diferencia de varias instancias con la policía —finalizó cruzado de brazos, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Jameson sorprendentemente permanece callado y relajado, hasta el turno en que le toca hablar, en ese momento asevera entre gritos una y otra vez que _Spider-Man_ es un criminal, que lo ha sido desde el primer día, y que todos los daños que causa en sus peleas son prueba de ello.  
—Mantengo firme la teoría de que todos los fenómenos que aparecen día tras día son compañeros suyos —dijo—. Es demasiada coincidencia que todos hayan aparecido justo después de su llegada. ¡Somos su patio de juego, les digo! Y sobre lo que dice mi rival, ¿qué hay de los ocho trabajadores que perdieron la vida debido a la explosión de las llamadas «mata arañas»? También hay muertes donde él participa. La fuerza policial no está llena de dioses, no pueden lograr todo.  
—Y lo mismo aplicaría para _Spider-Man_ , señor Jameson —señaló Brock—. Con la policía hay más muertes y muchas veces no logran resolver los problemas, en cambio, con _Spider-Man_ no puede encontrar otra instancia en que haya dejado que se pierdan vidas, y él sí resuelve los problemas, y sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Y qué recibe por sus hazañas? Calumnias de la prensa, en especial de su periódico, señor Jameson, quien no parece reconocerle nunca algo positivo y siempre resalta lo negativo, causando que más y más gente se ponga en su contra. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?  
—Que estoy muy orgulloso —respondió con una sonrisa.

 _Spidy_ se recuesta con las manos en su nuca.  
—Y deberías estarlo, bigotudo. La gente compra tus periódicos más que nunca sólo porque quieren leer lo que tienes que decir en mi contra, a pesar de que ni siquiera estén de acuerdo contigo. La gente disfruta del odio, por ello te has hecho más rico que nunca, además de mis fotos claro. A veces creo que eres un genio malvado —resopló.

El video continúa. La conductora comenta que intentaron comunicarse con Norman Osborn para preguntarle si anularía la recompensa y pedirle una entrevista, pero estuvo demasiado ocupado para ella, mas sí respondió la pregunta, y fue con un rotundo «no». El debate por su parte continúa con los enfrentados subiendo cada vez más la voz hasta que finalmente se tuvo que detener.  
— _Spider-Man_ es un héroe y lo necesitamos en las calles. Nos ha salvado del crimen y nos ha mantenido más a salvo que nunca desde que apareció. No merece la cárcel —finalizó Eddie Brock.  
—A menos que quieran más fenómenos destrozando la ciudad. ¡Pongan tras las rejas a esa amenaza arácnida!—finalizó Jameson.

 _Spidy_ se balancea por la ciudad, lo único que quiere es regresar a casa y hacer sus tareas hasta que llegue la hora de ir a Oscorp, pero una vez entra por su ventana y toca sus sabanas, cae al suelo con ellas en mano, se tapa y va quedándose dormido.

«Que día más cansado, más gente quiere cazarme y obtuve una hermana. Siempre quise una ahora que lo pienso, lástima que no sea muy amable.»

Y se queda dormido.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	17. Acto 17: Éxito

Acto 17: Éxito.

New York, martes 26 de septiembre del 2017.

01:18 de la tarde. _Daily Bugle_.  
— ¿No se encuentra hoy el señor Jameson? —preguntó Peter, recién llegado con más fotografías, entre ellas las de sus heridas en su batalla con _Shriek_ , piensa que la gente debería ver el otro lado de la acción.  
—Acaba de salir. Ha ido a visitar a su hijo —respondió la secretaria Betty Brant.  
—Siempre he tenido curiosidad por su desagrado por _Spider-Man_ , pero tengo miedo de preguntarle directamente. ¿Tienen alguna idea?  
—Es por la máscara, creo yo —dijo Robbie. Se masajea el cuello con molestia, suspira, y parece tomar una decisión—. Estoy seguro que no debería decirles esto, digo, Jonah nunca se lo contaría a alguien más, pero ya que hablamos de ello, tal vez pueda decirles si no le dicen a nadie más. ¿Lo prometen? —Ambos asienten. —Bien. La madre de Jonah fue una actriz, una muy buena, llegó a ser muy famosa. Pero ella no tenía mucha fuerza emocional, además de poseer otros problemas. Siempre fingía ser alguien más ante las cámaras, se guardaba sus opiniones y su verdadero ser para quedar bien con la opinión pública. Interpretaba tanto este personaje que…  
—Que se trasladó a su vida privada —interrumpió Jameson, asustándolos por su repentina aparición y sorprendiéndolos pues no parece muy molesto, al menos no más de lo usual—. Y llegó el día en que ella misma no sabía quién era realmente —continuó hablando serio—. Eso causo que el matrimonio de mis padres se derrumbara, que ella entrara en depresión y las drogas, y que por ello terminara sus días en un psiquiátrico. Las personas que no dan la cara son la clase que más me molesta. Ahí tienen.  
—Lo lamento, Jonah —se disculpó Robbie.  
—No importa. No tengo problemas con que lo sepan, tal vez así dejen de darme la contra todo el tiempo. Mientras esa amenaza arácnida no se quite esa máscara, no podré estar dispuesto a oír su lado. Ocultarte y fingir, es criminal —afirmó cerrando la puerta de su oficina tras recoger las llaves que olvidó, pertenecientes a su auto.

«Me temo que no podré darte ese regalo, Jameson —pensó Peter—. Y aún sigo creyendo que lo haces para que compren el periódico.»  
—Por cierto, Parker —dijo Jameson—. Ben te quiere como su camarógrafo para la fiesta de gala de esta noche organizada por la familia Hardy, yo también estaré ahí así que asegúrate de hacer un buen trabajo y no avergonzarnos.  
—Sí, señor Jameson —habló algo nervioso, es una responsabilidad grande estar en un evento que traerá tanta atención. Sin duda será más difícil que coordinar sus movimientos para poder tomarse fotos salvando el día.

La gala empieza exactamente a las siete de la noche. Peter llega junto a Ben Urich quien va a entrevistar a los Hardy. Se encuentra con Mary Jane, quien fue invitada por su mejor amiga Liz Allen, e intercambian miradas. A pesar de no ser ella una persona adinerada, no parece tener problemas en desenvolverse naturalmente por lo que encaja a la perfección con la muchedumbre. Al verlas de cerca en lo que parece ser su ambiente natural, Peter llega a la conclusión de que es gracias a Liz que Mary Jane está en Alas, que es su familia quien paga por sus estudios.

Peter se para en una esquina lo más lejos que puede de toda la gente, se siente incómodo, no sabe qué hacer hasta que llegue el momento de las fotos. Es la primera fiesta a la que jamás ha sido invitado, con excepción de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Harry, pero en esas eran sólo ellos dos. Incluso hoy sólo ha podido entrar por trabajo. Se rasca el brazo y cambia de posición constantemente, ve a la gente pasar y a pesar de que siente deseos de entablar una conversación, permanece callado. «Sí tuviera la máscara sería el alma de la fiesta», pensó.  
— ¿Tú le tomas fotografías a la araña, verdad? —preguntó alguien tras de sí, asustándolo. No la oyó acercarse.  
—Sí —respondió tras tragar saliva, se encuentra nervioso ante la belleza y el poder de la persona que tiene en frente.  
—Soy Felicia Hardy, aunque dudo que no lo sepas —habló con molestia mas que arrogancia o vanidad—. Estoy interesa en como logras esa fotos, y, quería saber si conoces una forma de contactar a la araña, o donde pasa el rato cuando no está columpiándose y salvando gente. ¿La hay?  
—No, y no sé dónde pasa el tiempo. No somos amigos precisamente.  
—Oh, qué mal. Supongo entonces que tendré que cometer un crimen para llamar su atención —bromeó y bebió de su vino—. Eres talentoso, muchacho, tal vez necesite de tus habilidades algún día. Asegúrate de captar bien las sonrisas de mis padres y hacer que la mía se vea lo suficientemente altruista, no me siento muy bien hoy, tal vez necesite de un buen ángulo. Lo dejo en tus manos —dijo con una sonrisa, y tras terminar de beber, se retira.

Peter queda confuso, y permanece así hasta que es hora de trabajar. Toma fotos de todo tipo de empresarios y filántropos, lo hace sin mucho entusiasmo, no cree las palabras de la gran mayoría de ellos, no parecen hacer algo caritativo sin llevar miles de cámaras para que todo el mundo lo sepa, siempre ha pensado que lo hacen para quedar bien. Pero se entusiasma cuando le toca fotografiar a Wilson Fisk, lo ha admirado desde que era un niño, él financió a laboratorios Horizon, a sus padres, en la investigación en busca de la cura del cáncer. Su infinita bondad y éxito siempre le ha inspirado, desea ser como él, alguien que ayude a las personas de verdad y no sea sólo palabras.  
—Señor Fisk —dijo emocionado. Los guardaespaldas intentan apartarlo, pero su jefe les detiene, interesado en el chico—. Déjeme decirle que no tendría los objetivos que tengo ahora si no fuera por usted y mis padres. Mi nombre es Peter Parker —se adelantó a la pregunta que Wilson Fisk pensaba formular. El gran magnate sonríe amigable, recuerda a los Parker muy bien.  
—Te agradezco tus palabras, joven. Lamento mucho lo que les pasó, estoy seguro de que hubieran logrado el objetivo si se les hubiera permitido vivir. Te pareces mucho a ellos, eres como una perfecta fusión. Espero que logres grandes cosas —dijo honesto y le dio un apretón de manos. Peter se siente halagado. —Cuando busques continuar sus pasos como sé que lo harás por el fuego en tus ojos, ven a mí por la financiación, estaré encantado.  
—Muchas gracias, señor Fisk. Sí espero algún día ser un gran científico.  
—Por favor, llámame Wilson. Así me llaman las personas que me agradan.

11:22 de la noche. Mansión Hardy.  
Felicia Hardy se deja caer en su cama, aún lleva el elegante vestido negro que llevó en la gala, y ni siquiera se ha removido los zapatos de tacón, zapatos que odia pero su madre insistió en que los llevara, pues de esa forma dejaría mejor impresión.  
—Otro largo día de fingir que me interesan los temas de esos idiotas —dijo fastidiada con los dedos en la sien—, de verme linda y agradable. En especial con ese auto importante idiota de Richard Fisk quien no sería nada sin su padre. ¿De verdad mis padres piensan que me casaré con ese imbécil sólo por el bien de una fusión? Preferiría casarme con su padre en todo caso. ¡Maldita sea, esto apesta! —gruñó.  
— ¿Puedes quejarte así cuando tienes todo lo que podrías desear? —preguntó su sirvienta, removiéndole las ropas pues sabe que ella misma no lo hará y probablemente dormirá de esa forma arruinando el vestido, sin mencionar que su mascota la dejará llena de pelos hasta lo irreversible.  
—Mis dominios materiales no son tan importantes como la jodida libertad, ¿sabes? —dijo molesta y suspiró—. Estoy cansada de que siempre me digan que hacer, como vestir, como comportarme. Fingir es agotador.  
—Es necesario, señorita. Se deben mantener las apariencias.  
—En cualquier momento sucumbiré a la presión de tanto mantener las apariencias y terminaré tirándoles mis heces cual simio —dijo acariciando a su mascota. Le habla con voz tierna—: ¡Oh, Baltasar!, eres el único en mi circulo que actúa como realmente es, tú no tienes que llevar una máscara para agradar, ¿verdad? Todo te importa una mierda, ¿no es así? ¡Por eso adoro a los gatos, maldición! Elena, él no finge y aun así le quiero, ¿por qué no podría ser igual para mí? —preguntó haciendo un falso puchero.  
—Usted no es un gato, señorita… —respondió guardando la ropa.  
—Aunque sin duda soy igual de adorable —interrumpió.  
—Si dice lo que piensa dañara las relaciones que vuestros padres tanto se han esforzado en crear, si actúa de mala manera dañará la reputación de la familia Hardy.  
—Sí, sí, debemos ser un ejemplo. Sólo pienso que podríamos ser uno mejor —habló seria—. ¡No quiero casarme! No tendría por qué ser así si la china esa no se hubiera muerto en primer lugar —gruñó—. Maldición Martin —agregó para sí misma.

New York, miércoles 27 de septiembre del 2017.

03:00 de la tarde. Oscorp.  
Las puertas de la oficina de Norman Osborn son abiertas, Wilson Fisk, tras dejar a sus dos guardaespaldas fuera de la oficina, ingresa. Norman se encuentra en su escritorio, terminando los detalles de un plano. Lo guarda en uno de los cajones apenas ve a Fisk dejando su bastón y sentándose. El cuarto está oscuro y la única luz, una lámpara, ya ha sido apagada. Norman presiona un botón, se abren las persianas y el sol entra de tal forma que crea sombras en su rostro, haciéndolo ver escalofriante.  
—Wilson. Tienes buena apariencia —habló educado, con voz relajante, recostándose en su silla, cruzado los dedos.  
—Corta la mierda, Osborn, sé que me estoy poniendo gordo —replicó con una sonrisa, tocándose el abdomen—. Además de que ya terminé de perder todo mi maldito cabello, pero tú aún te ves bien, castaño bastardo. Esperaba verte algo demacrado por tu aislamiento, pero no has cambiado nada. No nos hemos visto hace mucho, han pasado meses. No viniste a la inauguración de Alas, siquiera. Es un momento importante para los alumnos, necesitaban verte, eres un ejemplo, después de todo. Al menos pensé que saludarías a tu hijo.  
—Sí, me disculpo por ello. El trabajo me quita una desproporcionada porción de tiempo, hay un exceso de proyectos. Es un milagro que posea tiempo libre, y por ello acepté que vinieras.  
—Eres un adicto al trabajo, Osborn. No deberías olvidarte de vivir.  
—Lo mismo dijo Emily antes de enviarme los papeles de divorcio. ¿Vas a abandonarme también, Wilson? —preguntó sin verse realmente preocupado.  
—Por supuesto que no. ¿Te llamaba por tu apellido? —preguntó extrañado.  
—Dio comienzo a esa actitud en su comunicación en los meses finales previos al divorcio. Se encontraba en extremo contrariada, y esa era su mejor forma de probarlo. Mi comportamiento era una monserga para ella, me hablaba con un odio que pocas veces he experimentado, y no tenía reparos en ocultarlo, incluso delante de Harry. Eso debería darte un indicio de lo disgustada que se encontraba. Incluso fue adultera.  
—No puedo decir que la culpo —dijo Fisk, serio, y Norman sonrió de lado. —La ignoraste casi por completo, debió sentirse muy sola y abandonada. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? Fue por ella que me enteré del divorcio, fue una gran sorpresa, no sabía que tenían tantos problemas. —Norman ni parpadea—. ¿No te parecían problemas?  
—Es difícil decir, Wilson. Me conoces profundamente, los comportamientos emocionales y las relaciones humanas nunca fueron mi área de experiencia.  
—Es triste que digas que te conozco bien cuando apenas y sé cosas de ti, Osborn. Pero supongo que eso habla de lo reservado que eres. ¿Quieres hablar de tu matrimonio ahora? Debiste haber sentido algo al menos cuando te habló del divorcio. Asumo que la amaste alguna vez, por algo te casaste.  
—Me encantaría hablar de ello, Wilson, empero, ahora no puedo —dijo poniéndose de pie al ver entrar a una mujer a la habitación—. Mi tiempo libre se ha agotado. Señorita Mongrain, por favor asista y guie al señor Fisk a la salida.  
—Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, muchas gracias. No soy un completo lisiado —dijo poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su bastón—. Buenas tardes, hermosa señorita. ¿Cómo la está tratando el ermitaño a mis espaldas?  
—El anacoreta detrás de usted me trata cabalmente, señor Fisk —respondió educada, con una sonrisa amable—. No tengo ninguna queja.  
—Oh, tú también usas las «palabras grandes» —señaló divertido—. Se deben llevar muy bien —bromeó.  
—Eres tú quien habla poco formal para un hombre que ha recibido una excelente educación —apuntó Norman, causando que Fisk ría alegre.  
—Nunca me ha gustado, Osborn. Siempre lo considere una señal de pretenciosidad, un innecesario instinto de mostrar superioridad —dijo con una sonrisa de lado. El alto y grueso hombre pone un pie fuera de la oficina, pero se detiene ante la voz de su amigo  
—Oh, y Wilson, disminuye los bistecs en tu dieta —recomendó con voz amigable, causando que Fisk se eche una buena carcajada. El Magnate entra al ascensor y se despide de su amigo y su secretaria sonriente con un gesto militar, y las puertas se cierran. Tras abandonar Oscorp, sube a la habitación final de su extensa limosina, junto con uno de sus guardaespaldas.  
— ¿Lo obtuviste? —preguntó Wilson Fisk.  
—Sí. No hay problema.

07:11 de la noche.  
El sol se ha ocultado por completo y empieza a hacer algo de frio. Pero aún se está lejos del invierno y la fría brisa no es nada que un buen suéter o abrigo no pueda arreglar. En algunas cosas la gente se relaja viendo la televisión, en otras hay peleas.  
— ¿Cuándo dejaras de destruirte de esta manera? —gritó un hombre, dando vueltas por su casa—. ¿Así sirves de ejemplo a nuestra hija? —preguntó abriendo los brazos y moviendo la mirada de lado a lado, como si quisiera capturar el desorden frente a él en una fotografía.  
— ¿Y tú qué? —replicó furiosa, pero débil—. Ya ni pasas tiempo con ella, todo por estar follandote a esa pequeña zorra que tienes por novia. ¿El coño de ella importa más que nuestra hija? —inquirió con ojos desorientados. Coloca una mano sobre su boca intentando no vomitar, y con la otra intenta no perder el equilibrio, algo que le cuesta mucho por lo que regresa a sentar en el suelo.  
—Tengo mucho trabajo, ocupaciones y responsabilidades. Hago lo que puedo —afirmó intentando verse calmado—. Y podré no venir lo suficiente, pero al menos no soy un horrible ejemplo como tú. Al menos aporto con el dinero que traigo, en cambio tú, sólo te vas muriendo día a día.  
—Me jodes y jodes con lo del ejemplo y lo responsable que eres —dijo entre risas, intentando ponerse de pie—. No te hagas el bueno, Philip —habló con odio—. En mi situación no podría mantener la jodida custodia y aun así no haces nada para ganarla. Realmente no te importa una mierda lo que le pase, ¿no es así? —habló tambaleándose, sin perder su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver sus ojos llameantes de rabia—. Sabes bien que siempre te pareció una molestia. Sólo porque nuestros padres insistieron fue que la mantuvimos, nunca la quisiste, y sí, yo tampoco la quise, pero al menos lo admito. Es por presión social que no te has desaparecido por completo, quieres hacerte la víctima para ganar simpatía —afirmó punzante, cayendo de rodillas—. Te follas a más putas además de esa jovencita, ¿no es así? Todas sienten pena por ti, ¿verdad? Por el triste padre que no puede pasar tiempo con su hija y se preocupa tanto por ella —habló haciendo un caricaturesco gesto de tristeza—, pero la mala exesposa es una bruja que no le deja ser feliz con su pequeña. No pueden evitar querer alegrarte, ¿no es así? —finalizó con una burlona sonrisa.  
—Madre —habló una adolescente en suplica.  
—Cállate, niña. No te metas —ordenó fría—. Vamos, sé que quieres golpearme. ¡Hazlo, marica! —gritó con una maniaca sonrisa. El hombre traga saliva, da media vuelta y procede a retirarse. — ¡Eso es, puto cobarde! Siempre lo fuiste. Que jodido error fue meterme contigo, pensé que tu dinero y éxito era infinito, pero la cagaste y lo perdiste todo. Eres un gran ejemplo sí, el mayor ejemplo de cómo no hacer las cosas.

La puerta es abierta, mostrando a un joven del otro lado.  
— ¡Harry!, ¿qué haces aquí? —interrogó Mary Jane, sorprendida y avergonzada.  
—Quería invitarte en persona…  
— ¿Quién eres, chico? —preguntó Philip.  
—Soy Harry Osborn, señor —habló nervioso, y asustado.  
— ¿Osborn? —habló Madeline, divertida—. Ah, mi niña sabe cómo moverse, al parecer.  
Mary Jane se ve envuelta por la vergüenza y antes de que su madre vuelva a abrir la boca lleva a Harry a la entrada de la casa.  
— ¿Cuánto oíste? —preguntó seria.  
—Nada.  
—Si se lo dices a alguien…  
—No lo haré. Lo juro.  
—Bien. Gracias.  
—Quería invitarte personalmente a mi fiesta.  
—Ah, sí, claro. Por supuesto que iré. Ahora ve casa —ordenó dándose vuelta.  
— ¿Puedo ayudar?  
—Ellos no tienen ayuda —respondió al detenerse y girar la cabeza—. Nos vemos luego, Harry —habló con ojos tristes.

Philip se despide de su hija con un distante beso en la frente, da una rápida mirada a Harry, se recuerda a sí mismo a su edad, recuerda el comportamiento agresivo de su suegra, la forma humillante con la que les hablaba a sus hijos, tratándolos como si los odiara, rompiendo sus sueños e ilusiones. Madeline se hacía ver dulce, pero resultó tener mucho rencor dentro de ella. No puede evitar pensar que su hija también terminará igual, se imagina la vida de Harry si continúa con ella. Mira al suelo, observa su antiguo hogar una vez más, y tras tomar una decisión sube a su auto.

Mary Jane ayuda a su madre a levantarse, soporta el fuerte olor a alcohol y el semen seco. La acuesta en su cama, le limpia su sucio cabello rojizo, la desnuda, la lleva a la bañera y procede a bañarla. Madeline sonríe tontamente, ya ha perdido todas sus fuerzas. Recuerda como solía bañar a su hija y le causa mucha gracia la actual situación, y le causa profunda tristeza que aun siendo consiente del error que comete, mañana hará lo mismo.  
—Lo siento, MJ —habló reposando su cabeza en el pecho de su hija, entre débiles lágrimas, pues su cuerpo está muy deshidratado—. Soy una terrible madre.  
— ¿Por qué es ésta nuestra vida? —Madeline se duerme—. Genial —dijo entre desoladas risas—. ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que tendrás algún momento consiente?

New York, sábado 30 de septiembre del 2017.

07:22 de la noche. Mansión Osborn.  
Peter Parker llega la fiesta, se sorprende de que casi todo Alas se encuentra dentro, bailando, comiendo y bebiendo. Solían ser sólo ellos dos, eso era cuando Harry aún estudiaba en casa, la única razón por la que se conocieron fue la amistad de sus padres, ninguno de los dos había tenido amigos hasta entonces. Pero Harry va a una escuela ahora, parece haber hecho más amigos e incluso tiene una pareja. No es el mismo.  
—Estoy sorprendido de que me invitaras —dijo Peter.  
—Tonterías, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Eres mi amigo —dijo Harry, sonriente. Cruza un brazo sobre el hombro de Peter y lo guía a la barra de comida. Intercambian unas palabras amistosas hasta que Harry es distraído por Mary Jane, quien después de unos besos logra sacarle dinero para un nuevo vestido.

Los minutos pasan, y a pesar de ser su fiesta, nadie, ni siquiera Mary Jane está pasando tiempo con él. Ella baila junto con Liz, y otros tienen a Peter rodeado, le piden que muestre fotos y videos exclusivos del hombre araña; es lo único que les interesa. Harry suspira al ver las escenas, sabe bien que la única razón por la que han venido es por la promesa de una gran fiesta y no por él, pero eso es suficiente, incluso si no son amigos de verdad, con que tenga éxito social, es suficiente. Tal vez así su padre piense mejor de él.

La prisión de máxima seguridad para súper criminales en la isla Rikers ha sido finalizada. Norman Osborn está agotado. Su secretaria le avisa de que ahora debería partir antes de que la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo finalice. Norman no parecía recordarlo, por su mirada desconcertada se podría inferir que incluso se olvidó de que tenía un hijo. Ha estado demasiado concentrado en el proyecto.

Al llegar a su hogar, sólo se mantiene unos segundos en el primer piso donde se desarrolla la fiesta, saluda a su hijo pero la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasó hablando con Peter, aconsejándole de que debería dejar las distracciones como las fiestas para que pueda ser alguien exitoso. Le recomienda seguir sus pasos.  
—Ordénate, Peter. No seré tan permisivo por siempre, si continuas bajando tus puntos en Oscorp, no podré asegurar que seguirás en la compañía, y eso sería una gran pérdida para todos los bandos incluidos. Posees talento, no lo desperdicies.

Sucedió una vez más, su padre trata a Peter mejor de lo que lo trata a él, no soporta que sea así, cuando le recrimina cosas a él no lo hace de tal forma comprensiva. Harry observa fastidiado a su padre subir las escaleras junto con su secretaria. Poco después, él sube también, dispuesto a rebelarse, ya no piensa aceptar más sus maltratos. Pero oye a su padre y Alison, parecen estar hablando de algo importante por el tono de sus voces. Camina lentamente bajo las varias máscaras pues quiere oír lo que dicen sin ser detectado. La puerta ha quedado ligeramente abierta.  
—No entiendo vuestro comportamiento con su hijo, señor —habló Alison Mongrain—. Me causa curiosidad saber sus razones.  
— ¿Conoces la historia del apellido Osborn?  
—No, señor.  
—Nací en New Haven, Conneticut, en una familia pobre. Mi familia era famosa, por todas las razones incorrectas —dijo entre risas—. «Idiotas y perezosos», así nos describían, y con razón. Odiaba a mi familia con pasión, todos eran patéticos, recibían las burlas y no hacían nada al respecto, ni siquiera para eso eran capaces de reaccionar. Decidí que no sería como ellos, que sería alguien exitoso y respetado. Me esforcé en mis estudios y un profesor notó mi potencial, y me ayudó a ser lo que soy ahora —dijo con una sonrisa alegre, cálida, algo que sorprende a Alison, pocas veces lo ha visto así—. Era un buen hombre, sabio. Me ayudó cuando nadie más quería, confió en mí a pesar de la historia de mi familia. Fue un gran ejemplo —Su rostro regresa a uno serio—. Alison, soy la única persona con el apellido Osborn que ha sido exitoso en la vida, el único que ha tenido la inteligencia y la fuerza para salir adelante, pero cuando veo a Harry, no veo nada de eso. En cambio veo la deficiencia que hizo a mi familia un hazmerreir, veo los genes inferiores que causaron la desgracia que me atormenta en mis sueños —habló apretando sus puños.  
—No te preocupes —habló subiendo sobre él, con una expresión angustiada, empática, al borde de las lágrimas—. No gastes más tu atención en ello. Yo te daré un hijo, un inteligente, hermoso y digno vástago que podrá continuar tu legado —afirmó y lo besó.

Harry regresa a la fiesta.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	18. Acto 18: Ectotermo y endotermo

Acto 18: Ectotermo y endotermo.

New York, lunes 2 de octubre del 2017.

01:07 de la madrugada. Industrias Oscorp. Departamento de biología.  
Miles Warren empieza a roncar en su asiento. El azul de los ojos de Connors resalta ante las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, pero a pesar del evidente cansancio en su rostro, está sonriendo feliz.  
—Warren. ¡Warren! —gritó, y Miles abre los ojos—. Te quedaste dormido.  
—No, sólo estaba descansado los ojos —respondió frotándoselos.  
—Por veinticinco minutos, acompañados de ronquidos.  
—Estaban muy cansados y les gusta escuchar música —replicó empezando a quedarse dormido otra vez.  
—Lo puedo entender de los chicos —dijo sonriente al mirar a los dormidos Gwen Stacy y Peter Parker—, pero no de un adulto como tú. Pero, no importa. Lo logramos.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Lograr qué? —habló soñoliento.  
—Mira a Fred —dijo refiriéndose al ratón blanco dentro de la caja de vidrio—. Le ha crecido una pierna. Funciona. ¡Mi idea funciona! —exclamó con los brazos extendidos y ojos llorosos. Pocas veces ha estado tan feliz, la última vez fue cuando nació su hijo Billy, y antes de eso fue el «sí quiero casarme contigo» de su esposa.  
—Doctor Connors, ¿está llorando? —preguntó Gwen al despertar junto con Peter.  
—No, no —negó secándoselas con su brazo—. Es por el cansancio.  
—Ha hecho algo magnifico, señor —afirmó Gwen, maravillada al ver a Fred correr con normalidad, feliz. Piensa en que ella nunca hubiera sido capaz de lograr algo así por más que lo intentara y lo desearía, y sí lo intenta y lo desea, con toda su alma. Siente celos y grata felicidad, el sólo haber participado como ayudante es suficiente. Por hoy, al menos.  
—Es gracias a vuestra ayuda, le agradezco por quedarse tantas noches para asistirme. Peter, sin ti tal vez no hubiéramos visto la fórmula que nos faltaba, tu joven cerebro nos ha hecho bien. Gwen, tus conocimientos e inventos fueron cruciales para este éxito. Y por supuesto, Warren, sin tu ayuda tal vez ni siquiera hubiera empezado y todo se quedaría en un mero sueño. No hubiera podido hacer esto sin vosotros. Muchas gracias —habló de todo corazón.  
—Aún falta, Connors —dijo Warren—. Falta probarlo en personas.  
—Pero no tengo dudas de que triunfaremos —respondió lleno de esperanzas.  
—Bueno, Peter —dijo Gwen—. Deberíamos regresar a nuestros hogares, ve a dormir, si no te veo mañana en clases, o incluso si llegas un minuto tarde, te bajaré puntos.  
—Sí, maestra —respondió con una sonrisa.

03:02 de la tarde.  
El trabajo constante le ha llevado a un fuerte cansancio mental, por lo tanto, Connors decide relajarse en una cafetería al aire libre, el clima no podría estar mejor; es acogedor. Su bebida le es servida, pero justo antes de que el borde de la taza toque sus labios, se detiene en seco tras oír su nombre pronunciado por una voz que reconoce, una que le trae malos recuerdos. La dueña de la voz se sienta a su lado y coloca una bolsa con hielo sobre la mesa.  
—Déjame darte una mano con eso —dijo con una voz mezcla de burla y amabilidad, sonriente. Coge el café, le echa varios cubos de hielo y toma un largo trago. — ¿Cómo va todo, Curtis? ¿Cuándo te mudaste a Nueva York?  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sablinova? —preguntó incómodo, hostil.  
—No tienes por qué ser así, Curtis —dijo tras terminar de beber todo el café—. ¿No puedo saludar a un viejo amigo? Ah, y voy por « _Silver Sable_ » ahora. Estaba pasando por aquí —empezó a decir cruzándose de piernas—, te vi y se me ocurrió una gran idea para pasar el rato. Cuando pasamos tiempo en África, me sorprendí de lo mucho que te gustaba ayudar a la gente herida. Entonces me preguntaba si eras capaz de ayudar a la gente para que «no» salga lastimada en primer lugar. ¿Puedes? —preguntó con ojos fríos.

Y tras decir eso, se pone de pie, sonríe en respuesta al asustado rostro de Connors, se mete un hielo a la boca, y tras guiñarle un ojo y dejarle una pistola en la mesa, abandona el lugar tan rápido como llegó. Y tan pronto como ella desaparece, hasta siete criminales hacen acto de presencia. Ordenan a los dieciséis clientes a que se mantengan quietos y amenazan con matar a cualquiera que intente escapar o pedir ayuda, pero que de todas formas, mataran a cinco personas.

Al oír esto, Connors traga saliva y esconde el arma bajo la mesa, respira agitado, el miedo le domina y el saber que tal vez pueda hacer algo y ser un héroe, le confunde. Aprieta el arma y toma una decisión: no hacer nada y mantenerse vivo. Deja caer el arma. Un criminal se le acerca, le apunta con su pistola y le exige el dinero. Connors lo observa con una mirada obediente y procede a sacar su billetera, pero su atención es robada primero. El criminal voltea lentamente y observa a _Spider-Man_ de cabeza con los brazos cruzados, colgando con sus pies de su tela pegada al cartel de la cafetería a cinco metros arriba en medio de los asientos.  
— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, muchachos? —saludó la araña—. ¿Disfrutando del buen día?  
— ¡ _Spider-Man_! —gritó el criminal.  
— ¡¿Donde?! —replicó _Spidy_ con asombro—. Me comen los nervios, siempre quise conocerlo, es tan varonil —habló como una colegiala, con las manos juntas—. ¿Mi cabello se ve bien?

El criminal dispara, el trepa muros aterriza y lo derriba jalándolo de los pies; luego, dispara telas a todas las manos con armas, pegándolas. Uno de los criminales mira su mano, gruñe y corre hacia la araña.  
—Oh, uno valiente —dijo _Spidy_. Evade los ataques con extrema facilidad y lo empuja de la cabeza, derribándolo. Observa al resto, estos se rindan poniéndose de rodillas. —Oh, los inteligentes —dijo tocándose la sien con su índice. Y tras envolverlos a todos con sus telas, da una rápida mirada al doctor, se le ve pálido y decepcionado consigo mismo, en el fondo le hubiera gustado salvar el día. Curtis fue uno de los más emocionados con su aparición, recordó sus momentos de joven donde soñó con ser un héroe, fue por eso que se enlisto en el ejército como médico, para ser el héroe de los soldados y civiles heridos. Pero si bien eso le dio felicidad, nunca cumplió sus deseos de ser un peleador de la justicia, y hoy rechazó esa oportunidad.

3:02 de la madrugada.  
Curtis Connors da vueltas en la cama, su esposa despierta al oír sus atemorizantes alaridos y busca despertarlo, nerviosa lo sacude con todas sus fuerzas y le ruega entre gritos que se detenga y abra los ojos, y él finalmente despierta sudando y asustado, intenta atacarla por reflejo, pero se detiene al reconocerla.  
—Pensé que esto ya había terminado —dijo ella, con la mano en el pecho.  
—Yo también —dijo respirando pesadamente.  
— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó preocupada.  
—Volví a ver a alguien que conocí durante la guerra en África, creo que me trajo malos recuerdos. Estaré bien en la mañana —calmó.

Pero no fue así, el día siguiente fue un día estresante, constantemente nervioso fue su estado, no dejaba de mirar a todas partes, asustado de volverla a ver. Le acusaron de loco y eso le hizo pensar en lo que podría pasar si continua de esta forma, realmente perdería los estribos por el estrés que le provoca saber que ella está ahí fuera, es su experiencia que aquella de plateado era malvada, la persona más malvada que había conocido. Desearía que _Spider-Man_ no fuera amable, siempre pensó que ese aspecto de los héroes era una gran debilidad, pues sólo lograba más crimen cuando los villanos escapaban. Sólo retrocedía el inevitable final. «Si yo fuera un héroe, no los dejaría vivir», pensó, siempre lo ha hecho.

Llegó a casa sudando de miedo, creyó volver a verla detrás de él, persiguiéndolo, tal y como lo hizo aquella noche cuando perdió su brazo. La granada se la arrancó, granada que ella lanzó tras su traición. Siguiendo al dolor, al miedo y al asombro al ver su propia sangre en la tierra quemada, llegaron las risas de ella, risas de burla. No había arrepentimiento en su rostro cuando se le acerco, se le veía juguetona, malvada. Lo miraba con aquellos ojos helados que tanta incomodidad le había producido anteriormente, ahora le provocaban un temor como el que nunca había sentido. «Esto no puede ser real», pensó. No fue a la guerra a soltar su propia sangre, no debía terminar así. Morir no era una opción, abandonar a su esposa no era una opción.  
—Soy una mercenaria, después de todo —le había dicho—. No debieron confiar en mí, pongo mis servicios al mejor postor.  
Luego le había perseguido como si se trata de un juego de niños, sólo que ella era la única que reía y disfrutaba. Eventualmente dejó de perseguirlo, se despidió y así sin más se había retirado. Por supuesto le preguntó por qué lo dejaba vivir. Ella sólo había reído divertida como respuesta. «Malvada, su risa es malvada», había pensado.

Ahora, en su hogar, dulce hogar, espera poder tranquilizarse; lo desea. ¿Pero qué pasa si ella conoce donde vive? No debería ser difícil para alguien como ella, debe conocer a todas las personas correctas para averiguar ese tipo de cosas. Ahora el temor es mayor, no puede poner a su familia en peligro, debe alejarse. No. Debe protegerlos, ser su héroe.

4:03 de la tarde. Dos días después.  
Mira la inyección con miedo y deseo, el líquido verdoso promete una gran vida, pero también está la posibilidad de que no funcione, cree que no podría soportar un fallo en el trabajo de su vida, en su esperanza para estar completo una vez más. Respira profundo, se relame los labios y traga saliva. No han sido capaces de obtener voluntarios, a pesar de ser producto de Oscorp la idea suena demasiado extrema y nadie quiere arriesgarse. Pero él, él tiene confianza en que funcionara, al menos, desea tenerla. «Con dos manos podré protegerlos», pensó esperanzado, y se inyecta.

Su celular suena y vibra, le están llamando. Soñoliento coge el aparato y desliza el color verde para responder. Es su esposa, está preocupada pues no contestaba, lleva llamándolo por una hora. Está preocupada pues no escuchaba de él en todo el día y no es así como funciona su matrimonio. Además, la pistola que compró le hace pensar mal por más que lo ame y confié en él, pero eso se lo guarda para sí misma.

«Nada en todo el día —pensó extrañado, rascándose la nuca.» —Lo lamento, estaré en casa pronto. Nos vemos —Y colgó. Recién cae en cuenta de que sostuvo el celular junto a su oreja y se rascó la nuca al mismo tiempo. El rostro adormilado se le ilumina: ha funcionado. Las lágrimas de felicidad llueven sobre el nuevo brazo. No sólo ha funcionado perfectamente, lo ha hecho además en tiempo record. Es un proceso que suele tomar veinticinco días en completarse, pero tan sólo han pasado cinco horas desde que se inyectó y se quedó dormido, como su reloj se lo indica.

No le cabe la felicidad en su pecho, alimenta a los reptiles que tiene como mascotas y abandona su laboratorio sin decirle nada a nadie, debe ver primero a su esposa. Le pide al taxi que se apresure. Cuando llegan a destino, le da el mayor apretón de manos que jamás haya dado. Toca la puerta con su nueva mano, funciona perfecta, cuando los reptiles recuperan el miembro perdido, es inferior al anterior, y mientras más lo hacen, más inferior es el miembro crecido, pero en este caso, es una mano fuerte, tal vez aún más que la que tenía anteriormente. Su esposa abre la puerta y él la saluda chocando las palmas, sonriente. Martha Connors no puede creer lo que ve y tras morderse los labios de felicidad al verlo tan energético y sonriente, abraza a su eufórico esposo.

Ese mismo día, muy entrada la noche, Martha Connors notó que su esposo empezó a moverse dormido otra vez, a pesar de que había dejado de hacerlo desde que compró el arma. Intenta despertarlo, y se va desesperando al oírlo gritar con mucho más fuerza que antes. Dejar salir un grito de terror al verlo despertar con colmillos. Curtis cae al suelo entre gritos y con las garras en la cabeza. Rueda como si intentara apagar un fuego invisible quemando su cuerpo aceleradamente.

Gruñe de dolor y ante la mirada espantada de su esposa se va convirtiendo en una mezcla monstruosa de diferentes especies de lagartos, adoptando las espinas en la espalda de las iguanas, la hilera de espinas gruesas y cortas que se encuentran en fila a lo largo de la coronilla del cuello y dos cuernos en la cabeza, pertenecientes a un phrynosoma cornutum, además de una coloración de tonos dorados, negros y blancos, perteneciente al gecko leopardo. La criatura ha dejado de responder al nombre de Curtis Connors y parece no tener recuerdos del lugar en el que está, se le ve confundido, nervioso, asustado. El grito de Billy lo espanta y la criatura deja su cola detrás para distraer a lo que considera un depredador y abandona la casa destruyendo la ventana con su cuerpo.

Ya en la calle, avanza a cuatro patas con una sorprende velocidad, y mientras se desplaza —aún confundido— su cuerpo va sufriendo más mutaciones, va creciendo en altura y cada vez se ve más humanoide; deja piel detrás después de cada mutación. Ruge adolorido por el cambio en su anatomía y en dolor golpea un auto con su gruesa cola partiéndolo en dos. Sus garras y colmillos son iguales a los de un cocodrilo, Curtis no dudó en usar ADN de ellos, aunque fuera en menor medida, y lo hizo pues son capaces de regenerar sus dientes. No pensaba dejar nada afuera.

Martha y su hijo Billy observan como lo que solía ser un esposo amoroso, un padre responsable y un excelente científico, escapa a la oscuridad de la noche. Abraza a su hijo buscando calmarlo, cuando es ella la que tiembla y tiene las rodillas débiles. Billy simplemente no comprende lo que sucede, no tiene miedo, piensa que está soñando. Es imposible que exista algo así, pero deseó que si fuera real, le pareció… bello.

02:11 de la tarde. Oscorp.  
— ¿Han visto a mi esposo? —preguntó Martha, preocupada, con ojeras.  
—Justamente eso iba a preguntarle —dijo Gwen. Al oírla, Martha cae de rodillas. Es ayudada a levantarse por Gwen y se sienta. Su rostro es imposible de descifrar para el resto, parece estar asustada y desconcertada, pero hay algo en la forma en la que se muerde el labio bajo que les hace pensar más en la tristeza. — ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó preocupada, intentando calmar a la mujer quien no para de temblar. Peter siente que algo va mal.  
—Nunca me importó lo de su brazo, lo amaba igual —dijo mirando al suelo, como si se hubiera olvidado de que no estaba sola—. Pero él estaba tan obsesionado con ello, no podía hacer más que apoyarlo en la búsqueda de esa fantasía, y me hizo tan feliz verlo así contento después de tanto tiempo que no pensé en las posibles consecuencias. Se sintió como un anormal desde que perdió el brazo y ahora, ahora es mucho peor.  
— ¡Señora Connors! —exclamó Gwen, casi en grito, y eso la hace reaccionar. Está preocupada por el estado de la mujer, a pesar de que sea ella quien duerme con el hombre que desea. También está molesta por no obtener una respuesta a su pregunta—. ¿Qué le sucedió al doctor? —repitió.

Martha la mira con ojos desolados y emboza una confundida sonrisa.  
—Pensaras que estoy loca —afirmó ampliando la sonrisa y negando con la cabeza. Recuerda la escena de la transformación, el horror que invadió su cuerpo, el hecho de que olvidó que esa cosa era su esposo y deseó que alguien la matara. Por ello no pudo dormir, por el _shock_ y por la culpa.  
—Pruébeme —habló en voz baja, empática.  
—Curt se convirtió en lagarto monstruoso, humanoide.  
—Lo entiendo —dijo Gwen con una calma que sorprendió a todos—. Fred está muerto, la vacuna tiene consecuencias —informó intentando mantener la calma—. Quería hablar con el doctor y advertirle, pero parece que ya es tarde. Si ha mutado en un lagarto gigante, no lo sé, es posible que sólo sea su imaginación, lo más probable es que su piel haya cambiado. Necesitamos encontrarlo, puede sufrir el mismo destino que Fred. La policía puede hacer eso por nosotros, Peter, debemos crear un antídoto.  
—Sí, sobre eso. Te-tengo algo que hacer —tartamudeó. Traga saliva, no deja de imaginar el daño que un lagarto gigante puede causar.

Gwen lo mira incrédula.  
—Necesita nuestra ayuda. Le ayudamos a crear la vacuna, sabemos el procedimiento. Sólo nosotros podemos curarlo —afirmó seria.  
—No puedo quedarme, tengo que hacer algo importante.

Y se marchó sin dar más explicaciones. Gwen grita su nombre, intenta hacer que se quede, sin éxito. No puede creer que abandone al doctor cuando más lo necesita, ese no es el Peter Parker que ella conoce, o tal vez, sea el verdadero Peter Parker. Traga saliva y suspira, duda en si llamarlo, no cree poder soportar estar a solas con él, pero necesita toda la ayuda que pueda.

06:15 de la tarde.  
 _Spider-Man_ se balancea por la ciudad, ha buscado en cada rincón que se le ocurrió, en todo lugar donde un lagarto podría calentarse, y también en las alcantarillas, pero no encontró nada. Empieza a desesperarse, observa en su celular las noticias y los reportes policiales, no obstante, es lo mismo. «Tal vez me equivoqué y no atacara a nadie —pensó esperanzado.» Aun así, no deja la búsqueda, y finalmente escucha disparos. _Silver Sable_ dispara al lagarto quien intenta golpearla con su gruesa cola idéntica a la del monstruo de gila (Heloderma suspectum). La araña se asombra al verlo tan humanoide y bípedo, al ver el cuerpo espinoso (Moloch horridus) de la criatura. Al ver su altura de tres metros.  
— ¿Por qué rayos esta cosa viene a por mí? —gritó _Silver_ , enojada por la destrucción de sus lentes y la interrupción a su vida, y asustada y asqueada del ser babeante frente a ella. Las balas de su pistola no penetran la dura piel de reptil y no tiene a la mano ninguna de sus armas de alto calibre. Ser atacada en medio de su comida de la tarde fue una gran sorpresa.

«¿Por qué justo a ella? —pensó _Spider-Man_ —. No puedo creer que escapó de la cárcel otra vez, ¿qué rayos están haciendo? —pensó molesto—. Ojalá que cuando la meta en Rikers sepan mantenerla encerrada.»

 _Silver_ corre por la vereda y usa a los peatones como escudos, pero el lagarto ignora a todos y mantiene su mirada en ella.  
— ¡ _Spider-Man_! —exclamó _Silver_ tras verlo—. ¿Está cosa es amiga tuya?  
—No, pero parece que te odia, así que podría —bromeó actuando como si nada importante pasara, pero no lo hizo bien, si no fuera por el nerviosismo de _Silver_ , lo hubiera notado. «Nadie puede saber que es el doctor Connors, él no se merece la deshonra. Debo mantener esto en silencio —pensó.»

A lo lejos _Spider-Man_ dispara una gran cantidad de redes a las grandes fauces y al cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un capullo. Pega un salto para llegar donde él, y antes de llegar es sorprendido por la gruesa y larga cola golpeando su humanidad, empujándolo violentamente contra un auto. «Destruyó mi tela como si fuera papel —pensó asustado.»

La criatura dirige su atención a _Silver_ , quien empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su camino fue cortado por el lagarto. La bestia ruge y ella aprovecha el momento para disparar sus últimas tres balas dentro de las fauces, y logra dañarlo. En dolor el lagarto ataca por reflejo con su cola y la mercenaria logra evadirla con una voltereta. Sube a su motocicleta y arranca a toda potencia. Se coloca un audífono en la oreja y toca un botón.  
—Smythy, necesito más del suero y mis armas. ¡Rápido! —exigió desesperada.  
— ¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó en medio de su trabajo de programación, irritada.  
— ¡Porque estoy siendo atacada por un jodido reptil humanoide! —gritó enojada.  
— ¿Qué clase de reptil? —preguntó interesada y calmada.  
— ¿¡Acaso importa!? —gritó furiosa.  
—Mira, no seré una herpetóloga pero como científica estoy interesada en cualquiera cosa fascinante —informó fastidiada.

 _Silver_ ahoga el iracundo grito pues cae de la motocicleta al ésta ser destrozada por la cola del lagarto. Rueda en el suelo y evade ser atrapa en las garras, pero más no puede hacer. _Spider-Man_ conecta una doble patada contra la cara del lagarto y le da oportunidad a la mercenaria de escapar. La araña evade una garra y salta al cuerpo del reptil, lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas mas no parece causarle mucho daño, el lagarto lo atrapa y lo lanza contra el suelo, acto seguido busca pisarlo pero la araña logra alejarse con sus telas. El trepa muros repite el mismo ataque, es atrapado nuevamente pero esta vez las garras se clavan en su cuerpo. El lagarto le mira fijamente, su lengua sale una y otra vez: lo está oliendo. Logra reconocer algo en su esencia aunque no sepa que es, y lo arroja lejos con poca fuerza, pero poca fuerza para él es mucha para la araña que choca con vehemencia contra una casa.

Helicópteros de la policía llegan a la acción seguidos de uno de un noticiero. Los disparos no se hacen esperar, el lagarto los evade corriendo, empieza a trepar por las paredes y pega un salto hasta llegar a un helicóptero. Tras parcharse las heridas, _Spidy_ se apresura a salvar a la gente pero no puede evitar que las naves se estrellen. La periodista rescatada posee un rostro que dice que jamás volverá a intentar algo como eso otra vez. Lo poco que logró grabar se transmitió por televisión y pronto se supo en todo el país la existencia de tal criatura, entre ellos Kraven.

El lagarto ataca a los autos de policía, ruge furioso de que lo sigan interrumpiendo. Las fuerzas policías cada vez van retrocediendo más y más, piensa que lo que les pagan no es suficiente para lidiar con tal amenaza.

 _Silver_ , por su parte, continúa disparando y huyendo. La ayuda no llegara a tiempo y ya se ha dado cuenta de eso. _Spider-Man_ dispara balas al lagarto buscando llamar su atención, y lo consigue. El reptil lo ataca con sus afiladas garras, el trepa muros lo evade agachándose y saltando a los lados; luego, contraataca con un derechazo tras impulsarse, y logra lastimar a su objetivo, pero este lo golpea con el brazo y lo manda a volar contra otra casa. La araña se retuerce en dolor; golpea más fuerte que Martin Li. «No puedo llorar por el dolor ahora, necesito soportarlo —pensó.»

Kraven hace acto de presencia, sonriente. Piensa en lo mucho que ama New York. Corre hacia su nueva presa pero es detenido por el trepa muros quien le pide que desista, el cazador escucha atentamente, empero, no hará caso a peticiones, por lo que la araña se ve forzado golpearlo y amarrarlo al suelo. _Spidy_ dispara telas a los pies del lagarto forzándolo a caer cuando buscaba tragarse a _Silver_ , quien escapa. Kraven se libera, se pone de pie y se limpia la ropa nueva: un abrigo de piel de león. _Spidy_ es nuevamente empujado violentamente contra otra casa. Kraven se coloca la capucha: el rostro de león; empuña una lanza y empieza la cacería.

La lanza es hecha pedazos en un instante, los ojos amarillos del cazador observan el poderoso cuerpo del reptil, grande, fornido, pero lo suficientemente delgado para ser en extremo ágil. Admira sus variados colores, su piel escamosa, sus ojos.  
—Eres una hermosura —afirmó con una sonrisa. El lagarto intenta morderlo, Kraven lo evade y contraataca con un fortísimo puñetazo a uno de los lugares donde no hay púas, pero no logró nada más que hacerlo enojar. El lagarto observa su mano intentando comprender, y cuando lo hace, forma un puño y ataca al cuerpo del cazador, empujándolo violentamente contra un auto, dejándolo fuera de combate. La delgada lengua del lagarto emerge y regresa a su cueva en un instante, ya sabe el lugar por el que _Silver_ está huyendo. _Spidy_ intenta detenerlo una vez más, y sufre el mismo destino que antes, sólo que esta vez cae a los pies de Gwen Stacy.  
— _Spider-Man_ —dijo ella, nerviosa—. Este es un antídoto, regresará al lagarto a la normalidad, pero por favor, no lo hagas aquí.

La araña asiente. «Me sorprende lo rápido que ha creado la cura a pesar de ser algo tan complejo y nuevo. Gwen es sin duda un genio». Se balancea a la salida del callejón y envuelve a _Silver_ en un capullo. El lagarto gruñe al ver la escena.  
— ¿La quieres? ¡Ven por ella!

 _Spider-Man_ se balancea a toda velocidad soportando el dolor y el peso extra, el deseo de salvar al doctor Connors es fuerte, sumado al querer resolver el problema que él ayudo a crear. El lagarto es más veloz, más ágil, pero no más inteligente. La araña espera el momento y es capaz de ganar distancia tras lanzar bolsas de basura a las fauces abiertas del rugiente lagarto, quien es bombardeado por la pestilencia, quedando mareado y confundido. Por primera vez la araña agradece que New York pueda llegar a estar tan sucia.

El lagarto llega a las alcantarillas, observa a _Silve_ r en un grueso capullo colgando del techo. Nadie más a la vista. Camina hacia ella usando su lengua para asegurarse de que no haya nadie más, y no capta nada. Ruge al instante en que rompe las telas, y la araña emerge del capullo, usa sus últimas telas para mantenerle las fauces abiertas y le inyecta la cura en la boca. El reptil humanoide ruge y poco a poco va perdiendo tamaño y volumen hasta regresar a ser un simple hombre. _Spider-Man_ carga al doctor Connors, sale de las alcantarillas sonriente, feliz de haberlo curado. Pero ahora ya no puede llevarlo, así que se ve forzado a pedir un taxi. A pesar de ser lo más famoso salido de New York, tuvo que limpiarle las ventanas del vehículo como pago tras haber perdido su dinero en la batalla con la criatura, ¿pero qué importa? Todos están a salvo. «Rayos, _Silver_ —pensó molesto.» Ella también está a salvo, al igual que Kraven, dos personas que deberían estar en prisión.

08:01 de la noche.  
Peter Parker entra a Oscorp tras entregar las fotografías de su pelea con el lagarto y haber descansado de sus heridas. Una vez Connors estuvo en un hospital y él mismo fue curado de sus heridas, cayó inconsciente en algún techo.  
— ¿¡Esto es la cosa tan importante que tenías que hacer!? —gritó Gwen, furiosa. Peter está estupefacto, nunca la había visto actuar así, gritando y lanzado cosas. El periódico de hoy con las fotos cae al suelo.  
—Puedo explicarlo, yo…  
—No hay nada que explicar —interrumpió seria—. Cuando más te necesitaba le abandonaste, a pesar de lo mucho que aprendiste de él, a pesar de los halagos que te dedicó. No eres la persona que pensé que eras, Peter Parker —habló decepcionada—.Ya no eres un pasante aquí —afirmó arrancándole la identificación—. Y no quiero volver a verte.  
—Gwen, espera —rogó.

Pero ella no voltea. Peter es fulminado por las miradas de desprecio de cada miembro en el laboratorio y en las afueras de este. Intenta explicarse, pero la seguridad lo remueve, ya no es bienvenido.

El traje ha sido pegado a la pared, Peter, de pie, lo observa fijamente.  
— ¿Por qué pasa esto? Ella me odia ahora, todos lo hacen. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me tocó a mí? Si mis padres hubieran usado el ADN de alguien más, si no hubieran sido ellos las mentes tras el experimento otra persona podría estar sufriendo esto por mí y yo tal vez podría ser feliz y tener preocupaciones normales. Perdí la pasantía, mi posible futuro en la compañía, mi futuro con ella —habló cabizbajo, cayendo sobre la cama—. Dudo ser perdonado. Pero salvé al doctor Connors, lo ayudé a regresar a la normalidad y no cometió algo de lo que se arrepentiría, gracias a mi —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, ya he pasado por momentos duros antes. Supongo que debe ser así, esto es una maldición, ahora lo sé. El traje por mi felicidad. Pero no pienso huir, no puedo huir, por el bien de la ciudad, debo seguir siendo _Spider-Man_ , por más daño que me cause —Se echa en la cama. Piensa en algo y se pone de pie sonriendo con esperanza—. Tal vez podría decirle quien soy, de esa forma no me odiaría, no recuperaría el trabajo pero al menos ella… ella podría estar en peligro —razonó. Pierde la sonrisa—. Si ella sabe quién soy podría ponerla en peligro, alguien podría enterarse de alguna forma, con mi suerte sin duda pasará, y ella será un objetivo. Si de verdad la amo y no es un sentimiento infantil, será mejor que la deje ir. Soy más maduro de lo que parece, supongo.

01:29 de la madrugada.  
No entiende por qué está haciéndolo, es claramente una mala idea, pero sus dedos no dejan de moverse, apretando teclas. Gwen lo rechazó de nuevo, tal vez es eso lo que lo está haciendo cometer esta locura. La desea, la desea más que a nada, siempre lo hizo. Ya no hay competencia. Tal vez, tal vez de esta forma ella lo acepte. Cuando ella partió con la cura él se quedó analizando la vacuna, se dio cuenta de los errores de Connors, y él no cometerá los mismos errores. Piensa que probablemente fue por la incompatibilidad entre ectotermo y endotermo, tal vez si usa de base a otro endotermo, otro mamífero, la fusión podría ser efectiva. No está interesado en regenerar partes del cuerpo o curar alguna enfermedad, sólo quiere ser más atractivo para ella. Siendo más fuerte, más veloz, siendo un héroe, de esa forma, de esa forma Gwen Stacy podría ser suya.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	19. Acto 19: La amenaza de Mysterio

Acto 19: La amenaza de _Mysterio_.

New York, lunes 9 de octubre del 2017.

Al perder la pasantía en Oscorp hace un par de días, ha tenido más tiempo para jugar al héroe, cosa que también le sirve para no pensar en que su soñado futuro había sido arruinado por su trabajo secreto; por él mismo. Siente enojo y pena, piensa que tal vez debió haber encontrado una mejor forma de resolver las cosas, una en la que ambas partes de él hubieran salido ganando. Y a pesar de aceptar su maldición y todo lo que conllevaba, en el fondo seguía deseando que nunca hubiera sido mordido por aquella araña.

May estuvo muy decepcionada al oír la noticia, y la enfureció la razón. Aquel día no le dirigió la palabra, actuar de forma tan horrorosa era algo que iba en contra de todo lo que ella le había enseñado, de lo que Ben le había enseñado; de lo que Jesús había enseñado. Era un pecado, y era, además, un insulto al recuerdo de su fallecido esposo. Y aun así decidió consolarlo al día siguiente, por más que deseara gritarle. Errores cometen todos, al fin y al cabo, lo mejor era hacerle entender lo malvado de su accionar de forma calmada. «No se aprende a través del maltrato o de los gritos», su madre le había dicho cuando era una niña. Y como buena cristiana, debía seguir los buenos valores.

Peter tuvo que fingir sentirse culpable, después de todo había salvado al doctor Connors tras ponerse la máscara, pero eso, May no podía saberlo, la haría preocuparse. Ni siquiera le había dejado que participara en actividades deportivas que podrían lastimarlo, mucho menos iba a dejarlo ser un héroe. Y si todos debían creerle una mala persona en orden de ocultar su identidad y proteger a los suyos, que así fuera.

Por ello, está noche lluviosa, haría lo que mejor se le da: limpiar a la ciudad que nunca duerme de sus criminales.  
—Hola chicos —saludó con fingido buen humor. Se encuentra de cabeza, colgando de su red en medio de una docena de hombres encapuchados—. No deberían traficar drogas tan tarde en la noche, es peligroso… Es por esto que sólo los tontos son criminales, porque nunca sabes cuándo llegará un lunático con una sádica elección: Dejar el crimen y ser personas de bien, o ir a la cárcel a pagar condena. Somos lo que elegimos ser. Ahora, ¡elijan!

Y eligieron enfrentarlo, lo cual no les salió bien. Pero al menos patear algunos traseros sí que le levantó el ánimo. Era un deber, una maldición, pero sí que era divertido.

Entre los encapuchados estuvo el recién mayor de edad Aaron Davis, bravucón que hizo la vida de Peter un infierno en su antigua escuela, y que si no fuera porque ganó la beca a tiempo, tal vez hubiera evitado que haya un _Spider-Man_.

La araña lo llevó personalmente a la comisaria, a diferencia del resto de traficantes que estuvo encarcelando, él no era tan malo. Fue abandonado por su padre alcohólico luego de que este le golpeara de niño, por lo que puede entender su enojo. Y a pesar de actuar rudo y agresivo, no era realmente una mala persona. Al menos eso quiere pensar.

Y es que, aunque él mismo no quisiera aceptarlo, pensar en cosas como esas de personas que debería odiar lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo, se sentía… ligeramente superior al resto. No debería pensar así, no era cristiano. Pero son cosas que no se pueden evitar si eres humano. Y a pesar de sus poderes, él lo era.  
Lo policías le conocen bien, no era su primera vez en una comisaria. Se sentaron con él, mostrándose amables, mientras que Aaron se encontraba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Ellos también conocían su vida, muchos en el vecindario lo hacían. Todos pensaban lo mismo: «¿Realmente tenía una opción?» _Spidy_ cree que sí. Un amigo de su tío había tenido una vida similar, y él no había crecido para convertirse en un cretino.  
—Ya no eres un niño, Davis —dijo el oficial de más edad—. Ya no podrás irte con una advertencia y una promesa de cambio si continuas así. Y ya no podrás ocultarlo, ya no podemos ayudarte más. Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
—Púdranse —respondió tajante.

 _Spider-Man_ permaneció observando todo desde la ventana, oculto de los policías luego de haber fingido irse. Gracias a Miles Morales, su ahora ex compañero pasante en Oscorp, fue capaz de averiguar la vida de Aaron, ya que es primo suyo. Y alguien importante que formaba parte de esa información, justo ahora entra por la puerta de la comisaria. Aaron la ve derrumbarse tras haber posado sus ojos en él. Mantuvo oculta de ella su vida criminal con ayuda de un policía en particular, al cual le daba parte de sus ingresos, pero ahora eso ya no era posible. Aaron no suele pasar tiempo en casa, y la razón parece ser obvia: no lo soportaría.

Su madre llora desconsolada, arrodillada. Al verla soltar lágrimas de absoluta tristeza por él y sólo por él, lo que intento alejar, afloró en su interior. Aaron Davis no puede evitar llorar, culpable. La abraza y le ruega que lo perdone, y promete cambiar para hacerla feliz. Ella lo cuidó y lo amó a pesar de todo, ¿y cómo le había pagado? De la peor forma.

«La culpa es un sentimiento fuerte», pensó la araña, recordando la culpa que sintió por la muerte de su tío Ben, a pesar de que partes de su cerebro le decían que no pudo haber hecho nada por evitarlo. «Sí tan sólo hubiera seguido las reglas y hubiera llegado temprano…»

Esa misma noche, Aaron llamó a su primo Miles, para pedirle que le ayude a estudiar pues pensaba regresar a la escuela. Miles aceptó con una sonrisa.

Pero no todos estaban felices con su deseo de cambiar, Aaron no sólo era un traficante menor, también era uno de los informantes de _Mysterio_. El ilusionista, vestido como un brujo, fue a pagarle una visita. Pero fue detenido por la araña antes de siquiera tocar la puerta. El trepa muros estaba ahí vigilando, esperando algo similar pero de menor escala, tal vez algunos compañeros molestos por su abandono y otros preocupados porque los delatara. Pero que fuera un supervillano no era algo que siquiera hubiera considerado.

 _Mysterio_ —al verse emboscado y al no llevar armas pues tan sólo su figura era suficiente para asustar al chico—, perdió sin problemas, aunque logró escapar tras tirar una bomba de humo, una de las que _Spidy_ empieza a odiar con pasión. Y, furioso, fue al laboratorio de la guarida del _Kingpin_ a intercambiar unas palabras con su prometida.  
—La maldita araña nos está jodiendo —gritó furioso—. Te lo dije, te lo advertí. Pero dijiste que estaría bien. ¿Qué se siente estar equivocada? —inquirió levantando los brazos y pateando una silla—. No te pasa mucho, ¿verdad?  
—Cálmate Quentin —pidió en voz serena.  
—No hagas esa mierda ahora —le espetó. Siempre era igual, siempre intentaba verse racional en toda situación por más jodida que estuviera, probando que era superior a los «simios emocionales», como llamaba a las personas en general. Siempre perfecta, siempre manteniendo la ecuanimidad. Ahora no tenía la mentalidad para encontrar eso atractivo como lo hacía cada vez que actuaba así con alguien más. Ahora era sólo irritante—. Voy a matarlo —afirmó serio.  
—No lo harás. Gwen…  
—A la mierda Gwen —rugió.

Smythy frunce el ceño, furiosa, mas fue imperceptible, rápidamente la borró y la reemplazó con una expresión serena. Y aun así, el fuego en sus ojos no pudo ser apagado, y tragó saliva, y él lo notó, cosa que le causo gracia. Incluso ella podía ser emocional. «Pero sólo cuando se trata de ella», pensó.  
—No dijiste eso, Quentin —habló relajada.  
—Oh, mierda, sí que lo dije —recalcó tajantemente—. ¿Es de verdad ella más importante que nuestras vidas? No podemos ser criminales felices si tenemos a un superpolicía follándonos el culo cada vez que puede —ladró—, y maldita sea sí que puede todo el jodido tiempo. Si no lo matamos nunca podremos ser nada.  
—No lo matarás.  
— ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que acabo de decir? —gruñó.  
—Sí. He escuchado todo fuerte y claro, Quentin, te has asegurado de que me sea fácil —habló fastidiada, no le gustan los gritos—. La araña seguirá viva y no hay más que decir.

Ella sabe lo que ha pasado entre Gwen y Peter, pero confía en que las cosas se arreglaran. Si Peter no le confiesa que es _Spider-Man_ , entonces lo hará ella. No importa la opinión de nadie, sólo importa lo que ella quiere, y si debe pisar el libre albedrio de otros para conseguir su propósito, que así sea.  
— ¿Gwen es más importante que nosotros, entonces? —Ella calló, y eso fue suficiente respuesta. Quentin se soba parte del rostro, incrédulo. Hace una pausa—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella? —preguntó al fin.  
—Es complicado. No siento deseo sexual, sí es lo que quieres saber. No me acuesto con ella. La amo… de una forma que no comprendo aún. Ni siquiera comprendo que es amar exactamente. Mi cerebro no es perfecto. Quiero verla feliz, Quentin, y haré lo que sea necesario para lograrlo. «Incluso asesinarte.»  
— ¿La amas más que a mí? —Ella calla—. ¿Sí quiera me amas?  
—No —respondió con frialdad—. Es divertido estar contigo, Quentin. El sexo es genial —dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Ya no quiere fingir—. Pero no siento nada por ti.

Quentin suelta una risilla, chasquea la lengua, aprieta los labios y ahoga las lágrimas. Traga saliva y asiente con la mirada perdida.  
—Lo siento, entonces. —Ella se extraña por sus palabras y no es capaz de defenderse cuando él se acerca velozmente y la golpea en el rostro, dejándola inconsciente—. Realmente lo siento. De verdad pensé que podríamos tener una vida juntos.

Tenía que noquearla, de otra forma ella lo hubiera detenido y matado ahí mismo con uno de sus robots, o al menos lo hubiera aprisionado.

Se acerca a la computadora madre, y como lo imaginaba hay una contraseña, ríe, pues, ya la conoce: Gwen Stacy, la fecha en que se conocieron. «Jamás pensé que sería algo tan simple, Smythy», carcajeó. Le parece gracioso, y al mismo tiempo lo lastima.

Roba la muestra de sangre de la araña, el nuevo traje con los nuevos artilugios y una extraña caja negra no más grande que una mochila común, pero mucho más gruesa y pesada. Le da una última mirada a su prometida antes de partir, suspira encarcelando a las lágrimas, y deja caer el anillo, y ya no puede evitar que el líquido escape de sus ojos.

Al despertar, Smythy está confundida por aún seguir respirando. Y tras entenderlo, ríe.

«Qué extraño es estar enamorado —pensó—. Va totalmente en contra de lo racional, de lo que es más importante: nosotros mismos como individuos. Me arriesgo a la muerte al traicionar al _Kingpin_ defendiendo a su mayor amenaza, sólo para que la persona que ame pueda ser feliz, y ahora él decide convertirse en un enemigo, un fugitivo que le robó a la líder científica del mismísimo rey del crimen. Hizo eso en vez de decirle que ayudé a la araña, todo para que yo siga con vida en su ejército. Pero no lo entiendes, Quentin. Me dolerá mucho más que ella sea infeliz.»

Ingresa a la computadora madre y se da cuenta de que ha sido eliminada parte de la grabación de las cámaras, todo lo relacionado a la conversación, y fue reemplazado con imágenes pregrabadas. «Eres el musculo, Quentin, pero no eres tonto», pensó divertida.

Una semana después.  
8:23 de la noche. Teatro de los sueños.  
El telón se abre y el prometido mago hace acto de aparición con una reverencia. Se encuentra elegantemente vestido en un traje blanco y negro con un sombrero de copa, además de llevar una máscara blanca. En medio de la reverencia, se cambia de máscara, se para recto, la gente lo reconoce y entra en pánico.

En un instante, antes de que pudieran levantarse de sus asientos, las cabezas de todas las personas son cubiertas con bolsas negras de tela y sus cuerpos son amarrados con cadenas que emergieron de los asientos. Peter observa la situación mediante su celular, _Mysterio_ le envió un mensaje diciéndolo que se verían frente al teatro para la batalla final, y ahora le trasmite el video del secuestro.  
— ¿Puedes verme y escucharme bien, araña? —preguntó _Mysterio_ —. El teatro de los sueños fue puesto en pie de un día para otro. Cualquiera que viva en esta área de Brooklyn lo hubiera encontrado extremadamente raro, pero ninguno de ellos ha sido invitado. Al igual que tú, todos aquí son de otras partes de New York, por lo que siguen siendo personas que seguro querrás salvar. Así que apresúrate —recomendó divertido.

Peter corre a un callejón, saca el traje de su mochila y se viste, pero no abandona la mochila, la envuelve en telas para protegerla y se la pone. Y en lo que le toma hacer eso, se pierde del gas siendo aspirado por cada invitado.

 _Spider-Man_ mira hacia el teatro y nota que ahora es transparente, ve a _Mysterio_ haciendo un pequeño baile de claqué (tap), haciendo lucir al máximo sus brillantes zapatos negros. Se detiene al ver al visitante listo para la acción, y de la nada aparece frente a él un micrófono y lo toma con gracia.  
—Dime araña, ¿crees que las personas son naturalmente buenas o naturalmente malas? Hagamos un pequeño experimento, ¿qué te parece? —dijo dando otro bello y rítmico zapateo—. Público, despertaran cuando chasqueé los dedos —dijo con melódica voz—, y lo harán creyendo que ya no existe Dios, ni el gobierno; que ya no existen las reglas, que pueden actuar sin consecuencias —dijo con un toque de emoción.

 _Spider-Man_ tiembla al oír tales palabras, y asustado de lo que pueda llegar a suceder, pega un salto buscando detenerlo, pero se queda a medio camino pues es detenido por una barrera que se hace visible: una ventana de vidrio reforzado _. Mysterio_ ríe y chasquea los dedos. Impotente, la araña observa.  
— ¡Tú! —gritó un hombre a otro, apuntándole con el dedo—. Tú me quitaste mi trabajo. Por tu culpa perdí mi casa y mi esposa me dejó. ¡Maldito! —gritó furioso, y al darse cuenta de que un bate de beisbol ha aparecido en el suelo ante él, lo coge y ataca. Su enemigo cae al suelo con un brazo fracturado y rogando por piedad, pero él continúa golpeando con todas sus fuerzas.

Una mujer enfurece, coge un cuchillo, tiembla al inicio pero logra dominarse, y entonces apuñala en la cadera a un hombre desprevenido, y tras hacerlo le reclama por haber sido infiel y haberla abandonado por otra mujer. Grita insultos contra él y su pareja, quien resbala de pavor al verla acercándose con una mirada asesina. Más casos así van sucediendo, y _Mysterio_ ríe.  
— ¿Está es la gente que has estado protegiendo? —preguntó con burla—. ¡Míralos! Son bestias, no merecen ser protegidos. Es una pérdida de tiempo ser un héroe.  
—No, esa es la gente que he estado protegiendo —replicó apuntando a un grupo que se esconde, asustados. Hay tensión en el grupo, eso es evidente, pero ninguno se está dañando.  
— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó _Mysterio_ , confundido—. Ustedes —dijo apuntando a dos personas—. Él entro a tu casa y te robó, te quito gran parte de lo que ganaste con sudor y lágrimas. ¿Piensas dejar que ande libre sin castigarlo?  
—Lastimarlo no servirá de nada —respondió el hombre—, me haría peor que él y eso no es algo que desee. Lo castigaré siendo una mejor persona, le demostraré que no soy como él, que soy mejor, que su ataque será olvidado —habló con odio—, que fue sólo una pequeña piedra en mi zapato. Eso será suficiente. Veamos si es capaz de vivir consigo mismo sabiendo que es basura —afirmó serio y furioso viendo al ladrón.

«Se nota que desearía lastimarlo, es sorprendente su control —pensó _Spider-Man_.»  
— ¿Dejarás las cosas así? —preguntó _Mysterio_ al otro hombre, mientras se oyen ruidos sordos—. ¿Vas a dejar que diga que es mejor que tú, a tu cara?  
—Tal vez sí es mejor que yo —respondió cabizbajo—. Tal vez tiene razón. Yo me rendí ante mi problema, elegí robar antes que trabajar duro para lograr mis objetivos, mis sueños; complacer mis deseos. Soy patético —dijo abrazándose a sí mismo.

 _Mysterio_ enfurece al no verlos seguir su juego y coge un cuchillo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, _Spider-Man_ logra romper el vidrio tras haberlo golpeado en el mismo lugar con sus puños cubiertos en telas, y tras impulsarse desde el edificio enfrente golpeando el mismo lugar con sus pies. _Mysterio_ se ve forzado a escapar tras tirar bombas de humo, necesita su armadura si realmente va pelear contra la araña.

 _Spider-Man_ rescata a los rehenes y tras envolver a los peligros con sus sedas, regresa al teatro. La ilusión se ha roto, y ha sido reemplazada por otra al instante: el teatro se convierte en una casa de los espejos. Valiente, el trepa muros se introduce, y _Mysterios_ de todas las formas y tamaños se asoman a su alrededor, mirándolo fijamente con ese espeluznante ojo negro. Mas todos desaparecen cuando la araña toca un botón en su máscara y activa la mejora: una máscara de gas.

La verdad se revela, se encuentra en un amplio y espacioso edificio abandonado de tres pisos, recientemente comprado… y modificado. La caja negra se fusiona por completo con el edificio y recubre su estructura con acero.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, _Mysterio_? Los gases no funcionan.

Y lo que hará será atacar directamente. Se presenta con su nueva armadura, completamente negra, ésta —como la araña aprende tras recibir una patada en el pecho que lo empujó violentamente contra una pared de acero—, modifica sus habilidades físicas. Es una armadura resistente y algo pesada, por ello se ha entrenado hasta el hartazgo para ser capaz de usarla, además, de haber pasado por un sencillo experimento. Por último, ahora la máscara de plata le cubre totalmente la cabeza, añadiendo más protección.

 _Spidy_ salta sobre él, aterriza a sus espaldas y lo ataca con un derechazo, pero lo único que consigue es fracturarse la mano. _Mysterio_ lo coge del cuello y aprieta. Lo tira contra el suelo de acero con todas sus fuerzas, causando gran dolor en la espalda del héroe. Sin soltarlo, busca golpearlo, pero la araña evade cada ataque. Ahora es más rápido, pero no más rápido que _Spider-Man_. Lo suelta y busca detenerlo con el peso de su cuerpo, pero el trepa muros logra rodar antes y alejarse. Una vez lejos, se balancea de lado a lado esquivando las balas que los guantes de _Mysterio_ disparan, y contraataca con las suyas, mas sólo rebotan.

Debe acercarse, no le queda de otra. Se balancea y ataca con una doble patada al pecho, pero sólo causa tensión en sus piernas. _Mysterio_ deja de cubrirse el rostro y le coge de una pierna y lo tira contra el suelo, y sin soltarlo le dispara al rostro. _Spidy_ crea un escudo doble con su mano buena y resiste las balas, pero sólo aguantará unos segundos. Por suerte, no ha pasado el tiempo sin hacer añadir nada a su repertorio de artilugios. Dispara —con mucha dificultad— una tela de su mano lastimada a la armadura y una corriente eléctrica la daña, y a _Mysterio_ , quien en dolor lo suelta. La araña reviste el puño en telarañas y golpea, sin embargo, aún no causa daño, pero al menos no se fracturó.

De los brazos de _Mysterio_ nacen dos cuchillas, la araña evade los ataques inclinado su cuerpo: luego, salta hacia atrás y dispara una red al torso del ilusionista, lo electrocuta y lo avienta violentamente contra la pared de acero. Ha causado daño, pero necesitará más para ganar. _Mysterio_ se pone de pie, detrás de su capa morada emergen pequeños demonios, y _Spider-Man_ los atrapa a todos y éstos viven el mismo destino que su maestro hace unos segundos, con la que única diferencia de que explotan.  
—Trucos viejos ya no servirán —afirmó la araña.

 _Mysterio_ empuña un arma tan larga como una escopeta, y el doble de gruesa. Dispara redes de captura, y la araña esquiva cada una de ellas. El arma sufre una modificación y ahora dispara balas expansivas, y el trepa muros las esquiva igual. De las paredes se disparan balas, _Spidy_ salta al techo, pero termina cayendo por un líquido viscoso que emerge de este, entonces, se oculta en un capullo. Al abrirlo, recibe una patada en el rostro que lo empuja contra la pared.

Levanta la mirada, detiene la bota de _Mysterio_ con su mano y contraataca con una patada ascendente, que no causa mucho daño, pero le permite alejarse. El ilusionista continúa disparando, sin éxito. Y el arma sufre otra modificación y ahora es un lanzallamas, y sus proyectiles cubren todo el espacio. El escudo de telas no le protege por mucho tiempo, se derrite y su traje y piel sufren quemaduras. Pero la araña logra arrebatarle el arma y lo golpea con ella, y _Mysterio_ bloquea el ataque con un brazo y contraataca con la cuchilla, cuyo filo _Spidy_ evita por muy poco.

Y de pronto, empieza a ver borroso, se siente cansado, sus piernas pierden fuerza y cae de rodillas. Se está durmiendo.  
—Ya era hora —dijo el ilusionista, complacido—.Tienes mucha resistencia, araña. Pero por fin te está afectando el gas somnífero. Sí, tienes una máscara, pero seguro no pensabas que no íbamos a mejorarlo, ¿verdad? No, tú eres más inteligente, debiste saberlo —burló.  
—De hecho, sí. —dijo con dificultad. _Mysterio_ se siente intranquilo—. Sí lo sabía, o al menos lo intuí. Lo absorbí por la piel o algo así, ¿no? El traje no me protege de eso. De todas formas, vine preparado.

Y tras decir eso, saca de su mochila una jeringa y se inyecta en una vena una gran cantidad de la sustancia contenida, y al instante se pone de pie y detiene la patada de _Mysterio_ con ambos brazos; luego, salta, lo envuelve en un capullo y lo electrocuta con toda la energía de _Electro_ que le quedaba; regalo de _Black Cat_. Pero _Mysterio_ logra ponerse de pie, dispara una bomba que la araña apenas y bloquea con un escudo, y empieza a correr, aunque con dificultad. La araña abre los ojos tras la explosión y va tras él, y justo antes de salir oye varias explosiones.

Observa varios escombros. Vuelve sobre sus tobillos y el edificio de acero ya no está. Extrañado, avizora, mas no ve a su enemigo por ningún lado, sin embargo sabe que está ahí, esperando al momento correcto. Salta a un techo para poder ver mejor, y al no encontrar nada, reemplaza cartuchos, se concentra y espera pacientemente.

Su sentido arácnido le grita, se vuelve y evade una cuchilla del tamaño de la hoja de una espada común. Y ocurre una explosión justo enfrente de él que lo impele vehementemente, y tras volar por unos segundos cae como muñeco sobre la pista. Gruñe y por poco siente deseos de llorar por el dolor que experimenta. Dirige su mirada al techo y ve a _Mysterio_ riendo. Y antes de que pudiera entender lo que sucedió, el ilusionista corre y se esconde.

El trepa muros se levanta como puede y espera. Lo ve salir detrás de un auto y le dispara una tela, pero antes de conectar ocurre una explosión de humo. A los pocos segundos el sentido arácnido vuelve a gritarle, se vuelve y evade la cuchilla, pero ocurre otra explosión.

 _Spidy_ tiene grandes problemas para ponerse de pie, dos explosiones lo han debilitado, incluso con la protección que le brinda su traje y las anfetaminas, no le será suficiente. Espera no tener que usar más de la droga, no quiere volverse adicto. «Sólo por hoy, lo necesito para mantenerme despierto», pensó.

 _Mysterio_ viene hacia él con la cuchilla preparada, tomándose su dulce tiempo al caminar, saboreando el temor que la araña siente. El trepa muros, ya de píe, pero tambaleándose, lo espera con los puños en alto. _Mysterio_ empieza a correr y el sentido arácnido se vuelve loco.

«Mierda, me duele todo —pensó _Spidy_ , asustado y adolorido—. No puedo seguir así, dentro de poco no podré moverme. En cambio él se ve bien… demasiado bien. Cada vez que evito su ataque algo explota entre nosotros, justo en medio. Pero no parece lastimado en lo más mínimo. Puedo entender que esté protegido, pero su armadura al menos debería rayarse o algo. ¿Entonces, qué es lo que sucede?»

¿Qué es lo que sucede?

«¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pensó _Mysterio_ — ¿Por qué estoy dudando? Sólo debo hacer esto y todo se acaba. Pero entonces ella estaría triste por arruinar el futuro de Gwen, pero de esta forma ella podría tener la vida criminal que ama, y tal vez me acepte de vuelta. Sí, tal vez lo nuestro pueda funcionar… ¿Qué es lo que ella ama más? ¿Su vida, o a Gwen? A mí no me ama, definitivamente. Aceptarme no es algo que ella considere.»

La duda le hace bajar la velocidad. Se detiene.

¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— ¡Qué no eres real! —gritó la araña. Pega un salto y en el aire, dispara una extensa alfombra de telarañas que cubre siete metros alrededor del lugar donde se encontraba, y entonces nota un bulto antinatural. Sonríe. Dispara una tela a un auto y lo lanza contra su sorprendido y cansado contrincante, el cual se hace visible otra vez.

Aprovecha el momento de debilidad para subir a un edificio e impulsarse desde lo alto para luego aterrizar con ambos pies sobre la armadura. Crea tensión en sus músculos, pero causa gran daño.  
Sin perder tiempo, usa la cuchilla que iba a atravesar su corazón para cortar la base del casco, se lo remueve y lo golpea lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo mareado: necesita respuestas. Dirige su atención al otro; no se ha detenido. Dispara una tela a un escombro y lo lanza contra el falso _Mysterio_ , y ocurre una explosión. Al disiparse la energía calórica, lumínica y sonora, y al no haber recibido el impacto, logra ver los restos. El falso _Mysterio_ desaparece.

«Una maquina explosiva —pensó sonriente—. Así lo hizo. Proyecta un holograma, y también actúa de arma por lo que mi sentido arácnido se activa. Y tras explotar es reemplazada por otra para que yo siga ignorante. Bien pensado. Aunque…»

—No pensaste en todo, te confiaste —dijo _Spidy_ con el pie en su pecho—. Pudo ser un plan perfecto si cada nuevo holograma hubiera tenido marcas en la armadura. Es un fallo muy tonto, teniendo en cuenta que era una parte importante de tu estrategia.  
—En mi defensa, no he podido pensar bien últimamente, mi mundo se derrumbó hace poco —explicó entre jadeos—. Entenderás que no estuviera a mi máxima capacidad... Y esto sigue sin ser lo mío, usualmente soy un guerrero, no un planeador. «Y si no hubiera dudado pude haberte asesinado antes de que lo notaras.»  
— ¿Por qué me ayudaste aquella vez? ¿Cómo sabías quién era?  
—Debí atacarte en tu propia casa. Pero no, tenía que montar mi numerito de teatro para joder contigo. Maldita sea —gruñó, y luego rio—. Sobre tus preguntas, te respondería, pero no quiero. Déjame al menos una victoria, la necesito.  
—Iras a Rikers, ahora. Pero tranquilo, dicen que tienen un buen menú.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	20. Acto 20: Hidra 2

Acto 20: Hidra 2.

New York, miércoles 11 de octubre del 2017.

Parte 1.

5 días antes del segundo ataque de _Mysterio_.

2: 02 de la madrugada.  
El Coliseo de New York: así ha sido bautizado por el _Kingpin_. Es un lugar subterráneo, oculto del conocimiento público, donde los hombres vienen a desahogarse del estrés, a ganar dinero de forma violenta, a pagar sus deudas, o simplemente a pasar el tiempo. Él tiene muchas razones para estar ahí: ganar dinero y desahogarse. Es de los pocos que participan en ambas categorías: de armas y a puño limpio. Y es campeón imbatido en ambas categorías.

Hoy es un día como cualquiera. Sus puños, sus blancas vendas, están bañados en sangre. Le falta el aire después de haber estado golpeando a su rival hasta dejarlo con la cara desfigurada. Enfureció, no lo puede negar, no es algo común en él —o eso quiere pensar—, y cuando pasa, suele llegar al extremo. Ese tipo no debió mencionar a su santa madre, y ahora probablemente la suya no sería capaz de reconocer lo que queda de él. Pero tal vez gane buen dinero en lo que queda de la semana y pueda darse el lujo de ayudarle a pagar su cirugía, aunque lo duda, preferiría usar el dinero extra para otras cosas: regalos, una buena cena, tal vez.

El público grita, contento. En sus vidas diarias se sentirían apenados al ver a alguien siendo lastimado de tal forma, o al menos lo fingirían. En este caso, por alguna razón, no parecen poseer moral en lo absoluto, el coliseo es el lugar favorito de ellos pues aquí pueden mostrar sus verdaderas caras, pueden relajarse y perder el agotamiento que causa fingir ser una buena persona, pueden alejarse de las normas de la sociedad, pueden ser fieles a su naturaleza. «A los humanos no gusta la violencia», suele decir. Y agradece que sea así, gracias a personas como estas es capaz de ganarse la vida. Y es capaz de sentirse como un gladiador en la antigua Roma.

Ya van cinco peleas seguidas, pero parece seguir hambriento. Piensa que ha tenido suerte, siempre lo hace al final de su quinta batalla. Suertudo, pues, ha encontrado un empleo que adora y que le provee. Dejó la escuela a temprana edad, nunca le gustó, y siempre ha sido un simpatizante de mandar al demonio lo que no le guste. Se convirtió en un criminal. Se unió a una pandilla en su adolescencia, y con ellos aterrorizo a muchas personas. Al crecer, fue encarcelado repetidas veces por beber en exceso y meterse en peleas en bares y en las calles. Un día decidió pasar a la gran liga intentado robar un banco, pero falló. No es precisamente un estratega y fue capturado con facilidad.

Debido a sus antecedentes no pudo lograr ser contratado, a pesar de que le dijeran lo contrario antes de salir. Tampoco pudo encontrar pareja, pues él quería una vida normal tras salir de la cárcel, incluso dejó de beber. Estando preso —como muchos— había encontrado a Dios, sin embargo, las personas normales no miran con buenos ojos a los criminales. Y al no querer relacionarse con nadie del bajo mundo, se quedó solo, y eventualmente regresó a la bebida. Fue el mejor día de su vida conocer a aquella pareja de locos en un bar tras una de sus peleas unas semanas después.  
—Eres bueno dando golpes —le había dicho el hombre—. ¿Por qué no pones esa habilidad a buen uso?

Y lo hizo, y ahora es el rey del coliseo.  
Su último rival de hoy cae al suelo, con un brazo roto, así como sus costillas, además de la cara ensangrentada. Deja caer el martillo, levanta los puños y lanza un feroz grito de victoria. Es un extraño momento estar celebrando cubierto en sangre ajena mientras los espectadores no sólo te aman por ser violento, sino que te arrojan rosas para demostrarlo. Nunca habría pensado que así terminaría su vida cuando se sentó por primera vez en un aula escolar. Tal vez pudo ser un doctor.  
—Realmente te gusta lastimar personas —dijo un compañero de profesión.  
— ¿Creí que todos estábamos aquí porque amamos lastimar? —dijo sacudiéndose la sangre como un perro el agua, manchando a su interlocutor.  
—Eres un cabrón —le dijo este, sonriente.  
Él le devuelve la sonrisa. Chocan puños. Es su único amigo, el único que no le teme.

Al abandonar la arena se dirige a las duchas. El agua helada le relaja. Al salir, se encuentra con alguien conocido en sus camerinos. El joven rubio le espera sentado, mirando las repeticiones de las peleas en una pequeña televisión.  
Cruzan miradas.  
— ¿A quién quieres que mate? —preguntó el hombre.  
El joven rubio sonríe divertido.  
—Ah. Perceptivo como siempre, puedo ver —dijo relajándose en el mueble—. Al menos con este tipo de cosas eres muy bueno. ¿Siquiera sabes sumar?  
— ¿Viniste a insultarme o a contratarme?  
— _Spider-Man_.  
—Imposible. El _Kingpin_ ya me contrató, incluso me dio un rifle de lo lindo. Falle.  
—Soy consciente. Pero ciertas cosas han pasado… No vengo a contratarte en nombre del _Kingpin_ , Flint, sino de quien será su sucesor. Y bien merecido que lo tiene con esos recursos y ese cerebro suyo.  
— ¿Traicionas al _Kingpin_ , ahora?  
—Me adapto, Flint. Hay mejores que él. Dime, ¿quieres ganar una buena cantidad de dinero por matar a la araña, y al mismo tiempo obtener un gran regalo? Él es capaz de eso, Flint, de llevarte al cielo. Serías imparable si accedes al experimento —Flint abre la boca para hablar, pero el joven se adelanta—: No te preocupes por tu madre e hijastra, Flint. Las protegeremos. No hay más que beneficios si te nos unes.  
—Lo pensaré.  
—Pues piensa rápido —dijo una voz tras de él.

Es un hombre anciano de aspecto espeluznante, en traje y corbata. Flint lo estudia detenidamente: esos ojos hundidos le causan repelús, y sinceramente, algo de miedo. Las líneas de su rostro le hacen recordar que llegará el día en el que ya no podrá pelear más, con lo mucho que le gusta. El hombre sonríe para inquietarlo más.  
—No me gusta tu rostro —dijo Flint, asqueado—, y mucho menos tus dientes podridos.  
—Tu madre es una zorra.

Flint enfurece y ataca con un derechazo, pero el anciano desvía el puño con su mano izquierda y le coge de dicho brazo, al instante siguiente le conecta un derechazo en la nariz, y lo derriba con una patada al pecho. Flint cae al suelo, observa a su atacante sorprendido, y se pone de pie para volver a intentarlo. El anciano evade sus puñetazos con relativa facilidad y contraataca con violentos codazos al torso, y uno al rostro. Flint tiene la boca ensangrentada y parece que está a punto de desmayarse. Intenta un último ataque, y su derechazo es detenido por la mano diestra del anciano, quien sin soltar el brazo, gira y conecta un codazo; luego, cambia de mano en su agarre y conecta otro codazo a las costillas, y finaliza usando su cadera y la fuerza de sus brazos para lanzar violentamente a Flint contra el suelo.  
—Brutos —afirmó el anciano, serio—. Es todo lo que hay en este coliseo, nadie posee arte a la hora de pelear. Te sugiero que te quedes en el suelo, niño. Y también te sugiero que aceptes, a diferencia del _Kingpin_ nosotros conocemos sobre tu familia, y créeme que no dudaré en asesinarlos si nos delatas —informó con ojos asesinos.  
—Está bien —gimió, asustado—. Lo haré.  
—Excelente elección, Flint Marko.

Al regresar a casa, Flint entra a la habitación de su hijastra: una niña que vivía en las calles, sonríe al verla descansar pacíficamente y sin pasar frio, todo gracias a él, y le besa la frente. La quiere, al inicio sólo estaba intentando sentirse mejor consigo mismo, pero ha llegado a apreciarla en los dos años que lleva viviendo con él. Ahora que ganará la mayor suma de dinero de su vida, espera poder mimarla como se debe.

La siguiente habitación que visita es la de su anciana madre, quien ya no es capaz de moverse con normalidad. Ella tampoco fue el mejor ejemplo posible, desde que murió su padre nunca pudo a ser la de siempre, pero aun así lo crio, y se lo agradece. Ella también duerme, soñando con sus días mozos. Ahora que ganará la mayor suma de dinero de su vida, espera pagarle un tratamiento para que pueda vivir mejor sus últimos días.

Tras esto, coge su plato de comida de la pequeña refrigeradora, preparado por su hijastra, y tras calentarlo en una olla, sube a la limosina con el anciano y una mujer atractiva, era compañía extraña para él, quien no quería verse como aquel hombre, y que nunca en su vida podría tener a alguien como ella. Y así, comiendo, se dirige a la sala de experimentación.

3:14 de la tarde.  
 _Spider-Man_ está sentado al borde un edificio, balanceando sus pies, comiendo un churro, disfrutando del buen clima de una tarde de otoño, empezando a leer el libro del que tendrá que hacer un ensayo.

Su sentido arácnido le grita, y la araña rueda a un lado evadiendo el enorme puño de arena. Mientras observa al nuevo atacante, toca un botón en sus brazaletes y su cámara empieza a grabar y a tomar fotos. Flint gruñe al verlo tan calmado y tras reforzar sus puños, lo ataca como si fuera un contrincante en el coliseo, pero cada uno de sus puñetazos acaba golpeando a la nada, pues la araña evade cada golpe con movimientos típicos de boxeador; ha logrado un gran nivel en poco tiempo. «Otro con arte al pelear», pensó molesto. Nunca le han gustado los artistas marciales y similares, es un firme creyente de que la aproximación salvaje es la mejor, la más natural.

Se dispersa alrededor de lo que para él es un hombrecito en rojo y azul, y lo ataca de todas direcciones, a excepción de arriba, por donde el escurridizo arácnido se escapa. Entonces crea enormes mazos de arena, busca aplastarlo, pero el trepa muros salta de un lado a otro, evitándolo. Crea bolas gigantes de arena sólida y las avienta, la araña las envuelve las piedras en telas y, riendo, se las regresa.

Regresan a forma parte de su cuerpo.

Pequeñas piedras son disparas, el trepa muros las intenta esquivar, pero son demasiadas, por lo que termina creando un escudo para bloquearlas. La arena se hace humana a sus espaldas, pega un salto evadiendo el ataque, aterriza detrás del hombre de arena y lanza un puñetazo, pero se detiene justo antes de tocarlo. Su enemigo, que hace instantes sonreía, le mira confundido.  
— ¿En serio crees que alguien puede ser tan idiota como para golpear a un hombre de arena esperando dañarlo en vez de que su puño sólo se hunda? ¡Usa la cabeza!

Se aleja, riendo, y continúa evadiendo los puñetazos. Su enemigo gruñe, respira agitado, y suda. A pesar de ser uno con la arena, parece aún mantener cualidades humanas. Además nota que está furioso por fallar tanto, por lo que decide llevarlo al límite. Abre los brazos y dice que se dejará golpear, Flint sabe que se está burlando y, enojado, se lanza sin cuartel, buscando aplastarlo entre dos gigantes martillos. Sin embargo, la araña pega un salto y se balancea hacia un edificio cercano. Flint es capaz de volar tras transformarse en arena pura y lo persigue. La araña entonces continua saltando a otros edificios mientras se ríe en burla. Y por fin se detiene.  
—Vamos, golpéame con todo lo que tienes, apuñálame o algo —retó, burlón—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, por cierto?  
— ¡ _Sandman_! —bramó furioso, con las venas palpitantes en las sienes.

Ataca con un puñetazo gigante, _Spidy_ salta y el puño termina golpeando un contenedor de agua, abriéndole un hueco.  
—Déjame ayudarte con eso —dijo sonriente, y disparó dos telas, luego jaló, y el contenedor se vino abajo sobre _Sandman_. La gran cantidad de agua lo debilita, y tras unos golpes es derrotado—. Bueno, eso fue fácil —dijo limpiándose el barro de las manos. Se acerca a su derrotado enemigo, lo mira, éste gruñe débilmente—. Hola ahí abajo. ¿Necesitas una toalla?  
—Te atraparé la próxima vez.  
—Sí, sí, todos dicen lo mismo. Únete al club.  
Y tras guardarlo en una bolsa, lo lleva a la comisaria mientras canta « _Mr Sandman»_.

 _Mr. Sandman bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen._

Parte 2.

New York, lunes 17 de octubre del 2017.

Han pasado un día desde el ataque de _Mysterio_. Las fotografías y el video gustaron mucho, y Peter recibió un bono. A Jameson empezó a picarle la curiosidad, Parker tuvo mucha suerte al lograr captar la pelea. Debe tener alguna especie de contacto con el trepa muros, además de poseer una técnica especial, sea como sea, debía averiguarlo. Por ello decidió contratar a tres personas para que le siguieran a escondidas.

Él fue uno de ellos, y como el resto, falló. Peter lo descubrió siguiéndolo y se salvó por poco de ir a prisión. Perdió la oportunidad de seguirlo, pues el joven siempre estuvo alerta, y el propio _Spider-Man_ le ordenó que le dejara en paz. Le despidieron, le gritaron, le humillaron, como siempre. El furioso Jameson no tuvo piedad, y como los otros dos si cayeron presos, descargó toda su ira en él.

No fue un buen estudiante, nunca fue muy inteligente, y desde aquel accidente sus sueños de ser un famoso pianista se esfumaron. No pudo pagar por la operación, y tiene suerte de que sus manos no hayan quedado totalmente inútiles. No puede hacer mucha fuerza con ellas y si las usa por varios minutos empiezan a dolerle, por lo que ni siquiera puede ser un simple oficinista. Ya no le queda dinero, ha usado lo último de la herencia de sus padres en una botella de whisky, y planea acabar con su vida al terminarla. Nada queda ya por vivir. Se odia. Su cabello casi termina de caerse, su cuerpo está en muy mal estado físico: gordo, sucio y cansado. La depresión ha ganado.

Un golpe en su puerta. ¿Esperanza o maldición? Aquel anciano le prometió pagarle una gran sumar de dinero por ser como _Spider-Man_ , incluso mejor. El experimento seria gratis, y le pagarían por participar: una oferta imposible de rechazar. Acepta. Sube a la limosina, maravillado por ser capaz de ir en un auto tan lujoso, algo con lo que sólo podía soñar.

Tras llegar al laboratorio secreto, aquel que lo operó llevaba una excéntrica máscara. Eso le pareció extraño, sembró desconfianza, pero siguió con el proceso, después de todo, ¿qué le quedaba ya por perder?

Fue doloroso, pero sin duda valió la pena. Creció en estatura, desarrolló musculatura, recuperó su cabello; se llenó de energías. Sonrió después de muchos años, finalmente se sentía bien consigo mismo. Se puso el extraño traje negro con detalles dorados, era pesado, pero con su nueva fuerza, apenas y lo sentía, era como llevar ropa barata. Así todo estaba listo, le pagaron y le dieron su misión.

2:37 de la tarde.  
 _Spider-Man_ está sentado al borde un edificio, balanceando sus pies, comiendo una hamburguesa, disfrutando del buen clima de una tarde de otoño, terminado de leer el libro del que tendrá que hacer un ensayo.

Su sentido arácnido le grita, y la araña rueda a un lado evadiendo la enorme cola y su aguijón, pero no es capaz de escapar del instantáneo ataque tras el fallo, la cola lo golpea en el pecho y lo catapulta violentamente. Adolorido, casi sin aire, logra dispara una tela al borde del edificio próximo. Se toca el pecho, gruñe. El enemigo ríe complacido, y se observa las manos con una sonrisa extrañamente infantil.  
—Oh vamos —se quejó la araña—. ¿Nunca paran de salir? Estaba tan cerca de terminar el libro. Si por tu culpa repruebo la asignación, te las haré pagar. ¿Me oíste?  
— ¡Silencio! No he venido aquí a oír tus estúpidas bromas —bramó—. Voy a cumplir con mi misión y luego podré disfrutar de mi vida de millonario. Ya no habrá más tristeza para mí, no más depresión. ¡Gargan es ahora un rey! ¡Rey Escorpión!  
—No te lo tomes a mal pero… es ridículo y patético cuando te refieres a ti mismo en tercera persona. Y no es una opinión, es un hecho científico. Pero como dije, no te lo tomes a mal. No te lo tomes en serio, tampoco, digo, lo dije completamente enserio, pero no te lo tomes de esa forma.

Gargan ruge, furioso. «Patético y ridículo», son palabras que ha recibido desde su tiempo en la escuela, siempre lo mismo, siempre el idiota, Gargan el patético. «Ya no más», pensó. No va a tolerar lo insultos, las burlas, ahora es un nuevo hombre. No es pequeño, no es un cobarde, no es un debilucho, ahora es grande, fuerte y valiente. Se hará respetar.  
— ¡Exijo respeto!

Pega un salto y su puño crea un agujero en la pared de ladrillos. _Spider-Man_ se balancea, Gargan pega otro salto y lo ataca con su cola, pero la araña logra evadirlo girando en el aire; luego, dispara dos telas al pecho de su oponente, se impulsa y le patea en la cara. Otro giro en el aire. El trepa muros aterriza en el techo, mira como su oponente cae sin poder hacer nada, dispara una tela a la cola, la jala y gira y gira alrededor de su eje para finalmente lanzarlo a lo alto, dispara siete balas de seda al cuerpo y lo envuelve en sus redes. Dispara dos telas más al cuerpo, se impulsa, gira en el aire, y desciende con una poderosa patada que empuja a Gargan contra el suelo de un callejón.

 _Spidy_ se aleja con un volantín.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien… _Scorpion_? —Desvía la mirada, pensativo—: Sí, es un buen nombre. Fácil de recordar.

Evade el aguijón. Gargan se levanta, herido, pero aún lleno de energía.  
— _King Scorpion_. Eso suena mejor.

Ataca con veloces y potentes puñetazos, pero al igual que _Sandman_ , sólo es fuerza bruta, por lo que la araña lo evade sin problemas, y le contraataca con habilidad. Sus puños le duelen, sangran. El traje es duro, no al nivel de _Rhino_ , pero golpearlo no será la forma de derrotarlo. Dispara una tela a la pared, se mueve a ella al instante, despega y se pone detrás de _Scorpion_ , usa sus telas para atrapar la cola y usarla para penetrar en la armadura del traje, pero antes de poder lograrlo lo último recibe un puñetazo en el rostro y es empujado hacia la calle. Las telas son rotas con facilidad.

«Detesto que todos sean más altos que yo. ¿Cuándo voy a crecer?», se quejó la araña, adolorido tras chocar contra la pared y caer de rodillas. Siente la mejilla izquierda paralizada, le cuesta ver del ojo izquierdo: no debe recibir más golpes directos. «Mierda, todo esto me está afectando», pensó asustado.

 _King Scorpion_ camina por la pista, relajado, sonriente; quitando los autos de su camino con simples movimientos de su cola. Es muy fuerte. _Spidy_ se enoja, una cosa es atacarlo a él, otra es lastimar a gente inocente.  
— ¿Sabes, araña? Creo que voy a vengarme de todos los idiotas que se burlaron de mí, los bastardos que me humillaron, las malditas que me rechazaron. Comenzando con el maldito de Jameson. Será muy divertido.  
—O podrías _no_ hacer nada de eso, y en cambio ayudar a las abuelitas a cruzar la calle, o leerle a los ciegos, ya sabes, un montón de cosas igual y de divertidas, incluso más —bromeó controlando su enojo.

Gargan ríe.  
—Soy más fuerte que tú, araña —dijo con orgullo.  
— ¿Por lo qué decidiste que sería una pérdida de tiempo pelear conmigo y que en cambio deberíamos ir por un helado? —Ríe nervioso—… ¿No?

Gargan corre a gran velocidad buscando embestirlo, _Spidy_ espera hasta el último momento, salta y se balancea, y Gargan se detiene antes de golpear la pared con ayuda de su aguijón, el cual se abrió en cuatro partes y actuó como una mano. El aguijón cambia de forma una vez más, parece la boca de una manguera.  
 _Scorpion_ sonríe, se prepara para disparar.  
— ¡Ten algo de ácido! —gritó entre risas.  
—Lo siento, estoy en contra de las drogas —gritó a su vez la araña tras evadir el chorro de ácido y asegurarse de que no le caería a nadie más. Deja a la persona que salvó a un lado de la pista y ésta corre con todas sus fuerzas. Rescata a los heridos de los autos anteriormente golpeados. La gente se va alejando, _Spidy_ se siente más tranquilo.

Los puños del traje se convierten en pinzas filosas. _Spidy_ se siente más intranquilo. Una gota de sudor cae por la frente del trepa muros. Traga saliva.  
—Vamos, _Scorpion_. Ambos somos arácnidos, ¿no podemos llevarnos bien, unidos en nuestro odio por quienes dicen que somos insectos? Maldito ignorantes —masculló.  
—Tus chistes se están volviendo muy oscuros.  
—Estoy en esa edad —dijo con las manos en la cintura y la mirada desviada. _Scorpion_ ataca, _Spidy_ esquiva las pinzas, intenta amarrarlo con sus telas, pero los hilos son cortados con facilidad. Intenta atrapar las pinzas, pero secretan ácido y derriten las telas. La araña retrocede, la cola ataca, la evade dos veces —la segunda con mucha dificultad—, y se aleja.

Su ojo se siente mejor. Se balancea alrededor de Gargan, éste le dispara grandes y pesadas balas de acero del extremo de su cola, éstas viajan a gran velocidad, pero el trepa muros logra esquivarlas; luego, las envuelve en telas y se las regresa.

Todas golpean al cuerpo del objetivo, derribándolo. La araña aterriza sobre el pecho de _Scorpion_ , coge la cola, pero sigue en modo de pistola. Le dispara una tela a los ojos, intenta removerle el casco, pero Gargan se recupera y le conecta un cabezazo. _Spidy_ cae de espaldas. _Scorpion_ gruñe, se remueve las telas, recoge a la araña con la cola, podría sólo apuñalarlo con el aguijón e implantarle su veneno, pero primero quiere desquitarse. Tal vez cortarle los brazos.  
— ¿Quién te creó, _Scorpion_? —preguntó entre gruñidos—. No eres el único. Primero _Rhino_ , luego _Sandman_. Alguien está creando supervillanos. Esto me asusta.  
—Te voy a matar, ¿qué importa? No tiene caso decirte nada.  
—Carajo, esto siempre funciona en las películas —se quejó, cansado de que las cosas no le salgan a la perfección. No está herido, justo antes del impacto entre sus frentes, se cubrió con sus telarañas. Gargan no lo notó. El plan improvisado salió bien. Ahora, cruza sus manos, dispara telas, jala y golpea ambas lados de la cabeza de _Scorpion_ con dos de sus balas de acero. El villano cae de rodillas—. Su majestad, _King Scorpion_ , se supone que el resto debe arrodillarse, no usted —dijo en burla, como si hablara con un discapacitado intelectual—. Tonto rey.  
—Bastardo. Me las…

Le quita el casco y lo calla de un golpe.

—Sí, sí. Te las pagaré. Todos me dicen lo mismo: _Spider-Man_ me las pagaras. Pero nadie me dice: ¿ _Spider-Man_ , estás bien? ¿Necesitas compañía? … Rayos, ser un héroe es un trabajo solitario… ¿Trabajo? Nadie me paga por esto… ¿Es una carrera entonces?  
—Sólo llévame a la cárcel —rogó—. Cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar cómo te quejas. Me recuerdas a mí antes del experimento. Me das asco.  
—Vaya. Sí que son muy lengua suelta ustedes los supervillanos. De todas formas, ¿no vas a decirme quien te creó?  
—Tu madre —Y le escupió en la cara.

Parte 3.

New York, jueves 5 de octubre del 2017.

10 días antes del segundo ataque de _Mysterio_.

7: 22 de la noche.  
La observación ha terminado. El hombre baja los binoculares, está listo. Poco más de una semana le ha tomado, hace mucho que no le tocaba alguien tan expresivo y con tantos manierismos. Le ha costado, pero finalmente ha completado la recopilación de información. Es hora de la parte dos del plan.

Se asegura de que no haya nadie cerca. Se dirige a la casa de su objetivo, toca la puerta. El científico la abre, retrocede lentamente, visiblemente asustado ante la pistola apuntando a su frente. El hombre lo observa unos instantes, y lo golpea, noqueándolo. No quiere quitar otra vida, pero si no lo hace, sufrirá. Le corta la garganta con su viejo cuchillo, no pensaba volver a usarlo, sin embargo, sus grandes habilidades le hicieron imposible alejarse de su pasado. Ata el cadáver y lo esconde en el jardín, en un agujero.

Abre su maletín, saca sus herramientas y se dispone a trabajar.

Al día siguiente, todo está listo. Se mira al espejo: es idéntico. Se viste y se perfuma. La puerta de la casa se abre, es hora de su primera prueba. La mujer se abre paso con su hijo, se le ve cansada, ha sido un vuelo largo. Es recibida calurosamente por su esposo, se abrazan, se besan. Juega con su hijo. Ninguna duda. Es hora de la segunda prueba, se despide, sube a su auto, y conduce hacia Oscorp. Sube a los últimos pisos en el ascensor, conversa con sus compañeros. Abre las puertas prohibidas con su tarjeta de identidad, se abre paso hacia su oficina, y justo antes de entrar, es detenido.  
—Menken —saludó Norman Osborn—. ¿Tu esposa regresó a salvo?  
—Sí. Sin problemas.  
—Perfecto. ¿Has finalizado el esquema?  
—Sí, ahora se lo envió, señor.

Tras enviarle el informe, espera a que Norman lo califique y decida si necesita arreglos. Parece complacido. Norman se retira. Menken entra a su oficina y descarga toda la información sobre los proyectos, como científico líder, es quien tiene mayor acceso después de Osborn.

Completado. Sonríe. Abandona Oscorp. Conduce por varias horas, finalmente llega a la base donde le espera su verdadero jefe. Baja del auto, se detiene, otros autos se estacionan, suda, tiene miedo. Gira lentamente con las manos en alto.  
— ¿Fallé? —preguntó, estupefacto—. ¿No fue perfecto?  
—Fue perfecto —afirmó Norman—. La única razón de tu fallo es el hecho de que he colocado chips en los cráneos de mis trabajadores de alto rango. Precaución. Tú no lo posees, tu identidad no es Donald Menken. ¿Quién eres?  
Se arranca el rostro. Blanco. Vacío. De pesadilla.  
—Hace mucho que lo olvide. Pero puedes llamarme: Camaleón.  
—Entiendo. Camaleón. Trabajas para _mí_ ahora. Asumo que el mismísimo _Kingpin_ no está en el edificio a tus espaldas. Pero creo tener una idea de su identidad. Un amigo muy cercano. Qué pena. Valoro su amistad.  
—Sí trabajo para ti. Debes proteger a cierta persona. De otra…  
—Entiendo. Así se hará. Muchachos, maten a todos.

FIN DEL ACTO.

¿Por qué Scorpion es verde, por cierto? No hay escorpiones verdes. Hasta donde tengo entendido hay uno, y apenas y es verde una parte. ¡Sólo uno! Pero que puedo esperar de gente que dibuja al Lagarto como si fuera un cocodrilo… Malditos ignorantes.


	21. Acto 21: Hidra 3 Parte 1

Acto 21: Hidra 3 Parte 1.

New York, martes 18 de octubre del 2017.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Peter Parker, ha cumplido dieciséis años y está complacido de que ha crecido un poco en estatura. Se mira al espejo, sonriente. Se siente tonto, se ríe. Toma un desayuno especial preparado con extremo cariño por May Parker, y le agradece con un largo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Está tan feliz que incluso se puso a bailar con ella. Ella rio, como pocas veces después del fallecimiento de Ben. Peter se siente más feliz. Le promete que verán muchas películas cuando regrese, como siempre lo hacen. Realmente lo desea.

La detective Yuri Watanabe abre los ojos, deja sus pijamas sobre la cama y se viste con ropas deportivas, es hora de sus ejercicios matutinos, y como siempre los hace mirando las noticias: no parece haber nada importante en ellas hoy día. Su entrenamiento es intensivo, no deja de moverse y lo hace a grandes velocidades.

Al terminar los treinta minutos, entra a la ducha y se baña con agua helada. Es bueno para la piel, para estar más relajado y para la pérdida de peso, lleva haciéndolo desde que era niña, aun en invierno. Yuri lleva una vida muy sana, y su aspecto lo demuestra. No posee un solo gramo de grasa en todo su cuerpo, no ingiere comida chatarra y siempre se mantiene hidratada. Es por ello de las mejores en el trabajo, en especial gracias a su gran estámina, es perfecta para las persecuciones.

Se seca el cuerpo cuidadosamente, su cuerpo —como su maestro de karate le enseñó— es un templo que debe ser cuidado minuciosamente. Se seca el cabello caminando por el pasillo hacia la cocina, pasando por las paredes donde están colocados sus cinturones de campeona juvenil y adulta. Enciende la televisión, las noticias continúan. Licua algunas frutas y bebe. Las noticias se ponen interesantes. Se enoja. No puede creerlo. Otra vez. Siempre es lo mismo. Siempre salen. No importa cuán duro trabaje para encerrarlos, siempre salen. Tal vez —como lo pensó en su momento—, tal vez él tenía razón.

Gwen se despierta de golpe, ha tenido otra vez la misma pesadilla. _Rhino_ viene hacia ella en medio de la calle, dispuesto a hacerles cosas obscenas a plena luz del día. Piensa que tal vez no debió quedarse hasta tarde viendo películas de horror de alienígenas, pero a pesar de su regreso de viajar por el mundo, pocas veces tiene tiempo para pasarlo con Smythy. Siempre tiene mucho trabajo. Debía aprovechar.

Se sorprende de estar sola, Smythy debió irse muy temprano. Se pregunta si de verdad estaba triste, no parecía sincera cuando lloró al discutir sobre el encarcelamiento de Quentin, su prometido. A veces no la entiende, duda de ella. A veces le teme. Pero las personas lidian con los problemas de formas diferentes, así que decide no darle más pensamiento. Es su mejor amiga, no debería pensar cosas malas de ella.

La imagen de _Rhino_ regresa a su cabeza. Recuerda que le echó gas pimienta en los ojos. Se ríe, no quiere tener miedo, piensa que la próxima podrá defenderse igualmente, o que el mismo _Spider-Man_ volverá a salvarla. Siempre lo hace.  
Otra vez. Le pareció ver un gato negro en su habitación. Y otra vez, eso no pudo ser posible. Un gato negro. «¿No solía tener uno cuando era niña? —pensó, confundida—. Sí, creo que sí. Me preguntó qué le pasó, era mi único amigo».  
— ¿Te acuerdas de mi gato negro? —le preguntó a su hermano—. ¿Qué le pasó?  
—Pues se murió, supongo —respondió con cierta indiferencia. Apenas y lo recuerda.  
—Sí, obvio —Se ríe—. Los animales mueren.  
¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Después de todo fue su único amigo. Tal vez esa sea justamente la razón. Debería preguntarle luego a sus padres, tal vez ellos recuerden mejor. Pero ahora debe ir a Alas, tienes clases que impartir.  
— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó su hermano, confundido.  
— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo deteniéndose en la puerta.  
—Te has olvidado los zapatos.  
—Oh… sí, que despistada —Y rio, e hizo una mueca tonta.

Peter también sale de casa, se pone el traje en un callejón, y se balancea hasta la escuela. Esperaba ser felicitado por Gwen, pero eso no pasó, ella se mantiene firme a su decisión, le ignoró por completo. Mary Jane lo notó, se rio en silencio. Sorpresivamente Flash si lo saludó, y prometió no molestarlo por el resto día como regalo. «Oh que bien, no seré acosado hoy», pensó Peter, con sorna. También fue saludado por la propia Mary Jane, aunque el saludo de ella no pareció ir en serio y aún si lo fuera, no sería bien recibido, por más que ahora conozca sobre su secreto.

De casualidad se enteró de su situación en una de sus patrullas. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y siguió a Harry cuando iba a casa de ella, y espió un poco: no es algo de lo que se sienta orgulloso, pero la curiosidad le pudo más.

Un ambiente familiar tan complicado es una razón suficiente para que una persona tengas ciertos comportamientos poco agradables. Aunque eso no disminuyó su enojo hacia ella por lo que hizo, pero algo de empatía creció en él, tanto que se alegró de oír que su madre estaba pasando por un proceso de limpieza luego de que el padre decidió pelear por la custodia completa de su hija por razones que Peter no conocía, y que eran tan simples como el hecho de que se vio reflejado en Harry y que por ello deseó detener la tradición de odio y rencor que las mujeres de esa familia tenían debido a malos ambientes familiares: un horroroso circulo vicioso. Además de la obvia razón de no querer que su hija crezca para ser como su madre, su abuela, bisabuela, etcétera.

Una simple tragada de orgullo por parte de Phillip Watson hizo que una persona que se consideraba sin esperanza como Madeline Watson decidiera cambiar para bien. No perdería a su hija tan fácilmente. A pesar de todas las cosas que pueda decir de ella —en su mayoría calcadas de lo que su propia madre solía decirle—, en el fondo sigue siendo su carne y sangre, y la ama.

Tras salir de la escuela, en un intento de salvar su amistad con Harry, le ofreció que pasarán el día juntos, pero se negó, prefiriendo salir con Mary Jane. Peter tuvo que aceptarlo, ya casi perdiendo la esperanza. Quiso decirle lo que escuchó en su fiesta, pero si estar con ella lo hace feliz, no quisiera quitárselo.

«Nos va cada vez peor —pensó, entristecido—. Hemos sido amigos desde hace años. Pero supongo que una amistad no dura para siempre». Esto, sumado a sus problemas con Gwen, lo deprimen.

Una hora después, tras patrullar y no encontrar nada que requiera sus habilidades, _Spidy_ sigue a Gwen, asegurándose de que este a salvo. Ella camina por las calles, vestida con su gabardina, disfrutando de la tarde. Se detiene para compra un helado, y al terminar de comérselo, continúa su camino. Pasa unas cuadras cuando su atención parece ser atraída por algo. Parece ser algo importante pues no teme chocar con otras personas para seguirlo. Pero es extraño, él no ve nada. Gwen de pronto se detiene, mueve la cabeza, confundida, parece preguntarse lo que estaba haciendo. Se disculpa con la última persona que atropelló. Sigue su camino.  
—Qué extraño fue eso —musitó.  
—Es definitivamente extraño —dijo una femenina voz distorsionada que reconoció perfectamente, y el miedo se apoderó de él, luego la furia.  
—No te atrevas a tocarla, maldita —bramó al pequeño _dron_ a su lado.  
—Silencio, idiota. Me preocupo más por ella de lo que tú nunca podrás. —La voz se oyó normal. _Spidy_ la reconoce rápidamente. Ella confirma—. Escúchame, gran imbécil. Tienes que decirle quien eres para que de esa forma no te odie y puedan estar juntos. ¿Me oíste?  
—Supongo que no tengo que preguntar cómo es que sabes mi identidad secreta. Sobre lo otro, no puedo hacerlo, la pondría en peligro. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes.  
—Lo entiendo, pero nos tiene a nosotros, es suficiente protección, ¿no te parece?  
—No pienso arriesgar. Si te importará tanto como dices pensarías lo mismo.  
—Sí no se lo dices tú lo haré yo. Te he elegido para que seas su pareja, ya que eres la mejor opción que conozco para que ella tenga un brillante futuro, lleno de amor, donde sea comprendida, muy diferente a su maldita niñez. Eso no podrá suceder si te sigue odiando.  
—Yo también quiero eso, pero aún no es el momento. Presiento muchos peligros, y aun no soy tan fuerte como debería. Hay demasiadas amenazas. Es mejor que se mantenga a oscuras por ahora. Por favor —rogó en voz lastimera.  
—Bien —aceptó a regañadientes, chasqueando la lengua—. Te haré caso por ahora.

El _dron_ se retira. _Spidy_ vigila un poco más, pero cuando la ve entrar a la comisaria a visitar a su hermano, decide seguir patrullando. Detiene unos cuantos robos, y se queja una vez más de que necesita ayuda. Hace mucho que no puede hacer tranquilo sus tareas. Es atacado por los pandilleros, y los derrota a todos con facilidad, dejándolo inconscientes.  
—Pelear conmigo debe ser muy aburrido, todos se quedan dormidos.

Se balancea un poco más. Oye en las noticias que _Hammerhead_ ha salido de prisión, y se apresura al lugar donde se le vio por última vez. Una vez ahí, no le es difícil seguir el rastro de hombres gravemente heridos, todos vestidos en costosos trajes italianos. Por la sangre que han perdido, morirán en poco tiempo si no son atendidos. _Spider-Man_ pide que alguien llame a una ambulancia, pero las personas, sabiendo que son mafiosos, decidieron no hacerlo. La araña se dirige al final del camino de los próximos cadáveres, un callejón, y ahí se encuentra con una persona desconocida, enmascarada, y un derrotado _Hammerhead_.  
—Nacido en el Bronx, hijo de inmigrantes —dijo la persona, apuntándole con su pistola—. Serviste como matón en tu juventud, rápidamente ascendiste por tu fuerza. Sufriste un accidente que casi te mata, pero algún doctor sin nombre te salvó, te puso una placa de acero en la frente. Te follas a la esposa e hija de tu jefe Silvio Manfredi, pero aun te consideras leal a él. —Suelta una risilla—. Eres un excelente asesino, y probablemente un gran amante. Eres carismático y respetado, pero mírate ahora, sentado, recostado contra la pared, asustado, solo. Tan solo… ¿Te sentiste alegre que cuando saliste de prisión? Apuesto que sí. ¿Qué sentiste cuando asesinaste a mis padres?  
—Y-yo…  
—Ya no me importa. ¿Reconoces esta arma? Es tuya. Con este pedazo de metal mataste a mis padres, y a muchas otras personas. ¿Y se supone que puedes caminar libre como si nada, sin pagar por tus transgresiones? No, no más.  
— ¡Detente!  
—No te metas en esto, _Spider-Man_. No te concierne.  
—Me concierne, no dejaré que ma…

El grito del arma le interrumpe.  
—No pensaste que esperaría a que termines, ¿verdad? Sonríe, araña. Una paria menos. ¿Vas a arrestarme por limpiar la ciudad, algo en lo que tú fallas? Cada idiota que metes termina saliendo tarde o temprano, y entonces debe volver a encerrarlos. No tiene fin. Martin Li tiene razón, ésta es la única forma de resolver los problemas.  
— ¡No! —gritó—. Él está mal, matar nunca es solución.  
— ¡Despierta, maldición! —rugió en furia—. Si te hubiera dejado encargarte él hubiera escapado de prisión una vez más. ¡Siempre es así! Hubiera cometido más muertes. ¿En serio es mejor dejar a la escoria vivir para mantener un estúpido código moral, poniendo en peligro la vida de cientos? Es mierda, ese discurso es mierda. El trato humanista para bestias como él es mierda. ¡No caer al mismo nivel que ellos y una mierda! Si debo convertirme en asesina para que el mundo sea un lugar mejor, para que esta ciudad tenga menos miedo, menos crimen, que así sea. ¿Algo que objetar?  
—Matar no es…

Calla. No encuentra una respuesta. Traga saliva. Respira agitado, de pronto se siente más cansado que nunca. Suda. Siempre salen, es verdad.  
—Tú mismo quisiste matar a Martin Li una vez.  
— ¡Pero me detuve! Porque no es…  
—Porque eso te enseñaron, a dar la otra mejilla y demás. Pero eso no pudiste responder antes, porque esa creencia no es tuya. Vives en base a los ideales de alguien más. Y lo entiendo, después de todo, eres un niño. El mundo es más feo de lo que crees, y lo sabes bien, y seguirá siendo verdad por más que intentes negarlo. Algunos pueden ser reformados, tal vez, en ese caso estoy a favor de tu aproximación, pero muchos otros merecen morir. Deben morir. Y no pienso esperar a que cometan más delitos para decidir a qué categoría pertenecen. No pienso arriesgar. Seguro lo entiendes.

La persona da la media vuelta. La araña dispara una tela para detenerla, ella lo esquiva con un ágil movimiento y corre a gran velocidad. El trepa muros se balancea y le cierra el camino con sus telas.  
—Te vengaste, de seguro estás feliz. Veamos cuanto te dura eso. No es tan sencillo, ¿sabes? Tengo un peso sólo por haber deseado matar a alguien, imagínate lo que es haberlo hecho. El camino por donde vas es peligroso.  
—Déjame ir. —Se remueve la máscara, la araña se sorprende—. No puedes proteger esta ciudad tú solo, necesitas ayuda. Mi ayuda. Déjame ir.  
Empieza a caminar.  
—No me refería a esta ayuda. ¡Señorita Watanabe! Por favor.  
— ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? —Él calla—. Me voy.  
Inmóvil, deja que se vaya.

Gwen abandona la comisaria, decide regresar a casa. No nota que la están siguiendo. Abre la puerta de su casa, siente un escalofrió. Se vuelve, Miles Warren aparece ante sus ojos. Se invita a sí mismo, entra con una sonrisa. Ella tiembla ligeramente, intenta controlare, no quiere tener miedo, no más; prepara el gas pimienta en su bolsillo. Pero Miles no parece agresivo. Se relame los labios, pensativo, juega con sus manos, se le ve nervioso, sonrojado.  
—Yo t… Gwen. —Suspira. Vuelve a empezar—: Me atraes mucho, Gwen, desde siempre. Sé que tal vez soy demasiado mayor, y estoy casado, pero mi amor es real, Gwen, te lo juro. Quiero estar contigo.  
—Prof…  
—Vamos. Déjame mostrarte algo. Hice esto por ti.

Se inyecta algo en el brazo. En unos segundos el cuerpo de Warren crece hasta los dos metros con once centímetros. Desarrolla musculatura, una piel dorada, su espalda se torna negra, le crecen pelos, una apariencia mitad humana mitad animal: un chacal.  
— ¿Ves, ves? —dijo sonriendo como un niño, con los ojos grandes, incluso sacando la lengua, emocionado. Parecía un perro, uno asqueroso, monstruoso, babeante. Gwen palidece de miedo, suda frio, traga saliva, pierde el habla—. Soy grande, fuerte e inteligente. Mírame Gwen, soy un gran partido, ¿no crees? —La obliga a tocarlo, su mano es fuerte, caliente—. Sé que mis pelos pueden parecer un problema, pero de seguro te acostumbras. El amor verdadero lo puede todo, Gwen, a que sí. Vamos, Gwen, ¿qué dices? ¿Eh, Gwen? ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?  
—Yo…  
— ¿No estás convencida? Bien, ya sé. Te gusta mucho _Spider-Man_ , ¿no? Pues te probaré que soy mejor, voy a retarlo a una pelea y lo derrotaré. Así verás que tan buen partido soy. Ya verás.

Y antes de que pudiera oír una respuesta, abandona la casa como un rayo, saltando grandes distancias con ayuda de sus poderosas piernas.

El trepa muros se balancea, compungido, pensando en lo sucedido, en el hecho de que la dejó ir, a pesar de saber que matará más. Pero no pudo hacer nada, no tenía las fuerzas, ella le había ganado. El grito del sentido arácnido lo quita del mundo de los pensamientos y evade el ataque y aterriza en el techo de un edificio. Warren hace lo mismo a unos metros de distancia, sonriente.  
—Hola, _Spider-Man_ , vengo a retarte a una pelea para probar quien es el mejor. Así le probaré a ella, sí, a ella le probaré. —Se relame los labios con su larga y gruesa lengua, babea—. Soy mejor, más fuerte, más rápido. Sí. Le probaré.  
—Entiendo —dijo extrañado—. ¿Me dejarías poner la cámara?  
—Claro, por supuesto. Si está grabado es mejor, mejor, ¡mejor! —aulló, aún más emocionado. La araña sonríe, algo incómodo. Es la primera vez que alguien está tan feliz de pelear contra él. Era refrescante, y al mismo tiempo, inquietante.

Las garras atacan sin deseos de sangre, así que la araña pensó que no era un villano después de todo, por más espeluznante que fuera su comportamiento, no debería juzgar tan fácilmente a las personas. Esquiva los ataques directos con movimientos de boxeo. Y mientras más esquiva, aquella sed de sangre que no parecía existir, apareció de pronto, como un relámpago.

Bloquea con un escudo, pero éste es cortado al instante. Recibe una patada al pecho y por poco es empujado fuera del edificio. Warren le pisa el pecho, con mucha fuerza. Clava sus garras en su brazo izquierdo, busca morder. _Spidy_ logra detener las fauces con sus manos, contraataca con un rodillazo, envuelven la cara de Warren en una tela y le golpeó la nunca contra el techo. Rápidamente, sin perder tiempo, lo golpea hasta siete veces en la cara. El animal ruge, brama y atrapa con sus piernas el torso de la araña, le golpea con un cabezazo y hunde sus garras en sus hombros.

 _Spider-Man_ golpea al cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logra liberarse. Se aleja, dispara sus balas. El animal-hombre las esquiva saltando y se lanza cuál bestia. Derriba a la araña, le muerde el pecho, pero el trepa muros logra sacárselo de encima antes de que pudiera arrancar carne. Warren quedó con la boca llena de tela y kevlar. _Spider-Man_ lo golpea con un rodillazo en la mandíbula, un derechazo al ojo izquierdo, y finalmente encierra su cabeza en una tela y lo golpeó contra el techo hasta cuatro veces. Lo carga, salta y lo golpea una última vez contra el techo.

Pero Warren se pone de pie y lo golpea con otra patada al pecho: la araña escupe sangre, no obstante, se mantiene en pie. Esquiva otra patada, se adentra en el espacio de su enemigo y conecta un fortísimo gancho ascendente a la mandíbula. Warren queda confuso. El trepa muros mantiene los puños en alto, dispara una tela, acerca el rostro de su rival y le conecta un derechazo, dispara otra tela y lo golpea con un zurdazo. Repite el proceso varias veces hasta que el animal-hombre finalmente cae para bien tras una patada voladora.  
— ¿Terminamos? —jadeó—. Te pusiste muy violento con el pasar de los segundos. Querías matarme. No puedo dejarte libre, debes pasar al menos un tiempo en la cárcel, donde vigilarte. Eres peligroso. Lo siento.  
—No, no. Sólo quería probarle a ella, a ella, a ella… No, cárcel no. Por favor.

 _Algunos pueden ser reformados._  
Sí.  
—Está bien.

Y tras ello, comete el error de darle la espalda al desequilibrado rival, quien desea probarle a ella, sí o sí, por cualquier medio, que es mejor. Por suerte, posee un sentido arácnido que le avisa del peligro, así que evita el ataque y contraataca con una patada. Warren gime de dolor y miedo y escapa dando largos saltos, cruzando por una esquina. La araña lo persigue, pero termina perdiéndolo en la multitud al regresar a ser humano. Parece tener completo control sobre la transformación.  
— ¿Quién rayos era ese? Me recuerda al doctor Connors de alguna forma.

Llega la noche. Warren deja de sufrir, de llorar, de vomitar, de sudar mares. Transformarse le cuesta mucha energía y le causa mucho dolor. Sus órganos mutan, sus músculos se estiran. No está completo, debe hacerle algunos cambios a la formula, si se transforma más, puede morir. Se pone de pie con dificultad, se ducha. Devora y deja vacía su nevera. Bebe litros y litros de agua.  
 _¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo!_  
— ¿Qué? —gimió, asustado.  
 _Deja de llorar, ya estás listo, has comido, te has recuperado. Regresa a por Gwen._  
— ¿Por Gwen?... Sí, debería volver por ella… No, fallé con _Spider-Man_ , no soy digno.  
 _Lo eres. Lo eres. Hazla tuya. Debería ser tuya. Debería._  
—Sí… debería —sonrió—. La deseo mucho… Pero sí ella no quiere —se deprimió.

 _¡Al demonio lo que ella quiera! Siempre has retrocedido por miedo, Warren, toda tu vida lo mismo. Eres débil. Pero no cuando eres el Chacal, ahí eres fuerte. La primera transformación no fue exitosa del todo, tu estúpida personalidad se mantuvo, fue incluso exagerada. Pero ahora, ahora va a funcionar. Sí, lo hará. Serás lo que realmente deberías ser, un ser superior, fuerte e inteligente. Si ella no quiere ser tuya…_  
Se transforma, sufre, se llena de energía. Warren se pierde entre los pelos.  
—La forzaré —ladró.

Bebe un té de hierbas, ya más calmada. Ha sido un día extraño, New York es una ciudad de locos y abominaciones. ¿Por qué? ¿Serán los alienígenas? …Llamó a sus padres, le recordaron que su gato murió atropellado. Fue su culpa, eso cree, piensa que debió haberlo vigilado, ya estaba viejo, no veía bien. Debió haber estado ahí para él. Por eso lo olvidó, no podía soportar ese peso. Pero ahora es una adulta, debe aceptarlo y no volver a cometer el mismo error.  
—Parece estar a salvo —dijo la araña—. El capitán Stacy llegará en cualquier momento. No sé a qué se refería Smythy. Debería dejar de vigilarla y concentrarme en los demás.

El Chacal aterriza, toca la puerta, babeando. Gwen se asusta, tiene miedo de abrir la puerta, se queda quieta. La puerta es derribada. Un grito. _Spider-Man_ lo patea en la espalda. El Chacal gruñe, ladra, brama. Clava sus garras en la espalda del héroe, lo lanza contra el techo, lo pisa tras caer, lo patea fuera de la casa. Se concentra en Gwen, ella amenaza con un cuchillo, no sabe que más hacer. No quiere huir, no quiere tener miedo, pero sus piernas le tiemblan y no tiene fuerzas para correr, por más que lo desea. No puede más que fingir mantener estabilidad frente al horror que babea hacia ella.

Las telarañas le capturan las piernas, lo derriban. El trepa muros jala con todas sus fuerzas, pero el Chacal se niega a irse y clava sus garras en el suelo. La araña decide atacarlo, sus puños conectan, pero no causan el daño de la tarde: se ha hecho más fuerte. El Chacal rasga su pecho y lo patea fuera de la casa una vez más. En el aire, _Spider-Man_ se niega a caer y dispara dos telas al cuerpo de la bestia, se impulsa, pero las telas son cortadas y cae al suelo tras perder el equilibrio.

El Chacal sale de la casa, dispuesto a matar. Gwen le llama por su nombre, le ruega que se detenga, que no lo lastime, pero eso ya no funcionara, ya no es Warren, no le importan sus sentimientos, se importa él mismo y sus deseos, y el primero de ellos es matar al contrincante amoroso. El trepa muros se pone de pie, se cubre las heridas con telas, gruñe. El Chacal salta sobre él, la araña lo evita con una pirueta, dispara telas a la cara, pero la bestia se las arranca con facilidad. Las garras crecen.

 _Spider-Man_ dispara sus balas: no causan daño. Dispara una granada, el capullo atrapa al animal, pero se libera haciéndolo pedazos. No quiere dañarlo, es el doctor Warren, es amigo del doctor Connors, y si bien nunca le ha agradado, no quiere causarle dolor, necesita reducirlo y curarlo, está enfermo.  
—Doctor Warren, escúcheme. La fórmula lo ha corrompido.  
—No. Me ha liberado.

 _Spider-Man_ dispara una granada al rostro del Chacal, le entretendrá el segundo que necesita. Salta, y cuando se encuentra justo sobre él, dispara una tela a un brazo y antes de que pueda ser cortada dispara otra al otro, los jala y los amarra en la espalda del enemigo. Dispara tres granadas para reforzar el nudo. La posición incómoda no le permitirá usar su fuerza. Atrapa las piernas de igual manera. Se ha quedado sin cartuchos, pero lo ha detenido. Se pone frente a la bestia, le pide que se rinda. Se niega.  
—Haré a Gwen mía y no podrás evitarlo —bufó.

La araña saca una tapa de desagüe y con ella lo golpea una y otra vez en el rostro hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Suspira, cansado. Gwen le agradece, ya no tiene miedo, intenta bromear con lo del beso, no le sale bien. Ambos ríen. El capitán Stacy finalmente llega, la araña se retira trepando por las paredes de un edificio. La bestia regresa a ser Warren. Es llevado a la comisaria, no se resistió. Será transportado a Rikers a la mañana siguiente.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	22. Acto 22: Hidra 3 Parte 2

Acto 22: Hidra 3 Parte 2.

New York, miércoles 19 de octubre del 2017.

Jessica Drew se ha terminado la botella de whisky, recién cae en cuenta de que ha amanecido, y se ríe de sí misma. Sus ojos están adornados con ojeras, no ha dormido en más de un día, se la ha pasado lamentándose, bebiendo, incluso llegó a llorar, pero sólo por unos segundos: no es una persona tan emocional. En la semana, para aliviar su dolor y dejar de pensar en su fallo al capturar a Kraven y cobrar venganza por sus amigos y compañeros, se la ha pasado de cama en cama con personas que se parecieran a... Necesita algo que hacer, pero no quiere salir de casa, no hasta que el cazador se muestre. Espera, pacientemente. No tiene nada más en su vida, lleva años en esta persecución, en una cruzada personal, desobedeciendo muchas de las ordenes de sus superiores.  
— ¡Jessica Miriam, tienes que parar! —recriminó Lindsay McCabe, la única amiga que le queda en el mundo. A diferencia del resto, ella no es un agente del FBI, sino una actriz, que ha pasado por su época de depresión en los inicios de su carrera, donde conseguir trabajo le era imposible, época en la que hacía lo mismo que Jessica ahora—. Te estás matando, Jessica.  
—Tranquila, tranquila —balbuceó soñolienta—. Sólo fue por esta vez, no estoy bebiendo tanto. No actúes como mi madre.  
— ¿Cuándo vas a volver?  
—Cuando mate a Kraven, ya te dije. —Intenta no caer dormida.  
—Creí que sólo querías atraparlo.  
—Cambie de opinión. Cosas que he visto aquí me han cambiado la perspectiva. Y mi odio sólo ha crecido. Lo mataré. No será el primero, ni el último. ¿Qué importa?  
— ¿Ya no recuerdas ningún rostro?  
—Deje de hacerlo cuando… ya sabes. Pero ya que no está, las vuelvo a ver. Es mi cerebro jodiéndome, sabe que estoy mal, sólo quiere tirar más leña al fuego. Bastardo. Cuando termine esto, podré dormir tranquila… Me tengo que ir. Debo dormir.

La llamada se corta.  
No puede dormir, da vueltas en la cama, recordando mejores días. Cuando era una niña no debía preocuparse de vengar nada, cuando era una adolescente se vengó de su amiga al hacerle un dibujo obsceno en su cuaderno, tal y como ella lo hizo. Ahora, vengar es asesinar a alguien que le quitó todo lo bueno en su vida, y que ha hecho que los malditos rostros deformados retornen a recriminarle por cada gatillo apretado. Como si los bastardos no se lo merecieran.  
—Eres una natural —le había dicho. Jessica le disparó a un criminal en defensa propia, no se suponía que usará el arma ni una vez, su padre se la dio sólo para que asustará, pero aquel criminal no se asustaba fácilmente, iba a robarla y violarla como lo prometió.

El sentimiento de poder fue grandioso, tan potente que aplastó cualquier posible miedo o remordimiento al quitar una vida. Un humano no era lo mismo que un ciervo en un viaje de cacería, y aun así, cuando le disparó al ciervo, sintió mucha pena. Ahora, nada. Se lo merecía, eso es lo único que pensaba.  
—Sí, se lo merecía —reafirmó—. ¿Qué te parece ser policía y acabar con los malos?

Era buena disparando, no había decidido ninguna carrera, no sabía qué hacer con su vida, su padre fue policía. ¿Por qué no? Estaría ayudando al mundo y haría a su padre feliz, por más que fuera sólo por un tiempo. Nunca pensó que llegaría a gustarle, ni que ascendería tan rápidamente. «Eres una natural», le había dicho. Era cierto.

No le gustaba matar, le gustaba deshacerse de la basura, aunque sólo disparaba en casos extremos, era mejor dejarlo pudrirse en la cárcel. Y la sensación de poder nunca más volvió a aparecer después de aquel primer criminal. Siempre le dijeron que ese sería su mayor problema, era una lucha dura ser capaz de mantenerse enfocada y lejos de aquel lado oscuro. Cuando se unió al FBI, matar era sólo un trabajo, eliminaba a cualquier terrorista y criminal internacional. Siempre quiso ser quien detuviera a un africano, un cazador. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.  
Ahora, eliminarlo es su misión personal.

Se logra quedar dormida, como hacía antes, mandó al demonio a cada cara, las golpeó en sus sueños, les disparó una vez más. Al despertarse revisa su celular, tiene más de diez llamadas perdidas. Llamó a sus jefes, se lo confirmaron: ha sido suspendida, por contradecir e ignorar órdenes, por tomarse una misión de forma personal, por no reportar su estado, por beber en exceso, etcétera. Si no fuera ella la hubieran despedido, pero le han dado un tiempo para volver, si no vuelve en ese lapso, será despedida.

Se ríe. ¿Qué más le queda? No piensa volver, no aún.

Gwen sonríe al ver a los criminales reducidos, verlo trabajar en vivo es algo totalmente diferente. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la ha salvado, parece ser su ángel de la guarda. _Spidy_ está de cabeza, a la altura del rostro de ella, quien sonríe de oreja a oreja, ruborizada. La araña se baja lentamente la máscara hasta dejar libre sus labios, lo ha pensado mucho, espera que funcione. Lo desea con locura.  
—No voy a besarte. ¿Por qué debería besarte?  
—Ah… porque te… te salve la vida.  
—Y muchas gracias, pero no voy a besar a un desconocido. No sé nada de ti. No soy esa clase de mujer, ¿acaso siempre salvas mujeres esperando esto a cambio?  
—Ah, no, no, claro que no —negó con largos movimientos de cabeza.  
— ¿Qué clase de héroe hace esto, salvar por besos?  
—Ah… ¿Uno honesto? —Ella no lo encontró gracioso—. N-no lo hago por eso, pero, de vez en cuando, pues está bonito. Sólo digo… Olvídalo, soy un idiota.  
—Lo eres —afirmó riendo—. Pero gracias por salvarme. Por salvarnos a todos.  
—Entonces…  
—No. —Y se sonrió.  
—Demonios.

Ella ríe, le da la mano, lo abraza de lado, se retira. _Spidy_ suspira. «Que hermosa sonrisa —pensó, en las nubes—. Ni siquiera _Spider-Man_ puede actuar correctamente frente a ella».  
La voz de Smythy le hace dar un respingo.  
—Patético —afirmó con desprecio.

Kraven come su primer _hotdog_. Mediocre. Sigue con la mente abierta para probar platillos estadounidenses, es la primera vez que ha estado en el país por tanto tiempo, después de todo, algo comestible debe tener. Más allá de la comida y de las posibles presas, está disfrutando de la ciudad, del clima, de la ropa: un clima agradable y ropa elegante. Pasea por la ciudad, viendo los monumentos y probando los juegos en las salas de recreación, así como algunos deportes. Tiene cuidado de no ser descubierto, no quiere cansarse corriendo escapándose de la policía antes de cumplir con su deseo.

Se ha vestido de traje para el gran evento. Ha escuchado mucho sobre las cabezas de la Hidra de New York, ya ha asesinado a los rusos y a los chinos, también quería algo de los Yakuza, pero por alguna razón nadie sabe de ellos. Irá por los más grandes al final, y ya que no se sabe quién es la otra misteriosa y nueva cabeza, sólo le queda un lugar más para visitar: Harlem.

No le cuesta trabajo mezclarse en el lugar, la gente se aparta con miedo pues lo han visto en las noticias, y los criminales le miran con respecto, por su habilidad y por ser un «verdadero hermano africano». Ya ha oído antes los rumores, algunos no están conformes con que _Tombstone_ sea el rey de Harlem, a pesar de también ser africano y haber logrado que el crimen disminuyera por temor a él, aun así, no es completamente aceptado debido a su albinismo, pero no pueden hacer nada contra su poder. Por lo tanto, no le fue difícil obtener apoyo en su encuentro con el gran jefe.  
— ¿Una pelea por el trono? Estupideces —dijo _Tombstone_ , irritado, de brazos cruzados—. Es una manera muy estúpida de decidir a un rey. Estoy en la cima por trabajo duro, porque se manejar el dinero y se cómo desenvolverme en este ambiente. ¿Tú qué sabes, cazador?

El rey de Harlem está sentado en su trono en la terraza del edificio más grande del barrio, mirándolo con supremacía, atento a cualquier movimiento que no le complazca. El viento es frio, las estrellas están hermosas, grandes, brillantes. Se encuentra rodeado de sus soldados.  
—Lo mismo, tal vez más. Me he pasado gran parte de mi vida con jefes criminales, aprendiendo de ellos. Creo poder ser un gran rey. Entonces, ¿aceptas el reto? ¿O eres un cobarde? ¡Un cobarde no puede ser rey! ¿No les parece, muchachos?

Todos asintieron. Un cobarde no puede ser rey. El mismo _Tombstone_ decidió pelear una vez, hace muchos años. Falló, pero intentó hacerse con el trono de la misma forma en que Kraven lo desea ahora. No sólo quedaría como cobarde al rechazar, sino como un hipócrita.  
—Pelearé normalmente, si eso es lo que te molesta, Lincoln. No usaré el suero. No me hace falta para patearte el trasero, albino. ¿Sabes? En mi aldea y las que nos rodeaban mataban a los que nacían como tú, sin hacer preguntas.  
—Lo sé, pero mi madre me protegió. Ella escapó conmigo, me creían maldito, pero ella no me abandono, emigró aquí a los estados unidos. Pero la muerte estaba lejos de estar superada, aquí tampoco me quisieron mucho. Es extraño, la apariencia importa más que mi sangre para algunos… Está bien, acepto. Sólo para probarles a ustedes, bastardos, que mi piel no me hace menos que ustedes.

Lonnie Thompson Lincoln, más conocido como _Tombstone_ , se alza tan alto como es: dos metros con seis centímetros, con mayor corpulencia que el cazador. Tiene la ventaja física, tanto en peso como en alcance, pero Kraven sonríe aún más por ello, adora un reto. Levantan los puños, es hora de pelear.

Se miran unos instantes. Thompson ruge. Kraven lanza su reloj _rolex_ a los ojos de Lonnie, quien lo evade, mas recibe un puñetazo en la cara. El cazador sonríe, se mueve como boxeador, manteniendo su distancia, siempre en movimiento. Se acerca, ataca con dos jabs, _Tombstone_ los bloquea con su brazo y contraataca con un directo, no obstante, Kraven se agacha, conecta un gancho al abdomen y un _uppercut_ poderoso. Pero el rey de Harlem se mantiene en pie, fuerte como una roca. Escupe su sangre a la cara del cazador, éste la evita y en cambio recibe un directo en la cara. Kraven se aleja con movimiento de pies ligero.

Ríe, divertido. _Tombstone_ gruñe, furioso. Kraven es más rápido, aprovecha esa velocidad y conecta una violenta patada al pecho, Thompson retrocede, y al instante el cazador pisa la rodilla izquierda de su oponente, se impulsa en ella y ataca con un rodillazo que es bloqueado por los brazos de _Tombstone_ , quien contraataca con un zurdazo que Kraven detiene con ambas palmas sobrepuestas.  
—Uff —suspiró divertido, mientras movía su mano, fingiendo dolor.

Se pone en guardia, espera. Lincoln ataca con una patada baja, sin técnica, no parece usar sus piernas mucho, no ha tenido por qué. No es difícil de evadir para el cazador, quien contraataca con una patada con salto que también fue bloqueada.

Lincoln carga con todo su peso, Kraven salta y se termina de impulsar con su mano sobre la espalda de Thompson, gira en el aire y aterriza, quedando fuera del rango de peligro. _Tombstone_ se vuelve, y no puede evitar recibir en el rostro un rodillazo volador. Su nariz sangra. El cazador no se detiene, entra en la zona rival y conecta un fortísimo codazo al abdomen, y termina con otro gancho ascendente en la mandíbula. _Tombstone_ se tambalea, Kraven ataca con un doble puñetazo al pecho y abdomen, pero no logra soltar otro golpe ya que es derribado de un cabezazo.  
—Carajo. Generalmente soy yo el orgulloso de mis cabezazos —gruñó, en el suelo, sangrando de la frente. Evade el pisotón con maestría. Se pone en pie, se limpia con el dorso de su mano. Levanta los puños, sonríe—. ¿Sabes? Mate a mi primer león a los trece. Derroté a mi padre a los diecisiete. Quiero follarme a tu madre ahora a mis 44.

 _Tombstone_ enfurece, pisa con fuerza y ataca con un poderoso derechazo, mas es evitado fácilmente. Kraven se mueve con pasos rápidos y ligeros alrededor de Lincoln, rodeándolo en espiral, acercándose para golpear y alejándose para evadir los golpes. El rey de Harlem se va cansando, sus golpes no conectan más que al aire. Desvía la mirada a sus hombres, están serios, muy callados. Siente como pierde el apoyo, el cazador está lleno de energías, es más veloz, no tiene la ventaja después de todo.

Saca de sus bolsillos dos nudillos de metal que procede a ponerse. Se remueve el saco y la corbata, respira profundamente, se queda quieto, espera. Kraven sonríe, acepta el reto. Avanza con decisión, ataca con veloces puñetazos, _Tombstone_ aguanta con sus brazos. El cazador se mueve hacia un lado, mas es una finta y ataca por el otro con un zurdazo en las costillas. Lincoln se mueve justo antes de recibir el golpe, y tras recibirlo, logra atrapar del cuello al cazador. Conecta un cabezazo, una y otra y otra vez. Lo alza, ruge como fiera y lo lanza contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Sube sobre él, lo golpea con pesados codazos y contundentes puñetazos, Kraven se cubre como puede, intenta escapar, pero es más débil; el peso lo domina.

El cazador aguanta como puede, se cubre el rostro con sus brazos, su cuerpo puede resistir. Espera a una lenta reacción de su cansado enemigo. Cuando ve la apertura, golpea a la garganta. Lincoln pierde fuerza. Kraven logra liberar sus piernas, lo atrapa del cuello, le golpea el rostro con tres puñetazos y lo tira al suelo. Se pone de pie, lo patea. _Tombstone_ también se levanta, pesadamente. El cazador lo golpea con un doble puñetazo, uno al pecho y el otro al abdomen. Kraven nota que la batalla ya no da para más. Saca su cuchillo, si él usa nudillos, él también tiene derecho a un arma. Lanza el cuchillo a una pierna, lo pisa hundiéndolo más. Un derechazo al rostro, Lonnie Thompson Lincoln cae cuan pesado es, bañado en sudor, sin aire, sangrando, sin poder gritar, gruñendo apenas.

Kraven remueve el cuchillo y lo apuñala hasta nueve veces en el pecho. Se pone de pie, con los ojos entornados. Suspira. Lanza el cuchillo y lo clava en la frente del segundo al mando, quien cae sin vida al instante, sin poder usar la pistola en su mano.  
—Bueno —jadeó Kraven—. Al menos que alguno de ustedes chicos tengan alguna objeción… —Todos callados—. Supongo que soy el nuevo rey de Harlem —afirmó, sonriente, extendiendo los brazos. Se disponen a aplaudirle y a darle la bienvenida.  
No lo logran.

Cinco balazos. Kraven cae de rodillas, el costoso traje estropeado. Llanto, un llanto de alegría. Jessica Drew llora mares, sonriendo, feliz de haber finalizado la cruzada que le quemaba por dentro, que devoraba su ser, que le hizo perder su trabajo, caer nuevamente en la bebida, volver a ver a los fantasmas y alejarse de la única amiga que le quedaba. Su único fallo, su más grande fallo, su maldición autoimpuesta. Cinco balas, cinco por cada amigo.  
—Por fin —sollozó, limpiándose las saladas lágrimas—. Por fin, maldito. Mataste a mis amigos, a mi novia, tal vez pronto una esposa. Era una gran agente, hermosa, divertida, me enseño todo lo que sé. Me la arrebataste por diversión —se sonríe, que estupidez—. Pude matar a tu mujer, Kraven, pero decidí no hacerlo, por más que eso te hubiera dañado de verdad. Sé que morir no te molesta, pero no yo no soy un monstruo como tú.  
—Oh, ¿era tuya? Te gustan mayores, ¿eh? —se burló. Ríe, tose, le duele—. No me derrotaste, hiciste trampa. Eso te va a acosar por sie…  
—Me importa una mierda, Kraven. Pelear no es divertido para mí, no es un jodido deporte. Sólo quería matarte, vengarme. No importa como fuera… Sé que no te importa morir, pero sí te molesta perder la vida sin haber peleado conmigo otra vez, ¿verdad?

Él sonríe, ríe. Le duele no haber peleado, es verdad, pero encuentra muy divertido y gratificante que su muerte no sea como él lo hubiera deseado, ella supo donde golpear. Siempre supo que ella lo mataría, siempre, esos profundos ojos verdes le revelaron esa verdad la primera vez que los vio, llenos de lágrimas.  
—Asegúrate de que ella no muera, por favor —empezó a decir cerrando los ojos, calmado, sonriendo—. Que Calypso sea feliz, que viva y que logre grandes mejoras en la salud de los humanos, ella nos llevará a una nueva era. El suero, el suero es su más grande logro. Por favor, que ella no muera ni sufra. Como mi asesina, debes ser tú quien la proteja. Por fa…  
Otro balazo, justo en medio de sus ojos. Por ella.  
—Bueno —suspiró—. Parece que necesitan un nuevo rey.  
—O reina —dijo Janice Lincoln, recién llegada—. Gracias por vengar a mi padre.

Jessica la ignora, camina, se aleja. Nadie la sigue, nadie la ataca, Janice no lo permite. Y aquellos que seguían a Kraven, no saben qué hacer, tienen miedo de hacer enojar a la nueva reina, están en desventaja numérica.

Jessica abandona Harlem, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora. Su vida se convirtió en una persecución por el cazador africano, pero ya lo ha eliminado, es libre. Libertad, ¿qué hacer con ello? Aún le queda una amiga, pero sin _ella_ , la vida no tiene sentido, tal vez sólo debería poner una bala en su cabeza y acabar con todo de una buena vez… Recién recuerda que vivió en New York la mayor parte de su vida tras emigrar de Inglaterra cuando tenía unos doce años. Estuvo tan centrada en Kraven que no pensó en visitar a personas que conoció o revivir viejos recuerdos. Su vida era ella, al estar a su lado, drogada de felicidad, se olvidó de la ciudad que la vio matar a su primer hombre.

Un atraco. La gente pasa fingiendo que no ven nada. El hombre grita por ayuda, no quiere perder el dinero que tanto le costó conseguir. Nadie hace nada. Aún le queda una bala. ¿Debería matarlo? No está de acuerdo en matar tan fácilmente, antes lo hacía por órdenes, tal vez podría reformarse. Nunca sintió nada particularmente especial sobre el tema. Las personas no recurren al crimen porque sí, tal vez no sea una mala persona. Tal vez está pasando por problemas.

Se acerca al hombre, lo golpea en la entrepierna y lo reduce con una llave. Llama a la policía. Lo mantiene hasta que llegan, conversa con él, pregunta sus razones. Lo han despedido, como ella lo estará pronto, no puede encontrar empleo, no hay puestos disponibles, siente que su vida se acaba, como ella se siente. Necesita dinero, comida para sus hijos, su esposa le ha abandonado por alguien con más estabilidad, está solo. La policía lo lleva, no pasará mucho tiempo en prisión, sólo fue un atraco.  
—Creo que me quedaré en New York un rato más —se dijo así misma—. El trepa muros no puede encargarse de todo él solo. Necesita ayuda. ¿A la policía? No, jugaré sola, así ya no tendré que seguir órdenes. Estoy cansada de eso. Nunca me gustó, lo soporté por ella, pero ya no está. Puedo ser libre por fin.

Al día siguiente, toda la ciudad es sorprendida por la gran noticia: Wilson Fisk, conocido Magnate y filántropo, fundador de la gran escuela Alas junto con su viejo amigo Norman Osborn, ha sido revelado como el _Kingpin_. Variadas grabaciones lo muestran dando órdenes en su oficina en su base subterránea secreta, la cual fue encontrada por la policía gracias a un dato anónimo, con sus huellas por todas partes, e información sobre transiciones, tratos con políticos corruptos y jefes de guerra. También se le vio reunido con conocidos criminales internacionales haciendo tratos con ellos.

El shock fue masivo, alguien que alrededor de los años ha sido tan generoso, donando a diferentes organizaciones por los niños y los enfermos, alguien admirado por todos, es el mayor criminal conocido de la ciudad. No sé sabe quién fue el autor de los videos, pero la gente le agradece.

Por supuesto, Fisk no caerá sin oponer resistencia. Sus matones le defienden en las puertas, disparando a la policía, mientras él busca la forma de escapar. Las cosas no salieron como lo planeó, el mismo hombre que obligó a trabajar como un infiltrado, sacándole de su pacifica vida, lo ha delatado ante todos. Ni siquiera ha podido asesinar a su mujer como venganza, no la encontró.  
—Maldito Camaleón. ¿Quién lo envió? ¿Quién?

 _Silver Sable_ no arriesgara su pellejo por él, y ya ha escapado. Kraven está muerto, esperaba poder contratarlo una vez más, por más que lo odie por traicionarle. Está desesperado. Debe irse antes de que… _Spider-Man_ ha llegado. Peter Parker no puede creer que el hombre al que admiraba, el hombre que deseaba ser, haya resultado ser su mayor enemigo. Pero _Spider-Man_ , él sólo debe detener al villano, no pensar en lo que fue.  
—Hola, Fisk. ¿Cómo te va? —saludó tras descender de cabeza de los conductos de ventilación—. ¿Estás apurado por algo?

El _Kingpin_ ruge, intenta atacarlo. Mala idea. La araña evade las balas y lo derriba de una doble patada al pecho. Fisk es alto y musculoso, pero es sólo humano… Lo coge del cuello, la araña no puede siquiera gritar, duele, duele mucho; no puede respirar. Su espalda cruje tras golpear el piso. Dispara sus telas a los ojos del Fisk, pero no logra soltarse. Dispara telas a una mesa y la jala, golpea la cabeza del rey del crimen, pero este se mantiene tranquilo.

Es aventado furiosamente contra el techo, se golpea, pero logra adherirse. Respira agitado, sorprendido, no se esperaba nada de esto. Suero. No hay otra respuesta, él también ha tenido acceso al suero. Se balancea por la habitación, Fisk no sabe si escapar o quedarse y finalmente ponerle fin al bastardo que decidió decirle que no, que destruyó muchas de sus operaciones, que lo insultó, que lo trató como un niño.  
—Un niño, sí. Sólo un niño se arriesgaría a ser capturado.

Presiona el botón de su escritorio y torretas emergen del suelo, las paredes y el techo. Fisk entra a un ascensor secreto y se despide con una sonrisa. La araña se envuelve en un capullo reforzado y se protege de las balas. Se arrastra como un gusano hacia la salida, una vez ahí, rompe la ventana del pasillo y sube corriendo por las paredes. El helicóptero reforzado del _Kingpin_ ha despegado, soporta las balas de la policía y escapa… O no. El helicóptero empieza a descender. Fisk forcejea, pero no logra nada. Una pantalla se enciende.  
—Hola, jefe.  
—Tú. —Frunció el ceño, ella sonríe—. Tú lo contrataste, ¿no es así?  
—No. Sólo me lo encontré en disfraz. Lo noté. Siempre lo hago. Así que le ofrecí unir fuerzas, no tenía nada que perder.  
—Sí crees que voy a caer solo estás muy...  
— ¿Y quién va a creerte? No has registros de mí, ninguna grabación. Me encargué de eso. No debiste confiar en mí, debiste matarme cuando empezaste a dudar. Tu error. Es tiempo de que alguien más joven e inteligente esté en el trono. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Cómo el adolescente asustado tras entrar en su primera pandilla? Llegaste muy lejos cuando no eras nada. Es admirable. Pero todo tiene que caer.  
—Seguirán fieles a mí, aún en prisión. Mi poder no se desvanecerá tan fácilmente.  
—Tal vez. Ya veremos que importa más, la lealtad, o el dinero.  
La pantalla se apaga. El helicóptero aterriza. Las puertas se abren.  
—Te aconsejaría calmarte, jovencito —recomendó _Spidy_ — y no oponer resistencia.

Fisk ruge.  
— ¡Yo hice a esta ciudad brillar! Es gracias a mí que somos tan ricos. ¿Creen que el crimen disminuirá sólo porque yo no estoy? ¡Idiotas! El crimen no morirá, pues los humanos nunca dejaremos de ser egoístas, de disfrutar del poder. Yo lo mantuve bajo control, no este payaso al que llaman héroe. ¡Yo! Mantuve a esta ciudad lo más limpia posible. Y…

La boca es tapada con hilos. Una tela es disparada. Un fuerte movimiento. Un golpe violento contra el helicóptero. Otro. Otro. Un derechazo, un golpe en la garganta. Otro golpe. Otro. Otro. Negro.

7:05 de la noche.  
En la comodidad de su casa, un hombre de cabello plateado sonríe ante la prostituta, recostado en su sofá, con un vaso de whisky puro en una mano.  
— ¿Por qué tan feliz? —preguntó ella, danzando.  
—El _Kingpin_ ha caído —respondió sonriente—. Es tiempo de celebrar.  
—Ya veo. Lo siento.

Él se extraña. La prostituta se quita del camino, la mujer con la pistola nace de la oscuridad y se adelanta, muerde un pedazo de pan al momento que le apunta. El hombre traga saliva, su corazón se acelera.  
—Silvio Manfredi, _Silvermane_ , jefe mafioso italiano, segunda cabeza más importante de la Hidra después del _Kingpin._ —Mastica—. Descubridor y entrenador del gran asesino _Hammerhead_ , quien mató a mis padres siguiendo tus órdenes. Hola, es un placer conocerte, y adiós.

El disparo, callado por el silenciador, acaba con la vida de otro jefe criminal. Watanabe suspira, en su mente ha hecho más estos últimos días que en toda su carrera como policía. Se terminar el pan. Se pone la máscara, llama a la policía fingiendo una voz ronca, y regresa a casa.

Al día siguiente, ya se ha asentado en Rikers. Wilson Fisk tiene una celda propia, alejada del resto, una celda cómoda y vigilada: el dinero lo puede todo… O eso esperaba. Vivirá junto con el resto, comerá con ellos, no como lo deseaba: oyendo música relajante, leyendo libros y durmiendo una cama de primer nivel. Viviendo como un rey. Se ha alejado del resto lo más que puede, ha amenazado a algunos con que matará a cualquiera que sea importante para ellos si deciden molestarlo, lo más cercano a la vida que imaginaba. Pero alguien no le hace caso. Se sienta en frente en una silla que acaba de traer. Se miran a los ojos, Fisk está tranquilo, se sorprende él mismo, siempre pensó que rogaría por su vida.  
—Sólo hazlo.  
—Por mi esposa, por mi hija.

La mano blanca, luminosa, perfora el pecho del gran jefe del crimen, le arranca el corazón y lo aplasta frente a sus moribundos ojos, que poco a poco, pierden su luz. Martin Li se relaja, brillando en aquella extraña energía. Recibirá una paliza y será asilado sin comida no agua por desobedecer las reglas, abandonó su pabellón sin autorización y asesinó a alguien, algo posible sólo para él, pues no hay nada que pueda usarse como arma, ni siquiera las uñas, las cuales son mantenidas cortas.

Nada importa ya, por fin se ha vengado, en su mente, su familia por fin descansa, y él desea reunirse con ellas, tener la vida que siempre deseó. Antes de que los guardias lo atrapen, se arranca un diente, le saca filo tras envolverlo en sus manos de fotografía negativa, y se corta la garganta. Muere con una sonrisa.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	23. Acto 23: Symbiote 1 - Cletus Kasady

Arco 23: Symbiote 1: Cletus Kasady.

New York: Brooklyn (2003).

Cathedral Basilica of St. James.

Se le ve nervioso. El sacerdote le observa en silencio, en demasiado silencio, fijamente, con ojos penetrantes, ojos que dicen mucho; parecen juzgar a un nivel profundo. Pondría nervioso a cualquiera.  
—Perdóneme padre porque he pecado —dijo el niño, con la cabeza baja, apenado.  
— ¿Qué has hecho, hijo mío?  
Traga saliva, juega con sus dedos. Respira entrecortado. Quiere llorar.  
—Yo… mate al gato de mis vecinos. Le rompí las patas y lo quemé vivo.  
— ¿Es esto verdad? —preguntó preocupado.  
El niño estalla en risas.  
—Claro que no.  
—Se serio, niño —ordenó, enojado.  
—Tengo diez años. ¿Qué voy a decirte? ¿Qué una vez no me comí mis vegetales? ¿Qué una vez fui muy flojo como para ir hasta el baño y que oriné en una botella, esta se me cayó y le eche la culpa al perro de mi hermana? No tiene caso, esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué mis padres me dejan en esta iglesia? Es aburrido.  
—No se bromea en la casa del señor.  
—Ah, ¿en serio? No lo veo por ningún lado —replicó avizorando—. Ni siquiera me ha ofrecido un vaso con agua. Es un mal anfitrión, ¿no te parece?  
— ¡Niño! —exclamó furioso.  
—Relájate. ¿De verdad crees que le importa? Si yo tengo un sentido del humor, él también. Amo a nuestro Dios tanto como tú lo haces, simplemente no soy tan tonto como para creer vuestras mentiras para sacar dinero. Dios está en todos lados, no necesito ir a ninguna casa, ya estoy en ella: su mundo —dijo extiendo los brazos—. No necesito confesarme a ti, él ya sabe mis problemas. Pero sólo hago pequeñas travesuras, soy un buen niño, una buena persona. Eso es más de lo que se puede decir de ti. —Se pone serio, se inclina en su asiento, cruza los dedos y apoya su nariz en ellos—. Quien sabe las cosas que has hecho en tu vida como sacerdote, ni hablar de las cosas que hiciste antes, esas sí las conozco, te investigué. He conocido a varios como tú, y apenas tengo diez, eso quiere decir que hay muchos de ustedes, y eso no está bien. No perteneces en el ejército de Dios —sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

El sacerdote se ha quedado sin voz, nadie nunca antes le ha hablado de esa manera, mucho menos desde que adquirió autoridad. Juzgó mal al niño, es más inteligente de lo que aparenta, de mala manera eso es; más rudo, más grosero. Quiere golpearlo, ponerlo en su lugar, después de todo tiene una excusa, y su palabra no será debatida ni por los padres del crio. Sucumbe a la tentación, pero es demasiado lento. El niño lo patea en la entrepierna, corre hacia el recipiente con agua, coge una la taza de plata, la llena y se ríe mientras lo tira encima del adolorido sacerdote.  
—Agua —bufó—. Otra estupidez. No creo en el bautizo, ¿sabes? Dios nos considera dignos desde el momento en que nos crea. El pecado original no es mi culpa, es tonto pensar que nos juzga por ello. Nací con la consciencia limpia. Nací dedicado a Dios. Nací digno —afirmó, potente.

New York (2016).

Tercer día de enero, el frio no ha disminuido, predomina aun dentro de cuatro paredes. Pero él no lleva nada encima de su camiseta blanca. Se sienta, ella no se sorprende de su aspecto, la mayoría suele verse como él: inofensivos. Se miran por unos instantes. Es su primera sesión, ha deseado conocerlo desde hace semanas, por fin está aquí. Le saluda, intercambian nombres, y va rápido con el punto.  
— ¿Por qué matas, Kasady? —preguntó la doctora, en la silla enfrente.

Sonríe, le felicita por ir directo al grano, aprecia su forma de hacer las cosas. Está muy calmado, ella esperaba verlo más activo, reacio a hablar, molesto. Piensa que personas como él perderían la razón en lugares tan restrictivos como los psiquiátricos, en especial el instituto Ravencroft, y ríe por dentro, después de todo, si está aquí, ya la ha perdido. Se recrimina, fue poco profesional.

Las paredes blancas, la fuente de agua, la cómoda silla y la música de violín, son las herramientas usadas para calmar a los pacientes. No suele funcionar, al menos al inicio. Kasady se maravilla, es la primera vez que ve algo así.  
— ¿Necesito una razón? —respondió finalmente—. No lo sé. Tal vez es porque soy pelirrojo —dijo apuntándose a la cabeza—, nos hace a todos un poco locos —añadió arqueando las cejas y moviendo los dedos de ambas manos como si estuviera sintiendo algo.  
—Por favor, se serio —rogó, agradable—. Necesito que te enfoques para que pueda ayudarte —dijo tocándose el corazón.  
— ¿Por qué haría lo que quieres, doctora Kafka? Nunca me ha gustado seguir órdenes, no de humanos al menos. De todas formas, no necesito ayuda. Yo estoy perfectamente bien.  
—No estás bien —corrigió, seria.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ustedes lo dicen? Rechazo vuestra definición de locura. Estoy bien, más que bien. Estaría mucho mejor si no estuviera atrapado aquí, por supuesto.  
— ¿Por qué matas?  
—Adivina —respondió mirando su reflejo en los lentes de la doctora.  
— ¿Es sexual?  
— ¿Qué? —habló extrañado.  
— ¿Ganas estimulación sexual cuando matas?  
—No —respondió, como insultado—. Eso es horrible. Y para mi expediente, nunca he tenido una erección en mi vida —dijo sonriendo con cierto orgullo—. ¿Gano algo en los Guinness con eso? ¿El presidente me felicita? ¿Obtengo la llave de la ciudad?  
— ¿Es para sacarte algo del pecho? Tal vez sufriste maltratos de niño.  
—Has leído mi expediente, doctora. Tuve una buena vida, con buenos padres. Incluso me llevaba bien con mi hermana. Nunca fui asquerosamente rico, pero tampoco me faltaba nada. Sabe, conocí a alguien una vez, él creció en un orfanato, ahí fue maltratado por la gente que se supone debía protegerlo y cuidarlo en un ambiente muy parecido al infierno. Tuvo que vivir con eso y con el conocimiento de qué sus padres no lo quisieron. ¿Sabe que le pasó?  
—No. No lo sé.  
—Ahora es el dueño de su propia compañía, posee millones, es un buen padre. Usó el poder de la ley para encarcelar a los maltratadores que aún vivían en ese orfanato, luego lo derrumbo y lo reconstruyó. Ahora es un ambiente parecido a un paraíso. Como ve, doctora, yo creo que el dicho de que una mala vida crea a un asesino serial, es sólo una excusa. «Tuve una dura vida, estoy excusado de actuar como un cretino con todos los demás». Sinceramente creo que son sólo bebes llorones. Creo que es algo más, que está en ellos, que así es como son. La mente humana es una cosa muy misteriosa, y creo que el diablo tiene mucho ver.  
—Si ellos son bebes llorones usando su sufrimiento como excusa, ¿qué hay de ti, entonces? ¿Qué eres?  
—Soy honesto. Fue mi decisión ser lo que soy, sólo yo podía pensar de tal manera. Soy necesario y no creo haber hecho nada malo, creo haber hecho el bien, por ello rechazo vuestra definición de locura, creo que mis acciones fueron muy racionales. Si mira a cada una de mis víctimas, se dará cuenta de que eran… peculiares.  
— ¿Qué sentiste al matarlas?  
—Me sentí muy bien, cálido por dentro. Capaz.  
— ¿Entonces matas para tener un sentimiento de control y poder, además de un sentimiento de satisfacción?  
—Sin duda es parte de eso, no lo negaré, pero no es mi razón para matar.  
— ¿Entonces cuál es?  
—Adivina.

Se queda callada.  
—Vamos, no se haga la tonta, si ha leído mi expediente, ya lo conoce.

Ella parpadea de tal forma que da a entender que ha entendido, pero no quiere decirlo en voz alta.

—Lo diré por usted. Hay gente en este mundo que simplemente no merecen ni deben seguir viviendo. Todos tenemos derecho a la vida, claro, pero mantenerla es otra cosa totalmente diferente. Si desperdicias tu oportunidad, ya no tienes más derecho. Por algo Dios envió el diluvio hace tanto. No es un pensamiento anormal, todos los han pensado en algún momento. Sin duda usted lo ha hecho, ¿no es así? —dijo con una sonrisa, ella desvía la mirada—. Claro que sí, es su trabajo entrevistar a psicópatas asesinos y cosas por el estilo, usted no cree que nosotros merezcamos vivir. Yo soy honesto con mis creencias, y actuó en base a ellas. Eso es lo único que nos diferencia, doctora.  
—Eso no es cierto. Yo no soy como tú para nada —afirmó, seria.  
—Cierto. Si eso le sirve para dormir. Tiene toda la razón.

Ella responde con una furiosa mirada que cambia al instante, no puede dejar que sus emociones la controlen, o perderá la discusión. Traga saliva.  
—Tranquila, sólo estoy bromeando —dice entre risas, con las manos en alto—. Parece como si estuviera a punto de asesinarme. ¡Rayos! ¿Pero sabe que es lo gracioso?, estoy seguro que no he sido el primero en decirle eso, lo debe de haber oído varias veces de todos los dementes que viven o vivieron aquí, y aun así, yo la he hecho enojar. ¿Por qué es eso? —preguntó con ambas manos en su barbilla.  
—Hemos terminado por hoy. —Se pone de pie y se aleja, fastidiada, por sus comentarios, y por haber sucumbido. Es la primera vez.  
—Visíteme otra vez, fue un placer —se despide mientras es rodeado por los enfermeros quienes proceden a colocarle la camisa de fuerza.

2011.

Cletus Kasady, de diecisiete años, está sentado sobre la balaustrada del puente Brooklyn, en finales de febrero, muy entrada la noche. Lleva el uniforme del internado donde estudia y del cual acaba de escapar, sin nada encima, a pesar del frio. Su mirada se encuentra perdida, sus ojos pierden color, se siente deprimido, confundido, vacío. Suspira al mirar el oscuro mar, había olvidado que estaba ahí. Un vagabundo deja su carrito de supermercado lleno de sus cosas, y se apoya al lado del joven.  
— ¿En qué piensas, chico?  
—En todo esto: la vida. No encuentro el sentido en la mía, no sé para qué estoy aquí. No sé cuál es mi propósito. Le pedí respuestas a Dios, una señal, pero no me ha respondido. No lo entiendo, siempre le he servido. ¿Por qué no me habla?  
—No lo sé, muchacho. Sólo sé que no deberías saltar. La vida es preciosa y debe vivirse. Mírame a mí, todavía quiero respirar —dijo sonriente, y Kasady ríe.  
—Vives en la basura. ¿Y así quieres vivir? Digo, es gracioso. Soy inteligente, podría ser un doctor como mi padre, uno mejor, y no me importa si muero. Y tú, tú eres inservible y aun así quieres seguir respirando. Es asombroso —dijo entre risas.  
—No hay porqué tratarme así, sólo quería ayudar. Me voy, entonces —dijo ofendido. Se dirige a su carrito, Kasady le sigue. Saca sus guantes de su bolsillo, se los pone y coge un cable del carrito y estrangula al vagabundo, este trata de liberarse, pero no puede compararse en fuerza.  
—Eres demasiado débil por la vida que llevas, en cambio yo llevo una vida muy saludable. Antes de que mueras, quiero decirte que estoy agradecido, me ayudaste a entender el sentido de mi vida, incluso si eres el más bajo de los problemas. No sé cómo no lo vi antes, tal vez es porque nunca lo experimente de cerca. Tengo que liberar este mundo de gente como tú, quienes son un desperdicio de espacio, no contribuyen en nada a este planeta, y, sin embargo, quieren seguir obteniendo cosas de él. Eso no está bien —afirmó, y el vagabundo cae muerto.

Kasady respira con los ojos cerrados, siente como el espíritu santo pasa a través de su cuerpo. Sonríe, sus ojos adquieren color, se siente feliz, centrado, lleno.

Meses después, su hermana llora, le ruega que se detenga. Él no hace caso, su misión es un drogadicto que la ha golpeado y le ha sido infiel, además de hacerla falta a clases y caer en su adicción, la ha corrompido; no tiene razones para dejarlo vivir. Pero se detiene, con los puños ensangrentados, respirando entrecortado. No puede soportar más sus lamentos. Lo matará cuando este solo, y le echará la culpa a alguien más, no soportaría que su hermana le odiase.

Lo mata, la culpa recae en su vendedor, un ajuste de cuentas. Su hermana llora, él la consuela. Fue un balazo, él odia las pistolas, ella lo sabe, por eso lo hizo, para que ella no sospeche. Y no lo hace, porque no quiere hacerlo. Abraza a su hermano, entierra su cara enrojecida en su hombro. Le tiene miedo ahora que sabe de lo que es capaz, pero en el fondo le agradece. Se promete recuperarse, ser una hija modelo, como él, hacer felices a sus padres, como él lo hace.

2012.

Abandona la carrera de medicina, le quitaba tiempo de su verdadera vocación. Su padre se lamenta de que su hijo no podrá alcanzar el nivel al que él aspiraba en su juventud, a pesar de sí poseer lo que es necesario. Por el otro lado, inspiró a su hermana a ser una mejor estudiante, una mejor hija, una gran abogada como su madre deseó ser, y hacerlos felices. Él desaparece sin siquiera dejar una nota.

2015.

Dos semanas, ese es el tiempo que Kasady ha estado observando la casa, escondido en el apartamento en frente. Se ha asegurado de captar bien lo que sucede cada día, y ha decidido que ya es suficiente. Se pone de pie, guarda los binoculares, se estira, calienta y, cuando termina, el objetivo llega a casa.

Es un hombre, de rostro cansado y molesto. Sus ropas se encuentran sucias, pues trabaja de fontanero. Kasady le ha observado trabajando, es claro que no le gusta para nada, pero no le queda más remedio. Ha sido un largo día, es la tercera vez que fue a la misma casa, su trabajo no fue bueno, recibió los gritos de su jefe y las constantes quejas de los dueños de la casa. Abre la puerta e ingresa a la suya, su mujer está en la cocina, otra vez se le ha pasado la hora, la cena aún no está lista. Una paliza se dará hoy.  
— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó el hombre, rabioso. Y el ataque comienza.

Apenas aterriza el primer golpe, Kasady entra por la ventana. Su presencia es notada y los casados le miran extrañados.  
— ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Kasady, calmado—. Ella no te ha hecho nada. Entiendo que tienes un trabajo de mierda y necesitas liberar tus problemas, ¿pero por qué con la única persona que puede consolarte? No tiene sentido. Las personas son extrañas —desvió la mirada, confuso.  
— ¿Quién eres? —inquirió, furioso—. ¿Ahora también me eres infiel, maldita?  
— ¡No! —gritó, asustada—. No sé quién es.  
—Te daré cinco segundos para salir de mi casa, imbécil.  
— ¿Me das una advertencia? No le diste una a ella. Oh, ya veo. Estás asustado de que puedas perder porque también soy hombre, y uno joven… Así que lo haces para sentirte en control, a lastimarla, me refiero. Puedo entenderlo. Nunca estás en control fuera de esta casa, es difícil vivir como el más pequeño, ¿no es así? Pero sigue sin hacer completo sentido, algo falta.  
—Se acabó el tiempo —afirmó, tronando sus nudillos, y corre hacia Kasady.

Se lanza con un derechazo, pero el pelirrojo es veloz, desvía el puño con su izquierda y contraataca con dos derechazos rápidos al rostro y un fuerte zurdazo. El hombre se tambalea, sangra de la nariz. Intenta acercarse, pero Kasady lo hace retroceder con una patada al pecho. El hombre ruge, coge un cuchillo de la cocina y suelta un grito de guerra. Kasady detiene la mano con el arma con todas sus fuerzas, forcejea, lo golpea con su rodilla en el abdomen, remueve el arma y apuñala al hombre en el cuello. El cuerpo cae cuan pesado es.

Recoge el cuchillo, se acerca a la mujer, ella está asustada, no puede escapar, sólo temblar y llorar en pánico. Él la coge fuerte del cabello.  
— ¿Por qué le dejaste golpearte todo este tiempo? —preguntó, aun relajado, a pesar de la fuerza que está usando y lo importante que considera la pregunta—. Tu caso tampoco tiene sentido. ¿Miedo a quedarte sola? Que estupidez.  
—Yo… mi…  
—Eres débil, no eres mala, pero es débil. Tengo que asesinarte porque viste mi rostro, y francamente, no me agradas. Eso es porque eres débil, no soy fan de ese tipo de gente, ¿sabes? No eres la persona correcta para criar a una niña, tu hija necesita alguien que le enseñe a sobrevivir. No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que la adopten buenas personas, será feliz —prometió. La asesina.

Se acerca al cadáver del hombre y con mucha dificultad lo pone en una extraña posición, pero después de unos minutos en los que gruñe agarrándose violentamente la cabeza, no hace lo mismo con la mujer, en cambio, usa su sangre para escribir algo en la pared.

2016.

Marzo.  
—En tu primer trabajo, mataste a un maltratador, pero también a su esposa. ¿Por qué?  
—Le dije, antes de cortarle la garganta, que fue porque vio mi cara. Ella no me agradaba tampoco. Era débil, pero no por eso merecía morir. Tal vez con algo de guía hubiera terminado siendo alguien valiosa para sociedad.  
— ¿Eso es liberar al mundo, matar gente inocente?  
—Era necesario. No puedes liberar al mundo desde prisión.  
—Y aun así te entregaste.  
—Sí. Eso fue porque… algo más estaba creciendo en mí, un monstruo: _Carnage_. Nunca he tenido mucho cariño por la vida de otras personas, pero él cree que no importan para nada, es más extremo que yo. Y ese no fue mi primer trabajo, por cierto, ya había matado antes, a violadores, a filicidas, a drogadictos y a vagabundos. Todos antes de _Carnage_.  
— ¿Quién es exactamente _Carnage_?  
—Oh. Es la voz en mi cabeza, nació cuando cumplí veintidós años, claramente influencia del diablo. Él me decía lo que ustedes me dicen, que sólo uso lo de liberar al mundo como excusa, que realmente sólo disfruto matar porque estoy enfermo, y aburrido. Siempre le dije que eso era mierda, le ignore. Pero comenzó a hacerse más fuerte con forme los días pasaban. Me forzaba a escribir su nombre con sangre, me lastimaba la cabeza con poderosas jaquecas y visiones si no le hacía caso, tanto que dejé de hacer lo que usualmente hacía.  
—Ponerlos en posición de rezo.  
—Sí. Para que pidan perdón a Dios. Mi último trabajo fue descuidado, una masacre, eso fue porque él tomó control, por poco no asesiné a los inocentes. Necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba ser vigilado. No hay mejor lugar que este.  
—Hablas de él en tiempo pasado. ¿Ya no está?  
—Ya no está.  
— ¿Necesitabas un descanso por qué estabas aburrido?  
— ¿Aburrido? Nunca. Matar es divertido al final del día, por lo que ya sabe: el control. Me hace sentir bien probar lo fuerte que soy. Pero esa no es mi razón, no importa lo que ustedes crean, no importa lo que _Carnage_ crea. Tal vez dudo de mí mismo a nivel inconsciente, por eso nació él. Es normal, soy humano, después de todo —dijo con seriedad—. Disfruto de matar, no lo niego. Pero sé que no me he corrompido, tal vez _Carnage_ nació para eso, para recordarme que no me he corrompido, que sigo fiel a mis ideales. Pero el hecho de que tomara el control me asusta, tal vez me vuelva loco por tanta muerte, por eso necesitaba un descanso. Hay un límite para todo. Pero créame, doctora —empezó a decir mirándola fijamente a los ojos—, sí llegó a matar sin más razón que por el disfrute y pierdo mi camino lastimando inocentes, me cortaré la garganta.

La doctora Kafka se recuesta en su cama, cansada, recién bañada: ha sido un día largo. Da vueltas, se toca la cabeza. Ha hablado con muchos, pero él es diferente, es extraño, no deja de invadir sus pensamientos. Le interesa, y no sólo profesionalmente. No lo entiende, es un psicópata, un sociópata, un asesino, pero tiene algo que… Sacude la cabeza, no puede pensar en ello. No está casada, no sale con nadie ya que su trabajo consume gran parte de su tiempo, no hay nada que la retenga por ese lado. Pero esa es la menor de las razones para no pensar en ello, entonces, ¿por qué lo sigue haciendo?  
—No —musitó—. No pienso que existan personas que no deberían vivir. No lo pienso. No. Todas las personas tienen el mismo derecho. La vida es…

Se queda dormida. Sueña con él.

Kasady se ha bañado y cortado el cabello. Se ve… atractivo. No. No puede pensar en eso. Es un asesino. Un asesino… Es interesante, tiene opiniones que nunca ha escuchado, es raro, interesante… Un asesino, un asesino. La mira con interés, parece gustarle el peinado que lleva, pero no dice nada, le comunica el cumplido con una simple sonrisa y una mirada. Se siente halaga.

Asesino, asesino.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se siente así?  
— ¿Cómo le va a John? —preguntó, realmente interesado. Sus pecas parecen formar siluetas de animales. De escenas de sexo. De asesinatos. No ha dormido bien, empieza a alucinar. Se ríe por dentro, sin quitar la mirada de aquellas lagunas azules que la tienen presa por completo.  
—Bien. —Logró liberarse y responder—. Las voces le siguen atormentando, pero es consciente de que está enfermo, por fin lo ha aceptado, y no actúa contra sus compañeros. Es increíble lo mucho que logra controlarse, el miedo ya no se apodera de él. Es un avance prometedor.  
— ¿Y Xavier?  
—Está tomando sus medicamentos y asistiendo a todas sus sesiones, como siempre.  
— ¿Piensa darle de alta, o al menos dejarle salir un tiempo?  
—No lo sé —respondió después de un rato de silencio—. Lo intenta, pero yo… no puedo confiar, quiero, pero... Es más difícil de lo que parece. No lo dejaré.  
—Y hace bien. No creo que puedan ser reformados. Son predadores, siempre atacan al final, no importa cuánto se resistan. No hay voces, es sólo su naturaleza, eso los hace más peligrosos. Han sido corrompidos, no negaré que me dan algo de pena ya que no pueden evitarlo. Asesiné a muchos de ellos, me rogaron, lloraron, pero simplemente no podía dejarlos vivir. Muchos de ellos ya veían la pornografía, tarde o temprano llegarían a más. No podía dejarlos.  
—Él dice que nunca ha visto, siempre se ha resistido. Le creo, él es honesto. Intenta no ser como es, llora en su habitación todas las noches. Está en constante batalla. Debo creer que puedo ayudarlo, por algo me hice psiquiatra, debo creer que puedo curarlo. Son personas al final de día, debo intentarlo.  
—Tal vez. Odiaría matarlo, me agrada. Es un buen chico.

Se miran a los ojos por varios segundos. Ella traga saliva, no deja de imaginárselo desnudo. «Maldita sea, maldita sea», pensó, furiosa con ella misma. No puede concentrarse. No lo comprende. Ha buscado ayuda en sus colegas, pero tampoco es capaz de expresar que es lo que siente. «Es puramente físico», le dijeron. Espera que sea cierto. «Hablar con tanto loco te ha afectado», le dijo su madre, riendo. No puedo creer que su madre se haya reído de sus problemas. Nunca la apoyó en su carrera, quería que fuera una modelo o una actriz. «Eres muy bonita, deberías hacer eso», se lo decía una y otra y otra vez. Estaba bien con la falta de apoyo, ¿pero qué se burlara? Eso iba muy lejos.

Psiquiatra, psicóloga y terapeuta. Tras la muerte de su padre, su hermana entró en depresión. Empezó a estudiar todo lo que podía para intentar ayudarla. Lo logró, eso la hizo mirar a nuevos horizontes. Su madre, por su parte, no parecía muy preocupada con el fallecimiento del padre de sus hijas, eso también la hizo mirar a otros horizontes. Siempre le han encantado las historias de asesinos seriales, el proceso por el que sus cerebros pasaban le eran intrigantes. Decidió que los entendería, y que si era posible, los rehabilitaría.  
—Háblame del diablo —logró articular.  
—Ya lo conoce, es el enemigo de todos nosotros. Es el mal.  
— ¿Qué es el mal para ti, Kasady?  
—Es una pregunta muy difícil. El mal es muchas cosas, diría yo. Lo que no sirve, lo que daña, lo que destruye…  
— ¿Un tornado es el mal, el fuego, el granizo? Destruyen, después de todo.  
—…Con intención. Déjeme terminar. Todo lo que destruye con intención. Las cosas que ha mencionado no tienen cerebro, no actúan a base de pensamientos, no poseen intención, ni voluntad. Sólo el ser humano tiene la capacidad de ser malvado, todo por culpa del diablo que nos infecta, que ataca nuestros cerebros, todas las personas que usted trata aquí, todas ellas poseen cerebros que no actúan correctamente, ¿por qué cree que esto es así? Es por el diablo. Es igual de fuerte que Dios, por eso es tan difícil deshacerse de él. Es parte del balance, supongo. Debe existir el mal para que podamos apreciar el bien. Todo es muy confuso. No puedo entenderlo todo.  
—Son las situaciones que las personas viven en su infancia lo que hace que sus cerebros no se desarrollen correctamente y que mal funcionen, el diablo no tiene nada que ver. —Tiene opiniones raras—. ¿Crees que el diablo fue un ángel?  
—No, no lo creo. Creo que ambos nacieron al mismo tiempo, porque algo debía existir. La nada es inestable, algo debía aparecer. Creo que ambos crearon la existencia como la conocemos, y están en una constante lucha entre el bien y el mal. El mal es todo aquello que lastima, el bien es todo aquello que ayuda. Es así de simple. Las personas somos malas y somos buenos, hay que trabajar para eliminar todo lo malo.  
— ¿Tú eres malo?  
—Soy bueno.  
— ¿Cuál la razón de tu existencia?  
—Él me ha elegido. Es mi propósito, mi razón.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te ha hablado?  
—No es necesario, lo comprendo.  
—No, Kasidy, no eres el elegido —declaró—. No tienes pruebas de ello.

Él no parece feliz, tampoco molesto. Desvía la mirada, eso es raro, suele mantenerla siempre, para intimidarla, lo encuentra divertido.  
—Dios no aprueba lo que haces, él querría que ayudaras a las personas, no que las asesinaras. Que las guiaras por el buen camino, en vez de removerlos de él. Dios perdona todos los pecados, ¿no es así?  
—No, no lo hace —afirmó, serio, casi enojado—. Esa es una mentira que los hombres crearon para justificar sus horrendas acciones. Él quiere que el mal, que el diablo, su enemigo, su hermano, la otra parte de él, muera. Y yo cumpliré ese propósito lo mejor que pueda. Aquellos que tienen más mal que bien, caerán bajo mi cuchillo. Se acabó la sesión, estoy cansado.  
— ¿Qué pasa si ninguno de ellos existiesen?  
— ¡Se acabó la sesión! —Alzó la voz. No fue un grito, pero perdió su calma.

Toma la pastilla, emocionado, como siempre; es el único que actúa de esa manera, el único que acepta las drogas. Hoy podrá dormir tranquilo.

Conversa con el resto en el desayuno, ríe. No sucedía antes de su llegada, la risa parecía estar prohibida, él trajo consigo un ambiente de alegría a pesar de su situación: contagió a la mayoría. Ha dicho que su segunda misión es hacer que todos aquí sean felices, pero no les ha dicho lo mucho que desea asesinarlos y destrozar esa felicidad, ese pequeño rayo de esperanza. Después de todo, la mayoría de ellos eran malvados.

Es capaz de mantener las conversaciones al mismo tiempo que juega ajedrez con otro y piensa en lo enojado que estaba cuando ella dudo de su misión. Nunca antes le había pasado, siempre lo ignoraba, pero lo que ella dijo le afectó profundamente. Y luego, luego incluso dudó de la existencia del divino. Eso estaba mal.

Se le ve más reservada, la confianza que crearon en los últimos meses parece esfumarse, pero después de unas miradas, parece estar a salvo.  
—Me disculpo por mi conducta la última vez, doctora.  
—No hay problema, yo me puse igual en nuestro primer encuentro.  
—Es la única persona con la que he podido conversar de esto, tal vez es por eso que me afectó lo que dijo, considero que tenemos una conexión. ¿Usted qué cree?  
—No lo sé.  
—Humm. Creo que ya no me cortaré la garganta se me convierto en eso de lo que hablamos. Sería mejor ser crucificado. ¿Me prometería hacer los honores?  
—Hablemos de otra cosa, por favor.  
—Una vez conocí a un hombre que decía ser el diablo encarnado, un terapeuta. Era malvado como pocos, empujaba a sus pacientes al suicidio, y luego robaba los cadáveres y se los comía. Pero no solo eso, también se las daba a comer a los familiares o personas cercanas de las víctimas. Era un bastardo. Matarlo fue lo más divertido que hice, mi mayor logro.  
— ¿Crees que tenía razón?  
—No era el diablo, era una extensión de él. Alguien que perdió ante su poder, que fue consumido, corrompido, atraído al ejército que eventualmente perderá. Mala decisión.

...

Kafka sonríe. Lleva hablando de ella varios minutos, por su propia decisión, generalmente lo hace para que sus pacientes se abran ellos mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es capaz de hacerla sentir tan cómoda en su presencia? ¿Es su carisma?  
—Siempre quise un pastor alemán, era mi cumpleaños, tenía que recibirlo. Pero mi madre no me lo permitió, no me creía capaz de cuidarlo. Mi hermana y yo intentamos convencerla, pero nada. Nos compró un loro.  
Kasidy ríe, divertido. ¿Entrevista o conversación entre amigos?  
—Mi hermana menor tuvo el mismo problema, tuvo que rogar. Ella sí tuvo un final feliz, le regalaron el perro que quería, creo que era un Beagle. Nunca limpió el desorden que causaba, lo tenía que hacer yo. No me gustan particularmente los perros, prefiero las aves: los cuervos, los búhos. Debieron ser felices con ese loro. ¿Hablaba?  
—Deberíamos comenzar con las pruebas —dijo poniéndose seria.  
—No, no —negó recostándose en el respaldar, con los ojos cerrados—. Cuéntame más. Sexo. Sí. Háblame sobre tu primera experiencia, del sexo en general. Nunca lo he experimentado, siento mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué tal se siente?  
—Pensé que bromeabas aquella vez, me sorprendes. Un chico guapo como tú. ¿Ocupado matando? —Traga saliva, desvía la mirada. No puede creer que hizo un chiste de eso. Él sonríe, ríe.  
—Eres muy linda cuando eres poco profesional. Esa es mi tú favorita.

No puede creer que se ha sonrojado. Es mayor que él por varios años… Es un asesino, un asesino, sociópata, psicópata. Asesino. Esa la mayor razón por la que no debería sentirse halagada, no la edad. «¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?».  
—No sabría cómo expresarlo, Cletus. — ¿Ahora le llama por su nombre? —. Es una experiencia asombrosa. El mayor sentimiento, el mayor placer. No puedo decir más.  
—Ya veo. Espero algún día ser capaz de experimentar ese sentimiento —habló con una sonrisa soñadora—. ¿Y la primera vez?  
—No te contaré eso —se sonrojó. Él ríe, más fuerte que antes. Ella sonríe, se aparta el cabello negro que cae sobre su rostro piel canela. Parpadea, ocultando por unos instantes sus ojos color ámbar. Se miran fijamente.

2017.

Se le ve deprimido. ¿Serán los efectos de las pruebas? Está cabizbajo, su energía característica, su alegría, su calma, no puede verse por ningún lado.  
—Mi hermana nunca ha venido a visitarme. Lo entendería de mis padres, pero ella siempre dijo amarme más que a nada. No me ha enviado siquiera un mensaje. Ya perdí las esperanzas de que lo haga.  
— ¿Puedes culparla?  
—Me odia. Nunca quise que me odiara. No quise ser odiado por personas buenas. Los malos deberían odiarme y temerme, pero los buenos no, menos ella, no quiero que me odie.

Un nuevo rostro, pena, tristeza. Kafka se sorprende, los pacientes que ha tratado no suelen tener sentimientos, no sienten nada, pero Kasady siente, y mucho. Se toca el pecho, suspira, quiere abrazarlo, cuidarlo.  
—Puedo… ¿Puedo tener un libro?  
—Sí, si puedes —habló con cariño, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.  
— ¿Tienes algo que ver con Franz Kafka?  
—Sí, es un familiar lejano. ¿Quieres la metamorfosis?  
—Sí, eso estaría bien. Gracias, doctora.  
—Ashley, sólo llámame Ashley. ¿Quieres que intente comunicarme con tu hermana?  
—Sí —sonrió esperanzado—. Eso estaría bien.

Dos semanas después.  
No ha cambiado en nada, aún camina con las manos juntas sobre su abdomen, aún se mira los pies al dar pasos con sumo cuidado, temiendo que va a caer. A pesar de todo lo que ha logrado, sigue teniendo poca confianza en sí misma. Se sienta, lentamente.  
—Gracias por venir —sonrió cálidamente.  
—Sólo será esta vez. Ya no eres mi hermano, te has convertido en un monstruo.  
—Por favor, no me odies, no me digas eso —habló en voz baja—. Sólo intento hacer el bien. Limpiar al mundo.  
— ¿Asesinando?  
—Es complicado. Puedo explicártelo, si quieres.

Lo hace, con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo entiende perfectamente, a lo largo del par de años que lleva ejerciendo, se ha enfrentado a otros abogados defendiendo personas que no merecían ser defendidas, que merecían pudrirse en prisión. Siempre lo ha visto, en los casos que visitó durante su formación.

«Ustedes no forman parte del plan de Dios, son un estorbo enviado por el diablo, quieren arruinar su perfecto plan. No hay razones para que ustedes estén aquí». Eso le escuchaba decir en sueños, al inicio la asustaba, después de un tiempo lo aceptó. Siempre ha estado de acuerdo. Pero no va a admitirlo, incluso si sabe que se está mintiendo a sí misma, es mejor aparentar una moral perfecta a sucumbir a un pensamiento problemático. No importa si debe lastimarlo, debe proteger su integridad.  
—Estás mal, eres un monstruo.

Se pone de pie. Se despide. Kasidy se pierde en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, donde todo el mundo le entiende, donde todos concuerdan con él. ¿Realmente no le importa lo que piensen los demás? No tendría ese mundo fantasioso si ese fuera el caso. Si le afectan, al menos las opiniones de personas que le importan, como su profesor, el primero en saber su secreto, el primero en decirle que estaba equivocado, aunque él lo hizo con toda seguridad, no era un hipócrita como el resto. Tuvo que matarlo, iba a delatarlo. Le afectan, pero no dejará que lo sigan afectando más.

...

Termina de ver las fotos, aún piensa que es una broma, no puede ser real. Se ríe, le parece un nombre tonto.  
— ¿ _Spider-Man_?  
—Sí, es un superhéroe, como los de los comics.  
—Oh, suena bien. Siempre me han gustado los comics. Salva a las personas, entonces. Asombroso. El mundo se ha vuelto muy raro, esto es una locura… Podría ser un gran aliado en la cruzada contra la maldad.  
—Él no mata.  
—Comprendo… ¿Perfume nuevo?... No, es sólo tu olor natural. Te felicito.  
Se sonroja.  
—Buen olfato.  
—Sí, soy como un perro, un pastor alemán. Te gustan esos, ¿no? —Sonrió de lado.  
Kafka se muerde el labio bajo, sonriendo.

...

Lleva haciéndolo meses, y él ha aguantado, fuerte como una piedra. Era claro que no sería tan fácil, necesitaba algo más personal, más descriptivo. Ha podido averiguar cosas sobre él en el internet, le dieron acceso por su buen comportamiento, y con ayuda de otro de los presos —un asesino serial que usaba su conocimiento informático para averiguarlo todo de sus víctimas—, logró encontrar justo lo que necesitaba.

Lo prueba. Funciona. Su madre, su hijo recién nacido de una mujer que ya no lo ama, ni él a ella. Buenos objetivos, golpeó donde más le dolía. Lo hizo enojar, lo vio en sus ojos, el fuego, el odio, el deseo de lastimarlo. Sonríe, lo ha logrado. Insultarlo todo el día, amenazar a sus seres queridos, finalmente ha hecho el truco.

Cae la noche, es hora de tomar la pastilla, y como siempre, desde el primer día en que llegó, es el único de los pacientes emocionado por recibirla. Se aseguran de que se la haya tragado: siempre lo hace. Se retiran. El guardia lo vigila a través de la cámara en su habitación, pero desiste a los pocos segundos, ya no le ve el caso, se enfoca en los problemáticos. Kasidy aprovecha y vomita, apenas moviéndose, sin hacer ruido, boca bajo en su cama. Lo ha practicado desde que decidió su camino, por si alguna vez se encontraba en esta situación.

Un par de horas después, la cámara en su cuarto y las dos en el pasillo son apagadas, se culpará a un malfuncionamiento. El guardia, con sus dos compañeros, se prepara para darle una lección. Lo despiertan. Kasidy le rompe el brazo al primero tras cogerlo y golpearlo con su codo, nunca dejó de ejercitarse, y no ha perdido habilidades. Detiene al otro de un rodillazo en el abdomen y le hunde el ojo izquierdo con los nudillos de sus dedos. El último intenta pedir ayudar, pero es noqueado por un codazo en su nuca. Kasidy suspira, aliviado.

Desviste al del ojo aplastado, pues es el más cercano a su contextura. Se pone la gorra lo mejor que puede para ocultar su rostro. Camina, relajado, hacia la salida. El guardia, quien se encuentra viendo una porno en la computadora de su oficina, no presta atención a como abre la puerta con la identificación robada.

La doctora Kafka termina de correr, es hora de bañarse e ir a trabajar. Vacía la botella. Saca sus llaves, abre la puerta, casi sin aire. Y el poco aire que tenía, se pierde por completo al verlo sentado en su cama, con aquella expresión calmada. Tiembla, pierde el habla. Él se acerca, callado, con una expresión curiosa, con sus ojos azules brillando. Kafka está hipnotizada, no puede moverse, no puede gritar, no puede torcer la mirada, no puede resistirse. Kasidy le toca la mejilla, gentilmente, suspira, se acerca, ella entrecierra los ojos. La besa.  
—Nada. Maldición —se lamentó, quebrando la voz—. Nada.

La puerta es abierta, Kasidy se retira, triste, pensó que con ella podría experimentarlo, pero no, no sintió nada. Ella sí, lo sintió todo, y por ello cae de rodillas, sin fuerzas, con la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos: está enamorada de un asesino serial.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	24. Acto 24: Symbiote 2 - Cletus Kasady 2

Acto 24: Symbiote 2: Cletus Kasady 2.

New York, viernes 21 de octubre del 2017.

La araña habla consigo mismo, se balancea de camino a Alas, a pesar de todo, la mitad de la escuela le pertenecía a Norman Osborn, y él no piensa cerrarla. Nadie la quiere cerrada.  
—No puedo creer que Martin Li se suicidara, no me pareció esa clase de persona. Supongo que el deseo de matar a Fisk era todo lo que lo mantenía con vida, y no quería limpiar las calles, ni pagar por sus crímenes como dijo. Debió esperar este momento desde el instante en que lo derroté. Me pregunto si _Black Cat_ está llorándolo.

»Al menos el rey ha caído, odio admitirlo, pero probablemente hubiera seguido su reinado aún entre las paredes de Rikers. Muchos políticos corruptos cayeron con él, pero es obvio que aún quedan aquellos que se ocultaron bien. Estas cosas nunca son tan poco profundas. Es cierto que gracias a él somos la ciudad más rica del mundo, debe tener muchos más amigos.

»Muchas cabezas han sido cortadas, pero ahora hay un asesino serial caminado las calles. Las cosas mejoran, las cosas empeoran. Cletus Kasady es peligroso. Necesito encontrarlo.

...

Está sentado en la cama, en la casa de una de sus viejas víctimas, alguien que masacró a toda una familia. Nadie ha podido venderla. Se mira al espejo, Cletus Kasady se ve cansado, irritado y fastidiado. No ha podido conciliar el sueño, no con Él gritándole en sueños. Se lamenta por no haberse podido llevar algunas pastillas, pero no logró averiguar donde las tenían y no había tiempo para buscarlas. Las necesita.  
—Fue un error —dijo el reflejo, riendo—. Ahora no podrás dormir, perderás energías, no lograrás nada, cometerás un error y te atraparan.  
—No, fue lo correcto. Ya fue suficiente, necesitaba salir, es tiempo de seguir limpiando. Puedo mantenerte bajo control.  
—Eso es lo que quieres pensar. Pero, spoiler: No puedes. Y si me lo preguntas, me parece que la han mantenido bien limpia sin tu ayuda. Ese _Spider-Man_ ha hecho buenas cosas. Tal vez, solo tal vez, las personas como tú no son necesarias. Y el verdadero elegido sea él, después de todo, tiene poderes. Eso debe significar algo.  
—Intentas hacerme sentir mal, no lo lograras. No hay razón por la que no pueda haber dos de nosotros. Necesito su ayuda. ¿Y acaso ya te olvidaste de Frances?

Se pone de pie, enciende la cafetera, y se dirige al baño. Se lava la cara deseando no desmayarse por el cansancio, necesita las pastillas. Toma el café y come varios dulces azucarados. Regresa al baño, echa la pasta en su cepillo, levanta la mirada y unos filosos y sucios dientes le sonríen. Ojos grandes, rojos, parecen desear caerse fuera de las orbitas de aquel cuerpo completamente rojo como la sangre, que se deshace y se recompone constantemente. Pero los ojos, los ojos y los dientes, permanecen perfectos.

Se ve tan real, como si estuviera atrapado en el espejo.  
—Eres horrible, _Carnage_ —dijo calmado, cepillándose los dientes, y mientras más se cepilla, aquellos dientes filosos también son limpiados.  
— ¿Tú crees? —La imagen en el espejo desparece, ha escapado de la prisión y se acomoda en los hombros de Kasady. Un reflejo aparece. Se ajusta una corbata hecha de lenguas humanas, arquea una ceja y sonríe—. Me parece que soy muy atractivo.

Kasady escupe y se enjuaga la boca. Se siente incómodo, no le gusta que lo toquen. Hace un movimiento brusco para quitárselo de encima.  
—Rayos, Cletus —rio—. Tal vez no estabas loco antes pero ahora definitivamente lo estás. Si sabes que no estoy tocándote, ¿verdad? No soy real —habló con sorna.

Pensó que podría controlarlo, pero si creyó sentir una mano caliente en su hombro, y oler su fétido aliento, convivir con _Carnage_ puede resultar ser más difícil de lo que pensó. Solía aparecer solo en las noches, y cuando asesinaba a alguien. Gracias a las pastillas, Kasady quedaba profundamente dormido y podía evitarlo, pero ahora que parece estar más despierto que nunca, tiene dudas.

Se pone un gorro lo mejor que puede para ocultar su cabello y rostro, y guarda unos guantes en sus bolsillos. Pasear es lo único que quiere hacer por el momento. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que caminó las calles de New York, la ha extrañado mucho. Puede sentirlo, está más limpia, pero aún está profundamente sucia. ¿Por qué no cae otro diluvio? Claramente ha habido otro fallo en la creación. Tal vez quiere esperar un poco más, tal vez quiere confiar. Quizá es por la pelea con el Diablo, una vez logré derrotarlo, tal vez tenga la fuerza para empezar de nuevo.  
—Está perdiendo, de seguro —dijo _Carnage_.  
—No perderá. Pero necesito ayudarlo, debo matar más, de esa forma le quitaré fuerza al maldito. Todos debemos ser mejores para ayudarle a vencer, no parecemos ir por buen camino. Pero sí Dios confía, yo también deberé confiar.  
—Estás enfermo, Kasady. Nada de lo que crees es real. Todo está en tu mente, no eres ningún elegido —dijo con malicia. La respiración de Kasady se agita—. Haces esto como una forma de querer sentirte importante, superior. De sentirte mejor contigo mismo. —Cletus se rasca la cabeza, cada vez más fuerte—. Para ya con ésta mierda, acepta que matas porque te gusta, que estás fingiendo. Tal vez tú seas de carne y hueso, pero eres falso. ¡Acepta que soy más real de lo que tú eres! —gritó.  
— ¡Silencio! —ordenó en medio de la calle. Las personas le miran. Cletus camina en círculos, le duele la cabeza, siente que va a explotar. Quiere dormirse. Se siente desorientado. La voz es muy fuerte, siente que le está gritando a través de un parlante. _Carnage_ levanta la voz:  
—Nadie se referirá a ti como «La mano derecha de Dios», ni como «Salvador». Nadie te recordará una vez te hayan puesto tras las rejas. Lo único que conseguirás es que te hagan una película que fracasará. ¡Cede, Kasady! Se tú mismo, se real… Libérame —susurró.

Cletus Kasady ríe, respira tranquilo.  
—Buen intento —felicitó, relajado—. Pero yo sé quién soy. Eres la maldad dentro de mí, _Carnage_ , es el Diablo quien te hace hablar. Me teme… eso es. Tiene miedo de la fuerza que le brindo a Dios. Eres la voz de mis dudas, nada más. No necesito reconocimiento de las personas, solo su reconocimiento es válido. Cállate, permanecerás encerrado, y un día, desaparecerás.  
—No hemos terminado, Kasady. No hemos terminado.

Continúa su camino. Se detiene en una tienda y compra una botella con agua, la bebe toda en pocos minutos. Se siente mejor. Observa pasar una patrulla dirigirse a la calle donde se encontraba, probablemente la llamaron cuando lo vieron discutir con _Carnage_. La policía. Es cierto, están tras él. Hacer la limpieza no será fácil ahora que probablemente todos conocen su cara. Tendrá que ser todavía más cuidadoso.

La noche ha caído. Se detiene una vez más, ésta vez frente a lo que parece ser un refugio para vagabundos. Los observa cuidadosamente, le asquean. No es la suciedad de sus ropas o sus barbas mal cuidadas, es la debilidad en sus expresiones, y el hecho de que reciban ayuda de otros sin dar nada a cambio, sin ofrecer nada a la vida.

Hay otros tipos de personas además de vagabundos. Eso es raro. Todos parecen tener problemas, pero por sus vestimentas, les va bien en la vida.  
—Cletus —saludó sonriente una mujer de cabellos negros, con una camiseta negra con la imagen de la banda _Kiss_ en el centro; se encuentra maquillada igual que los miembros—. Te ves de la mierda.  
—Frances, digo, _Shriek_. Hola. Volviste. Pudiste haber llamado, mandar una carta, unas postales... Parece que has llevado tu pasión un poco más lejos.

Ella cierra los ojos y sonríe de lado, no puede negar que le ha extrañado, quiere abrazarle, pero sabe que no le gusta que lo toquen. Lleva su mirada hacia la multitud, y la regresa a Kasady. Se pone seria.  
—No te atrevas.  
—Están desperdiciando recursos en personas inútiles.  
—Les están ayudando a recuperarse, a que sean mejores personas, miembros productivos de la sociedad. Ya sabes, arreglar lo roto en vez de terminar de destrozarlo. Es mejor para todos que haya más buenas personas. Sé que suena como una locura para ti, Kasady. Pero así es como las personas normales e inteligentes razonan.  
—No has cambiado en nada —dijo riendo—. Siempre con esa lengua tan afilada. Pero lamentablemente, también tienes tontas creencias.  
—Tú mismo me ayudaste, y yo no era precisamente un bien para la sociedad.  
—Eso fue distinto. Tú poseías la voluntad y el poder. Ellos no. Por ello viven como viven. Son un innecesario gasto de espacio. — _Shriek_ lo mira fijamente, él le mantiene la mirada, ve la súplica, cede—. Está bien. Les dejaré continuar con su experimento, como un favor hacia ti. Pero a diferencia de tus niños, ellos no tienen un futuro. ¿Por qué te importan, de todas formas?  
—Mi amiga _Stunner_ , ella decidió abrir este lugar. Es su sueño. Quería hacer algo como lo que yo hice, pero para todos. Me importa por eso. Y Delilah, otra amiga mía, les está enseñando defensa personal. Ellas ven esperanza en ellos, entonces yo también. Me importan mis amigos. Por eso no voy a capturarte ahora, pero solo ahora.  
—Gracias. ¿Algo más que sea nuevo en tu vida?  
—Una prisión de máxima seguridad. Norman Osborn la creó. Rikers es fuerte, nadie puede escapar de ahí, cada preso hace trabajos forzados, limpian alcantarillas y demás cosas que las personas normales no quieren hacer. Los hacen contribuir en vez de simplemente dejarlos pudrirse. ¿Te gusta esa parte? —Él asiente con una sonrisa—. Todos y cada uno de ellos lleva un collar que los electrocuta si intentan algo estúpido. Me gustaría ser una guardia, y tal vez llegar a ser la directora algún día. Ya les envió criminales.

...

Meses antes de que se entregara, antes de que _Carnage_ naciera, la encontró tirada, con el estómago ensangrentado, apunto de quedar inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. La había estado siguiendo las últimas semanas, interesado en su forma de actuar: Estafaba a otros traficantes de droga, les vendía cualquier cosa menos lo que pedían, ellos probaban la mercancía, y ella, con ayuda de sus poderes, hacía que se sintieran drogados, como ninguna droga real podía. Entonces no dudaban en comprarle.

Se hizo de enemigos de esa manera, pero no le importaba, todo era un juego para ella, se sentía segura con sus poderes. No debió aceptar la propuesta del _Kingpin_ , él tenía peores enemigos. Y le dispararon. Si no fuera por Kasady, hubiera muerto.

La llevó a una casa, una que pertenecía a una de sus víctimas: un asesino serial. Aquél delgado y solitario hombre asesinaba mujeres por simple rencor al género, ya que siempre estuvo soltero, y en vez de cambiarse a sí mismo, las culpaba a ellas. Nadie lo extrañó.  
— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó al despertar—. ¿Quién eres?  
—Me llamo Cletus Kasady. Estás en un lugar seguro. Te dispararon, tuviste suerte de que te ayudara. Ahí está la bala por si quieres guardarla como recuerdo —dijo apuntando a un plato sobre una cómoda al lado de ella. Ella lo mira confundida—. Es un gusto conocerte, Frances Louise Barrison. Sí te lo preguntas, te salvé porque quiero que me ayudes con algo.

Tras oír esas palabras, se quedó dormida.

Unos días después, tras varias pequeñas charlas, fue capaz de mantenerse despierta, ponerse en pie y empezar a comer.  
— ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? —preguntó con la boca llena.  
Kasady sintió un enorme deseo de golpearla por su falta de modales. Pero se calmó.  
—Ayudarme a limpiar este mundo. Confió en que sabes a que me refiero.  
—He convivido con la basura por varios años —rio—. Claro que sé.  
—Soy un asesino serial —le informó calmadamente.

Ella casi se atora al oírle. Pero no parece asustada, sólo sorprendida. No esperaba que la persona frente a ella fuera así.  
—No voy a matar a nadie. No quiero ser una asesina —afirmó. Bajó la mirada, jugó con su comida y continúo—: Pero sí quiero hacer algo más que estafar a drogadictos y traficantes. Yo no tuve precisamente una linda infancia, y hay muchos niños que pueden pasar por algo similar. Quiero protegerlos, pero para eso debo ganar dinero, y la mejor forma de ganar dinero, es siendo una cazarrecompensas, y, también, será divertido cazar criminales.  
—No esperaba que accedieras a matar, pero incluso sí es solo eso que dices, está bien para mí. Espero que limpies este mundo a tu manera. Por cierto, ¿crees que tus poderes son un regalo de Dios?  
— ¿Dios es un científico hijo de puta?

Kasady cierra los ojos.  
— ¿Aún crees en él?  
—Nunca lo hice para empezar, me raptaron de muy joven, no me enseñaron nada sobre eso, recién conocí sobre ello tras escapar. Pero no lo sé, tal vez exista, tal vez no. No me ayudó cuándo lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?  
—Está ocupado, se encuentra en una constante batalla.  
—No he escuchado a nadie decir eso antes.  
—No soy como el resto.  
—Cuéntame más —pidió recostándose en la silla, sonriendo de lado.

Y lo hizo.  
— ¿Por qué crees que no hay un nuevo diluvio? —preguntó Kasady.  
—Como dije, tal vez no existe. No hubo tal diluvio, todas las pruebas lo contradicen, ¿no es así? No hay rastros de una inundación masiva. Podrías decir que Dios no se rige por las leyes de la naturaleza, pero según lo que me has dicho, tú no crees eso, ¿verdad?  
—Correcto. Es un decir. No hubo ninguna inundación, Dios simplemente los hizo desaparecer, extrajo sus almas y dejó que sus carnes abonaran la tierra.  
—Deberías escribir tu propia biblia —dijo con una sonrisa.

Kasady ríe. Pocas personas han logrado hacerlo reír.  
— ¿Qué harás primero, Frances?  
—Dime _Shriek_. Lo que haré será averiguar quiénes fueron los que me raptaron y experimentaron conmigo. Ya domino mis poderes lo suficiente. Los meteré presos, y sonreiré una vez sepa que están pudriéndose en prisión… y siendo violados.  
—Te deseo buena suerte —dijo con una sonrisa de lado. No muchas personas eran capaces de decir cosas así en voz alta. Le agradó aquella extraña mujer.

...

—Gracias por salvarle la vida —dijo _Stunner_ , sonriendo ampliamente—. Si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiéramos podido llegar a conocernos. Yo también fui víctima de la experimentación, por las mismas manos. Y Delilah había perdido su camino luego de la guerra, pero _Shriek_ nos ayudó, nos dio un propósito, amistad. Y todo eso es posible gracias a ti. Por ello, realmente te lo agradezco. Y por eso no vamos a capturarte hoy —rio.

Debe ser el cansancio, el sueño. No es lo que parece.  
—Mierda, Kasady —dijo _Carnage_ , riendo—. ¿Es calidez lo que sientes en tu pecho? Primero lloras por el abandono de tu hermanita, ¿y ahora esto?  
Asiente. Mira a _Shriek_ , ella le sonríe. Se despide, tiene dos lugares más que visitar.

La casa está rodeada, acercarse es peligroso. Ha comprado un celular descartable, pulsa los botones y espera, con esperanzas. La llamada es aceptada, probablemente será monitoreada, pero no importa. No lo encontraran.  
—Policías, ¿en serio? Y creí que me entendías.  
—No fue mi idea —respondió Kafka—. Están molestos porque te dejé escapar. Es mi culpa. Sí no hubiera pedido por ti, hubieras seguido en prisión.  
—No estés tan segura. En ese caso, alguien me hubiera dejado salir.

Aquellas palabras asustaron a los policías escuchando la conversación.  
—Me parece que no ha caído a pesar de todo lo que pasó con Fisk —continuó—. Es cuidadoso, sin duda. Por cierto, fue Lucas quien me ayudó, quítenle la computadora, es un genio informático, así conseguía información sobre sus víctimas. Nos vemos, doctora Kafka. Fui un idiota en irme, en rendirme. No me rendiré, si hay alguien que puede hacerme sentir algo similar al amor, o incluso eso mismo, ese alguien eres tú. Al menos eso quiero creer —añadió cabizbajo.

La llamada se corta, Kafka se toca el pecho, su corazón está acelerado. Los policías notan su respuesta, la vigilaran a todas horas.

El celular cae al suelo y es destrozado de un pisotón. Kasady se aleja, caminado normalmente, relajado, sin levantar sospechas.

La madrugada se acerca. Un callejón oscuro y poco transitado es el lugar donde se reunirá con su viejo amigo, aquel que le enviaba informes sobre criminales que habían evadido al sistema por falta de pruebas, errores judiciales, o por sobornos.  
— ¡Kasady, cuánto tiempo! —saludó el policía, quién no vino solo.  
—Stanley Carter, ¿cómo te va?

Carter intenta abrazar a su amigo, a su héroe, a quien hace lo que él desearía hacer. Se retiene, no quiere molestarlo para nada. Kasady dirige su mirada al otro hombre.  
—Necesitaras ayuda para moverte sin problemas por las calles. Si sigues así, tarde o temprano te encontraran. Cada día hay más cámaras, y con _Spider-Man_ andando por ahí, no es buena idea. Este sujeto se llama Camaleón, puede disfrazarte.  
—Eres extraño —dijo Kasady, viendo los oscuros ojos del sujeto—. Me recuerdas a una amiga. ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?  
—Prefiero no hablar de ello —respondió, desviando la mirada.

Carter regresa a su auto, mira a ambos lados y saca a un hombre. Lo lleva al final del callejón, lo deja caer de rodillas frente a su héroe. Un violador de niños, un regalo de bienvenida. Kasady lo golpea, furioso. Si hay algo que odia más que nada, es un destructor de la inocencia, un creador de maldad; los capitanes en el ejército del Diablo. El hombre es degollado. Kasady respira, se relame los labios, complacido. Tanto tiempo.  
—Eres un adicto, Kasady. ¿Limpiar? Lo que quieres es seguir matando. Adicto.

Camaleón recibe la dirección de la casa, se verán ahí al día siguiente. Carter entrega las pastillas y un bolso con gran parte del dinero que Cletus Kasady guardó bajo tierra antes de entregarse. Con todo esto, regresa a casa. Toma las pastillas, y mientras piensa en lo que la doctora Kafka pueda estar haciendo, se queda profundamente dormido.  
 _Carnage_ no lo molestó.

Abre los ojos a primera hora de la mañana, alguien acaricia su cabeza tal y como su madre lo hacía, cantándole aquella canción de cuna. Cómo lo imaginaba, no será fácil.  
—Acéptame, Cletus. Si sigues así desarrollarás doble personalidad. No quieres eso, ¿verdad? Vamos, acéptame, hijito. Mami quiere lo mejor para ti. Sé quién realmente eres.

Kasady se lo quita de encima, fastidiado. Se baña con agua helada, eso lo calma. Se viste, y sale de casa. Pasea por la ciudad, desea sentir el aire en su rostro antes de que se ponga una máscara. Tiene cuidado por dónde camina, evade los autos de policía, y no deja de moverse, no le da tiempo a nadie para que puedan ver su cara con claridad. Le gustaba sentirse adulado por las mujeres que lo veían pasar, pero ahora no cree que pueda sentir algo si no es la doctora Kafka la dueña de los piropos.

Llegada la tarde, se detiene en Manhattan, frente a una extraña pareja que va de la mano, un joven alrededor de los quince años que guía a una mujer que le duplica la edad, tal vez más. Se les ve felices. «Vamos, tía May», dijo el joven.

Decide seguirlos.

Tiempo antes, May Parker salió de casa, se dirigió a la dirección que su sobrino le dijo, y en aquella tienda le entregaron una bolsa con dulces luego de que ella les diera su nombre, tal y como Peter le dijo que pasaría. May recibe otra llamada, una nueva dirección. Obtiene una bebida en aquel lugar, su favorito. En otro obtiene globos de corazones. En otro obtiene un retrato familiar, con poéticas palabras cristianas en el marco. En otro, obtiene un collar con la foto de Ben Parker.

Una nueva dirección, la búsqueda de tesoros ha finalizado. May pide un taxi y éste la lleva a una galería de arte, de pintura abstracta, su favorito. La sonrisa nunca se le borró en todo el recorrido. Pero felicidad no fue lo único que sintió, algo de dolor se asomaba desde lo más profundo, mas no dejó que la dominara.

El siguiente lugar fue una iglesia, un lugar que ella conoce muy bien. Ahí fue donde se casó. Rezó, y a pesar de todo el dolor tras su perdida, agradeció a Dios por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre tan bueno como Ben Parker, y por tener un sobrino amoroso.

Se encontraron en Manhattan.

Kasady los ve de lejos, ellos están escuchando la melodía armoniosa de un pianista callejero, toca la canción favorita de May y Ben. Ella se limpia las lágrimas, tanto de felicidad como de tristeza. Peter sostiene su mano, le sonríe, ella le devuelve el gesto.

Caminan de la mano y visitan el acuario de Manhattan, los peces tropicales son los favoritos de May. Por último, una cena, comida italiana. Kasady los sigue observando, con una expresión indescifrable.  
—Eso es la belleza de Dios —musitó—. No acostumbro ver tanta divinidad, mi decisión me ha llevado por un camino donde solo experimentó la miseria, pero esto, esto me hace sentir… feliz.  
—Desearías tener algo así con alguien, ¿no es así Cletus? —se rio _Carnage_ —. Pero nunca pudiste y nunca podrás. Porque eres un monstro. Nunca fuiste capaz de entender a las personas. Llevarte bien con tu hermana no es solo nunca gritarse que se odian, es momentos como estos, donde conectas emocionalmente con otra persona, algo que tú no sabes hacer. Tus padres nunca te maltrataron, sí, ¿pero estuvieron ahí para ti cuando los necesitabas? No, siempre ocupados. Y en ese entonces aún no eras un asesino. ¿Cómo pudieron prestarte tan poca atención? Tu hermana se llevó todo el amor, la favorita.  
—Cállate —susurró.  
—No, aún no término, falta lo mejor. ¿Listo?... ¡Bebé llorón! —gritó y se echó a reír—. Eso eres. No muy diferente a aquellos asesinos que desprecias. Solo querías atención, ¿verdad Cletitus? Que Mami y Papi te quisieran más.

Kasady se pone de pie, iba a gritarle que se callara, pero no, no va a arruinar el día de aquella hermosa familia. Es mentira, todo lo que hace _Carnage_ es mentir. _Carnage_ miente, quiere destrozarte y tomar tu lugar. Ser real. Es todo lo que quiere.  
—No vas a dominarme —afirmó, con ojos asesinos, capaces de aterrorizar a cualquier que lo viera—. ¿Me oíste, _Carnage_? Mi deber es mayor de lo que tú jamás podrás ser, más real. Soy real. Tú no. No vas a dominarme. Pero buen intento —sonrió.  
—Feliz aniversario, tía May —dijo Peter Parker, con la voz de un ángel—. Tío Ben me contó sobre vuestro primer aniversario, intenté recrearla lo mejor que pude, además de añadir otras cosas. Espero te haya gustado. Podemos ir al cine después, ya casi me quedo sin dinero —rio—. Nada de esto fue barato. Lamento no haber podido conseguir un pianista más profesional.  
—No seas tonto, Peter —dijo sosteniéndole de las manos. Lo mira a los ojos, sonriendo—. Muchas gracias. Ben está sonriendo ahora mismo.

Peter Parker ha empezado a dudar de ello, pero asiente, no hay que arruinar el momento. Cletus Kasady no posee dudas, y no puede retenerse, lo que siente es muy fuerte. Se acerca y les dice que, sin duda alguna, se reencontraran en el cielo. Fue un error. Peter finge la sonrisa y contiene los otros sentimientos. Kasady se despide.

Un diminuto transmisor se pega a su bota.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	25. Acto 25: Noche de Brujas Parte 1

Acto 25: Noche de Brujas Parte 1.

New York, martes 31 de octubre del 2017.

Los últimos dos días han sido fríos y nublados, y hoy no es la excepción. Pero eso no ha matado el espíritu de nadie. Y mucho menos el de él.

Finalmente las clases han terminado, hoy tuvieron un maestro sustituto en las clases que Gwen Stacy debería impartir, al igual que el resto de la semana. Ya debería haber regresado, pero al parecer continúa trabajando en otro proyecto. Peter está preocupado de que esté sobre esforzándose, piensa pasar por el laboratorio para ver su estado, con la máscara puesta, por supuesto. No sabe cuánto tiempo más puede convencer a Smythy de que no es buena idea revelarle su identidad.

Se balancea, gira y observa los adornos, la gente se ve alegre, festiva. A pesar de que falta mucho para la noche, ya hay gente con disfraces, entre ellos, el de él. De hecho, hay muchos como él, de todos los tamaños, de todas las edades; le saludan, y él devuelve el gesto. Se siente orgulloso de haberse metido en el corazón de tantas personas, a pesar de todo lo que Jameson pueda decir, las acciones importan más.  
—Ya que soy una araña, supongo que debería estar acompañando a alguna bruja. Ojalá Gwen se disfrace de bruja —dijo casi babeando, imaginándosela—. Los gatos negros también acompañan a las brujas. Me pregunto qué está haciendo _Black Cat_. No he escuchado de ningún robo que haya cometido desde la muerte de Li. Debió haberla afectado mucho… Oh, ¿en serio?

Incluso en tiempos de fiesta, los criminales no descansan. Disfrazado, se hizo pasar por miembro de un grupo con disfraces de vaqueros, y les ha robado sus billeteras sin que estos se dieran cuenta, y ahora huye del grupo. Los miembros no parecen ser capaces de alcanzarlo. La araña aterriza frente a él, el criminal saca un arma, y _Spidy_ responde moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha al lado de su cintura, mientras silba una familiar tonada para todo amante de los Westerns.  
—Pon el arma en el suelo —ordenó con voz profunda. La máscara imita lo mejor que puede la expresión que él hace bajo ella. Se siente orgulloso, le costó mucho lograrlo, horas frente al espejo, pero lamenta que la máscara no pueda repetirlo. Sin embargo, los ojos no fallan, y eso es suficiente.  
— ¿Estás imitando a Clint Eastwood?

La araña responde disparándole una tela en la boca. El criminal dispara, _Spidy_ bloquea la bala con un escudo y derriba al enemigo con dos balas propias en sus rodillas.  
El grupo arriba.  
—La próxima vez, tengan más cuidado —aconsejó aún en personaje.  
—Gracias _Spider-Eastwood_.

3:23 de la tarde.  
Está en casa, hecha un ovillo, sollozando, odiándose a sí misma. La semana pasada la escucharon gritar, lamentarse y llorar de frustración. No es capaz de lograr su misión, de finalizar la prótesis perfecta. Nadie entendía su enfado, acababa de desarrollar la mejor prótesis del mundo, fue felicitad por todo el mundo, se volvió noticia y ya había muchos compradores deseosos de obtenerla. Cualquiera estaría saltando de alegría en su posición, pero ella ni siquiera sonreía.

No era suficiente. Nada es suficiente. Más. Más. Debe lograr más. Un antes y un después marcado por su existencia. La mayor huella en la historia de la humanidad.

No salía de su laboratorio, obsesionada con superarse a sí misma. La única razón por la que siquiera ingería alimentos, era porque sus colegas le llevaban platos de comida a la hora del almuerzo. Estuvo dos días sin comer ni dormir antes de que sus colegas se dieran cuenta de su estado. Le dijeron que debería descansar, y aunque no quería irse, ha tenido que hacer caso a su jefe. Ahora, en casa, no deja de pensar en la teoría. Ha estado todo el día escribiendo en la pizarra, borrando y volviendo a empezar.

El gato negro ha regresado. La está mirando en silencio.  
— ¡Deja de mirarme! —le gritó, levantándose—. ¡Lo lamento! Lamento haberte dejado morir, ¿sí? —gritó, y sollozó—. ¿Cómo puedo esperar lograr todas mis metas si ni siquiera pude cuidar a un gato?

El animal maúlla una sola vez. Se despereza y afila sus garras.

Oye un grito enojado. ¿Su madre está aquí?  
—No, tú no eres mi gato —habló con miedo, retrocediendo—. Él está muerto. Eres un… alienígena. Sí. Un alienígena —le apuntó con el dedo—. Por eso eres capaz de desaparecer, por alguna extraña tecnología tuya. Estás observándome, recopilando información para apoderarte de mi cerebro, de mi cuerpo. ¿No es así? Sí, como en las… la… —desvía la mirada, confundida, no recuerda—. Soy la única que se da cuenta de esto, siempre lo supe, desde niña. Los he visto desde entonces. Siempre observando. ¿De cuántos ya se han apoderado?  
—Tienes razón. Nosotros los Skrull nos apoderaremos de tu mundo. Y no podrás hacer nada, nadie te creerá. Pero te equivocas en algo. ¿Por qué querríamos apoderarnos de tu cerebro y cuerpo, Gwen? Eres un fracaso, no tiene sentido que te queramos a ti. No lograrás ninguno de tus objetivos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No tienes lo que se requiere.  
— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Cállate! —gritó tapándose los oídos, cerrando los ojos y cayendo de rodillas.

Suena el teléfono, ella lo deja ir al contestador.  
— ¿Gwen? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no me contestas? —habló Smythy—. Me dijeron en el laboratorio que estabas en casa. Lamento no haberme comunicado ésta última semana, he estado algo ocupada. Voy a ir a verte ahora, ¿vale?

«No —pensó, asustada—. Esa no es la voz de Smythy, suena diferente, es ligero, pero es diferente, lo puedo notar. Es otro alienígena. Ya se ha apoderado de ella, y ahora viene a por mí, para ayudar al gato a tomar mi cuerpo, o a silenciarme».

Debe escapar. Abandona su casa, llevando puesto una camisa delgada y una falda corta, y llevando en sus manos una sombrilla. Camina rápido, respirando agitada. La gente la mira pasar, interesados.

«Más alienígenas —pensó al notar las miradas—. Están tras de mí, me observan».

Las caras de muchos se deforman, se ven como demonios, monstruos, extraterrestres, todos observándola. Se detiene en seco al ver a uno acercándose, suspira, se llena de valor, le lanza la sombrilla y corre de regreso a su casa, sin mirar atrás. Cierra la puerta con llave, empuña una sartén y espera a por «Smythy».

Dos golpes en la puerta.  
— ¿Gwen? Soy yo.  
— ¡Aléjate! —ordenó—. ¡No te apoderarás de mi cerebro!  
— ¿De qué estás hablando?  
— ¡Lo sabes bien, alienígena! ¡Ya te apoderaste de mi amiga, pero no lo harás conmigo!

Smythy recuerda la escena que vio junto con el trepa muros aquél día.  
— ¿Gwen? Soy yo, Smythy. Soy tu amiga —habló con calma.  
— ¡No me engañarás, maldito Skrull! ¡Tú… _Body Snatcher_!  
— ¿Skrull? ¿ _Body Snatcher_? —repitió confundida—. ¿Cómo los de aquellas películas? Gwen, esas son películas, ficción. No es real.  
— ¡Mientes!  
Smythy se recuesta en la puerta y habla con delicadeza:  
—Soy yo, Gwen. Mi nombre es Alistair Smythe, pero tú decidiste llamarme Smythy, y se quedó, ¿recuerdas? Soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga. Vimos esas películas juntas, ¿recuerdas? Estabas tan emocionada por verlas conmigo, por compartir algo que amabas con tu primera amiga. _Invasion of Body Snatcher_ era tu favorita. Cocinaste ese día.

La información es procesada.  
—Pastrami —dijo Gwen tras abrir la puerta.  
—Sí, sándwiches con pastrami, ya que no me gustan las palomitas, y quisiste hacer algo lindo por mí, siempre quieres hacer cosas lindas por todos, eres tan... rara. Estuvo delicioso, por cierto. Nunca antes lo había probado —habló con ojos llenos de sentimiento—. ¿Recuerdas que vimos la versión con Nicole Kidman y ambas estuvimos de acuerdo en que fue una mierda? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Gwen sonríe a su vez—. Nuestra favorita es la de los cincuenta: «He estado asustado muchas veces en mi vida, pero no sabía el verdadero significado del miedo hasta que… hasta que besé a Becky». Esa es mi frase favorita.

Smythy se acerca lentamente, quiere abrazar a su amiga, susurrarle al odio que todo está bien. Gwen sigue asustada, confundida, quiere confiar, pero tiene miedo, y es dominada. Empuña la sartén, intenta golpear, pero Smythy retrocede justo a tiempo.  
—Buen intento. Pero esto solo prueba lo buena que es tu tecnología, Skrull —afirmó, guerrera, e intentó golpearla una vez más. Smythy continúa retrocediendo. Gwen se cansa de atacar, reingresa a su casa y cierra fuertemente la puerta.

Smythy coge el teléfono, piensa en llamar al capitán Stacy, pero cambia de idea. La araña recibe la llamada. Ahora tiene sentido lo del profesor sustituto. Se temía algo así. «Pensé que era la única que los veía de día», dijo aquella vez, cuando mencionó lo del fantasma. Creyó que era solo un chiste. Primero lo de Kasady, y ahora esto. Las cosas no van bien. Y siente que irán peor.

No pierde tiempo y se columpia por la ciudad. Una vez llega, desciende por un lado y toca la ventana. Gwen sonríe al verlo, finalmente, protección. Él es un héroe, él es lo mejor del mundo, él no puede verse afectado por los alienígenas. Esperanzada, abre la ventana y le informa sobre la situación. _Spider-Man_ asiente. Gwen, ahora que ha dicho lo necesario, quitándose un peso de encima, se deja llevar y se echa a llorar en el pecho de su héroe.

«No sé qué hacer —pensó la araña—, si le digo la verdad puede empezar a creer que también soy un alienígena y se alejará más de mí. Pero si le sigo el juego puede ser peor para ella… ¿Cómo estoy siquiera considerando esto? Su bienestar es más importante».  
—Gwen. No hay tal cosa como los Skrull. No hay ninguna raza alienígena apoderándose de nuestros cuerpos, eso lo has visto en películas. Estás confundiendo la realidad, estás… delirando.

Gwen se separa, se aleja, entristecida.  
—No, no tú también —se lamentó. _Spider-Man_ se preocupa.

Qué casualidad que diga lo mismo. ¿Por qué llegó justo ahora? Es un alienígena, claro está. Vino junto con el que reemplazó a Smythy. Debe noquearlo, inspeccionarlo, debe saber la forma de contrarrestarlos.

La mejor forma de lograr la invasión, es convencer a cualquiera que lo sepa, de que ha perdido la razón.

Gwen se prepara para golpear, lanza el ataque, pero la araña resiste el golpe. Se mantiene en su lugar, se muestra dócil.  
—Soy del planeta tierra, Gwen. Soy humano. —Ella niega con la cabeza, en silencio. Tiene dudas, quiere confiar, pero también quiere seguir siendo ella misma—. Mi nombre es Peter Benjamín Parker —dijo removiéndose la máscara—. Y soy el Hombre Araña.

Gwen pierde fuerzas en sus piernas ante la sorpresa, pero logra mantenerse de pie, aunque con dificultad. Tiembla, por fin siente el frio. Empieza a respirar por la boca, sus ojerosos ojos se abren completamente y lágrimas emergen de ellos.  
—Salvaste al doctor Connors —dijo con pesar. Él asiente—. Y te traté tan mal por ello.  
—Está bien, está bien —la calmó—. No lo sabías.  
—Pero ese día en la escuela —señaló asustada.  
—No fui yo, fue _Mysterio_ , al inicio al menos. Me estaba ayudando, no sabía por qué hasta hace poco. Soy el mismo chico que conociste, el mismo chico enamorad. Algo diferente, sí, pero sigo siendo humano.  
—Tienes poderes.  
—Experimentos. Manipulación del ADN. Arañas genéticamente alteradas. Mis padres, ellos trabajaron en esto. No soy muy diferente al doctor Connors, o si quiera de Warren. Las telas no salen de mí —se adelantó a su pregunta. Señala a su muñeca—. Uso este disparador. Está conectado a mi cerebro por medio de un chip, así es como puedo ejecutar distintos ataques tan rápido, de otra forma tendría que estar cambiando los comandos en media batalla y eso me haría las cosas más difíciles ahí fuera.  
»No hay alienígenas, Gwen. Al menos que yo sepa —rio, intentando relajar el ambiente—. Es tonto creer que somos los únicos en el universo, después de todo.  
—Sí —sonrió—, es altamente improbable. Pero si no hay ningún alienígena, ¿qué hay del gato? —dijo apuntando a un lado del mueble.  
— ¿Qué gato? No hay ningún gato ahí, Gwen.  
—Pero yo lo veo, tal vez solo yo puedo verlo. ¡Está ahí, lo veo!

Peter dispara una tela y ésta cae sin envolver nada, pero ella sigue viendo al gato. La sartén es lanzada, y no golpea nada más que el suelo. Un holograma, ¿tal vez? No, estaba afilando sus garras en el mueble. Su madre no está aquí.  
— ¿Gwen? —preguntó Smythy—. ¿Estás bien?

Peter coloca suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de Gwen. La mira a los ojos, ella asiente, él abre la puerta, y ella es abrazada por su amiga, quien está al borde de las lágrimas, por primera vez en su vida. Ojalá no sea cierto, no su cerebro, no su hermoso cerebro. ¿Por qué a ella? Nunca ha lastimado a nadie, no se lo merece.  
—No hay gato —balbuceó, señalando al costado del mueble.

Smythy asiente, y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Lleva a Gwen al mueble y la recuesta. Le acaricia el cabello, le besa la frente y trata de hacerla dormir. Viéndose rodeada de amigos que le sujetan las manos, su primer y mejor amiga, y su héroe, Gwen Stacy se siente amada, cierra los ojos y se queda profundamente dormida.

La nueva reina del crimen intercambia miradas con Peter Parker. No hay razones para discutir sobre el crimen en estos momentos. Hay algo más importante ahora, algo de lo que ambos están teorizando, con miedo. Ella toma la palabra:  
—Lleva mucho tiempo sin dormir, eso puede causar alucinaciones. Pero esto no es sólo de hoy. El gato negro ha estado desde antes. Me dijeron los de Oscorp que en su laboratorio la escucharon gritarle y rogarle a alguien que se detuviera, a alguien que no estaba ahí. Algo la ha estado atormentando, y por lo que me contaron estoy segura de que son sus propios miedos. Siempre ha sido tan exigente consigo misma —dijo con pena, acariciándola—. Creo que tiene esquizofrenia. Está en su etapa inicial, si la internamos podemos ayudarla a tener una vida tranquila. Llamaré a su hermano, Peter. Vete, tienes personas que salvar, créeme. Yo me encargo de Gwen.  
—Cuídala bien, por favor.

Crea una rosa con sus telarañas y la deja en el pecho de la bella durmiente. Parte sin una pizca de desconfianza, será la nueva reina del crimen, pero sus ojos no mienten. Peter se siente celoso de que exista alguien que ame tanto a aquella mujer, más de lo que él lo hace. No piensa dejar así las cosas, la amará más que a nadie, después de todo, desea pasar su vida con ella. «¿Es eso alguna forma de egoísmo?».

6:00 de la tarde.  
Han pasado dos días desde que entró en la cámara de cristal donde absorbió la fórmula. No hubo accidentes, no hubo efectos secundarios, no fue como las veces anteriores. Finalmente funcionó como tanto lo imaginó, como siempre lo deseó. Perfecto.

Se viste y prepara sus artilugios: es hora de salir a jugar.

«La primera parte ya se cumplió —pensó mientras el techo se abría—. Las cabezas principales han caído. Han sido reemplazadas por gente capaz, para mi sorpresa. Interesante».

Las máscaras no han cambiado, pero todos saben que ya no son el ejército del rey del crimen. Ahora siguen a una reina. Conversan entre ellos, a unas cuadras de una zona que dominan. La policía no los molesta, ni Jessica Drew, ni _Wraith_ , la fantasma asesina. Incluso el propio Hombre Araña no se atreve a atacarlos. Pero a él no le importa cuántos rehenes puedan tener, ni que tomen el ataque como razón para iniciar una guerra que iniciaran de todos modos tarde o temprano.

El extraño se acerca a ellos, se ve… ridículo. ¿Verde y morado? Una mala combinación. Todos ríen ante la imagen.  
— ¿Quién se supone que eres? —preguntó uno.

El extraño sonríe, eso los confunde. ¿Cómo una máscara puede sonreír? Es una sonrisa grande, alegre, muy expresiva. Ríen un poco más: Guantes, un chaleco, botas y una capucha morada adornan su traje verde. Parece un animador de fiestas infantiles.  
— ¿No sabes dónde queda la fiesta para la que te contrataron? —se burló otro.

El extraño levanta su enguantada mano derecha, imita a una pistola, imita un disparo. Los siete cuerpos son llenados de balas de pies a cabeza, tal y como la familia Manfredi ejecuta a sus enemigos. Ha estado haciendo lo mismo la última semana, y por fin hoy ha terminado. Cada uno de los bandos se han atacado, eso solo significa una cosa: Guerra.  
—Debo regresar al laboratorio. Ah —suspiró subiendo a su planeador.

Fuma una pipa como los duendes de sus cuentos favoritos lo hacían. Sonríe, divertido, con malicia. Expulsa el humo—. Hay tanto que hacer. La Noche de Brujas empezará dentro de poco. ¡Será una celebración que pasará la historia! —exclamó en lo alto, con todas sus fuerzas, extendiendo sus brazos, feliz. Fuma un poco más.

Aterriza en el techo de su laboratorio personal, disfrazado como un simple almacén. Él ya está ahí, preparado, ansioso. Sonriendo, le entrega la fórmula. El anciano de los ojos espeluznantes siente como su cuerpo se fortalece, recuperando el vigor de su juventud, y una fuerza y resistencia más allá de la humana. Pero el placer no es lo único que recorre su cuerpo, el dolor está ahí, y es fuerte. Ruge, grita y rezonga al sentir los dos agujeros abriéndose en su espalda, gime y ruge horriblemente al sentir las alas, y entonces… nada. No produce ningún ruido.  
—Toomes, me alegra oírte gritar de felicidad. Después de tantos años como militar, guardaespaldas, y mi matón personal, por fin puedes volar. Felicidades.

Asiente, agradecido. Ya no puede hablar.

Los minutos pasan y la noche cae, fría. En una pequeña pantalla en su muñeca, puede observar que los bandos se están preparando para la guerra. Los ve salir de sus bases, dispuestos a cobrar venganza por sus compañeros muertos. Caminan por la ciudad, espantando a las personas. Los bandos se van encontrando, y la guerra comienza.

Es el momento perfecto. Toca un botón y transmite un video a cada una de las distintas pantallas de las cabezas de la nueva Hidra, avisándoles de que tienen infiltrados, hombres y mujeres que le siguen a él, y que los asesinaran desde dentro. El pánico se apodera de cada bando. Matan a sus enemigos, y se matan entre ellos.

El Camaleón, segundo al mando en el ejército de Smythy, no transmite nada de lo sucedido a su jefa. Pero ella no confía en él del todo, y sabe lo que está pasando. Sin apartarse del lado de Gwen, usando su laptop para enviar un mensaje a cada uno de sus soldados, comunicándoles que ella posee las huellas de cada uno de ellos, y que usando las gafas que les brindó, serán capaces de identificar a los infiltrados, pues se verán en rojo al no estar en la base de datos.  
—Alistair Smythe, eres cuidadosa —felicitó aplaudiendo—. Pero nadie dijo que los infiltrados sean nuevos —sonrió.

Sus secuaces, Los Cabezas de Calabaza, están dispersos y ocultos en cada rincón de la ciudad, y dentro de las distintas bandas criminales. Estos últimos huyen en silencio al oír lo que transmitió Smythe. Tres de ellos se esconden en un callejón, asustados. Cletus Kasady, quien logró quitarse a tiempo la bota con el transmisor tras haberla notado cuando se agachó en una esquina al momento en que se ocultaba de un policía, se encuentra ahora vestido de negro, y se acerca con cuidado por la espalda de uno, aprovechando la oscuridad al máximo.

Toma aire en total silencio, y ataca. Lo apuñala en el lateral derecho del cuello, empuja el cuerpo a su compañero en la izquierda, apuñala en el pecho al de la derecha antes de que pudiera disparar su arma; luego, golpea con una patada abierta el rostro del último, lo empuja contra la pared y le apuñala la garganta.  
—Están lloviendo criminales —dijo limpiando su cuchillo, emocionado—. Parece que alguien me ha preparado una fiesta.

7: 55 de la noche.  
Lo que debería haber sido una noche de diversión, se ha convertido en una pesadilla. Muchas calabazas adornan las calles, acompañadas de la sangre de aquellos que las llevaban puestas. Cadáveres y cadáveres sin fin de cada bando criminal existente. La policía tiene muchos problemas para contener la guerra, si sigue así, tal vez deban llamar a los militares. Incluso con un héroe y los nuevos vigilantes, todo se ha salido de control.

Cletus Kasady está sin aliento, descansa en un callejón, intentando sonreír. Hoy ha sido un gran día para él en lo que matar criminales se refiere, pero muchas vidas inocentes se han perdido igualmente. Yuri Watanabe, vestida completamente en negro, con una máscara sin rostro, haciéndose llamar _Wraith_ , usa las sombras a su favor y fulmina a los criminales con precisos balazos justo en medio de los ojos. Su celular no deja de sonar, Jean DeWolf la está llamando, esperando que regrese de sus vacaciones para ayudar en la ciudad.

Jessica Drew derriba a sus criminales con disparos en las rodillas, pero de vez en cuando, se ve forzada a asesinar. Ha llegado a la conclusión de que matar es aceptable siempre y cuando sea absolutamente necesario. Ha decidido confiar en la recuperación de los criminales.

La araña, seguido de varios camiones policiacos, se balancea y captura a todos los criminales que encuentra. Al otro lado de la ciudad, en Harlem, _Shriek_ derriba a los criminales que encuentra, y al igual que con la araña, los camiones policiacos se encargan de capturar a los caídos. Y lo mismo sucede con _Stunner_ y Delilah, quienes se están centrando en llevar a las personas a un lugar seguro, protegiendo los camiones de transporte.

8: 00 de la noche.  
La hora ha llegado, ha quedado pocos, pero igual servirá. Dos pequeños misiles son disparados de su planeador, y estos causan una gran explosión en el departamento de policía de la ciudad de New York. No la ha destruido por completo, y muchos han sobrevivido. Transmite el video de la explosión y de su rostro sonriente a todas las pantallas de la ciudad, esperando que él lo vea.  
—Oh, arañitaaaa —dijo con una voz burlona e irritante, como la de un payaso de pesadilla—. Ven a jugar.  
«No —pensó _Spider-Man_ , tragando saliva. El capitán Stacy se quedó atrás a atender llamadas—. Gwen no puede perder a su hermano, no ahora».

Furioso, apresura el paso. No comprende por qué siguen saliendo estos dementes, por qué el universo, Dios o lo que sea lo siguen poniendo a prueba. Sacude la cabeza, oculta esos pensamientos, debe concentrarse.

Entra al perímetro, y en ese instante un botón es apretado, su sentido arácnido le grita, desesperado se impulsa hacia lo más alto posible, gira en el aire cubriéndose en telas, logrando protegerse de las siete bombas explotando a sus espaldas. Cae en el techo de un edificio, herido. Las telas han quedado destrozadas, y su traje ha sido lastimado, pero logra ponerse en pie, aún con fuerzas. Se lamenta, ha gastado sus primeros cartuchos en la maniobra, pero ha sobrevivido.  
— ¿Quién rayos eres?  
—Soy el _Green Goblin_ —se presentó con una elegante reverencia—. Mucho gusto —saludó, para luego sacar levemente la lengua y guardarla al instante.

Asqueado y exasperado, _Spider-Man_ salta y se acerca con ayuda de una red, pero es cortada por una navaja voladora que regresa a las manos del Duende tras completar el trabajo. Dispara otra, se balancea al instante y dispara otra, así se mantiene en el aire y es capaz de rodear al enemigo. El Duende dispara rayos caloríficos de las puntas de sus índices, la araña intenta bloquear con un escudo, pero es traspasado fácilmente y un rayo le roza el ojo, quemándole la máscara.  
— ¡Uyuyuy, eso estuvo cerca! —exclamó el Duende, divertido.

Logró esquivar el otro el rayo.

 _Spider-Man_ dispara sus balas, pero el planeador aleja al objetivo del peligro. El Duende Verde tiene las piernas totalmente estiradas mientras hace piruetas, riendo en burla. El planeador se detiene, de él emerge una calabaza que el Duende atrapa y lanza. La araña dispara una tela a la calabaza y la regresa, el Duende la contrarresta con una navaja y ocurre una explosión. El _Green Goblin_ silba en aprobación. Sonríe, otra calabaza emerge y es lanzada. La araña repite la acción, pero al instante en que la bomba está cerca de su humanidad al momento de regresarla, un botón es apretado y ocurre otra explosión.

La araña cae sobre un techo, con su traje más lastimado, su máscara ha perdido material alrededor de los ojos y la mejilla izquierda, pero no es suficiente para saber su identidad. Su piel ha recibido quemaduras graves, y su cuerpo entero está en dolor. Tose sangre, sus oídos le zumban. El Duende Verde desciende con los brazos en la espalda, relajado. Espera a que el trepa muros recupere el sentido auditivo, y habla con una voz caricaturesca:  
—No estás peleando contra nadie ordinario, niño. Todos esos fenómenos con los que te enfrentaste no son nada comparados conmigo. Después de todo, yo los cree.

La sonrisa se engrandece al ver el miedo en los ojos pardos del héroe. La araña dispara cinco balas, pero el _Green Goblin_ las corta todas con una navaja, la cual procede a lanzar. El trepa muros rueda por el suelo y la esquiva. Su cuerpo le pesa, pero se ve forzado a ponerse de pie y esquivar las múltiples navajas que vienen hacia él. Emergen del planeador, son tomadas por el Duende, y este las lanza con precisión y velocidad, sin perder un segundo, mostrando una técnica impecable. Pero _Spider-Man_ las ha esquivado todas y ahora yacen en el techo.  
—Te dije —empezó a decir mientras sus dedos brillaban, las navajas se elevaban del suelo y se movían siguiendo las órdenes de sus falanges—, que no estás peleando contra nadie ordinario.

La araña suspira, las navajas vuelan hacia él, intenta huir, pero las telas son cortadas, intenta esquivarlas, pero son demasiadas. Termina recibiendo cientos de cortes en todo el cuerpo, aunque todas de poca profundidad. Cae al suelo, de rodillas, cansado, herido. No se mueve. El Duende desciende, camina hacia él, silbando. La araña deja de fingir y ataca con un derechazo, pero no logra conectar. El _Green Goblin_ retrocede mientras esquiva cada puñetazo.

Evade un zurdazo agachándose, fingiendo recoger una moneda que ya llevaba en su mano. Por ello, le logran conectar un rodillazo al abdomen y una patada al rostro. El Duende Verde retrocede, la araña conecta dos puñetazos, pero el _Goblin_ sonríe y le avienta la moneda en la cara. La araña ataca con un derechazo, pero es atrapado por las manos del Duende, quien lo tira violentamente contra el suelo, para finalmente pisarle el pecho.  
—Podría matarte ahora —afirmó, y lo pisó violentamente. La araña escupe sangre—. Pero todavía tengo otros planes para ti. Algunos amigos tuyos quieren revancha, ¿sabes? Se las daré, porque soy un duende generoso —dijo fingiendo arreglarse una corbata—. En pocos segundos estarán por toda la ciudad, haciendo destrozos. Depende de ti proteger la ciudad, arañita.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
— ¡De tus amigos, claro! —exclamó extendiendo los brazos, energético—. También estarán tus conocidos, ellos estarán revoloteando y haciendo cosas básicas. Pero tus amigos, ellos serán acompañados por un amigo mío, formando así a: ¡Los Seis Siniestros! ¿Acaso no es un nombre pegadizo? Buena suerte —dijo moviendo sus dedos cómicamente, con una voz aguda, llena de burla.

Sube a su planeador, y se retira.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	26. Acto 26: Noche de Brujas Parte 2

Acto 26: Noche de Brujas Parte 2.

6:45 de la tarde fue la hora en la que, cuando la guerra estalló, una de las primeras personas en ser llevadas a un lugar seguro, fueron May Parker y su sobrino Peter. A pesar de que él ya no formara parte de la empresa, Norman Osborn no se olvidó de la amistad que lo unió años atrás con sus padres, y por ello ofreció su ayuda.

8:13 de la noche. Y es cada vez es más fría, cada vez es más oscura. Cada vez más cerca de ser una historia de terror. New York llora sangre.  
May Parker, sentada en un mueble en una instalación subterránea perteneciente a Oscorp, se pregunta cómo y dónde está su sobrino. Desapareció de un momento a otro, se encuentra muy preocupada, piensa que probablemente esté tomando fotos. Ha querido salir a buscarlo, pero no la dejan salir.  
—Oh, Peter —dijo con las manos en el pecho, sosteniendo una foto de él—. Donde quiera que estés, espero que te encuentres bien.

Se ha parchado las heridas, y ahora se balancea por la ciudad, desesperado por detener los distintos destrozos que están causando los Seis Siniestros, recién escapados de Rikers. Le cuesta aceptarlo, tanto trabajo que le costó capturarlos, y ahora no solo están libres, sino que además han recuperado sus trajes, y probablemente hayan recibido algunas mejoras. Todo ha sido por nada. Tal vez Li y Watanabe tenían razón… «No, no la tienen. No pueden tenerla. El asesinato es inmoral, no importa en qué contexto».

Igualmente debe encontrar uno de los tanques de agua donde ha guardado cartuchos de emergencia, y una que otra máscara de repuesto. Pero por ahora no podrá, pues es a _Rhino_ al primero que encuentra, robando un banco, algo previsible. No solo es revancha lo que quieren, y _Rhino_ siempre ha tenido un objetivo en mente: dinero.

La araña sabe la razón de su obsesión por del dinero, ya que leyó su expediente criminal: Es un inmigrante ruso, su familia es muy pobre, lo ha sido por generaciones. Pero como muchas familias en una situación similar, no han dejado de procrear por más peligroso que sea tener más bocas que alimentar.

Su razón de venir a los Estados Unidos fue la de conseguir dinero que enviar de regreso, con ello los ha mantenido vivos. Además debe alimentar a sus múltiples perros y gatos; animales callejeros. Siempre les ha fascinado, no podría dejarlos a sufrir en las duras calles de New York.

Se adhiere en un poste de luz cercano.  
— ¡ _Rhino_ , detente! —gritó en suplica.  
— ¿Por qué siempre te detienes en postes de luz?

Había preparado un chiste que decir cuándo alguien le preguntaran por eso, pero ahora no es el momento para bromear, no está de humor.  
Le habla con delicadeza.  
—Basta ya de esto, basta del crimen. Por favor, detente. Puedes dejar el crimen atrás y convertirte en una buena persona, aún hay tiempo.  
 _Rhino_ hace como que lo piensa.  
—No —respondió finalmente, sonriendo.  
Y lanzó un auto.

El trepa muros sigue intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, pidiéndole que se entregue y cumpla su condena, pero los autos no dejan de llegar. Maldice entre dientes y se adhiere a una pared. Hace un último intento, pero es interrumpido a media oración por el aguijón del Escorpión; el veneno no encuentra carne. La araña intenta lo mismo con él, sin éxito. Lo único que _Scorpion_ tiene en la cabeza es poder, y venganza contra aquellos que lo maltrataron toda su vida, desde niño, siempre burlándose, siempre minimizándolo. Tras matar al trepa muros, eso nunca más pasará, la gente le respetará y temerá.

El aguijón se transforma en una cuchilla, la araña logra evitarla dejándose caer; gira y aterriza, salta hacia atrás y el puño del Escorpión agrieta el suelo en vez de sus huesos.

Buscan apuñalarlo, pero es capaz de evadir los ataques. _Scorpion_ se detiene y lo observa, avanza unos pasos mientras su cola se inclina hacia su derecha. Un auto cae en medio de ellos. Y al instante siguiente, la cuchilla sale expulsada. _Spider-Man_ logra echarse atrás y ve pasar el filoso metal muy cerca de sus ojos.

«¿Juego en equipo? —pensó preocupado».

La cuchilla regresa a la cola, el aguijón ataca, no obstante, el trepa muros logra esquivarla y atraparla; dispara balas directamente a la nariz de su contrincante. Oye pisadas. Gira sobre su eje jalando al Escorpión, y lo lanza contra _Rhino_ , quien sin dejar de correr, lo embiste con el lateral de su cuerno sacándolo de su camino y lanzándolo contra una casa.

«No, solo fue coincidencia».

La araña corre directamente a la gran armadura metálica de tres metros, y se desliza entre sus piernas. Sigue corriendo, envuelve en telas su puño izquierdo y golpea a la carrera el rostro de _Scorpion_ cuando (herido), intentaba levantarse. Acto seguido intenta ahogarlo con sus telas, dejarlo inconsciente. Pero desiste al ver que _Rhino_ está cerca, y en cambio le pisa el rostro, y al instante siguiente lo usa como ayuda para pegar un salto y evadir al rinoceronte, quién embiste a su compañero en cambio.

Los habitantes de la casa se esconden tras sus muebles. El Escorpión está fuera de juego. _Rhino_ continúa atacando a la araña con puñetazos. _Spidy_ lo ignora y se balancea por la oscura ciudad en busca de repuestos, sin dejar de ser perseguido.

«No es suficiente con que deba pelear con ellos individualmente, ahora debo enfrentarme a todos. Maldita sea. Kraven de seguro disfrutaría de esto».

Logra encontrar uno de los contenedores de agua, pero sigue sin ser el que necesitaba. Se culpa por ser descuidado y no haber memorizado a la perfección la localización. Se cambia de máscara, una común y corriente, y reemplaza sus cartuchos. «Con tantos sobre humanos pensarías que alguno querría ser mi compañero en la guerra contra el crimen, pero no, todos quieren matarme. Y los que sí me ayudan, no son precisamente la mejor opción».

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no captó la presencia del Buitre, quien lo atrapa de la espalda con sus garras, clavándoselas, causando mucho daño. Lo lleva consigo en vuelo, dejándolo vulnerable para el ataque eléctrico de _Mysterio_. La araña cae seminconsciente y el Buitre —ileso al soltarlo a tiempo— lo embiste a toda velocidad, empujándolo violentamente contra un techo. Pero el trepa muros no llega a caer, a menos no de lleno, pues su caída fue acolchonada por el cuerpo de otra persona.  
—No te preocupes, arañita. No me dolió —lo calmó acariciándole la cabeza. Le muerde la oreja por unos segundos, le sube un poco la máscara y lo besa en los labios.  
—Vete, esto es muy peligroso —musitó _Spider-Man_.  
—No. Voy a ayudarte. —Su voz se vuelve seria—. No perderé a otro. No hay muchos que me atraigan, ¿sabes? Quiero una buena pareja, y esa eres tú. Protegeré lo que traes entre las piernas —afirmó lasciva, tocando dicha zona.

La Gata Negra pega varios saltos para evadir los disparos eléctricos de _Mysterio_. La araña se sorprende de verlo aterrizar frente a ellos, produciendo un pesado ruido.  
—Quentin —empezó _Spider-Man_ —. Creí que…

Le había dicho que tomó la decisión de que los deseos de Smythy eran más importantes que sus propios deseos, y que por ello no volvería a atacarlo, para que ella fuera feliz.  
—Sí no hago esto, él la matará. Fui el primero en unirme a su lado, así que conozco mejor que nadie su capacidad. Tengo mucho miedo de él, como todos aquí. Si alguien puede matarla, es él. No pienso arriesgar nada. Debo hacerlo.

Desenfunda su espada y se prepara para atacar. Cuando intentaba ayudar, el trepa muros debe alejarse para no ser atrapado por la gigante mano de arena de _Sandman_. La Gata le dice que todo está bien, que siga su camino, y así lo hace, a regañadientes. Se balancea perseguido por el resto.

Ella dispara con sus dedos un dado, y al descubrir que su rival —cómo se lo esperaba tras notar que no hubo contacto entre sus pies y el suelo— es un holograma, se agacha y rueda evadiendo la espada que buscaba cortarla por detrás, y el rayo de electricidad que disparó la pequeña máquina que creó dicho holograma. Pero la explosión de este mismo la derrumbó, dejándola inconsciente y muy herida; _Mysterio_ alejó la maquina lo suficiente para que el golpe no la matara.

Matar nunca le ha gustado, y siempre le dio algo de miedo lo poco que le importaba la vida humana a Smythy. Por más miedo que eso le diera, a pesar de su trato y de lo que le dijo, aún la ama. Y está siendo egoísta, para él es menos importante la posibilidad de que sufra porque la vida amorosa de Gwen sea desastre, la prioridad es mantenerla viva, por su propio bien más que él de ella. Odiaría vivir en un mundo al que Smythy ya no pertenece.

 _Scorpion_ se siente mejor tras ser atendido e inyectado con adrenalina. Su traje lo protegió del peor daño, pero igualmente, no está en sus mejores condiciones. El Chacal, ya habiendo cumplido con su deber, se une a la caza contra su rival amoroso.

Es perseguido por _Sandman_ , quien vas tras de él, y por el Buitre, quien sobrevuela sobre su cabeza. Dispara balas al cielo, pero el Buitre las evade con hábiles movimientos, aunque no se percata de que una de las balas era una granada, y ésta explotó a sus espaldas, atrapando sus alas. El Buitre cae sobre un techo.

 _Sandman_ es ralentizado por el agua de un contenedor, el mismo donde la araña encuentra los cartuchos que buscaba. Aprovecha el momento de vulnerabilidad del Hombre de Arena, y lo marea con una doble patada. En el tiempo en que tarda en ponerse los cartuchos en una mano y guardar los otros en su cinturón, es cortado en la espalda por las garras del Chacal. Evade las patadas del mismo tras alejarse, además del aguijón del Escorpión. Intenta engañarlos para dañar a la bestia con el ácido que dispara el arácnido, pero el Chacal no cae en la trampa y logra evitar la sustancia.

El Buitre es capaz de romper las telas, se libera y desciende en picada, la araña lo evade, dispara una telaraña a su pie y lo avienta contra el Chacal, quien salta sobre él, esquivándolo, y ataca con una patada voladora que sorprende y golpea al trepa muros justo en el pecho, tumbándolo. Se levanta al instante y detiene el aguijón que le hace un corte superficial en la mejilla. Intenta romperlo, pero no tiene suerte. El Chacal quita a _Scorpion_ de su camino y ataca a la araña con sus garras.  
— ¿Vas a dejar que te trate así? —dijo la araña, echándole leña al fuego.

 _Scorpion_ chasquea la lengua, furioso, pero ignora la ofensa y continúa atacando a la araña, quien maldice calladamente por el fallo.

 _Rhino_ grita desde la pista, molesto por perderse de la pelea.

 _Mysterio_ usa sus pequeños demonios robots para abrumar al trepa muros, quien dispara una granada de una mano para envolverlos en una bolsa, pero en ese instante es cortado en el pecho por la espada de Quentin Beck. Al momento siguiente es atrapado por una mano de arena, la cual lo saca del techo y lo lanza violentamente hacia una casa lejana.

«No son precisamente un buen equipo —pensó mientras volaba y ponía más cartuchos en el disparador de la otra mano—, si _Sandman_ no me hubiera lanzado, pudieron haberme matado en ese mismo lugar. Pero me sorprende que no se estén jalando los pelos entre ellos, contaba con ello, con el desorden. Pero nada. El Duende debe darles mucho miedo».

La araña rompe la ventana con su cuerpo. _Sandman_ no le deja descansar, lo atrapa de las piernas y lo lanza a lo alto donde es embestido nuevamente por el Buitre, quien luego lo coge en el aire y lo lanza a su vez contra el puño de _Rhino_ , quien sonríe tras haber vuelto a la pelea.

En el suelo, _Spider-Man_ escupe sangre, el mundo le da vueltas y se toca las costillas, gimiendo de dolor. Intenta recuperarse, respira. Se arrastra adolorido, lentamente, mientras es rodeado por los Seis Siniestros, quienes lo dejan continuar, observándolo entre risas, burlándose de aquel que los derrotó anteriormente. No pueden creer que ahora este gateando como un niño asustado.  
— ¿Quieres ir con tu mami, insecto? —se burló _Scorpion_.

«Arácnido, idiota. No puedo creer que no lo sepa cuando él mismo es uno ahora. En apariencia al menos».

Finalmente deja de arrastrarse, y sonríe bajo la máscara. Se pone de pie, lentamente. Se golpea el rostro con las palmas esperando despertarse, se agita para recuperar la movilidad.

Los Seis Siniestros forman un circulo a su alrededor.  
—Oigan chicos —empezó a decir con cansada tranquilidad—. ¿Podemos hacer esto otro día? Estoy muy cansado y —soltó una risilla al ver como sus heridas se han reabierto, además de las nuevas— estoy sangrando. Lo apreciaría mucho.

Pero no retroceden.  
— ¿Cómo se conocieron, de todas formas? ¿Tinder? No, no. Grindr, ¿verdad?  
—No pierdes el humor, ¿eh? —dijo el Chacal—. Tal vez lo pierdas una vez te asesine, haga a Gwen mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos, y claro, me apodere de la ciudad.

La sonrisa bajo la máscara se pierde al instante. ¿Lo sabe? Quentin debió hablar.

Gargan contuvo sus ansias de golpear al Chacal, nadie más que él se apoderará de la ciudad. Es el miedo que siente por el Duende lo que le impide atacar. No quiere hacerlo enojar, sabe que no puede ganarle en estos momentos. Seguirá el juego por ahora, y cuando el _Green Goblin_ se confié y baje la guardia, lo asesinará. Solo habrá un rey en New York.

La araña también contiene sus deseos de quebrarle los colmillos a Warren.  
—Bueno. Les daré una última advertencia. Entréguense, dejen el crimen atrás.

Ellos solo ríen.

 _Spider-Man_ se encoge de hombros, y usando la poca fuerza que le queda, salta y gira en el mismo lugar, disparando telaraña tras telaraña a los seis villanos que lo rodean, quienes, sorprendidos, no fueron capaces de huir. Los cartuchos son vaciados.

Es una telaraña en extremo pegajosa, hecha para detener el avance de un _Rhino_ a toda potencia en carrera. Y además de pegajosa, es conductora, por lo que tras reponer cartuchos normales, dispara una tela a un rincón, atrapa y atrae hacia él la batería con la energía de _Electro_ que _Black Cat_ ocultó, justo donde le dijo que estaría. La conecta a las otras telarañas y aprieta el botón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Los Seis Siniestros son derrotados, electrocutados hasta la inconciencia.

 _Spider-Man_ suspira, exhausto. Por fin se acabó.  
—Vamos, arañita —habló a sus espaldas, agachado en su planeador, fumando su pipa—. Aún no terminas. Aún están vivos. Queda mucha más energía en esa batería. ¡Un ataque más y se acabó para siempre! —exclamó sonriente, haciendo manos de jazz.  
— ¿No son tus amigos?

El Duende se ríe ante tal tonta pregunta. Después de todo, los únicos amigos que ha tenido están muertos, y no eran precisamente demasiado cercanos. Amor y amistad son conceptos que nunca ha entendido. Wilson Fisk era alguien que simplemente no le desagradaba, lo mismo con los Parker. Alison Mongrain es solo una mujer con la que disfruta el contacto físico.

La araña piensa por instante.  
—Yo no mato —afirmó al fin, serio.  
— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Los dejaras vivos para que vuelvan a prisión, vuelvan a escapar y cometan más crimines y maten a más gente? Ya intentaste razonar con ellos, no te escucharon. Nunca lo harán, son criminales, son lo que son, no cambiarán. Si sigues con tu código hasta el final, solo causarás más muertes. ¿Por qué no matas? —Ladeó la cabeza.  
—Porque es inmoral.  
—Hará que te sientas mal, ¿no es así? No quieres eso. Te entiendo: ¡Que se joda el resto, la pérdida de vidas inocentes y el daño que sufrirán los que tengan la mala suerte de quedar vivos! Lo único que importa es que ¡ _no te sientas mal_! —dijo con un divertido énfasis en cada palabra—. Que egoísta de tu parte, héroe.  
—No, no es por eso —negó, defensivo.  
— ¿Por qué más entonces? ¡Inmoral, inmoral, inmoral! Hablas como un niño. Este mundo no es tan cristianamente lindo como tus tiitos te enseñaron, Peter —La sonrisa del duende se agranda al percibir la sorpresa y el miedo—. Si quieres ayudar tanto como dices, ser el héroe, hay que ensuciarse las manos por el bien del resto. Esta guerra contra el crimen que peleas, nunca acabará.

»Este mundo nunca será un paraíso. Y yo me aseguraré de ello. Verás, yo nunca voy a morir. Mi poder es superior al de ustedes, guardé lo mejor para mí. Por más fuertes que sean, envejecerán, y eventualmente morirán. En cambio, yo no envejeceré, viviré para siempre, joven y fuerte. Cualquier daño será regenerado. Por supuesto, la verdadera inmortalidad no es posible, moriré si me destruyen el cerebro o algo así de extremo, pero la única persona que puede lograr algo como eso, no quiere hacerlo. Muchas gracias —añadió con sorna, haciendo una reverencia.

 _Spider-Man_ intenta atacarlo, pero es lento debido al cansancio, al dolor y la pérdida de sangre, y es derribado fácilmente con una bomba calabaza. Y justo antes de caer en un profundo sueño, presencia como el Duende Verde abre las puertas de Rikers, liberando (con la ayuda de _Silver Sable_ y _Hydro-Man_ ) a cada uno de sus residentes. El _Goblin_ también le muestra a través de su pantalla, la derrota de la mayoría de las fuerzas policiales.  
—Descansa, no podrás ser divertido en tu estado. La fiesta aún no termina.

«Claro que no —pensó Kasady, observando, oculto en un rincón—. Acabará cuando te corte la cabeza. Eres un criminal como pocos, nunca he visto a alguien con tanta maldad y capacidad de destrucción. Y además eres inmortal. Suena como un reto».

El Duende lleva al trepa muros en brazos, lo acuesta en un techo, dentro de una capsula de acero reforzado: no puede permitir que alguien lo asesine mientras duerme. Deja caer la negrura, y cierra la capsula.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	27. Acto 27: Noche de Brujas Parte 3

Acto 27: Noche de Brujas Parte 3.

Kasady abandona el refugio antibombas tras entregarle los alimentos a la doctora Kafka, comprobar que se encuentra bien, además de besarla, aún sin sentir lo que tanto desea. Ahora debe volver a las calles a asegurarse de que el Duende Verde reciba su merecido.

10:00 de la noche.  
Abre los ojos, y no los siente pesados. Se levanta, y su cuerpo no le duele. Respira normalmente. Está confundido, se toca el cuerpo: no hay nada malo, incluso, se siente mejor que nunca. «¿Por qué mi traje está negro? ¿Qué me ha pasado?».

Oye el disturbio, el miedo, el desorden; la ciudad está hundida en el caos. Ha sido tomada por los criminales. Puede sentirlo, todo está fuera de control. La policía ha fallado en contenerlos, _Shriek_ y sus compañeras se han alejado del campo de batalla, espantadas por los Seis Siniestros. Se han concentrado en proteger el refugio que fundaron.

Hay pocas luces, no hay nadie honesto en las calles, o están encerrados en sus casas, o en otros refugios. Ha trabajado duro para proteger la ciudad, pero todo se ha caído a pedazos. Lleva ya un tiempo encerrando a aquellos que ya encerró con anterioridad, y ahora es mucho peor. ¿Acaso todo su trabajo, todos los sacrificios que hizo, han sido en vano?

 _La guerra que estás peleando, nunca acabará._

Por más que ha trabajado, el crimen no ha disminuido. Tal vez nadie le tiene miedo, ya que nunca los ha lastimado seriamente, nunca ha demostrado ser una verdadera amenaza. El _Kingpin_ lo era, mantuvo a muchos bajo control, pero incluso él no pudo contenerlo todo, siempre hay nuevos pretendientes al trono, el miedo eventualmente se desvanece pues el autor envejece, y pierde poder. Necesita ser algo más… ¿Inmortal? El Duende lo es, pero a él no le interesa para nada mantener el control, todo lo contrario. Debe encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Tanto crimen… Entra en pánico. «Gwen. ¿Qué pasa con Gwen?».

El grito de una mujer llama su atención. Ha sido atrapada por cinco matones, quienes la jalan de su cabello rubio, con deseos oscuros. «Gwen». Desciende de un salto, el más grande que jamás haya hecho. No puede creerlo, nunca antes pudo hacer un salto como ese.

No es Gwen. Pero el enojo que sintió al ver la escena no ha disminuido. Tras aterrizar, su enojo solo se ha incrementado.  
— ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? ¿Acaso no sienten culpa? ¡¿Acaso no son humanos?!  
— ¿ _Spider-Man_? —preguntó uno, confundido por el cambio de traje.

Uno de ellos no piensa correr ningún riesgo y lo ataca con un fierro.  
—Nunca van a cambiar, ¿verdad? —habló furioso tras detener el ataque con su brazo—. Han cumplido muchos años en la cárcel, pero aun así, aquí están, devuelta al crimen. No han aprendido nada.

 _Así es. Nunca aprenderán.  
_ —Tal vez algo de dolor os haga entrar en razón.

El alarido le sigue a la ruptura del brazo. El criminal es apartado del camino de un manotazo, golpeándose contra un auto, fracturándose la espalda. Las telarañas remueven las pistolas del resto de criminales. _Spider-Man_ le rompe la pierna a uno, destroza la ventana de un auto con la cabeza del otro, y reduce al resto con puñetazos, fracturándoles la nariz y mandíbula, además de hundirle el ojo a uno. Se detiene antes de cruzar la línea. Respira agitado, ha estado muy cerca.  
 _¡¿Por qué no los mataste?!  
_ —Yo no mato. _  
__Mátalos, mátalos. Es la única forma. Sabes que quieres, por más que intentes combatirlo, quieres. Estás enojado, muy enojado. Al inicio era divertido, pero mientras más lo haces, más cansado se vuelve, especialmente cuando peleas con los mismos una y otra vez. Esto seguirá así por siempre si no haces nada. Este baile no puede ser eterno, es hora de que lo detengas. La muerte es el final.  
_ —No.  
 _¡Mata!_  
— ¡No! —gritó cogiéndose la cabeza, en dolor.

El Duende aprieta uno de sus transmisores hasta destruirlo, furioso tras ver la escena.  
«¿Qué se necesita, araña? —pensó—. No puedo encontrar a Gwen. Cuándo se trata de protegerla, Smythe es muy buena. Me veo forzado a seguir al otro punto».

Vuela hacia otra localización, sin perder de vista a su invitado de honor, a quien sigue con un pequeño robot de vigilancia.

 _Spider-Man_ en negro se balancea por la ciudad, reduciendo a los criminales que encuentra, asustando a policías y civiles que presenciaron su nuevo método.

Una pantalla cercana hace un sonido de interferencia llamando su atención, y empieza a mostrar una imagen: al Duende Verde. La araña se acerca, el Duende le muestra un tubo de ensayo con un nombre que reconoce a la perfección, pues ayudó a crearlo. La sonrisa blanca se agranda en la pantalla.  
— ¡No! —La pantalla se apaga—. ¡Doctor Connors!

Se sorprende de la velocidad a la que va, su cuerpo funciona mejor que nunca. No sabe que es lo que pasa, pero no se queja. Piensa que de ésta forma encontrará al doctor Connors antes de que la transformación suceda. Pero se equivoca, las imágenes que vio en la pantalla fueron transmitidas mucho después de que fueran grabadas.

Llega a la barricada y protegida casa, y la transformación ya ha sucedido, y es peor que antes. Ha tomado la forma de un lagarto antropomorfo con partes de cocodrilo, su tono es oscuro; posee una porción de piel que descansa detrás de su cabeza y lomo: un collar con largas espinas de cartílago; sus colmillos y garras son más filosos que nunca, y ha alcanzado una altura de tres metros con doce centímetros: es una apariencia escalofriante.

La casa tiene un agujero en medio. El Lagarto está en la calle, rugiendo fuera de control. Ataca a los guardias de Oscorp que hace poco lo protegían, a él y a su familia. Uno de ellos es cortado en cinco pedazos de un solo zarpazo a pesar de llevar armadura. Otro es aplastado en su pecho de un pisotón, otro es fracturado en gran parte de su cuerpo por el ataque de la cola, y un último pierde la cabeza de una mordida.

Y ahora ha clavado la mirada en su propia carne y sangre.  
—Será mejor que lo detengas, arañita —dijo el Duende, con sorna.

Se aleja sonriente en su planeador, y el trepa muros lo mira con odio. Dispara dos telas a un poste de cada esquina, retrocede diez pasos sin soltar las telas, y cuando finalmente las suelta, es impulsado a una gran velocidad y taclea al Lagarto justo antes de que cerrara sus garras sobre su estupefacto hijo.

El Lagarto se levanta, ataca con sus garras, la araña esquiva, pero la cola lo golpea y lo catapulta violentamente, no obstante, el arácnido gira en el aire y aterriza de pie. No habría podido hacerlo si no fuera por el nuevo traje. ¿Por qué el Duende lo fortalecería? No tiene sentido.

Dispara dos telas a cada escamoso brazo y jala. El Lagarto aplasta las telas con su gruesa cola y jala a su vez. La araña es atraída a gran velocidad, pero es justo lo que él quería; entonces, logra golpear al alto reptil en la mandíbula con una doble patada, no obstante, el Lagarto apenas y retrocede. El trepa muros gira en el aire, aterriza y conecta un violento derechazo justo en el pecho; luego, ataca con poderosos puñetazos a la mandíbula del reptil, dispara dos telas a la cabeza, tira con todas sus fuerzas y conecta un potente rodillazo en la mandíbula.

El Lagarto cae de espaldas. La araña busca terminarlo, logra conectar dos codazos a la mandíbula, pero es atacado con un zarpazo proveniente del suelo. Logra detener el ataque con su brazo, pero aun así las garras se clavaron levemente en su sien, cuello, hombro y su costado. Otra zarpa busca su carne, y la esquiva saltando hacia atrás.  
El Lagarto se pone de pie, los golpes le han dolido, se siente amenazado, y la porción de piel se abre alrededor de su cabeza al instante en que lanza un grito atronador. _Spider-Man_ le echa una mirada a los cadáveres, en otra ocasión no habría dudas de que el autor de sus muertes debería ir preso, pero ahora, es confuso.

Martha abraza a su hijo, asustada, deseando que todo sea una pesadilla. Para terminar la pesadilla, la araña debe encontrar el antídoto, pero duda mucho de que el Duende haya dejado uno disponible. Debe encontrar a Gwen, solo ella puede hacer el antídoto.

«Si la doctora Webb estuviera despierta, podría ayudarme a lidiar con esto… No la tengo a ella, pero si a un doctor, por más que ahora que sea una bestia».  
— ¡Martha! Tráigame todos los sedantes que su esposo pueda tener. ¡Rápido!

La mujer acata la orden, entra en la casa y busca los sedantes, desesperada.

 _Spider-Man_ corre hacia el Lagarto, y la bestia hace lo mismo. La araña salta al último instante evitando las diez garras, aterriza con fuerza sobre la espalda del reptil. Pisa el suelo, lo coge de la cola y lo lanza contra una casa. Arranca un poste y cuando el Lagarto sale, lo golpea de lleno en la mandíbula, una y otra vez. Sube a su espalda, dispara telarañas a sus fauces, hace presión con la rodilla y jala con todas sus fuerzas, de ésta forma lo mantiene inmovilizado. Y ya que su mandíbula ha sido severamente lastimada, no puede moverla.

Uno de los guardias sobrevivientes se acerca, con pistola en mano.  
—Baja el arma —ordenó la araña.  
—No. ¡Él mató a mis compañeros!  
—Aún si le disparas, no conseguirás nada.  
—Entonces esperaré a que vuelva a ser humano.  
— ¡No, el doctor Connors no tiene nada que ver!  
— ¿Vas a proteger a este asesino? ¿Y se supone eres el héroe?  
—No estaba pensando, es una bestia enloquecida —dijo tras hacer más fuerza, el Lagarto no deja de moverse buscando su libertad—. El culpable de todo esto es alguien más, el _Green Goblin_ , es a él a quien debes dirigir tu enojo. El doctor Connors es inocente.

 _Así es. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto, a causar tanto dolor, a jugar con las personas? Debe morir, por el bien de todos._

Baja el arma, pero sus ojos siguen brillando, intensos, llenos de furia. No ha cambiado de parecer, solo piensa que no es buena idea contradecir al súper hombre.

Martha Connors sale de la casa, lleva una gran cantidad de sedantes en un botiquín, de los que su esposo usaba durante la guerra en África.  
—Martha. Tú debes hacerlo —pidió entre dientes, mostrándose amable.  
— ¿Yo? —respondió, temblando, con los ojos distraídos.  
—Así es. Yo debo mantenerlo inmóvil. No te preocupes, no dejaré que te lastime.

Tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Desde aquel día, dormir al lado de su esposo no era lo mismo, temía que en cualquier momento regresara a ser esa bestia. Sus miedos se cumplieron. Teme por su vida y la de su hijo. Pero no olvida los días de felicidad, a pesar de todo, ese de ahí es su esposo, y está en peligro. Debe ayudarlo. Pero cuando todo esto termine, no piensa volver a verlo, no quiere experimentar ese miedo nunca más. Por más que lo ame, por más que realmente no quiera, lo abandonará. Se irá a otro país con su hijo, al más lejano.

Mira a su hijo, la expresión en su rostro: es extraña, parece asustado, pero también maravillado. Espera que todo esto no lo dañe permanentemente. Coge la primera jeringa, camina lentamente hacia las fauces, da una última mirada al trepa muros, decide confiar. Ve a su esposo a los ojos, no la reconoce. El primer sedante es inyectado. El segundo. El tercero. El cuarto. Y muchos más. Una vez está completamente dormido, la araña lo envuelve en un capullo reforzado.  
—Lo siento doctor Connors, te dolerá cuando regreses a ser humano.

Respira, intenta relajarse. Pero no deja de pensar en el Duende, en lo mucho que lo odia.

...

La araña aterriza sobre un techo, a espaldas de _Mysterio_ , quien está sentado al borde del edificio, con _Black Cat_ a su lado, dormida por su gas. Al no verla en peligro decide ignorarla.  
—Quentin. Necesito que me digas donde puedo encontrar a Smythy. Necesito a Gwen.  
—No puedo ayudarte, él la…  
— ¡Puedo protegerla! —aseguró—. Con este traje puedo. Soy más rápido y fuerte que antes. Me siento como nunca. No necesitas preocuparte.  
— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?  
«El tono de su voz no miente —pensó la araña—. No parece tener idea de ésta parte del plan. Bien».  
—Es un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando. Y por fin está listo… No está en casa de Gwen, desde luego está escondida. Piensa. Debe ser en un lugar personal para ella.

 _Mysterio_ no responde a la pregunta, en cambio, ataca con un derechazo, con todas sus fuerzas y la potencia del traje. El puño es detenido con cierta facilidad. Quentin Beck sonríe.  
—Alas. Debe de estar ahí. Fue donde conoció a Gwen.

«¡Por supuesto! —pensó el Duende, sorprendido porque no se le ocurrió».

La araña agradece, coge la espada de _Mysterio_ y avanza unas calles hasta llegar donde _Rhino_ , quien se relaja recostado en una pared, comiendo panes, descansado del terror. _Spider-Man_ aterriza frente a él.

 _Rhino_ se pone de pie.  
— ¿Probando un nuevo color, arácnido?  
—Me hace ver más delgado —bromeó, pero en su voz no hubo nada de alegría.

El gigante ataca con derechazo, golpe que es detenido por una mano. La araña sonríe de lado, complacido, y la máscara negra imita a la perfección la expresión, una expresión poco amigable. El trepa muros pega un salto, aterriza en la espalda de _Rhino_ , clava la espada, corta y arranca la tapa con sus manos. Su rival se agita e intenta quitárselo de encima, pero él se mantiene perfectamente balanceado. Introduce una mano y arranca todos los cables, dejando inutilizable el traje de metal.

Aleksei Sytsevich abandona el traje, la araña lo patea en el pecho, catapultándolo contra una pared. Aleksei babea sangre, ha perdido la conciencia. Los rayos gama que recorren su cuerpo no lo dejarán morir.

 _¿Otra vez? Acábalo. Es lo mejor._

La araña se queda mirándolo unos instantes, respirando agitadamente. Traga saliva, aprieta sus puños. Decide seguir su camino.

Debe detenerse en contra de su voluntad. Aterriza sobre un techo, se vuelve y dispara dos telas al pecho del Buitre, y debido a la furia que siente por la interrupción, lo jala con mucha fuerza golpeándolo contra el techo. Le da la vuelta y le pisa violentamente el pecho hasta tres veces, dejándolo fuera de combate. Le da la vuelta una vez más, y se dispone a arrancarle las alas. Tira y tira, pero se detiene.

Se mira las manos, confundido.  
— ¿Qué me está pasando? Estoy enojado, sí. Pero estoy yendo muy lejos, estoy siendo muy violento. Es… esto. Todo esto. Son demasiadas cosas pasando. Y estoy escuchando ésta voz tan… familiar.

Lo aleja de sus pensamientos. Atrapa sus brazos en una posición que no le permitirá poder cortar las telas, y luego envuelve las alas, y finalmente lo encierra en un capullo. Ahora debe buscar más cartuchos.

Tras encontrarlos, se balancea a toda velocidad. Su sentido arácnido le grita. Gira en el aire y evade la bala, una bala disparada por un arma que ya conoce bien. Su oído está mejor que nunca, sabe de dónde vino el ataque al instante, y no pierde tiempo en llegar ahí, bloqueándole el camino a la atacante. Ella lo mira con esos ojos fríos celestes. Siempre fríos. ¿Si quiere tiene sentimientos y emociones más allá del placer que siente por la batalla? ¿Si quiera es humana?  
—No tengo tiempo para ti, _Silver_ —gruñó.

 _Mátala, mátala. La odias, la odias profundamente. Tiene el corazón frio, asesina personas y no siente remordimiento. Es un monstruo, debe desaparecer por el bien de todos. Tenemos que matarla._

La observa fijamente, con todo el odio que es capaz de sentir. Le remueve el arma con una telaraña, dobla el rifle y lo tira a un lado.  
—Adelante —dijo, sin una pizca de miedo—. Mátame. Puedo sentir tu deseo. Te lo dije ese día —sonrió—, llegará el momento en que tendrás que matar.

La coge del cuello y la mira con furia, y ella sigue sonriendo. Aprieta. Aprieta. Aún respira.

 _¿Por qué dudas? ¿Aún sigues creyendo que matar no es la respuesta? ¡Qué saben tus tíos! Nunca han estado en la situación en la que tú estás, no saben que no todas sus creencias tienen validez en el mundo real. Viven en una fantasía. Lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido. No matar es el código de ellos, no el de nosotros. ¡Crece y sé tu propia persona!_

«Ben Parker nunca mató a nadie, y fue un gran policía».

 _Y murió por su inocencia. ¿Eso quieres, morir? Sí, él se enfrentó a cosas similares, pero tus enemigos son mucho peores, y por ello, necesitan medidas drásticas._

La suelta.

 _¡No! No seas tonto._

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo riendo—. ¿Volverás a romperme las manos creyendo tontamente que eso lo resolverá todo? Me recuperaré, volveré y mataré a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino —amenazó con ojos fríos—. Sabes bien que lo haré.

 _¿Lo ves? Debemos eliminarla._

 _Spider-Man_ la observa, confundido. Pega un grito, golpea la pared, una y otra y otra vez. La odia y quiere matarla, pero al mismo tiempo, no quiere convertirse en un asesino, no quiere decepcionar a Ben. Sí, no quiere sentirse mal, sabe que no podrá soportar la culpa, incluso el haber estado cerca con Martin Li puso un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Sí, está siendo egoísta. Pero eso no es todo.  
—Si voy en contra de los valores que nos separan de los animales… Si asesino, me convertiré en lo mismo que ellos: en un criminal. Necesitamos más héroes, una sociedad más armoniosa. No puedo ser un modelo inspirador si cometo esos actos inmorales. Debo ser un guía.  
— ¿Inspirar qué, araña? ¿Más gente ilusa? —se burló _Silver Sable_ —. ¿Guiarlos a qué? ¿A mantener éste baile? Solo crearás más idiotas como tú… como tus tíos.  
— ¡No hables así de ellos! —rugió.

 _Los amamos, es cierto. Pero eso no quiere decir que debemos seguir cada consejo y enseñanza que nos dieron. Su código no funciona, Peter. Lo sabes bien._  
— ¿Ahora hablas en plural? ¿Quién eres? ¿El traje?

 _¿Cómo qué quién soy? Peter, soy tú._  
— ¿Qué?

 _No puedo creer que estés sorprendido. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que todo lo que dije, es lo que alguna vez has pensado, y lo que piensas ahora? Soy tú, el tú que puedes llegar a ser. El que deberías ser. Eres tú el que tiene dudas.  
Watanabe golpeó donde más duele, es sorprendente lo precisa que fue teniendo en cuenta que no sabe quién eres. Estás creciendo, Peter. Es tiempo de que seas una persona por completo. Llega el momento en la vida de cada adolescente, en la que debe abandonar el nido. Mata a Silver, se libre._  
—No. ¡No! —gritó. Respira agitado—. Debo encontrar a Gwen.

...

Otra distracción, y ésta vez tan cerca de Alas.  
—Veo que también la buscas —dijo Warren, con la lengua afuera. Lleva en sus manos un pañuelo—. Es de Gwen. Lo estoy usando para rastrearla. No iba a decírselo. Mi miedo hacia él no es mayor que el amor que siento por ella.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
—Gwen será mía —afirmó sonriente, babeando.

 _Spider-Man_ enfurece, pega un salto y lo derriba de un fortísimo puñetazo en la cara. Lo coge fuertemente del cuello y acerca su rostro al de él. Lo mira fijamente a los ojos, transmitiendo todo el enojo y odio que siente.  
—Ponle una de tus sucias patas encima, y juro que te acabaré —bramó, asustando al Chacal—. Tú no eres como el doctor Connors. Estás enfermo. No tendré piedad.

Lo deja caer y continúa su camino. Warren se lame la pata e intenta limpiarse la sangre que emana de su nariz, sollozando. A pesar de su nueva forma, el viejo él sigue dentro: aún sigue siendo un cobarde.

 _Spider-Man_ se detiene en medio de la escuela. Un pequeño dron aparece frente a él.  
— ¿Araña?  
—Smythy. El doctor Connors se ha convertido en un lagarto, necesito que Gwen haga el antídoto. Y necesito que tú la protejas. Él está viniendo, el _Green Goblin_. Mierda, estaría sorprendido si ya no está aquí. No será fácil, Smythy, pero debes protegerla.  
—Te siento diferente… pero aún eres un idiota. Haz cometido un error en guiarlo hasta aquí, la has puesto en peligro.  
—Confió en que no dejarás que nada malo le pase. Volveré pronto, tengo que lidiar con el resto de estos idiotas. Que el dron venga conmigo, así me avisarás cuando el antídoto esté listo. Lo dejo en tus manos.

La araña se aleja. Smythy despierta a Gwen y ella se dispone a crear el antídoto. Se encuentran bajo la escuela, en un laboratorio secreto, Smythy lo usaba para vigilarla y estar cerca de ella, para mantenerla a salvo. Lo creó justo después del ataque de _Silver Sable_ , nunca más pensaba dejarla indefensa.

Activa al máximo sus defensas. Todos sus robots, los que pensaba usar para la guerra, ahora serán usados para proteger.

El Duende Verde ataca disparando misiles de su planeador, y los robots de Smythy son capaces de contrarrestarlos con los propios. El Duende ha traído a _Hydro-Man_ como apoyo, pero es derrotado instantáneamente por un rayo de la energía de _Electro_. Fue ella quien le brindó la batería a la Gata Negra, después de la caída del _Kingpin_ , ella conservó a la mayor arma del mundo.  
—Deseo esa energía —dijo el Duende—. Y te la arrebataré.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	28. Acto 28: Noche de Brujas Parte 4

Acto 28: Noche de Brujas Parte 4.

Tras recibir la noticia, con una sonrisa en su rostro, coge el teléfono.  
—Norman. ¡No lo vas a creer! —dijo en extremo emocionado, con el corazón en la garganta—. Mary está embarazada. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!  
—Eso es excelente, Richard —dijo Norman, fingiendo alegría. No comprende como alguien puede emocionarse tanto con algo tan común. Su esposa también está embarazada, pero él nunca reaccionó de esa manera. Las emociones humanas le son muy extrañas.

Harry nació, y la poca emoción que Norman sintió en su momento, parece haber sido justificada. Es un niño común y corriente. Peter nació, tampoco se veía especial. Pero los años pasaron y dos bebés que eran muy similares, crecieron para ser muy distintos. Uno desarrolló un cerebro privilegiado, el otro siguió siendo común y corriente.

Norman Osborn observa a su hijo de diez años, decepcionado, furioso. Debe hacer todo lo posible para que deje de ser igual al resto, no puede dejarle su compañía a alguien como él. Presiona sus palmas sobre su escritorio, sobre la notas de sus exámenes. Frunce el ceño.  
— ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Peter Parker? ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer así?  
Harry baja la cabeza, triste.  
—Lo lamento, padre.

...

11:02 de la noche.  
Derrotar a _Sandman_ no fue difícil una vez lo mojó. Tras golpearlo, lo encerró en un contenedor de metal que luego envolvió en un capullo. _Shriek_ tomó la misión de mantenerlo encerrado, con su control sobre el sonido, será perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Cuándo todo se salió de control, ella y sus compañeras se centraron en proteger a las personas del refugio. Estaban empezando a caer, a perder fuerzas, pero fueron salvados por la araña. Y ahora devolverán el favor.

El Escorpión tampoco fue un problema. Con su nueva fuerza, todo le era más fácil. El único contratiempo fue el deseo de matarlo, mas no lo hizo, por más que la voz, su propia voz, le dijera que era lo mejor. Y ahora que los Seis Siniestros ya no son un problema, regresará a Alas a brindar ayuda a Smythy, e irá eliminando criminales por el camino. Ya podrá concentrarse en regresar a todos a la cárcel una vez derroté al Duende Verde.

Cómo se lo esperaba, Smythy no le ha dejado pasar. El Duende respira pesadamente, está furioso. Ha usado sus propios robots, pero no son nada comparados con los de ella. No puede creerlo, que haya alguien más que…

«¡Maldita sea! —pensó al ver el regreso de la araña—. Si me quedo aquí me derrotarán entre ambos. Me alegra que el simbionte te haya fortalecido, Peter. Pero no parece estar cumpliendo su otro propósito».

Se olvida de Gwen, deberá apresurar el final de plan. Funcionará igualmente, espera. Se marcha a toda velocidad. La araña pregunta sobre el antídoto, aún no está listo. Pero ahora que el Duende no está, Smythy puede ayudarla. _Spider-Man_ decide regresar a la ciudad, hasta que el Duende reaparezca, ayudará en la captura de los criminales.

...

Veinte minutos después de su partida, el Duende reaparece. Llama al trepa muros, en una iglesia, una iglesia que él conoce bien. Es la iglesia donde su tíos se casarón.  
—No —dijo al ver la escena, tras aterrizar en el edificio enfrente.  
El Duende Verde está sobrevolando el campanario. Dos grandes drones están a sus lados, uno de ellos está sosteniendo una jaula con diez niños, y la otra está sosteniendo una jaula con May Parker en ella.  
—Ahora tienes una sencilla elección, Peter. Salvar a tu tía, quien ha sido como una madre para ti, a quien amas más que a nadie. O salvar a los inocentes niños. Dime, ¿qué jaula merece ser salvada más?  
— ¡Detén esto!  
El Duende solo sonríe.

...

Un helicóptero negro sobrevuela la ciudad de New York.  
— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry Osborn.  
—A ver a tu padre —respondió Alison Mongrain—. Nos ha pedido que vayamos a verlo.  
— ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?  
—Porque le es divertido —respondió casualmente.  
— ¿Diversión? ¿Esto es divertido?  
—Para él lo es, Harry. A pesar de su comportamiento y su vocabulario, en el fondo, es como un niño —informó con una sonrisa enamorada.

...

Las jaulas son separadas varios metros y son llevadas muy alto. No puede equivocarse, el nuevo traje deberá ayudarlo a lograr la maniobra perfecta. Debe intentar salvar a ambos.  
—Sí piensas que puedes salvar a ambos, estás equivocado. Debes elegir, no te dejaré tener nada más que un final agridulce. Recomiendo que dejes morir a May, ya ha vivido una buena vida después de todo. Además, por fin podrás madurar —dijo con sorna, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Las jaulas caen.

 _Spider-Man_ duda, traga saliva. May es —como el Duende dijo— la persona que más ama en el mundo. Ya tuvo que tomar una decisión similar, pero ésta vez, no se quedará solo en eso. Ha aprendido más de él mismo gracias al traje negro, es más egoísta de lo que quiere aceptar. Quiere ser un modelo, uno que enseñe que la mejor decisión es en la que salvas a más personas, no en la que salvas a alguien que quieres. Pero no puede, no con May. Pero tal vez puede ser un modelo que enseñe que: puedes salvar a ambos.

Dispara la tela al pecho del Duende, avanza hacia él en un abrir y cerrar y de ojos y le golpea con una doble patada al rostro, tumbándolo de su planeador. Le conecta otra poderosa patada, salta usando su cuerpo como empuje, y dispara las telas a las dos jaulas. Logra hacer que aterricen con delicadeza.  
—Todo se acaba aquí, Duende —afirmó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
— ¿Seguro?

Oye los gritos. _Spider-Man_ entra en pánico, dirige sus ojos a las jaulas, ambas han recibido una descarga eléctrica proveniente de la batería que la araña usó con anterioridad para derrotar a los Seis Siniestros. Ambas jaulas no contienen vida. El trepa muros tiene la boca abierta, estupefacto. No importa lo que hiciera, el destino estaba escrito.  
—Tal vez debí haber dicho: Un final totalmente agrio… Mi error —rio.

 _Spider-Man_ desciende de un salto, abre la jaula de May, la abraza, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Quiere creer que no es verdad, pero ella no respira, no tiene pulso. Está muerta. Peter Parker rompe en llanto sobre su pecho.  
—Peter —dijo el Duende. Parker levanta la mirada. La máscara verde es removida, Norman Osborn es ahora el que sonríe. Peter ya no comprende lo que sucede—. ¿Sabes qué más he hecho, Peter? ¿Lo sabes? 2012 —añadió con voz maliciosa.  
— ¿De qué hablas?

La voz de Norman pierde todo rastro de diversión.  
—Lo sabes bien, Peter. Lo que representa ese año. Así es. Yo envié a esos criminales, yo maté a tus padres. Fue culpa de ellos, realmente. Me ganaron. Lo hicieron, descubrieron la cura del cáncer, antes que yo. Me ganaron —dijo soltando una risilla aguda, con la mano entre sus cabellos—. Me… me hicieron sentir como un perdedor. ¡Como si fuera mi maldito padre! —rugió, enfurecido—. Esos malditos, ¿cómo…? ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a ser más inteligentes que yo?! —bramó.

La expresión de su rostro es una mezcla de enojo, impotencia, odio y tristeza.  
—Y no es solo eso —continuó, hablando con envidia y admiración—. Te hicieron a ti. Te dotaron de un excelente cerebro, y luego te convirtieron en un ser físicamente especial. Examiné tu sangre, tu ADN, eres… impresionante. No eres como _Rhino_ , ni como Connors, ni siquiera como yo. Tu estructura genética ha cambiado a un nivel excepcional. Es como si fueras otro ser completamente diferente. Tus hijos heredarán tus poderes, eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros podemos hacer. Los bastardos me superaron incluso en eso. Y me hubieran superado en todo si los dejaba con vida. No podía permitirlo, no dejaré que nadie me supere. No esperaba encontrar a alguien más que fuera como ellos, pero esa Alistair Smythe tiene un potencial supremo. Debe morir. Es una amenaza.

 _Spider-Man_ está tan confundido y sorprendido que no puede sentirse enojado. Su tía, sus padres, todos asesinados por el hombre que ha sumido la ciudad en un caos sin precedentes. Por el hombre que usó la vida del doctor Connors como un juguete, que ha asesinado a niños inocentes. El padre de Harry, amigo de sus padres, alguien a quien admiraba y respetaba. Wilson Fisk resultó ser un rey del crimen, y ahora Norman Osborn ha resultado ser un demonio.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Peter?  
—Vo-voy a en-encerrarte en Rikers —tartamudeó.  
—Escaparé. Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer.

Dispara descargas eléctricas de sus dedos, lastimando el cadáver de May Parker. Peter enfurece. _Mátalo, mátalo. Es un monstruo, mátalo. Nunca antes has deseado tanto matar a alguien. Nos quitó lo que más amábamos._ Se acerca y lo golpea con un derechazo al rostro, un gancho izquierdo al abdomen y un codazo a la sien. El Duende se tambalea. La araña sigue golpeándolo, cada vez más fuerte. La sangre salpica, lo moretones empeoran. Norman Osborn cae de espaldas sobre el techo, al lado del campanario.

 _Mátalo, sabes que quieres matarlo. Nos quitó a May. ¡Matémoslo!_

La araña detiene los golpes.  
—Este traje, está fortaleciendo mis deseos más oscuros, los que siempre mantengo en orden, bajo control. Está también dándole voz a mis dudas, empujando al asesinato porque… Quieres que te mate, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?  
—De hecho me agradaban tus padres, Peter —respondió con voz calmada—. Junto con Fisk, eran personas a las que podía considerar «amigos». No hubiera sacrificado nada por ellos, pero con tus padres podía entablar conversaciones serias e interesantes. —Escupe sangre—. Los espiaba, y los asesiné en un ataque de envidia. Cuándo me enteré de que lo habían hecho, me sentí tan enfadado y humillado que no pude no hacerlo. Por supuesto, no dejé ninguna prueba de mi acto, lo encubrí con un robo.

»El caso es que, graciosamente, me siento culpable. ¿Qué mejor final que morir bajo la mano de su hijo? Ni siquiera yo puedo entender porque me siento culpable, no siento remordimiento por nada de lo que he hecho, pero con lo que hice por ellos sí. El ser humano es un ser muy complicado. O tal vez sea bastante simple, el hecho de que los matara, prueba que a pesar de todo mi éxito, me siento inferior. Matarlos fue mi forma de admitirlo. Y no puedo vivir con eso.  
—Entonces no voy a matarte. No te daré esa satisfacción. Vivirás… para siempre, ¿verdad? Recordarás por la eternidad que mis padres son mejores científicos que tú. Y me verás ser un mejor científico que tú. Tu plan ha fallado, Osborn. No he asesinado a nadie.

«El hecho de que me hiciera más fuerte fue para facilitar el asesinato».

—Ahora quítame está cosa —ordenó—. No dejaré que mi oscuridad salga a flote, no puedo ser un héroe de esa forma.

La negrura es absorbida por una pequeña máquina que regresa a formar parte del planeador. Su traje vuelve a ser rojo y azul, los colores de la araña que crearon sus padres.  
—No he matado a nadie —repitió, sonriente—. No serán mis ideas, ¿pero qué importa? Son las correctas, me enseñaron bien. No necesito desecharlas para madurar, solo debo hacerlas mías, adaptarlas. ¡No he matado a nadie! —celebró.  
—Eso es lo que crees. —La araña lo mira, asustado—. Acabas de matarme, Peter. Has causado mucho daño con tus golpes, moriré en minutos.  
—No, tú dijiste…  
— ¿Desde cuándo los villanos siempre dicen la verdad?

Norman escupe más sangre, siente mucho dolor, pero no deja de reír, complacido. Las piernas de Peter empiezan a temblar, su corazón se acelera al igual que su respiración.  
—Debo llevarte a un hospital —habló nervioso.  
—Ya es tarde. No hay nada que puedan hacer. Me has asesinado, Peter —afirmó sonriente—. El efecto de los sedantes se va a acabar, será mejor que te apresures en recoger aquel antídoto. No querrás que Connors mate a más personas, ¿verdad? Será un lagarto enloquecido ahora, pero recordará todo lo que hizo una vez vuelva a la normalidad.

 _Spider-Man_ maldice y pega un grito. Quiere liquidarlo, borrarle su estúpida sonrisa, cobrar venganza. Pero se aleja, debe curar al doctor Connors.

El helicóptero negro llega a la iglesia. Alison se da cuenta de que Osborn mintió sobre la hora en la que ellos deberían haber llegado. Y nunca le dijo que planeaba morir. Fue totalmente lo contrario.

Ella y Harry descienden de la nave y corren hacia Norman, se arrodillan frente a él y tratan de salvarlo de alguna forma.  
— ¡Papá! —gritó, en extremo preocupado. Se sorprende así mismo, a pesar de todo, ama a su padre—. ¿Quién te hizo esto?  
— ¿Quién más? El Hombre Araña. Voy a morir, Harry. Sé que no he sido un buen padre para ti, y lo lamento. Pero ahora te tengo un regalo. —La máquina con la negrura regresa a las manos de Norman—. Con esto, podrás ser más fuerte que el trepa muros. Lo hice especialmente para ti, hijo mío. Solo —toma aire— deja que te envuelva.

Harry Osborn es envuelto por la negrura.  
—Hijo. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Extraordinario.  
—Excelente. Tengo que decirte algo importante: Peter Parker es El Hombre Araña.

Harry cae de rodillas tras oír la revelación, aquel que tenía casi todo lo que él deseaba, quien lo hacía sentirse como un bicho en comparación, es también el héroe de la ciudad. No solo se robó el amor de su padre, sino que ahora, también le ha quitado la vida, se lo ha arrebatado por completo. Norman Osborn muere con una sonrisa. Su último pensamiento fue:

«Richard, Mary. Ahora mi hijo ha obtenido el intelecto de vuestro hijo, su cambio genético, además de una fuerza y velocidad aún mayores. Y, tras asesinarlo, podrá reproducir sus nuevos genes y los Osborn serán un gran apellido hasta el fin de los tiempos. No habré podido crear lo que vosotros lograron, pero lo he robado, y lo mejoré. ¿Quién es mejor científico ahora?».

—Tienes ahora las capacidades de la araña, Harry, pero con más fuerza y resistencia. Venga a tu padre —rogó Alison, pero sonó como una orden.  
—Y también sus recuerdos. Los más recientes, al menos. Asumo que esa parte no fue planeada, es un efecto secundario del robo de su intelecto. Mi padre mató a los suyos, y a su tía. Y además quería morir. No me mal entiendas, Alison. Estoy enojado, y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Pero dudo que lo que voy a hacer, sea lo que mi padre deseaba.

Alison lo mira sorprendida, el simbionte ya está modificando su cerebro, su personalidad. Se maravilla del invento de Norman.

Harry abandona la iglesia en busca de la araña, balaceándose tal y como él lo hace. Alison, ayudada por el piloto, suben el cadáver de Norman al helicóptero. No piensa dejar las cosas así, encontrará a alguien capaz de revivirlo, o clonarlo. Está enamorada, no quiere perderlo. No importa si él quería morir, no le dejará abandonarla, ni a ella, ni al bebé creciendo en su vientre.

El antídoto ha sido administrado, y el trepa muros descansa sobre un techo. Su cuerpo le está matando, cuando perdió al simbionte, su cuerpo regresó a ser el de antes. Cierra los ojos, tal vez descansar lo ayude un poco. Pero despierta apenas siente el aterrizaje de Harry, todo el peso que sus grandes músculos le brindan. La negrura se aleja hasta el cuello, mostrando un rostro serio, uno que el Harry que conoce nunca podría hacer.  
—Hola, Peter.  
—Harry —dijo, atónito. Las sorpresas no dejan de aparecer.  
—No. No me digas así. Sé que siempre has sentido pena por mí, has sido condescendiente conmigo. Eres consciente de mis deficiencias. Entiendo tu comportamiento, tratabas hacerme sentir mejor, y eso era lo único que importaba, no el decirme la verdad, aunque en el fondo también te gustara sentirte superior.

»Pero ¿sabes qué? Yo no me siento bien conmigo mismo, Peter. ¿Crees que me gusta ser Harry Osborn? Sé que no soy inteligente, ni interesante, ni atractivo. Odio ser yo. Jamás he sido capaz de lograr nada. Pero ahora, ahora tengo el poder para hacer algo importante, todo gracias a este ser que se ha unido a mí. No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Ya no seré Harry Osborn, seré lo que tú no puedes ser, Peter.  
— ¿Y qué es eso?  
—Veneno. El veneno que eliminará a la maldad en ésta ciudad. Pero no estoy solo, este simbionte me ayudará, es parte de mí, pero es algo más al mismo tiempo, con cada segundo que pasa, nos unimos más. Harry siempre quiso ser como tú, y ahora posee cosas de ti. Seremos mejor de lo que tú jamás podrás ser. Ya no hay Harry Osborn, ya no hay simbionte. Por eso, ya nunca nos digas así. Nosotros somos _Venom_.

FIN DEL ACTO.


	29. Acto 29: Symbiote 3: Venom

Acto 29: _Symbiote_ 3: _Venom_.

Días antes de la Noche de Brujas.  
—Me gusta conocer a mis empleados —dijo Norman Osborn—. Cuéntame de ti.  
—Lo único que sé es que fui raptado por el gobierno cuando era un adolescente. Nací en Rusia. Experimentaron en mí para convertirme en el espía supremo. Seguí sus órdenes, siempre fingiendo ser alguien más, recordando quien era realmente. Pero mientras más misiones obtenía me era más difícil recordar, hasta que un día simplemente olvidé quien era. Sabiéndome sin identidad, hui y decidí tener una vida normal. Tuve problemas de dinero, y decidí trabajar para Fisk para ganar dinero fácil. El resto ya lo sabe.  
—Los experimentos te han cambiado, por eso has perdido el rostro y tu cuerpo es diferente, capaz de moldearse hasta cierto punto. Necesitaré algo de tu ADN para un experimento propio. No te preocupes, no te dañaré. Te haré otra pregunta: ¿Quieres que te asista para que puedas recordar?  
—Cuando llegué a esta ciudad, vi a lo lejos a una bella mujer, me impresionó tanto que decidí seguirla, y me di cuenta de que también era una gran persona, aunque una muy solitaria. Entonces decidí convertirme en el hombre perfecto para ella, y hacerla feliz. La amo más que a nada, es lo más real de mi vida. No necesito recordar. Soy feliz así.  
—Más actitudes que no comprendo. Las personas son complicadas.

New York, miércoles 1 de noviembre del 2017.

12:00 AM.  
Se miran a los ojos por un instante.  
— ¿Y cómo serás ese veneno? —preguntó Peter, asustado.  
—Sabes bien cómo.  
—No puedo dejarte hacer eso —afirmó apretando los puños.  
—No trates de detenernos. No saldrá bien para ti. Ven con May. Entiérrala. Déjanos esto a nosotros.

Con su cuerpo debilitado, _Spider-Man_ intenta neutralizarlo, pero su cabeza es atrapada por las garras y es estrellada poderosamente de rostro contra el suelo.  
—Quédate en el suelo —ordenó _Venom_.

La araña levanta débilmente la mano y dispara una tela, y en consecuencia es pisado en la nuca. _Venom_ lo alza del cuello, remueve los ojos de la máscara y mira fijamente a los pardos ojos cansados del trepa muros.  
—Necesito ser capaz de infundir miedo en cada criminal, así que verme cómo tú pero más grande no será suficiente. Debo poseer un rostro diferente.

La negrura transforma la imitación del traje de _Spider-Man_ en una boca llena de colmillos y unos ojos infernales que agitan el corazón del héroe. A pesar de saber quién está detrás de esa nueva mascara, no puede evitar sentirse aterrado. _Venom_ sonríe y lo golpea con un cabezazo, lo tira contra el suelo, le da vuelta, le pisa violentamente el pecho y lo deja inconsciente de otro pisotón en el rostro.

8:02 AM.  
 _Spider-Man_ despierta. Su cuerpo le pesa más que nunca, la Noche de Brujas fue un evento desastroso. La cabeza le da vueltas y le duele, respira con cuidado, intenta recuperar la compostura, el control de su cuerpo. La calle está extrañamente calmada. La araña nota que el cadáver de May está a su lado cuidadosamente posado sobre una cama de telarañas diferentes a las suyas y gatea hacia ella. Acaricia su cabello con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta. La mira fijamente por varios segundos, aún sin poder creerlo, aún sin poder aceptarlo. Finalmente deja escapar las palabras.  
—Lo siento, May —lloró—. Lamento no haber podido protegerte.

Recuesta su cabeza en su frio hombro y mira a las nubes, y por un momento cree ver en el cielo a Ben y a May abrazados, felices de volver a estar juntos, como si el dolor que siente ahora mismo fuera insignificante comparado con la felicidad de ellos. Pero él duda sobre la existencia del cielo, de que exista otra vida. Decide creer, pues ello le traerá tranquilidad, que su fallo no fue uno en realidad. Sonríe ante el pensamiento. ¿Alguna vez dejará de pensar tan egoístamente?  
—Te hubiera gustado preguntarle si realmente quería seguir viviendo sin él o sí quería unirse a su lado en el paraíso. Si realmente creía en su existencia, ¿preferiría ir con su amado que seguir en la tierra contigo? —dijo _Venom_ , sentado en el borde del techo mirando a la ciudad—. Querías saber quién valía más como persona. Que horribles pensamientos puedes llegar a tener, Peter.

 _Spider-Man_ se pone de pie como puede y seca sus lágrimas. Camina lento, tambaleándose y gruñendo por el dolor.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado?  
—La ciudad está más limpia. Eso ha pasado. Los criminales de poca monta han sido apresados, muchos de ellos actuaban con miedo al Duende, pero ya que está muerto, lo más probable es que se mantengan en línea. Y si no lo hacen, bueno, tendrán el mismo destino que el resto: la muerte.  
—Maldita sea, Harry.  
— _Venom_ —corrigió con voz autoritaria, poniéndose de pie.  
—No puedo dejar que sigas matando —afirmó con una voz que no respaldó la seguridad del pensamiento ni de su deseo.  
— ¿Por qué? Ellos son los que se han condenado a sí mismos. Hay tantas cosas malas que puedes hacer y seguir siendo humanos, pero ellos han cruzado la línea y dieron muchos más pasos hacia adelante. Son sólo perros rabiosos que necesitan ser sacrificados. Y yo me encargaré de eso, y no dejaré que te entrometas.

»Y espero que podamos trabajar juntos, Peter. Por más poder que posea, no puedo encargarme de la ciudad por mí solo. Y desearía poder expandir nuestra influencia por el resto del país, y algún día tal vez el mundo. Podemos hacer un gran cambio, Peter. Hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. ¿Qué dices?  
—No si seguirás matando personas.  
— ¡Sí aún insistes en tratarlos como humanos —rugió—, entonces no te necesitamos! Pero te daré una última oportunidad —dijo intentando calmarse— porque realmente no soy tan arrogante como para creer que puedo solo, soy diferente a ti después de todo. _Silver Sable_ sigue libre. Si llegas a encontrarla y no le quitas la vida como se lo merece, entonces sabré que eres una obstrucción para un mejor futuro, y no permitiré que arruines mi visión.  
— ¿Qué hay de Kasady?  
—Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de Kasady.

Y tras ello, _Venom_ partió, balanceándose gracias a telarañas naturales. Peter cae de rodillas, cansado. Se fuerza a levantarse, carga el cadáver de May y regresa a casa, o a lo que queda de ella. Durante la Noche de Brujas, fue robada y sufrió daños de balas y de viento. Deja a May en el suelo de su cuarto y se sienta fuera de la puerta de este. «Kasady, ¿Dónde estás?», pensó, y se quedó dormido una vez más.

Cuando él cierra los ojos, el asesino abre los suyos. Apenas vio el actuar del hombre de negro, decidió que era mejor alejarse antes de verse atrapado en sus garras. Decepcionado por no haber podido ser él quien se encargara del Duende Verde, regresó con Kafka, necesitado de su calor. Pero por más que lo intentó, y por más que ella pusiera su corazón en cada beso, él no pudo sentir nada.

Ella ahora duerme a su lado, mentalmente cansada, e igualmente decepcionada porque nada sexual haya sucedido. Logró dormir sabiendo lo horrible que es su pensar, pues no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por la guerra que se desató en New York, pues de esa forma los policías que la custodiaban se vieron forzados a dejarla y encargarse del verdadero problema, y gracias a ello, se reencontró con el primer hombre del que se ha enamorado. Aún no ha podido decidirse, si entregarlo a la policía o no. No quiere hacerlo, pero es lo correcto, pero lo correcto no siempre suele ser lo más importante para una persona.

Kasady se ducha y tras besar a Kafka en la frente, abre la puerta y da dos pasos afuera. Se ha puesto el disfraz que le proporcionó el Camaleón, lo necesitará, debe mantener un perfil bajo si no quiere ser capturado por el nuevo sheriff de la ciudad. Al menos, eso cree.

El Camaleón no ha dejado de trabajar para Norman Osborn, por más que esté muerto, después de todo, su «hijo» y su mano derecha aún viven. Alison Mongrain conoce todos los tratos que su jefe ha hecho, por lo que conoce cada detalle. Y siguiendo su deseo, ahora trabaja para Harry, por más que realmente no exista, y por más que ella esté buscando formas de recuperar a Norman.

Si quieren mantener la empresa en vez de dejar que sea dividida entre los cuervos oportunistas del comité, Harry Osborn debe seguir vivo, por ello, ya que él no piensa regresar a su antiguo ser ni por un instante, el Camaleón lo reemplazará públicamente, por su puesto, _Venom_ estará a cargo de todo.

Y es gracias al Camaleón que conoce el lugar donde Kasady se está ocultando. Ha pensado en su decisión todo el día, una parte de él cree que es lo mejor asesinarlo y no arriesgarse a que se salga de control, pero la otra parte cree que es mejor usarlo, al menos hasta que consiga un verdadero ejército. No se siente bien con la decisión, después de todo, Kasady también ha matado inocentes. Pero la necesidad pesa.

Aterriza frente a Kasady, tras los dos pasos que dio. El corazón del pelirrojo se acelera, él pierde el aire, tiembla y sus manos sudan. No había sentido tanto miedo desde que _Carnage_ ganó poder.  
—Hola Cletus. No te muevas —ordenó con voz dominante—. No venimos a asesinarte, pero lo haremos si no cooperas. Has asesinado a muchos criminales, Norman Osborn te observó a través de droides durante la Noche de Brujas. Tienes grandes habilidades, pero pueden ser mejoradas. Necesitaremos un ejército, Kasady. Queremos que tú seas parte de él. Te quedarás con la máscara, ya que el público no te aceptará y no puedo tener mala publicidad. Modificaremos un cadáver y lo haremos ver como tú. Trabajarás bajo nuestras órdenes y solo asesinarás criminales, nada más.  
—No son inocentes, no apor…  
— ¡Silencio! Dijimos que solo asesinaras criminales y nada más. Ve en contra de nuestras órdenes y te asesinaremos. —Kasady traga saliva, valora su vida más de lo que pensó—. Desde hoy, nosotros somos tu Dios. ¿Entendido?  
—Entendido —dijo con una voz y expresión poco convincente.

9:12 AM.  
Todas las salidas a la isla han sido bloqueadas, pero _Silver Sable_ escapó antes de que las medidas de seguridad entrarán en acción, fue una de las primeras en observar (con sus binoculares) a _Venom_ , y supo inmediatamente que no era buena idea permanecer en New York. Ahora se encuentra viajando de vuelta a Rusia en un avión privado, con deseos de tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, y de visitar las tumbas de sus padres, y la de su padrastro.  
—He fallado muchas veces, maestro —dijo con ojos tristes ante la tumba de su padrastro, tras clavar su espada al lado de la lápida—. No me merezco ésta espada, no hasta que haya asesinado al hombre araña. Te prometo que no te volveré a decepcionar… Te extraño, por cierto. Me siento muy sola.

10:32 AM.  
Todos los canales de noticias están informando de la llegada de un nuevo vigilante: _Venom_. Transmiten videos tomados por los drones de Osborn, y hablan de la cantidad de cadáveres que ha dejado tras de sí. En general se mostraron serenos al hablar de _Venom_ , pero hubo quienes no pudieron evitar expresar miedo o palabras a su favor. Entrevistan gente en la calle y la gran mayoría de ellos, aún enojados, estresados y entristecidos por la guerra y la destrucción que trajo consigo, lo respaldan, ahora que están muertos, esos criminales nunca más volverán a lastimar a nadie.

Además informan sobre la muerte de Norman Osborn, asesinado por el súpervillano conocido como _Rhino_ , que junto a sus compañeros en los Seis Siniestro, ha sido asesinado por _Venom_. Y terminan el reportaje con el reencuentro de Max Dillon y su prometida.  
—Debo irme, Gwen —informó poniéndose de pie—. Ya no es seguro para mí, no con él cuidando de la ciudad. Debo esconderme—. Se relame los labios incomoda, desvía la mirada y traga saliva—. Ya me disculpé por el daño que te causé cuando te enteraste de lo que soy, pero me disculparé una vez más. Lo siento. —Gwen permanece callada, con ojos tristes. Smythy le entrega una pistola y un celular—. Si alguien te ataca, y tu padre ni la araña están cerca, llámame, coge el arma y escóndete. Yo vendré a rescatarte donde sea que estés, nunca dejaré de estar pendiente de ti.  
—Smythy, cuídate. Mi padre es policía y me ha enseñado a respetar la ley pero, no quiero que seas capturada. Y tampoco quiero que sigas con ésta vida criminal. Prométeme que dejarás esto atrás —rogó abrazándola, al borde las lágrimas.

Alistair Smythe no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero si es ella quien lo pide…  
—Está bien. Lo prometo.

Se separan, Smythy le acaricia la mejilla y la besa en los labios. Le sonríe, y sale de la casa. Pero se detiene, mas no da la vuelta, no quiere que la vea con lágrimas.  
—Por cierto, May ha muerto. Será mejor que vayas a consolarlo.

Gwen no pudo consolarlo ese día, cuando llegó, Peter salió a visitar a Cassandra Webb, quien despertó durante la guerra, y finalmente pudo contactarse con la araña.

2:10 PM.  
Ha pasado una semana, Peter Parker ha recuperado su empleo en Industrias Oscorp, y trabaja como asistente de Gwen Stacy. No ha obtenido el perdón de todos aquellos que saben lo que sucedió con el doctor Connors, pero ya que este mismo lo trata como un amigo, han decidido aceptarlo de vuelta. Connors sabe su identidad, fue inyectado con la cura, pero ésta no funcionó como debería, es humano, pero su olfato se ha incrementado, y _Spider-Man_ y Parker huelen exactamente igual.

8:00 PM.  
Tras visitar las tumbas de May y Ben Parker, _Spider-Man_ aterriza sobre un techo, a espaldas de _Venom_.  
—Nos alegra que vinieras, Peter.  
—No he venido para lo que sea que desees. He venido a detenerte.  
—Aconsejaría que no lo intentaras.

La araña dispara sus balas, _Venom_ salta y dispara una tela que atrapa el cuello del trepa muros, lo atrae de un jalón, resiste las balas y conecta un derechazo al rostro que tira a la araña contra el techo; luego, _Venom_ aterriza con ambas rodillas, una sobre el pecho y la otra sobre el abdomen. _Spider-Man_ intenta gritar de dolor pero sus pulmones han perdido el aire. _Venom_ lo golpea hasta siete veces en el rostro, dejándolo consiente pero fuera de combate.  
—Te pedimos que vinieras porque necesitamos tu ayuda, mejor dicho, necesitamos tu ADN. Verás, armaremos un ejército para pelear el crimen, y creo que el mejor ejército es uno leal y con buenos valores. Hay muchos huérfanos, Peter. Hay niños con terribles vidas que abrazan al crimen para sobrevivir. Podemos darles una buena vida y darles la oportunidad de mejorar al mundo en vez de ir por el mal camino, los educaremos desde temprana edad. Tu código genético es vital para ello. Pienso crear cientos de personas con tus poderes, Peter. Es un buen plan, ¿no te parece? Webb está de acuerdo.  
— ¿Cómo la…?  
—Te seguimos, Peter. Eres muy confiado, si tu sentido arácnido no te avisa no te das cuenta de nada. Si logramos recrear la araña que te dio tus poderes, Webb será curada, podrá volver a caminar y más: es lo que siempre ha deseado. Y yo tendré un ejército que protegerá a la gente. Todos ganamos. No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso. Por eso seré el único ser con mi poder, así podré mantener a todos en control.  
—No confió en ti para estar en control.  
—Lástima. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

 _Spider-Man_ es noqueado. _Venom_ lo lleva al laboratorio secreto, lo duerme, retiene su cuerpo sobre la mesa de acero donde permanecerá los días necesarios que experimentaran con él hasta que logren recrear a la araña. Lo drogarán día a día para mantenerlo dócil y que no pueda escapar.

10:00 PM.  
Una reunión ha sido iniciada en un edificio abandonado.  
— _Wraith_ (Yuri Watanabe), _Shriek_ (Frances Louise Barrison) y sus compañeras _Stunner_ y Delilah; _Black Cat_ (Felicia Hardy), _Mysterio_ (Quentin Beck), Gabriel (Cletus Kasady) y Jessica Drew. Gracias a todos por venir. Cómo saben, pienso formar un ejército, uno que destruya por completo al crimen. Han visto lo que sucede cuándo dejas vivos a los criminales: regresan, destruyen y quitan más vidas. No podemos permitir eso, _nosotros_ no permitiremos eso. Hablen. ¿Se unen a mí?  
—Yo no —dijo _Black Cat_ levantándose—. Solo haré equipo con _Spider-Man_.  
—Muy bien. Puedes retirarte en ese caso. Pero te aconsejo que no te metas en nuestro camino ni cometas más crimines. Y claro, atrapa criminales, porque de otra forma, no me olvidaré de tu pasado. ¿Entendido? —La Gata Negra se retira—. Aquellos que deseen retirarse pueden hacerlo.  
— ¿Puedo ser parte del equipo sin tener que asesinar? —preguntó _Shriek_.  
— ¿A pesar de que sean criminales en extremo peligrosos? —inquirió _Venom_.  
—Sólo creo que es mejor crear una prisión que sea realmente capaz de detenerlos, donde se pudran y mueran día a día. Rikers funcionaba bien hasta que el Duende Verde la hackeó, tú mismo lo dijiste.  
— ¿Quieres gastar más dinero de la ciudad y de los impuestos de la gente en basura que no se lo merece? —dijo _Wraith_ —. No, es mejor que mueran ya.  
—Rikers nos pertenece ahora —informó _Venom_ —. El dinero saldría de _nuestros_ bolsillos, por lo que no hay problema en ese sentido. Bien, _Shriek_ , será tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que permanezcan encerrados. Te haré capitana de la fuerza de seguridad. No era mi intención asesinar a cualquiera criminal en primer lugar, solo a los más peligrosos. Reformar a los otros es parte del plan, no todo debe resolverse con violencia. Los extremos no hacen bien. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?  
—Sí.  
— ¿En serio lo harás? —habló _Wraith_.  
—Así es. Espero que puedas aceptarlo, _Wraith_.  
—Bien. Pero si logran escapar…  
—Morirán. Sólo les daremos una oportunidad, no soy ingenuo, las personas pueden cambiar, pero soy consciente de que pueden no hacerlo igualmente… ¿Nadie más piensa retirarse?

No hay movimiento.  
—Me prometí nunca más seguir órdenes —empezó Jessica Drew—, pero simpatizo con tu causa, pero no formaré parte del equipo en sí. Así que el hecho de que no me mueva quiere decir que puedes verme como una amiga. No me meteré en vuestro camino.  
—Entendido, señorita Drew. Ahora que todos nos entendemos, me presentaré formalmente: Nosotros somos _Venom_.

FIN DEL ACTO Y DE LA SERIE.

...

 **NOTA** : Sí, ya terminó. Habrá un acto más, un «Aftermath», que es básicamente lo que le sigue a un desastre, sus consecuencias. En este caso lo uso para lo que tal vez pasará tras el final de la historia y alguna información sobre lo que fue escribir esto.

Ahora me sentaré a relajarme y esperar a que Marvel me contrate. En cualquier momento… si, en cualquier momento… Ya falta poco… Sí. Poco.


	30. Acto 30: Aftermath

Acto 30: Aftermath.

Supongo que podría hacer una pequeña secuela de lo que pasa después, pero realmente no es mi deseo, no queda más historia en sí, me parece innecesario. Sin embargo, dejó abierta la posibilidad, tal vez se me ocurra algo más complejo que si valga la pena escribir, tal vez sí use a Morlun para que sea el villano cuando _Spidy_ esté en sus veintes. Pero será una secuela tipo película, en vez de serie como ésta.

Hay varias cosas que no desarrollé como lo había planeado en un inicio. Por más que hagas planes, hay veces que los personajes obtienen tanta autonomía que te fuerzan a tomar distintos caminos. No es algo malo realmente, me gusta como ha quedado. Iba a hacer lo de siempre con el simbionte, y estoy más feliz con que lo haya hecho tan diferente. Fue mi propósito original con ésta adaptación después de todo.

Mostré varios defectos y oscuridad del personaje sin necesidad del simbionte, eso me parece más interesante que necesitar a un alienígena para darle más profundidad al personaje. Lo usé lo necesario, para lo más oculto en Peter, y eso es suficiente.

Una de las razones por las que no desarrollé tanto a ciertos personajes como me hubiera gustado, es que en primera no quería hacer esto demasiado largo, y segundo, eran ideas que me parecieron demasiado buenas como para usarlas en algo que, por más originalidad que tenga, sigue sin ser realmente mío. No base ninguna trama o decisión en ningún comic, pero sí que usé varias ideas y me basé en el material original y otras cosas oficiales. Sigue siendo un _fanfic_ , una adaptación de algo ya existente. Yo tengo mis obras originales, así que usaré esas ideas sólo para mí.

Hay chistes que no pude poner por la seriedad de las situaciones, y eso si me molesta un poco. Graciosamente, es eso lo que hace que deje la puerta abierta para una posible secuela, en vez de los posibles temas interesantes que pueda tocar con un Peter más adulto y con un mundo defendido por _Venom_ xD.

Futuros.

1\. Gwen y Peter serán pareja, él tendrá que ayudar a Gwen a convivir con su esquizofrenia. No tiene cura, pero hay formas de ayudar al paciente. Si las cosas se complican, en sus peores momentos, Peter tendrá que darle de comer, bañarla y vestirla. Veamos si su supuesto amor le permitirá tener una vida así de complicada, ya que tendrá que ser _Spider-Man_ , un científico y un enfermero.

¿Tú crees que pueda? Hay que tener en cuenta que tendrá menos trabajo como héroe gracias a _Venom_ y su ejército. No me parece interesante tener tantos héroes y que la vida de Parker sea un poco más sencilla, eso es algo que me detiene de asegurar una secuela. A menos que haga que Morlun también tenga un jodido ejército. Puede seeeer.

2\. Kasady puede o puede que no logre desarrollar la capacidad para realmente tener una conexión romántica con una persona. En todo caso, está protegido por _Venom_ así que puede tener una relación con Kafka por más fría y distante que pueda terminar siendo. Es posible que se derrumbe…

Inicialmente iba a hacer que ella lo terminara denunciando a la primera, renunciando a su amor con tal de hacer el bien, pero como dije, las cosas no siempre salen como lo planeas.

3\. Silver _Sable_ va a regresar para matar a la araña, pero ya todos sabemos que es muy probable que vaya a perder.

4\. Iba a hacer que Calypso, la esposa del muerto Kraven, buscara venganza contra Jessica Drew, pero no encontré el momento. Tal vez suceda, aunque ella no sea precisamente una persona violenta.

5\. Desde el ya digo que Norman no va a revivir, odio las resurrecciones pedorras. Me gusta que los muertos se queden muertos. Ni tampoco habrá clon, tampoco me gustan. Esto es lo único que aseguro que no pasará.

Por último, así como tal vez puede que haya secuela, es posible que haga una versión de _Spider-Gwen_. Me gusta mucho su diseño y me gusta la idea de que _Daredevil_ sea el _Kingpin_ , además de otros cambios al ser un universo alterno. El comic es una basura, es muy malo, tiene buenas ideas, pero están horriblemente desarrolladas. Apesta. Y esa es una gran razón para mí para hacer el _fanfic_ , desarrollarlo bien.

Si tienen preguntas, háganlas.

Y a riesgo de sonar increíblemente arrogante, realmente creo que no hay nada mejor que mi _fanfic_ en cuanto a adaptación de _Spidy_ se refiere, por los temas que he tocado, por la moralidad gris y la profundidad que le di a varios personajes, en especial a Cletus Kasady, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hice con él. Aunque no me siento bien con la conclusión.

Spider-Man 2 de la trilogía original es sin duda una gran película y es lo único que considero que está al nivel de lo que yo he hecho, y es incluso mejor en ciertas cosas. No tuve _Doctor Octopus_ justamente porque respeto mucho a esa versión.

La serie de _Spectacular_ y la de los noventa son mucho mejores que yo en hacer la comedia, las cosas que la araña dice. Y puedo seguir con que el Buitre de _Homecoming_ es mejor que mi Buitre. No digo que no haya mejores cosas en otras versiones, pero en conjunto, lo mío es mejor. Y lo defiendo. Y claro, el _Kingpin_ del _Daredevil_ de Netflix es muchísimo mejor que mi versión.

En fin. Entienden la idea. Es todo.

Gracias por leer. Espero que haya sido una buena experiencia.

Alaoz!


End file.
